Kingdom Hearts: Re-sketch
by Tempura the Night Fury
Summary: Hikaru was just a girl who traveled the world, but when the Heartless attack, her world falls apart—literally. Torn from her family, she joins Sora on his quest to find his missing friends in hopes of finding her own… But could she regret learning the truths in her own heart? Fate has a funny way of working. UNDER CONSTRUCTION
1. Shooting Star

_8/25/16 edit: Cut and edited a couple scenes I felt were either a little unneeded for the story, or were too cryptic or "on the nose." Nothing major._

A/N: Hey, this is Tempura here. I've been debating for a while on whether I wanted to post this story up. Finally decided why not? I'll give it a go with the first chapter and see if I feel like continuing.

This is one of those "OC placed in to the KH1 storyline" fanfics, written just for fun. I think it has things that make it a little different from other OC-centric stories of this sort, and I hope that Hikaru comes off as a solid character rather than a dreaded Mary-Sue. I also tried to keep the canon characters as in-character as possible while expanding and modifying the events of the game and trying to maintain the series's heart. I dunno if I succeeded or not, but either way, I hope someone gets entertainment from this one.

Thank you, and enjoy.

* * *

The sky lit up and began to fall, hundreds upon hundreds of shooting stars plummeting through the night.

Two friends at the top of a hill watched as one star hurtled through the darkness, a concussive _boom_ echoing through their ears as the impact knocked them off their feet. The star had fallen not a hundred yards away.

"Let's take a look," one of the friends said, breath fogging up the cold air.

They rushed out into the valley towards the smoldering crater with reckless abandon, unconcerned for their safety, powered by adrenaline and excitement and adventure. They were thinking of the story they would tell the town, that they had found a shooting star.

They paused at the edge of the crater, shielding their mouths and noses and waving away the smoke. One shined a flashlight into the darkness, expecting rubble and maybe a hunk of space rock. But their eyes widened, hearts skipping a beat, breaths caught in their throats. It wasn't a star.

It was a person.

 _22 years later..._

* * *

 **Re-sketch**

 **Chapter 1: Shooting Star**

It was too cold to stay out for long. Hikaru's teeth chattered as she stepped through the doorway. It was warm and sweet inside the house, the smell of cookies wafting through the air while the sound of the television echoed out from the living room. Hikaru hopped on one leg as she struggled to tug off her boots.

Something cold exploded against the back of her head, snowflakes showering down over her shoulders. She sputtered, spinning around and tripping over her own feet. Her brothers cackled at her, nearly buckled over with their wild laughter. "Hey!" she said, her cheeks burning.

"It was Aki!" Tatsuya cried, moving to point at their older brother.

"Oi!" Akihiko gave Tatsuya a light smack up the back of his head. "Don't go blaming me!"

"Well, if you guys are going to goof off outside…" Hikaru started to close the door.

Akihiko and Tatsuya blinked. "NO, WAIT!"

Hikaru giggled as her brothers scrambled through the doorway. She shut the door behind them, sealing out the cold air. They were panting, a little breathless from their rush back to the house through the snow.

"You guys are tracking in mud everywhere," a voice came from upstairs, making them look up. Yui was standing there, leaning against the banister and looking down at them with a grimace on her face. "Uncle James isn't going to be happy about that."

Hikaru, feeling a little guilty at their sister's words, made sure to wipe the bottom of her boots on the entrance mat before proceeding. Akihiko and Tatsuya on the other hand paid little mind to the mess they were making. "We'll clean it up," Akihiko said, shrugging off his coat.

"Sure you will. Well, when Mom and Dad get back, it's on you." Yui retreated down the hall without another word.

The warmth of the house was already turning the snow on the back of Hikaru's neck into water, sending shivers down her spine. "Oh, thanks a lot, guys," she said, running a hand through her hair. The tips of her gloves came back stained yellow and blue. "I just dyed it last night."

"Eh, it's just hair," Akihiko said. Hikaru pouted at him.

"Hey, Aki, let's practice in the living room," Tatsuya said, throwing his jacket onto the coatrack.

"Right behind you."

While they ducked into the living room, Hikaru headed upstairs and slipped into her and Yui's bedroom. Yui was lying on the mattress bed, preoccupying herself with a book. Her textbooks sat untouched on the floor, and her violin was resting idly in its case. She didn't even look up when Hikaru stepped in.

 _She's in one of her moods again_ , Hikaru thought. Was she upset about not checking out the town with them? Or maybe she was upset that her peace and quiet had been interrupted by the return of her rambunctious younger siblings. Hikaru walked over to closet to grab a change of clothes. Her arms and legs were stiff from the cold and the walk, but she wasn't quite tired yet. A warm shower was just what she needed.

When she returned to the bedroom half an hour later, dressed in a sweater and jeans and using an old towel to deal with the blue and yellow dye running from her carroty hair, Yui was still reading. Hikaru shuffled across the room, looking out the window out to the snow and trees beyond the backyard.

Hart's Haven hadn't changed much since the last time they'd visited. It was a small town out in the countryside, calm and peaceful. Uncle James had once again invited them to take a break from traveling and stay at his house for a while.

It was colder than she was used to, though—the last winter she'd endured that was this cold was when her family stayed in Sapporo four years ago. Lately, she'd been used to the warmth of places like Sicily and Hawai'i, or the familiar wet gloom of London. Part of her enjoyed the change; she had to enjoy it if she wanted to survive traveling as much as they did. But there was something about this place, lazy and comforting, like returning home.

Behind her, Yui shut her book, sat up, and heaved out a heavy sigh. Hikaru glanced over to her, watching as Yui set her book down.

Hikaru hid her frown. Yui was being melodramatic again, but that didn't stop the uncomfortable feeling that sprung up inside her. Hikaru disliked seeing Yui unhappy. And these days, it seemed like she was always unhappy.

"So, how was town?" Yui asked after a few moments, making Hikaru blink.

"It was really nice," she said. "We checked out the shops, and then we went to the park… It was gorgeous—especially that massive ash tree. You know, the one they call the Tree of Life? We even saw a deer walking around there, and…" She hesitated, realizing that Yui was only half paying attention to her. Hikaru's shoulders drooped. "… You should've come along too," she said tentatively.

"Doesn't matter," Yui said, leaning back against the wall. "Not like we're staying long anyway."

"… Yeah… I guess you're right…"

A shout from downstairs startled them both. Hikaru and Yui turned towards the door, listening to the telltale thud of one of the chairs being knocked over.

"What are they doing now?" Yui asked.

"Sword fighting practice, I think," Hikaru said.

"Oh."

Hikaru held back a sigh. "Well, I'm going to make sure nothing's broken."

She found Akihiko and Tatsuya duking it out, dressed in nylon jackets, the coffee table and couches pushed out of the way to give them room. From the top of the stairs, she watched Tatsuya make a lunge and swing the blunted practice sword; Akihiko dodged and jabbed his own sword against Tatsuya's shoulder.

"4 to 0," Akihiko said, taking off his mask as he lowered his blade.

Tatsuya removed his own oversized mask—probably Dad's—and pouted. "It's not fair. You're taller, and you have longer arms." A mischievous glint entered his eyes. "How about next we do archery?"

"No, thank you, little man," Akihiko said, patting Tatsuya on the head. "I _know_ I'd get my ass handed to me." He glanced over to Hikaru. "You up for a match?"

"Swordplay is not my strong suit," Hikaru said. She wasn't trained, and she didn't really even like sword fighting in the first place. But with the way that Akihiko was grinning, the taunt plain on his face… "Mom and Dad aren't back?"

"Still out with Uncle James," Akihiko said.

Hikaru thought it over before she took the mask and jacket from Tatsuya and suited up. Dad's old gear was more than a little big for her, but it wasn't nearly as bad a fit as it had been for her kid brother. "Alright," she said, taking stance and holding the sword in her left hand. "Three, two, one…"

"Go!"

Hikaru gave a quick swing with her sword. Akihiko parried the swing with his own, their swords clanging against each, nearly knocking Hikaru's free from her hand. She backed away and moved to dodge the incoming swing. Akihiko stepped forward and brought his sword down as Hikaru raised her hand to block—but her arms weren't strong enough, and it slipped from her grasp.

"Gotcha!" Akihiko jabbed her in the chest, a dull pain spreading out against Hikaru's skin where the blunted tip of the sword hit her gear. "1 to 0." He was grinning behind his mask—he had to be.

Hikaru pursed her lips. "Not for long."

* * *

"Kick his butt," Tatsuya called from his spot on the stairs. Hikaru stepped back, parrying the oncoming blows as Akihiko pushed her closer and closer to the wall. She had no time to attack—Akihiko moved as fast as lightning, and he hit as hard too. The steel blades slid against each other, and that was when she saw her opening.

"Hah!" Hikaru twisted Akihiko's sword out of his hand, sending it to the floor with a clatter, and drove her weapon forward. It hit Akihiko in the chest, right under his collarbone. Hikaru pumped her fist before dropping her hands to her knees to catch her breath. "Yes!"

Tatsuya clapped. "Yeah, Hikaru! You're catching up!"

"Congratulations, you're 5 to 10," Akihiko said.

"Shut up," Hikaru said, holding back a smile. Even though she couldn't see his face behind his mask, she knew he was grinning too. "Just watch—I'm going to close that gap."

Akihiko dropped into stance. "En garde."

They clashed again, the loud clanging filling the air as they parried each other's attacks. Hikaru felt the sweat dripping down the side of her face, the gear stiflingly hot. Her arm began to cramp. She was back on the defensive as Akihiko swung down, aiming for her shoulder.

The rattle of keys and the sound of the front door unlocking made Hikaru turn, just as the sword came down in an explosion of pain. Hikaru gave a cry, staggering back and clutching at her shoulder.

"Gah!" Akihiko dropped his sword, his hands flailing as he rushed forward. "Hikaru, are you alright?"

Her only response was a string of curses.

"Hikaru, Akihiko!"

They froze, turning towards the front door.

Mom was standing in the doorway, shrouded in her coat and scarf as cold wind blew into the house. She stared at the scene before her, eyes narrowed, while Dad and Uncle James hovered behind her. "You two," she said, pointing to Akihiko and Hikaru. "Masks off."

"Busted," Tatsuya sang.

"Uh-oh," Akihiko said as he and Hikaru removed their masks.

"This is your fault. This was your idea," Hikaru muttered.

"You're the one who agreed," Akihiko replied, but he had the courtesy to look sheepish.

Mom walked over. "Are you okay, Hikaru?" she asked, her voice still a little sharp. "Your arm."

Hikaru obeyed, unzipping the jacket and pulling back her sleeve. It didn't look bad, but it would probably end up leaving a nasty bruise later. Mom pressed her finger against the reddened area, making Hikaru flinch.

"Good, it's not broken," Mom said.

"So this is what you kids do when you're home alone," Uncle James said as he leaned against the threshold. "Not the worst thing in the world, I have to admit."

"Well, they're not supposed to be using the gear by themselves," Dad said. "For obvious reasons."

Mom placed her hands on her hips as she looked at Hikaru and Akihiko, her green eyes burning into them like acid.

"Oh, come on, Luna," Uncle James said with a light laugh. "Let them have their fun. Not like they were poking each other's eyes out."

Mom didn't say anything at first. Hikaru and Akihiko shuffled their feet nervously, and Tatsuya slowly started to make his way up the stairs to escape the inevitable scolding.

Or what Hikaru thought was going to be a scolding. Eventually Mom sighed, dropping her arms. When she looked to Hikaru, her gaze had softened. "Next time you want to fight, ask," she said, patting Hikaru on the head. "At least someone will supervise you then."

"Uh… Okay," Hikaru said, scratching her head and glancing away. She didn't like that look that her mother was giving her—the one that made her feel almost… guilty. Not to mention the head-patting thing that made her feel like a little kid. "So… How was the drive?" she said, trying to change the subject as she pulled off the gear.

"I think you kids would enjoy it," Dad said, as pleased as she was to diffuse the tension. "The woods look nice, and we stopped at the sweets shop on the way back. We should head there after dinner."

"Well, I'm going to be missing that," Uncle James said. "I have to head out."

"You're not staying?" Hikaru asked.

"I have some previous arrangements," Uncle James said.

"Oh, so you mean a date," Akihiko said, and he and Tatsuya snickered.

"Your kids," Uncle James said, shaking his head and laughing as he looked to Mom and Dad. "Well, I'm off. Don't wreck my house while I'm gone."

"Of course—who do you think we are?" Dad asked.

"Is that supposed to be comforting?" Uncle James crossed his arms. "Because it really isn't." He ducked out of the house, heading towards the road.

As Dad moved to shut the door, a prickling sensation rushed down Hikaru's spine. She glanced over her shoulder, seeing Yui at the top of the stairs. How long had she been there? Yui looked down at her with her lips pressed into a tight line, her eyes shining like chips of green bottle glass. But her stare didn't scare Hikaru as much as Mom's did—it just stung a little.

"You kids get ready for dinner," Dad said.

"Got it," Tatsuya said, the first to head up the stairs. Akihiko made to hurry after him, but Mom grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around.

"You and Hikaru can help move the furniture back into place."

"What?" Hikaru exclaimed. "But I didn't even—Tats was the one—"

"No buts," Mom said. "Furniture. Move it."

Akihiko sighed and Hikaru pouted as they started dragging around the coffee table and chairs. Hikaru glimpsed Tatsuya grinning at them from the top of the stairs before he disappeared down the hall. Oh, she was definitely going to put toothpaste in his cookies later.

* * *

They settled down in the living room for dinner, eating the sandwiches that Mom and Dad had brought home. Mom had gone outside for some fresh air and hadn't come back yet; Hikaru could see her through the window milling around on the porch outside.

"So, did you do your piano practice today, Hikaru?" Dad asked.

"No," Hikaru said, feeling her cheeks heat up.

"Why not?"

Hikaru shrugged, tossing a fry into her mouth. Her shoulder ached from the motion, but she did pretty well at hiding it.

Dad quirked an eyebrow. "Too much time goofing off with the training equipment?"

"Yeah… Sorry about taking that without asking," Akihiko said.

"Well, just remember to ask next time. You're the only one who's had proper lessons, Aki. We don't want anyone poking an eye out. If you like, Hikaru, I could teach you a thing or two."

"I'm okay," Hikaru said. The last thing she wanted was her parents trying to teach her how to swordfight again.

"Are you sure? You might end up kicking Aki's arse."

"Hey," Akihiko said as Tatsuya laughed and Yui hid her smirk. Hikaru giggled as well, but she shrugged again. Beating Akihiko was always fun, but when it came down to it, he'd had years of practice. Even if she could win a few rounds, Hikaru was sure that it was more because he wasn't used to fighting a left-handed opponent rather than any particular skill of hers.

"Mom probably wouldn't like it anyway," Yui said.

"I dunno, she seemed pretty serious when she said to ask," Akihiko said.

"She just didn't want to make you cry," Yui said, glancing to Hikaru.

"You could always ask her to teach you, instead," Hikaru said, a little annoyed. _That's why you were glaring at me earlier, right?_

"She'd say no." Yui's anger deflated a little, replaced by a sort of gloom as she aimlessly pushed a tomato across her plate. Hikaru felt her own annoyance vanish, uncertainty taking its place.

"What's Mom doing anyway?" Tatsuya asked, looking over to the window. She was just standing around outside, back to the house and eyes towards the street.

"I'm not sure," Dad said, setting his plate onto the table. "Something's on her mind… Maybe the storm—she's never liked thunder."

"I'll ask her," Hikaru said, getting to her feet before anyone else could volunteer. She slipped on a coat and her boots before ducking outside. "Hey, Mom. What's going on? Dinner's getting cold."

"Hm?" Mom blinked like she was snapped out of a daze. "Oh, nothing. Leg is acting up again." Her leg had been hurt in some sort of accident years ago, an accident that had cracked bone and torn muscle and never properly healed. Most of the time she could walk fine, but sometimes Hikaru wondered if that was just because she hated using a cane. "Bad weather moving in," Mom said, looking up at the sky. "Doesn't look like we'll be going to the shop tonight."

"I hope it snows more," Hikaru said. "Tats wants to make a snowman."

Mom gave a light chuckle, reaching out and rubbing Hikaru's shoulder in a way that eased the ache left by the afternoon sword fighting incident. "Oh, and Hikaru? I found this," she reached into the pocket of her coat and held out a familiar star-shaped charm, "in the laundry."

Hikaru flushed. "Oh. Right." She took the charm from her mother and looked down at it to make sure it wasn't broken. The threads that tied the five pieces together still held strong, and the red gem in the center had no scratches marring its smooth surface. A relief—Mom was the one who had given Hikaru and the others the little charms, and she wouldn't have appreciated them being destroyed in the wash.

"Be more careful with it," Mom said. "It's not exactly an easy charm to come by… Though maybe it's time for new ones. They're rather old and the… luster is wearing thin."

"I like it, though," Hikaru said with a tilt of her head. "Age gives it character." Plus, this was the charm she'd had since… Well, since longer than she could remember. "You always say that emotion gives things meaning."

"Do I?" Mom seemed amused by her response, but a rumble of thunder, so close overhead, broke the moment. "Well, let's go in then, shall we?" she asked, suddenly apprehensive once more. Hikaru nodded and slipped back into the house while Mom lingered a moment longer…

Lightning cracked across the sky, followed by a deafening boom of thunder. Hikaru clapped her hands over her ears, her hair standing on end while car alarms blared in the distance. When she looked up, the house had fallen dark, and everything but the fireplace was swallowed by the night. She stared out the door. _That was too close. Did it hit the ground somewhere? Not in town…?_ "Mom," she said while the rest of her family rose from their seats.

But her breath caught in the back of her throat, her eyes going wide as she saw the hundreds of glowing yellow spots in the darkness, an undulating mass of eyes and the bodies they belonged to.

"Run," Mom whispered.

* * *

Hikaru didn't know what they were. Creatures, monsters—black things with bulging yellow eyes and twitching antennas, swarming the streets as the wind howled and the temperature plummeted. She watched the creatures approached, a wave of them sweeping across the snow. Mom ran into the house, grabbing Hikaru's arm and pulling her inside.

"Upstairs!" Mom ordered, shoving Akihiko and Tatsuya forward. The firelight cast dark shadows across her face as she looked to Dad. "Liam…"

Dad hesitated, but he snapped his head towards the scuffling that crept up the walls and over the house. "Shite."

"They're on the roof," Yui said, stepping back.

"W-what are they?" Tatsuya asked.

"Do you have your charms?" Mom said, glancing over her shoulder as a frantic clawing came at the door. "Get them, hurry!"

"Why?" Yui asked, but there was no time to answer. Those black creatures came tumbling down the chimney, fire catching on their inky skin. Yui and Tatsuya screamed. Dad seized Yui by the arm, pushing her up the stairs. Akihiko ran, grabbing one of the practice swords off of the table and dragging Tatsuya with him. Hikaru clutched her charm and ran after them, Mom following close behind. But Hikaru heard a gasp. Her mother slipped as one of the creatures hooked its claws into her ankle.

"Mom!" Hikaru doubled back, but she watched as her mother loosened her leg from the creature's grasp and slammed her foot into its head. The creature exploded into dark wisps, but a dozen more clawed their way up the steps behind it.

"Hikaru, go!" Mom shoved herself back to her feet, running up the steps despite the blood that dripped from her wound and the limp in her leg. The fire in the living room went out, snuffing out the last of the light. They were in darkness. "Keep a tight hold," Mom said as lightning flashed and thunder boomed. "Don't let go!"

A window shattered. Another flash of lightning lit up the hall, and Hikaru saw the chaos.

"Liam!" Mom shouted as the creatures swarmed through the broken glass. Dad pushed Yui out of the way, disappearing under the wave of claws as the creatures surged forward.

"Dad!" Akihiko lashed out at the creatures with his sword, a frozen frame glimpsed with every blink of lightning, shattered by the thunder that pounded in Hikaru's head. Tatsuya was running, fleeing from the swarm towards Mom. Yui stood, as frozen as Hikaru, watching everything unfold with rising horror.

"Move!" Mom shouted, turning around. She pushed Yui down the hall and reached out, shoving Hikaru after her. Behind her, the wave of creatures rose up, a rippling mass of shadows and yellow eyes. Tatsuya gave a cry of alarm, but Mom just pulled him out of the way, holding onto his arm. She stared at Yui and Hikaru, her eyes almost glowing in the darkness. The words she spoke were hardly louder than a whisper. "Whatever happens, stick together. Everything will be alright."

Then the wave of creatures crashed down, claws lashing out, ripping at clothes and skin, and the last thing Hikaru saw was a flash of light.

The cold seeped into her chest, and the floor disappeared from under her.

* * *

She was falling. She was falling through the darkness. A million hungry eyes watched her, a thousand claws reaching out amidst a rain of light.

She groped through the darkness for someone—something. Anything. She was slipping away.

"Hold on!" a voice came, a distant echo to her ears. An invisible hand gripped tight on her own, until she could almost feel its trembling. Someone screaming. Someone shouting. Someone begging. Someone sobbing. "Don't let go, don't let—"

 _Yui?_

The world lurched. The sky spun. The dying lights plummeted past her, around her, towards the distant, nonexistent horizon. Hikaru took one final gasp, her cry fading away in a rush of air. Then she crashed into the shadows.

She began to sink, like sinking in water, drifting through the dark tides that rocked her aching body with its soothing ebb and flow.

The lights were moving further and further away.

They looked like shooting stars.

* * *

It was a quiet night.

Sora folded his hands behind his head, looking out his window and watching the stars shimmer in the sky. Out there, dozens, hundreds—who knew how many, really?—of worlds existed, waiting to be explored. There had to be; they were putting so much effort into finding a way off of Destiny Islands. To see rare sights. Broaden their horizons. Become strong.

And maybe they would find Kairi's home. He remembered first seeing her with the mayor years ago—a fleeting glance. A girl who was alone, who had no parents, who couldn't remember where she had come from. The girl who arrived on the night of the meteor shower.

She had needed a helping hand, and Sora gave it to her. She needed a friend, and he couldn't let her be alone—and Riku couldn't either. And now look where they were.

Sora grinned to himself, yawning and closing his eyes. Man, maybe that weird dream was getting to him. Giant shadow monsters and stained-glass platforms and _"You are the one who will open the door"_ … He had to admit, it had been a pretty strange day.

* * *

The girl washed up onto the shore, salt water rolling across her body, sand sticking to her clothes. Her body was curled up, her arms lying limp in the sand. Her breaths came slow and shallow.

The waves pulled away as the tides began to change and the stars moved through the darkened sky. Insects scuttled across the dirt. Crickets chirped in the bushes. Frogs croaked their midnight songs. Hermit crabs emerged from their homes in the ground. Seagulls sat silent in their nests as they slept.

All was still until morning.

* * *

 _Donald,_

 _Sorry to rush off without saying goodbye, but there's trouble brewing. I'm not sure why, but the stars have been blinking out one by one. That means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I have to check into it._

 _There's someone with a key—the key to our survival. I need you and Goofy to find him and stick with him! Without that key, we're doomed. So go to Traverse Town and find a man named Leon. He'll point you in the right direction._

 _Mickey_

 _P.S. Would you apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, pal._

* * *

A/N: That's it for chapter one. It's sort of a slow start and introductory, but things have already begun to go down. Whether you liked it or not, I'd really appreciate feedback.

Thank you for reading!


	2. Destiny Islands

A/N: Hey everyone. I decided I might try posting up a couple more chapters to get a feel for the story since we're still in the introductory arc. Still unsure whether I'll end up posting all of it up—I don't mind the editing, but it's just a little time consuming. If people enjoy it, I'll keep at it.

Thank you very much to Gry19 for the review! I'm glad the first chapter interested you. Hopefully this next chapter will continue to do the same.

Now, onto the story itself. We're getting into the swing of things. There'll be a lot of character interactions in the next few chapters. I'm quite happy with the way this arc turned out. But enough with the author's words; let's move on with the story.

Enjoy.

* * *

 **Re-sketch**

 **Chapter 2: Destiny Islands**

The raft was coming up nicely, Sora thought. They were supposed to be working on the floor today—making it waterproof—so that probably meant he had to look for more logs again. Ah, well. He took deep and steady breaths as he rowed out to the island. The waves lapped at the side of the wooden rowboat, the sunlight falling at an angle as the sun rose through the sky.

He had gotten up a little late this morning. He wondered if the others were there already.

It took ten minutes for Sora to make his way over the calm waters. As he approached the shore, he could see Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka climbing up the ladder to one of the treehouse platforms. Kairi jumped up from her seat at the edge of the dock and waved. Riku, who was looking over blueprints to the raft, nodded his head.

"You're late," Riku said as Sora's boat bumped against the dock.

"Sorry," Sora said, scratching the back of his head and giving a sheepish grin. He jumped onto the dock, kneeling down to tie his boat to the post. "I overslept."

"You really _are_ a lazy bum," Kairi said, rolling her eyes. She giggled at his pout. "Anyway, we were just going over the schematics for the raft."

"What else do we have to do?" Sora asked.

"Well, we need to get more logs," Riku said. "It'll float, but there's no way a raft like that could fit all three of us on it."

"I'll go find some more, then," Sora said with a mock sigh. He dashed off, running along the dock before he jumped into the sand and kicked up the tiny grains with his yellow shoes.

* * *

It was hard work searching for supplies and lugging them off to the raft around the back of the island, but it was rewarding. They were trying to find as many materials on the island as they could before they had to pool their munny to buy things from the hardware store. Riku knew that he didn't have much saved up for their adventure, so the more he could save, the better.

He found a couple logs washed up on the shore under the bridge while Kairi gathered supplies for the mast. Sora combed the other side of the island to find more logs in the meantime. Riku wiped his forehead and placed the new logs in the pile by the dock. Maybe there was something up by the paopu tree… He made his way past Wakka and Tidus, who were having a game of Blitzball by the docks, and pushed open the door to the shack. But before he stepped inside, something caught his attention further up the beach—a blur of color that was out of place in the sand.

He stopped in the doorway, eyes widening. "What the…?"

* * *

The first thing Hikaru registered was the warmth of her bed—a sharp contrast to the chilly dampness her body recalled, even if her thoughts were jumbled and her memories hazy. Her fingers twitched before closing around the sheets, and she forced open her eyes.

"You're awake…!"

Hikaru jolted. She cringed at the pain that shot down her neck, spine, and shoulder. She was in a room—a hospital room, maybe? The walls were white and the air smelled of antiseptics. Three people were sitting in the chairs at the side of the room, around her age she guessed, and they were some of the strangest people she had seen—gravity-defying spiky hair on the younger boy, and shoulder-length _silver_ hair on the older one. The girl seemed mostly normal, her short auburn hair falling straight and smooth past her ears.

"Where… am I?" Hikaru's voice grated against her throat.

"You're in a hospital," the girl said, standing up. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a truck…" Hikaru winced, a hand going for her chest as a sharp pang rocked her body. She noticed the bandages that covered her hands, the IV hooked up to her arm, and the hospital grown she was wearing instead of her own clothes. "What happened?"

"That's what we want to know," the silver-haired boy said, uncrossing his arms. "We found you on the beach and brought you here about an hour ago. You're… not from around here, are you?"

"I…" Hikaru paused, furrowing her eyebrows. "I don't…" Her heart faltered, and she buckled over, clutching at her chest. It took several seconds before everything calmed down again.

"Are you okay?" the spiky-haired boy asked.

"Y-yeah," Hikaru said. "I don't think… Where is 'here'?"

"Destiny Islands," he replied.

Destiny Islands… She didn't know of a place called that on any geography map. Not a place she'd to been before, and definitely not near Hart's Haven. "How did I get here?"

"We're not sure," the silver-haired boy said. "You were unconscious. You might have washed up on shore."

Images flashed in Hikaru's mind, memories or her imagination, she couldn't tell. Waking up with the cold ocean soaking her body, the sun beaming down and burning her skin. Crawling through the sand. Seeking shelter in the shade. Did that actually happen, or was her mind playing tricks on her?

"My name's Kairi," the girl said, offering a small smile. "These are my friends, Sora and Riku." The spiky-haired boy and the silver-haired boy nodded respectively.

"I'm… Hikaru." Yes, that was right. Hikaru… Stonewall. Daughter of Luna Kannazuki and Liam Stonewall. Her brother was Akihiko. And she had a younger brother, Tatsuya. And an older sister, Yui… And they had their Uncle James…

She froze. What happened to her family?

"Where are you from?" Kairi asked. "Are you… from another world?"

"Another world?" Hikaru repeated, her voice hollow. "I… I don't know." The very idea was bizarre. Laughable. Crazy. And yet she couldn't bring herself to balk at it. She was still trying to sort out her thoughts. Mom, Dad, Akihiko, Tatsuya, Yui… Lightning strikes, the rumble of thunder in her chest. She couldn't remember _what_ had happened, but _something_ definitely had.

"This is kind of like what happened to you, Kairi," Sora said after a moment, crossing his arms, a thoughtful look crossing his face. "Do you think you two might be from the same world?"

"Let's give her some time to rest, guys," Riku said, glancing over in Hikaru's direction. She was trying to stop herself from shaking.

"Oh, right!" Sora laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Well… Nice meeting you, Hikaru."

"We'll check in later," Kairi added as they shuffled out of the room. "Hope you feel better soon."

* * *

The doctor released Hikaru a few hours later on the pleasant note that there didn't seem to be anything wrong with her aside from some cuts and bruises. Her heart settled down, and aside from the occasional pains and palpitations, she was fine. Physically. For the most part.

Mentally and emotionally were completely different problems.

A police officer came by to take her to the mayor's house, and Hikaru sat in the back of the police car, staring out at the town and the buildings passing her by. She didn't recognize this town in the slightest, or the mountains in the distance, or the ocean that stretched out towards the horizon. This was definitely not anywhere near Hart's Haven.

She didn't realize that the car had come to a stop until the police officer opened her door and led her up the stone path to the front door of a large and neatly kept estate. The officer knocked and rang the doorbell, and the answer came a few moments later.

"Hello—oh, Hikaru," Kairi said. "You're out of the hospital already? That's great!"

Hikaru said nothing, too caught by surprise. The officer spoke instead. "We're here to speak with the mayor."

"Right, of course! Right this way." Kairi stepped aside to let them in. "Do you want anything? We have some lemonade in the fridge."

The officer declined. When Hikaru realized Kairi was watching her expectantly, she shook her head as well.

"Okay. I'll be out here in the living room if you need me."

"Thank you, Kairi," the officer said, and she guided Hikaru down the hallway to the home office.

The mayor was sitting behind his desk, everything clean and organized. He was an older man, his dark hair beginning to turn white. He shuffled through papers, nodding his head when Hikaru and the police officer stepped inside and gesturing for them to sit. "Hello," he said pleasantly, looking to Hikaru. "I'm Alecks Tealsea. I'm the mayor of Destiny Islands. Your name is Hikaru?"

"How did you…?"

"My daughter Kairi told me," Mr. Tealsea replied. "The young lady who visited you at the hospital? She says that she and her friends found you on the outer island. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I'm… not sure," Hikaru said, rubbing her arms where the cuts under the bandages were beginning to itch. "I think there was some kind of storm. I was with my family. Did you find anyone else?" she added, her stomach churning as she spoke. "My parents, or my brothers or sister?"

"I'm afraid we haven't found anyone else," Mr. Tealsea said. "We're not sure how you ended up here. There haven't been any storms lately. Well, while we figure everything out, I've made arrangements for you to stay here. Kairi will help you settle in, and if you need any help, just ask either of us."

"Thank you," Hikaru said slowly, nodding her head and looking down at the floor.

* * *

"Here it is," Kairi said, pushing open the door. It wasn't a large room and it was only sparsely decorated—a guest room of sorts. Hikaru looked around, taking it all in without really seeing. "My room is right next door," Kairi said. "If you need help, just knock."

"Thank you," Hikaru said, but she just stood in the doorway, her legs numb.

"We need to get you some clothes too," Kairi said. "Maybe we could go shopping tomorrow—whenever you're feeling up to it."

It took a moment for Hikaru to register what Kairi was saying. She blinked rapidly, rubbing her eyes. "Oh, um, clothes? Yeah, tomorrow sounds good."

Kairi still seemed concerned. "Are you feeling hungry? Or do you want to rest?"

"A little hungry, actually," Hikaru said softly, her voice almost a squeak as her throat tightened. She wasn't really hungry, but she could feel the empty pit of her stomach and figured that she had to eat something eventually.

"Okay, I'll go get something. I'll bring it up here if you like, or you could come down to the living room to eat."

Hikaru ended up accompanying Kairi downstairs. She sat down on the couch in the living room, doing her best to pay attention to her surroundings this time. It was a large house—not extravagant, but large. The floor was wooden, covered with soft carpet in some places, with neat couches and a coffee table that was covered in newspapers—the Destiny Islands Bulletin.

Strange, she noted as she let her eyes wander the room and windows. Outside, the air was warm and humid. It felt like a tropical summer, not the cold and wet continental winter that she remembered last. Maybe… Maybe Kairi was onto something when she asked if Hikaru was from another world—it was the only explanation Hikaru could think of.

But how had she gotten here in the first place? Hikaru could only remember flashes here and there. The thing that she really remembered was a sense of rising panic, her heart pounding and her breaths coming in short gasps. And darkness.

Kairi came back with a couple plates of chicken salad sandwiches and a pitcher. "Here," she said, handing one of the plates over and pouring a glass of lemonade. "So, how are you feeling?"

"A little better," Hikaru said. She didn't recognize this town in the slightest, and the only belongings she had were her wallet, her charm, and the clothes she'd been wearing when she washed ashore—clothes that were hardly fit for summer island weather. Having a place to sleep and a roof over her head was one small reassuring thing in a sea of uncertainty. Kairi was really nice too, letting her borrow her clothes and being so patient.

"It's good to keep your energy up," Kairi said, sitting down next to her. "I know how exhausting waking up alone in an unfamiliar place can be."

"You do?" Hikaru asked. But then she remembered something Sora had said earlier: _"This is kind of like what happened to you, Kairi."_

"Yeah, it's kind of weird…" Kairi chewed her sandwich slowly. "They found me on the beach too, when I was five. But I don't remember anything about what happened or where I came from."

"I'm sorry."

Kairi shook her head. "It's not that big of a deal. Everyone here has been really nice, and if there's anyone you want backing you up, it's Sora and Riku. Even if they can get kind of competitive sometimes." She giggled. "So, you remember things, right?"

"For the most part," Hikaru said. "Not really what happened right before I wound up here, but…"

"You could talk about it if you want," Kairi suggested. "Maybe it could help jog your memory—"

A loud pounding at the front door made Hikaru jolt. "Kairi! Kairi, are you home?" the muffled voice came.

"Hold on!" Kairi called back before she looked to Hikaru apologetically. "Sorry, that's Sora. I should have expected he and Riku would come by. I can tell them to come back later, if you prefer."

"It's alright," Hikaru said. She didn't want to keep Kairi from her friends, and she supposed that if she was going to be staying a while, she'd might as well get to know the people around here. She watched as Kairi got up and answered the door to let in the two boys. Riku was holding a box of pizza.

"Hey Hikaru," Sora said, waving cheerfully. "You feeling okay?"

"Better, thanks," Hikaru said.

"We brought dinner," Riku said, setting the pizza onto the coffee table.

"Ugh, you should have called," Kairi said. "I already made something."

"We can eat both." Sora grinned as he plopped down onto the floor.

They all moved to sit on the floor, and Hikaru felt a little awkward sitting in a square with the other three, Kairi at her right, Riku at her left, and Sora across from her. Speaking with one person was alright, but being a stranger among friends made her a little uneasy. Maybe she should have just gone to bed.

"We should bring her to see the raft tomorrow," Sora said. "That'd be pretty cool."

"We were going to go shopping, actually," Kairi replied. "You boys are free to join us—if Hikaru doesn't mind, that is."

Hikaru shrugged. "I'm fine with it," she said, not wanting to be impolite.

"So, Hikaru," Riku started, leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms. "Do you remember anything about your world?"

"Mostly," she said. "It's a little fuzzy… But I think I got the gist of it."

"Can you tell us anything about it?" Kairi asked. "We've always wanted to see other worlds…"

"Kairi came from another world," Sora added. "She doesn't remember anything about it, though. So maybe the two of you are from the same world?"

Hikaru shrugged. "Maybe." She tried to tell them of her old homes—rented apartments and leased houses—always on the move, always seeking something new, but with a constant remaining in their visits to Uncle James's house. The specifics were a little blurry; places floated to mind, but some of them had been so long ago that they blurred together in a string of faded colors, sounds, and smells. She tried to piece together the fractured memories of her old homes.

But she had less hesitation as she went over her family. Akihiko was a laidback goof who loved to joke around. Tatsuya was a sweetheart when he wasn't on his mischievous streak. Yui was strong-willed, defiant, and kind of a grump, and Hikaru tended to butt heads with her, leaving a sort of distance between them. Her father was level-headed, always gentle. And her mother… well, Hikaru realized she didn't _know_ too much about her, not when Mom was always focused on them, on the present, on pushing them to do their hardest. She was strict, and at times a little scary, but she seldom spoke about herself.

What happened to them? She couldn't remember. She couldn't remember what she had been doing before waking up in the hospital—only flashes entered her head, flashes of a pair of steel practice swords clashing by firelight, and the savory smell of burgers and fries… She grimaced, rubbing her head. She didn't remember what happened… But she had the intense feeling in her gut that it was something bad.

" _Don't let go!"_

She flinched when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Riku staring at her. "Are you okay?" he asked. "You were zoning out a little there."

"I'm fine," she said. "Just a little tired."

"You know, you're welcome to stay here as long as you need to," Kairi said. "In the meantime, we can figure out how to get you back home to your family. Maybe we can even use the raft to get there."

"Yeah!" Sora said, nodding. "And if you ever need help with anything, just ask us."

Hikaru stared at Sora, Kairi, and Riku. They all had little smiles on their faces, kind bright eyes that conjured a feeling in her chest that resonated with her somehow. For a moment, she wondered if she was dreaming. "Thank you," she said, straightening up and brushing her hair out of her face. "So. What can you tell me about Destiny Islands?"

* * *

That Hikaru girl was a strange one—a little quiet, a little jumpy, and a little out of it, and she had outrageously colorful hair—but she was alright. Riku liked her well enough, though her arrival to the islands excited him for another reason. Hikaru came from another world, just like Kairi. There was more to be seen out there—countless worlds, as many worlds as there were stars. What were the chances that someone from another world would appear just as they were putting their plans to get out of there into action? It had to be a sign, it _had_ to.

Kairi invited Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka over that evening to introduce them to Hikaru. They spent a few hours sitting in the living room while they ate, chatted, and watched television. Hikaru spoke more about her world, growing more comfortable as the night went on, but the others weren't as interested in other worlds as Riku, Sora, and Kairi were.

When Tidus and the others left, Riku and Sora remained behind to help clean up. They tossed the cardboard pizza boxes into the recycle bin outside and offered to take out the trash. It was a cool night tonight, the stars shining down from a sky that was obscured here and there by wispy clouds. Riku placed the lid back onto the trash can after tossing the garbage bag inside and looked up.

"Do you think we'll make it out there?"

Riku blinked, looking to Sora. The guy had his hands behind his head while he stargazed. "What, Sora—you having second thoughts?" Riku asked.

"No!" Sora pouted like a kid. Then he shook his head and allowed himself a laugh. "Just wondering what's waiting for us. I'm always up for an adventure!"

Riku rolled his eyes, playfully punching Sora in the shoulder as he turned and headed back into the house. The living room was empty, and the backyard door was open. He spotted Kairi tending to the sweet-smelling night flowers that grew outside. He was about to join her in the garden, but he paused when he caught Hikaru sitting at the piano in the parlor out of the corner of his eye. He approached, a little curious. "What are you doing in here?"

Hikaru had a notepad in front of her, a pen in hand. There were half a dozen pages ripped from the notebook with scribbles scattered in front of her. She glanced up when he stopped at her side. "Trying to write everything I remember down. Head's still a little jumbled." She tapped the side of her head. "It was… nice meeting everyone tonight. And thank you for helping me out earlier."

"It was nothing." Riku crossed his arms. "Couldn't just leave you lying around unconscious, could we?"

Hikaru seemed to almost smile. But it was gone in a flash. "Well, I'm glad you didn't," she said, looking down.

Riku noticed a soft squeaking noise in the air, and glancing down he saw her leg moving ever so slightly. She was stepping on the pedals of the piano, her fingers tapping against the cover. "Do you play?" he asked.

She blinked. "A little," she said, closing the notepad and gathering the loose pages. She stood up.

"Come on… No demonstration?" Riku asked.

Hikaru glanced away, cheeks flushing. "Maybe some other time," she mumbled before escaping into the living room and out the backdoor to the garden.

* * *

Kairi stifled a yawn as she stepped out of the bathroom in her pajamas, the edges of her polka-dotted pants dragging across the carpet. Boy, today had been eventful. It was already past midnight, and the past few hours had really flown by. The living room was clean, Sora and Riku had gone home, she'd just finished a nice relaxing shower… Now she was ready for a good night's sleep.

Toweling off her hair, she paused outside of Hikaru's room. The door was slightly ajar, so she gave a light knock and peered inside. "Bathroom's open."

"Okay." Hikaru was sitting in the lamplight on the bed, her legs pulled up and her chin resting on her knees. She didn't look up at Kairi's intrusion.

Kairi frowned. "You okay?" She walked over, sitting down next to her.

Hikaru fiddled with something—some kind of charm or toy—and kept her eyes low to the ground. "Yeah, I'm… I'm fine. Tonight was fun. I hope I wasn't butting in on anything."

"Of course not," Kairi said. "It's nice having a new face around. I'm just glad you enjoyed yourself." She smiled. "I hope I'm not bothering you, though. I can go if you'd prefer."

"No, it's alright." Hikaru managed a small smile herself, but it was strained at the edges. "I guess it's just too quiet. Thinking too much about…" She trailed off.

"I can find the radio if you like," Kairi said. "I think we mostly have classical music, though. But it's better than nothing, right?"

Hikaru blinked. "I… No, that's fine," she said, the surprise splayed across her face. "You don't have to go through the trouble. But thank… th-thank you, Kairi…" Her voice cracked. She turned away quickly and coughed, wiping her eyes and sniffling.

Kairi hesitated. She reached out, placing a hand on Hikaru's back to gauge her reaction before pulling her in for a hug. The next thing she knew, Hikaru was crying, struggling to hold back her sobs. For a moment, Kairi was caught off guard. She patted her on the back, struggling to think of something to say. "It's… okay," she finally settled on, even though it didn't feel adequate. Because what _could_ she say in a situation like this, to a person who was still basically a stranger? Faced with uncertainty… The only thing she could offer was a little bit of reassurance and support.

The sort that Dad and Riku and Sora had given her when she'd first arrived.

" _It's okay, Kairi,"_ the mayor—the man she considered her father—had said, placing a hand on her shoulder when she'd begun to cry all those years ago. _"Don't worry. We'll figure this out together."_ It had been too overwhelming for a five-year-old girl to handle, too overwhelming for anyone. Where she was from, why she was here, even who she was… Questions that she didn't have the answers to.

Eventually Hikaru calmed down, her sobs turning into quiet breaths. Kairi pulled away, her eyes widening when Hikaru tipped over and sprawled out across the bed. She'd fallen asleep. "Sleep is good, at least," Kairi said softly, a faint and somewhat melancholic smile crossing her face. She stood up carefully, turning off the lamp and letting the night take its hold. Then she slipped back to her room for some shut-eye with the memories of her first night in Destiny Islands swimming in her head.

* * *

A/N: So we've met Sora, Kairi, and Riku. They're a pretty nice group, aren't they? Probably the best people to fall in with after everything that's happened so far. But this is just the beginning. Next chapter, Hikaru will get to know the Destiny Islands trio a little bit better.

If you liked this chapter, I'd love it if you left a review. If you didn't like it, I'd appreciate the feedback anyway.

Thank you for reading!

 **Bonus Content: Character Journal (part 1)**

 **Hikaru Stonewall (15)**

A thoughtful girl and the second-youngest of four siblings. She has traveled the world with her family for her entire life, but part of her desires something more.

 **Yui Stonewall (19)**

A young woman and the eldest of four siblings. She has a reserved and hostile demeanor that keeps people away, despite her younger sister Hikaru's attempts to break down those walls.

 **Akihiko Stonewall (17)**

A playful and laid-back boy and the second-oldest of four siblings. A skilled swordfighter, he has been trained by his parents since he was a child.

 **Tatsuya Stonewall (10)**

A mischievous young boy and the youngest of four siblings. He is a talented archer for his age, but he would rather spend his time goofing around with Hikaru and Akihiko given the chance.


	3. Bustin' Up on the Beach

A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 3. I hope you've been enjoying the story so far. Thank you to the anonymous Guest for leaving a review.

We're at the midway point of the introductory arc. More character moments, and maybe even a bit of foreshadowing. Well, I'll not delay any further. Let's get to the actual story.

Please read and enjoy.

* * *

 **Re-sketch**

 **Chapter 3: Bustin' Up on the Beach**

Hikaru blinked at the sunlight that streamed in through the windows. Her entire body ached as she sat up—she didn't remember falling asleep, and she sure as hell didn't feel well-rested. But it was the smell hanging in the air that eventually roused her from bed, something sweet and buttery and…

Were those pancakes?

She trudged down the hall, rubbing the last grains of sleep from her eyes as she made her way down the stairs. She found Kairi ladling pancake batter into a pan on the stove.

"Good morning," Kairi said as Hikaru stepped in. "How are you feeling? Up for a shopping trip today?"

"Oh… Right, sure," Hikaru said. She always did enjoy a good browse through the stores. "Do you want any help with that?"

"Huh? Oh, no, I got it. But if you want to help with the eggs and bacon…"

"Sure," Hikaru said, and she moved to take her responsibility in breakfast duty.

They were out of the house by ten o'clock, Kairi leading the way to the shopping district. Hikaru took a moment to enjoy the sunshine and breeze on their walk while Kairi pointed out all the different buildings and places.

"The theater's just a block over if you ever feel like catching a movie—there's a nice little café next door too. Right down this street is Sora's house, third on the left. Riku lives a couple blocks over. Oh, and this is the high school," she added, pointing to the Destiny Islands High School campus across the street. "Sora and I are still in middle school—third years. Riku's a year older than us, though, so he's going to be a high school first year. It'll be weird without him around." Kairi paused. "What grade are you?"

"I'm not sure," Hikaru admitted, scratching her head. "Depends on where you are, I guess—whatever grade 15-year-olds are supposed to be. I'm mostly homeschooled. Moving around all the time makes public school hard to keep track of."

"Homeschooling?" a voice came from behind them, making them jump. "That's pretty awesome."

"Sora!" Kairi said. "Wow, you're up early for once."

Sora grinned, linking his hands behind his head. "You guys coming to the island later?"

"Maybe. What do you think, Hikaru?" Kairi said, turning and pointing out to the sea where an island stood visible not too far away. "That's where we usually goof off during break. It's also where we found you."

Hikaru blinked. "Sure," she said. She wanted to check out the place where she washed ashore—maybe she would find something they missed.

"Guess that means we'd better get to shopping." Kairi laughed. "Okay, let's go! You're coming along too, Sora," she added, hooking an arm around his and dragging him down the street.

"What? No, wait, Kairi! I don't wanna go shopping… Hikaru, help me!" He flailed his free arm, giving the biggest sad puppy eyes she'd ever seen.

Hikaru stood there for a moment, letting it all sink in. Then she choked back a laugh, a rush of vitality flooding through her body, the weight temporarily lifting from her shoulders. She hurried after them with a smile on her face.

* * *

"Thank you so much, Kairi," Hikaru said as they left the store, bags in hand. Hikaru had gotten just the basics, nothing fancy. Luckily she had her boots, even though they needed a good cleaning from all the seawater.

"No problem," Kairi said. "I've been meaning to pick up a new bathing suit anyway. Gotta love summer."

Hikaru smiled. "And thank you too, Sora."

"It wasn't so bad. I got some food out of it," Sora said, chomping down on his pretzel. "You guys sure you don't want any?"

"Maybe a little," Kairi said.

"Yeah, that smells delicious," Hikaru added. "And unhealthy."

They divided up the pretzel just as they approached the driveway to Kairi's house and saw Riku coming down the sidewalk towards them. "Hey Riku," Sora called, "catch!"

Riku blinked, catching the last piece of pretzel and staring at it. "Uh… Thanks?" he said. "So, you guys done already?"

"Yep," Kairi said. "We'll be out in a second—hold on!"

* * *

Destiny Islands was, admittedly, pretty amazing. Hikaru wandered barefoot up and down the beach, feeling the sand between her toes and the cool ocean water against her feet. The breeze was pleasant under the beaming sun, rustling through the trees as the seagulls cried. It was so perfect, it was a big cliché. The type of thing one would see in postcards and movies about tropical paradises, but never like how it truly was…

She only wished she'd actually found something of use to her predicament.

She crouched down and picked up a shell from the sand, rinsing it out in the water before examining it closely. It was almost petal-shaped, with a three-pointed tip on one end, glinting pale pink, gold, and blue in the light. She couldn't help laughing as she held it up to her head. Tricolored, like her hair… sort of.

She tucked the shell into her pocket and turned back towards the center of the island. This part of the beach was deserted—further down, she could see Tidus and Wakka having a mock battle on the dock. She took a deep breath of the salty air and placed her hands on her hips, looking around for the others. Her eyes eventually landed on the tiny raised island from which a large palm tree grew. Worth a shot.

She made her way to the little island through the abandoned shack. She was walking across the wooden bridge when she spotted Riku and Sora facing off with wooden swords. She paused mid-step, watching them for a few moments. Sometimes Sora would stagger, sometimes Riku would roll back. They leapt around, fighting to gain the upper hand, taunting each other and laughing until Sora teetered too close to the edge and was knocked back by the hilt of Riku's sword.

"W-waaaaah!"

 _SPLASH!_

Hikaru's eyes widened. Riku peered over the edge of the island, laughing heartily while Sora flailed in the water below. "You've gotta do better than that, Sora!" he said.

"Riku, you jerk!"

Hikaru rushed over, peering down a good distance away from the edge. It was some ways down—high enough to make her head spin without making her lose her balance. But when she saw that Sora was just fine and busy flipping Riku the middle finger, she relaxed. "That wasn't very nice," she said, looking to Riku.

"He's used to it," Riku said with a shrug and a smirk.

"Screw you, Riku!" Sora shouted.

"Well, aren't you cocky?" Hikaru said, tilting her head. "You know what, Riku? I'll take you on."

"Huh?" He blinked, turning to look at her with an eyebrow raised. "Are you sure you're up for it?"

"Don't be a wimp, Riku!" Sora called. "Hey, Hikaru! Catch!" He tossed his wooden sword up into the air. It landed on the ground at Hikaru's feet. "Show him who's boss!"

"Thanks, Sora," she said, picking up the sword and shaking off the excess water. "And of course I'm up to it. Unless you're afraid of losing." Oh, she was probably going to regret this.

Riku laughed. "Alright, but I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're a girl." He raised his sword into the air. Hikaru jumped back, gripped her sword in her left hand, one foot forward and the other back, though the weight was off compared to what she was used to.

" _Got'cha!"_ a memory echoed in her head, and she nearly stumbled back at the ghost of a sharp poke in her chest.

Hikaru snapped back to reality just in time to block Riku's oncoming blow. Her arms shook under the strength behind the move, and her shoulder was beginning to cramp up—damn, this guy was strong! He was grinning at her, a confident, cocky smile. She managed to push back, and she took the opening to swing.

He blocked, the wooden blades sliding across each other before he twisted his sword around in an effort to knock Hikaru's out of her hands. But she pulled back, stepping away and regaining her footing. _I need to be faster than that._

"Hah, not bad!" he said, spinning his sword around in one hand.

A smile threatened to break over Hikaru's face, but she felt strangely exposed without a mask. She adjusted her grip, edging forward, keeping her eyes on Riku's hands and feet and turning to watch his face every other moment.

She hazarded a step forward, moving to catch him in the chest, but he turned out of the way. Their swords clashed together, parrying the blows, counterattacking, searching for an opening, once—twice—

"Too slow!" Riku stepped forward, prodding Hikaru in the chest and making her stagger back. The smirk on his face disappeared the moment she felt the ground disappear under her feet. "Whoa, watch it!" Before she could tumble over the edge of the island, he reached out and grabbed her by the wrist, tugging her back onto land. "You okay?"

"I'm… fine," Hikaru said, the blood slowly returning to her limbs and face as she held a hand over her heart. It was beating madly, and she still felt the tingling in the place where she had been poked by the sword. "I guess I should've been more careful. Thank you…"

"No problem. Don't want anyone getting hurt, right?"

"Gee, thanks," Sora said, rolling his eyes as he climbed back up onto the island. "Where was that chivalry when I was being pushed into the ocean?"

"So you want to be treated like a damsel in distress?" Riku asked.

"Oh, I'm a damsel in distress now?" Hikaru placed her hands on her hips.

"Err…"

"Joking, joking," she said. She walked over to Sora and offered a hand to help him up.

"Thanks. So you lost, huh?" Sora asked, shaking out the water in his still-spiky hair.

"I had my butt handed to me," she said.

"That wasn't the first time you've had a swordfight, was it?" Riku asked.

"No, not really," Hikaru said. She crossed her arms, leaning against one of the palm trees. "My parents taught my brother, and when I was little, I used to practice with him…" She cut herself off abruptly, blinking as her throat tightened. "But I'm not that good," she went on, shaking her head. "Aki's been practicing for ages, and he's a natural. If I do it, it's just for fun. Plus, when it comes to beating something up, whacking things with a big stick seems a lot easier."

Riku and Sora had a chuckle at that.

"Hey, guys!" Kairi came jogging across the bridge, stopping when she reached the island. "Are you guys goofing off again? Oh, Sora, you're all wet!"

"Sorry, Kairi," Sora said. "We were just sparring."

"And you didn't invite me?" she said with a huff and a smile. "Well, come on. There are towels somewhere around here, and your spare clothes are in the cove. Can you two look for material for the sail?" she added, turning to Hikaru and Riku. "I think there's some cloth and rope up in the tree house."

"Roger that," Riku said.

* * *

Hikaru, Riku noted, had become quiet after the swordfight. He wondered if it was because she was upset that she lost, but no, he was pretty sure it wasn't that. She stood in front of the ladder, the seconds ticking by as she looked up at the tree house.

"Is something the matter?" Riku asked.

Hikaru didn't respond at first. "… It's… pretty high up," she said, her voice tight.

Riku blinked, then chuckled. "Afraid of heights, are we?"

"S-shut up," she said, blushing as she turned away. The smile still hung onto Riku's lips. He climbed the ladder on his own, grabbing the cloth tarp that hung on the wall and the coil of rope curled up on the floor. He started back towards the raft once his feet returned to solid ground, and Hikaru followed close behind.

"How long have you guys been working on this raft?" she asked after a moment.

"Since summer break started," Riku said. "But I've had the idea for a long time. We were just waiting until school was out to do it."

"You must want to leave pretty badly," Hikaru said. "Isn't it kind of dangerous, going out on a raft in search of… well, in search of another world?"

"What's life without a little danger?" Riku asked. "I've wanted to leave this place for a long time. To see what else lies out there. The places… and people." He found himself looking out across the sea.

"Huh…" Hikaru followed his gaze.

"What about you?" Riku asked. "You've seen a world besides yours—do you want to explore the rest?"

"I don't know," Hikaru said, still staring out towards the horizon. "Exploring sounds fun, just going around to see what kind of places there are out there… But I… kind of just want to go home."

Fair enough. This whole ordeal must have been a shock for her. She had been separated from her family, and unlike Kairi, she remembered them. Riku didn't know what it would be like to be separated from Sora and Kairi, and he didn't want to imagine it. He wondered if he would ever get homesick if they ever got off the island…

No. No, there was so much to see. Leaving would be worth it if he had that chance to explore, to learn about what lay beyond the sea…

"Ah…"

He blinked, turning to Hikaru and seeing her hunched over with a hand over her chest as she teetered off-balance. His eyes widened, and he grabbed her shoulder to steady her. "Hikaru? Are you okay?"

"I feel… dizzy…" Her legs gave out under her. Riku managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Hikaru? Crap, Hikaru…!"

* * *

" _Hold on!"_

 _Falling._

" _Don't let go!"_

 _She was falling._

" _Three—"_

 _And all around her…_

" _Two—"_

… _a million shooting stars…_

" _One—"_

… _lit up the darkness._

 _We'll soar into the twilit sk_ _y_

 _Above the crystal walls—_

" _Can you tell me a story?"_

 _... ... ..._

" _Once upon a time, there was a world of brilliant light, where gardens flourished with beautiful flowers and waterfalls fed the earth. It was a world full of wonder and life, but also of a deep, terrible darkness. One day, a girl decided to leave this wonder and terror behind to see what else lay beyond. But the girl had created a special charm, made in the shape of a magical guiding star, and she knew that no matter how far she traveled, it would always lead her to safety. It would always lead her home."_

 _... ... ..._

" _It's called a Wayfinder, because it will always show you the way…"_

* * *

Hikaru opened her eyes. She stared at the orange light and the shadows cast across ceiling, the seconds ticking by until she finally registered that she was in her room—well, the room she was staying at in Kairi's house. If she had been in her own room, it would have been more of a relief. She glanced towards the window and saw the faint evening glow beyond the curtains. The clock on the wall read six-thirty. She had been out for nearly two hours.

"Ack… My head." She pushed away the bed sheets and sat up slowly, taking deep breaths until her mind began to clear. Her fragmented dreams were already slipping away into oblivion, and she looked around the room, trying to sort through her thoughts. Her charm was sitting on the table, the lamplight glinting off of its broken silver chain.

 _That's right… it's called a Wayfinder._ She reached for the wooden charm, cradling it in her hands. It was made of five flat wooden pieces, plain and unpainted, though carved here and there to give it texture and shading in the light. Threads and a shiny red stone core linked it together to form the shape of a star. A mimic of the one from Mom's story. In and of itself, it didn't seem like anything special, but Hikaru had a sentimental attachment to the old charm.

She closed her fingers around it, holding it close to her chest. She couldn't stop the tears that prickled in her eyes. _Mom…_

The door opened suddenly. Hikaru nearly dropped her charm, but she calmed down when she saw it was only Kairi holding a bowl of soup. "Oh, you're up," Kairi said, surprised, then relieved. "Thank goodness. We were really worried."

"What happened?" Hikaru asked, quickly rubbing her eyes as Kairi walked over and handed her the bowl. Her stomach was cramping like her chest and growling for food. She accepted the soup gratefully, smelling the tomato and basil that wafted up in the steam. "Thank you."

Kairi bobbed her head, sitting down on the bed next to her. "Riku said you got dizzy and passed out. You must have overexerted yourself today."

"Yeah, maybe…" Hikaru stirred her soup, lowering her gaze. "Sorry for worrying you guys and causing so much trouble."

"Don't be sorry," Kairi said. "You're not feeling well—you don't need to apologize for that. But are you feeling better?"

"A little." The headache was almost gone. "Where are Sora and Riku?"

"They went home. After bringing you back, we waited around a while to see if you would wake up. You were pretty out of it, though, so they left before they were late for dinner. They'll be glad to know you're all right."

"Mm…" She hoped they weren't worried—she didn't want to give them more trouble than she'd already caused. Hikaru sipped a spoonful of soup, letting the flavors register before her eyes widened. It was tangy and herby and salty and a little sweet. And most importantly, it tasted great.

A few seconds of slightly awkward silence passed, broken only by the ticking of the clock. Then Kairi said, "What's that you have there?"

Hikaru glanced down at her Wayfinder that was sitting on the bed. "Just an old charm my mom gave me a long time ago."

"It looks kind of familiar," Kairi said. She pointed at the charm. "Do you mind?"

"Go ahead."

She picked it up carefully, examining it. "You know, this is kind of like something I was going to make for the trip," she said. "Do you know what Thalassa shells are?"

Hikaru shook her head.

"They're these shells that wash up on the beach here sometimes. Legend has it that sailors made charms out of them to hope for a safe journey. I have some shells with me right now." Kairi set the Wayfinder back onto the bed and rummaged through the pockets of her skirt. She pulled out a few shells that Hikaru recognized. "I still need a couple more, though…"

"I found one of those on the beach," Hikaru said, pulling the thin shell out of her pocket. She handed it to Kairi. "Here, take it."

"Oh, no, it's yours. You keep it."

"I don't have anything to use it for, though. Come on, Kairi, take it. Think of it as… as a thank you for helping me out so much the past couple days." Really, she owed them much more than a seashell. Hikaru wasn't sure how she could pay them back.

But Kairi smiled, finally accepting it. "Thank you, Hikaru," she said. "I'll be sure to put it to good use. Anyway, are you up for moving around a little bit? We could go downstairs and watch a movie or play some video games."

"Video games sound fun," Hikaru said.

"Let's pick something out, then. And don't worry—I'll be sure to go easy on you."

"Oh, confident, are you?" Hikaru said, following her out into the hall with her Wayfinder in her pocket and her bowl of soup in hand. "I'd be careful if I were you. I've been told that I'm a fast learner when it comes to video games."

"We'll see about that," Kairi said cheekily. She giggled, and Hikaru couldn't stop herself from laughing too.

 _If there was anywhere in the world… in the worlds… that I could have ended up, I'm glad I ended up here._

* * *

A/N: Wayfinder, huh? Maybe it's more than a story...

I'm pretty satisfied with how this one turned out. It was mostly character interactions and friendships (with a spattering of ambiguous hints and cryptic foreshadowing, of course), but I have a soft spot for those casual slice-of-life moments.

One thing I'm not quite content with is the formatting. Some of the paragraph breaks aren't as clean as they are on the file. Oh, well. It's good enough.

How was the chapter? Was it entertaining or boring? Let me know if you enjoyed it. I'd appreciate the feedback.

Thank you for reading.

 **Bonus Content: Character Journal (part 2)**

 **Luna Kannazuki**

The mother of Hikaru and her siblings. Stern and restless, she expects her children to persevere, though at times she expresses a softer side. Other than that she was hurt in an accident years ago, little is known to her children about her early life.

 **Liam Stonewall**

A calm and relaxed man who is the father of Hikaru and her siblings. Originally from a small town called Hart's Haven, he now travels the world with his family.

 **Uncle James**

Though not actually their uncle, he is a close friend of the Stonewall family, having known Liam since childhood. He lives in Hart's Haven.


	4. Star-Shaped Fruit

A/N: Hello! Tempura here with chapter 4. Thank you to everyone who's popped by to check out the story thus far, and special thanks to you who have reviewed or are following the story. I hope you like this chapter as well.

Please read and enjoy.

* * *

 **Re-sketch**

 **Chapter 4: Star-Shaped Fruit**

Hikaru felt a little tenderness on her face and arms where the island sun had begun to burn her skin. It hadn't been that long since she last lived in a place like this, but after half a year of cold northern gloom, she'd lost some of the color in her tawny complexion and was beginning to crisp up after just a couple days in the sub-tropics. She didn't mind the tan, but the sunburns were a different story. Kairi was kind enough to lend her sunscreen and something to sooth the irritation. At least the early-morning sunlight wasn't as harsh as it was at noon.

"Hello Selphie," Hikaru said as she walked over to the dock, carrying a fishing pole over her shoulder.

"Hey, Hikaru!" Selphie smiled, scooting over to give her some room to sit down. "What'cha up to? Early-morning fishing?"

Hikaru nodded. "Kairi thought it would be fun. She lent me a rod." Though Hikaru was a little doubtful that she would get anything. Fishing had never really been her favorite hobby.

"Where is Kairi?"

"She's looking for Thalassa shells. I told her that I'd check for a good place to fish in the meantime."

Selphie giggled. "Kairi's trying to make a lucky charm with those, right? She's really creative. I can't wait to see the finished product! Hey, speaking of lucky charms… Hikaru, you're new here. Have you heard of paopu fruit?"

"Can't say that I have," Hikaru said as she stuck a little bait onto the hook and cast out the line.

"Paopu fruit are those star-shaped fruit that grow on the island over there," Selphie said, pointing to the place where Riku and Sora liked to have their duels. "It's said that if you share it with a person you _really_ care for, it binds you together forever! That's why star-shaped charms are said to be lucky."

"Really?" Hikaru tilted her head.

Selphie nodded. "It's so romantic. I gotta try it sometime."

A cool legend, Hikaru thought, though not one that struck a particular chord with her. She wasn't as big of a romantic as Selphie was in that regard. It was more the bit about the charms that caught Hikaru's attention. She felt for her Wayfinder tucked away in her pocket.

"Hey guys!" Kairi said, running over and waving. Something glinted in her hand. "I found the last shell I needed!"

"Alright!" Selphie cheered. "Way to go, Kairi."

"Whoa!" Hikaru nearly fell off of the dock as something tugged at the line. "I got a bite," she said, blinking in surprised. She laughed. "I can't believe that I got a—whoa!"

 _SPLASH!_

* * *

"Wow, Hikaru, what happened to you?"

"I went fishing," Hikaru said flatly, her cheeks heating up as Riku snickered. Her hair hung limp to her shoulders, and her clothes dripped with cold salt water. She was beyond being embarrassed by now. "Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want, but we just scored lunch." She held up the large fish that hung from the line and hook, its silvery scales glinting in the sunlight. Kairi held up an identical fish.

"Whoa, nice catch," Sora said.

"I have a cooler with ice to put them in until later," Kairi said. "Are you up for cleaning them, Sora?"

"Sure. We can roast them over a grill, old-school style."

"Do you have a change of clothes?" Riku asked as Hikaru wrung out some water from her t-shirt.

"No… I didn't think I was going for a dip today," Hikaru said, grimacing.

"Don't worry, we have spare clothes stored on the island just in case these things happen," Kairi said. "Come on, I'll help you find something to wear. And you two can carry the fish back to the shack," she added, and they handed the fish over to Sora and Riku before hurrying down the beach.

* * *

"I say we should name the raft Highwind."

"No way! It should be called Excalibur."

"Are you two arguing over something again?" Kairi asked as she stepped through the doorway to the cove. Hikaru followed, looking around at the vast expanse of sea to the right and the rocky mountainous cliffs to the left. A stretch of beach just past a small inlet of water and a creaky wooden bridge showed promise of new sights to see. Hikaru had never been to the back of the island yet, but she guessed that this was where the raft was.

"Just trying to figure out what to name the raft," Sora said, hands linked behind his head. "You two have any ideas?"

"I'm fine with whatever you guys choose," Kairi said. Hikaru just shrugged her shoulders.

"Looks like it's up to us then," Riku said. "Hm… How about…"

"The usual?" Sora grinned.

"Let's do it."

"I'll be the judge," Kairi said, stepping forward. "The usual rules apply: Take any route you want… First one to tag the tree and make it back here wins!"

"A race?" Hikaru asked.

Kairi nodded. "That's how these two make decisions when they can't agree—races and sword fighting." She hurried over to the bridge, shielding her face from the sun as she took a survey of the rest of the beach.

"Never a dull moment around here," Hikaru mused.

"So, if I win, I'm captain of the raft," Sora said as he and Riku discussed the bet. "And if you win…"

"I get to share the paopu with Kairi," Riku said automatically.

"Huh?!"

Riku flashed him a cocky grin. "Deal? The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi."

Sora looked absolutely flustered. "Wha… Wait a minute!"

"Okay, looks like everything's clear!" Kairi called from the bridge, raising her hands into the air. "On my count: 3… 2… 1… Go!"

Riku took off, and a moment later Sora did too, both of them kicking up dust and sand and leaping over the wooden platforms until they were out of sight.

"That happen a lot too?" Hikaru asked, nodding in the direction the boys had left as Kairi walked back over.

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

"Nothing, never mind," Hikaru said, holding back a smile.

Three minutes later, Riku came sprinting over the bridge, just slightly winded as he jumped down to meet them. Only a moment later did Sora come charging across the inlet, soaked with sea water and sweat and gasping for air. "Did… Did I win?" he asked, resting his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"Nope, I win again," Riku said. "That settles it—we're naming the raft Highwind."

Sora groaned, pulling at his hair. "Aw, man…"

Riku laughed. "Chill out. It's just a name after all," he said, hooking an arm around Sora's neck and giving him a knock in the head. "And I was just joking about the paopu thing. You should've seen your face."

Sora pouted.

They spent the next couple hours working on the raft, tying up the log floor and nailing together the mast and rudder. As the sun rose higher into the sky, the sand began to bake hot, dry, and painful against bare feet. Hikaru splashed in the shallows to cool off before she sat down on the logs and helped Sora adjust the rudder.

"We should grab some things to eat," Sora said.

"From the island?" Hikaru asked.

"There should be a lot to get," Kairi said, straightening up and examining the mast. It was a little crooked, but she looked done for the time being. "We could look for some coconuts and guava. There's a spring with fresh water too, and mushrooms. Why don't we take a break and look for them? I'll get the water."

"Tired of work already?" Riku asked teasingly, raising an eyebrow. "Fine, I'm getting hungry anyway. I'll go get the coconuts."

"I'll look for the mushrooms then," Sora said. "Don't want to eat some poisonous ones on accident."

"And… I'll get the guava," Hikaru said. "At least I know what that looks like."

"Great! We can all meet back at the shack in… half an hour maybe?" Kairi said. That sounded like a plan, so they all split up to search. Hikaru lingered in the cove, looking around at the bushes and flowers that grew closer to the mountain walls while she picked the red guavas from the little trees, popping one fruit into her mouth as she worked and putting the rest into her canvas bag—or rather, the bag Kairi had lent her.

She really needed to get her own things, she realized with an uncomfortable churning in her stomach. Basic clothes were one thing, but bags, food, and her own place to stay were different. She'd had her wallet on her when she washed up on Destiny Islands, but she didn't have much cash. The mayor and Kairi had been so kind to set Hikaru up with some funds until she could stand on her own feet, and while she appreciated it…

Part of her wished she didn't have to be there in the first place.

She needed to find them, her family, but how could she do that when she was stuck here? Something bad had happened, and she could almost taste the memory on her tongue, feel it on her skin. Biting air, blinding light, a rattling in her bones. And a sense of horror and dread that only grew stronger the longer she thought of it.

For a moment, she recalled a wave of yellow eyes.

Hikaru splashed her face with fresh water that spilled from inside the mountain and headed back to the front beach, lugging around about a dozen guavas for lunch. Maybe Sora, Kairi, and Riku had the right idea when it came to leaving the island and exploring the worlds. Maybe she should ask to go with them—maybe she would find her family, find out what happened.

She shuffled over to the shack, aware that she was about ten minutes early. She plopped down by the waterfall to enjoy the shade and cool mist and eat another guava while she waited. A serene day with clear skies and a glittering sea… From a distance, she could see Riku climbing a palm tree on the paopu island.

The crunch of the undergrowth and stumbling footsteps caught her attention. Hikaru turned to see Sora emerging from behind a curtain of leaves with a few large orange mushrooms in hand and a ghastly pallor in his skin.

"Sora?" Hikaru asked, blinking. "Are you feeling okay? You don't look too well."

He blinked, looking at her with surprise. "I, er… I'm fine. Just got a little startled back there." He gestured back to the curtain of vines. "Thought I saw…" He shook his head. "Anyway, did you already get everything?"

"Mmhmm. You?"

"I think I found enough." Sora sat down by the water next to Hikaru, rubbing his head and taking a deep breath. "Maybe we should set up the grill ahead of time?"

"You guys are really prepared, aren't you?" Hikaru asked.

"Ever since we started coming here on our own, we learned how to fend for ourselves on the island," Sora said cheerfully. "Better than having to go back and forth to pick something up."

"I think it's pretty awesome," Hikaru said. "Honing your survival skills."

Sora grinned. "Hey, you ever light a grill before?" When Hikaru shook her head, his smile widened. "Then this is your lucky day!"

* * *

The fire started weak and slow, a match struck to light a few rolled up balls of newspaper that lay nestled on top the charcoal until it began to smolder. Hikaru fanned the embers with a piece of cardboard, watching the orange glow grow stronger, her arms cramping up and hands beginning to sting.

"Working hard?" Kairi asked, sitting down on a piece of driftwood to watch the smoke rise.

"This is harder than I thought," Hikaru said, cooling herself off with the cardboard before she returned to fanning the flame. Sweat dripped down the side of her face, and she had done her best to tie up her hair to help cool down. Her hands—the skin between her fingers—felt raw from waving around the piece of cardboard. The breeze felt nice at least, when she wasn't getting a mouthful of acrid smoke.

"Here, take some water." Kairi tossed over a canteen.

"Thanks," Hikaru said, handing off the cardboard and uncapping the bottle. The water tasted sweet and clear, and it rehydrated her dry throat. "I needed that."

"Sorry we didn't bring a proper fan. That probably would have saved you some effort," Kairi said.

"Don't worry about it."

"Hey, you two already got the fire going." Riku walked over, dropping the bag of coconuts on the ground and sitting down on the driftwood next to Kairi. "Good thinking. But where's Sora?"

"Fish is descaled and ready for cooking!" Sora said, pushing open the shack door and stepping out with a tray in hand.

"Alright! Good work, Sora," Kairi said with a round of applause.

Sora scratched the back of his head and grinned.

* * *

Kairi spent the rest of the afternoon carefully threading together her seashells while she spoke with Hikaru, and Sora decided it would be fun to show off and challenge Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka to a match, three against one. Only Riku felt like working on the raft after lunch, when everyone else had their fill of food and sleepy looks on their faces. He just rolled his eyes at their laziness.

It wasn't until the sun was setting and the sky was red that they got ready to leave, splitting up to pick up the last of their belongings. That left Kairi to wait at the docks for the others. She sat at the edge, letting her legs hang out over the water as she watched the sun set. At this time of year, the sun descended below the ocean horizon rather than the mountains of the main island in the distance. It made for an amazing sight.

She was going to miss it.

"Hey, Kairi."

"Hey, Sora," she said, glancing over as he plopped down next to her. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I guess," he said. He stretched his arms and yawned before laying back on the dock and looking at the sky. "Man, I can't wait to get home. I think I'll just pass out for a couple hours. Riku's been working us way too hard."

Kairi giggled. Of course Sora would think that. "It's fun, though, right?" she said.

"Yeah, it is," he admitted. "But anything's fun when we work together."

A comfortable silence passed over them. Kairi kicked her feet out over the edge of the dock while Sora hummed to himself. "You know," she finally said, "Riku has changed."

Sora blinked. "What do you mean?" he asked, sitting up.

"Well…" Kairi looked down. It was hard to pinpoint it, exactly; Riku was still definitely Riku, but something was different. It was like… no matter what they did, he would always try to steer them towards the raft. His focus always ended up returning to adventure and exploration and the world beyond. This trip, getting away from the islands… It meant more than the world to him. And there was a part of Kairi that worried…

Did it mean more than them?

"You okay?" Sora asked.

Kairi paused. "Sora, let's take the raft and go—just the two of us!"

"H-huh?"

"Just kidding!" she said with a laugh when she saw the shock on his face.

He scratched his head, giving his own half-chuckle. "What's gotten into you?" he asked. "You're the one who's changed, Kairi."

"Maybe…" If she had really changed, would she realize it? If Riku changed, would _he_ realize it? Thinking about it, she probably had changed in some way. Everything changed, even when she wished they would stay the same. Whether it was the day, or the seasons, or the courage to take a step towards the new and unknown… Or the people she cared about. She looked down at her hands, playing around with her last Thalassa shell. "You know, I was a little afraid of leaving," she said. "This is the only place I know. Destiny Islands is our home. But no matter where I go or what I see, I can always come back here… right?"

"Yeah, of course," Sora said.

"That's good." Kairi smiled. "Sora, don't ever change."

* * *

Riku spotted Sora and Kairi from a distance as they sat at the docks. He watched them for a moment, wondering whether an interruption from him would be welcome or not.

Instead, he turned away, backtracking to the paopu island to pick up his wooden sword—he was sure that was where he left it behind.

But as he made his way across the bridge, he saw Hikaru dangling over the edge of the paopu tree, a curved cane-shaped tree branch clutched in her hands while she clung to the trunk with a slipping grip. Her strained voice carried over the wind; it sounded a lot like swearing.

"Hikaru!" he called.

She peered over the top of the trunk, teeth gritted as she kicked her legs out over empty air. "Riku… A little help," she squeaked.

"Hold on!" He jogged towards her, jumping onto the trunk and taking a few steps out so that he was standing just above her. She looked up at him with huge, terrified brown eyes. He crouched down, grabbing her by the wrists, and with some effort he managed to hoist her back up to her feet.

Her legs were shaking as she stumbled back onto stable land. "T-thank you," she said, leaning against the base of the tree trunk as she rubbed her eyes and letting out a sigh of relief.

"Are you alright?" Riku asked. "How did that even happen?"

"I was trying to get one of those fruits," Hikaru said. "Then I slipped."

"The paopu fruit?" Riku blinked. That would explain the tree branch; she'd probably tried to use it to knock a fruit down. "Huh… Well, hold on then." He jumped back onto the tree, walking carefully along the trunk with his arms out for balance.

"Be careful!" Hikaru said.

Riku just looked back over his shoulder and grinned at her anxious expression. As the path began to narrow and curve upwards, he jumped, gripping the bark and swinging with his free hand outstretched to the yellow fruits that grew up in the leaves. His fingers hooked around the fruit and he felt the stem snap, a smirk widening on his face. "Whoa!" he said, pretending to stumble as he tilted out over open air and gripped the tree with his free hand. He heard the gasp and glanced up to see Hikaru, her eyes wide and a hand half-outstretched. "What, you bought it?"

She groaned and pursed her lips, looking more like Sora's brand of angry rather than really upset. It was pretty funny. "Don't do that!" she said.

Riku laughed. "I'm just joking around," he said, heaving himself upright. But then he felt his grip on the tree slip for real, and it all seemed to happen in slow motion. He only gave a gasp he braced himself for impact with the water.

"Riku!" Hikaru shouted.

* * *

Hikaru heard the splash before she reached the edge. She stumbled, flailing her arms and giving a squeak of alarm as she nearly tumbled after him headfirst into the water, but she managed to catch herself. She saw Riku swim over to the shore and take a moment to shake off the water. He looked up at her with an unconcerned expression, holding up the star-shaped fruit. Hikaru released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, and she started towards the bridge with her branch as a walking stick for her still-unsteady legs.

He reached the bridge just as she began to cross it, and they ended up meeting halfway across. "Here," he said, tossing her the fruit.

Hikaru fumbled to catch it. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Takes more than a dip in the water to hurt me," he replied.

Hikaru pursed her lips. Sure, he seemed fine, but he was still soaking wet. "That's why you shouldn't trick people like that," she said.

"Oh, come on, I was just joking around," Riku said. "You've gotta admit, it was pretty funny. Plus, I'm fine. That's all that matters, right?"

Hikaru grumbled in her head before she gave in. She may not have found it that humorous, but yeah, Riku was fine. She supposed that really was the main thing. "Well… Thanks for grabbing this for me."

"No problem. Why did you want it anyway? Getting hungry?"

"No. Well, a little, but that's beside the point." She fumbled with her pockets, holding the paopu in one hand and the tree branch in the crook of her arm. She pulled out her Wayfinder, raising it by the broken chain. "I wanted to get a closer look to compare it."

"That looks like something Kairi's making," Riku said.

"Yeah. My mom gave it to me. She gave one to all of us…" Hikaru looked down at the two stars in her hand, one a small wooden charm and the other a large fruit with a soft skin and a pleasant citrusy smell. "She said these charms would help us find our way home. I thought it was a… cool coincidence." She looked back up to see Riku giving her a thoughtful expression.

"You know about paopu fruits, right?"

"About how it binds the people who eat it together for all eternity? Selphie told me," she said. She looked down at her Wayfinder, examining the chain. It was shorter than it used to be, too short to wear on her neck. She could hook it onto her belt or something…

"How are you feeling?" Riku asked. He sat down on the bridge, letting his legs dangle over the edge. "You look better than you did yesterday."

"I _feel_ better," she said, sitting down next to him and leaning away from the edge. "I think doing some hard physical labor is helping."

"Just don't work yourself too hard," he said.

"Better than just moping around, I think," she replied, trying to keep her voice light. By the look Riku shot her, it didn't seem like he completely believed it. "Moping won't get me back home."

"Well, once you get back home, maybe we'll visit," he said. "After we find a way off of the island. Maybe we could visit all of these places you've lived in."

"Maybe." Hikaru cracked a smile. "I would be happy to act as tour guide."

A quiet moment passed. "… You know…" Riku paused, thinking over his words carefully. "You've managed to travel around and see all these different places. You've seen what's out there. That must have be something else. In the meantime, I've been stuck here all my life, here in these islands."

"You live in such an amazing place, though. And you have great friends," Hikaru said. _Truthfully…_ _I'm a little jealous._ Though she'd met all sorts of people over the years, she'd never had the chance to make friends as close as these three. "Plus, I'd hardly say I've seen what's out there. I've never left my… world… until I came here. Just gone around one world."

"Still, that's better than I've done," Riku said. "I've wanted to go for so long… But I don't think I'd ever have seriously thought that I'd be able to leave until Kairi washed up here. I was just saying that the day before you arrived, actually. And then you showed up. It must be a sign—there's something out there for us to see." There was a fire in his eyes, eagerness on his face as he looked out at the sea, out at the sky.

"… I was wondering," Hikaru said, looking out across the beach to where Sora and Kairi were talking on the docks. It looked like their conversation was wrapping up. "Could… I come with you guys? On the raft, I mean. I think if I go out there… I might be able to find my family."

"I'd say there's room for another passenger," Riku said. "Of course, we'd better make sure it's alright with Sora and Kairi, but I doubt they'd say no. Anyway, we'd better get going. It's getting late, and the roaches are going to start coming out soon."

Hikaru nodded, opening her mouth to make some witty response before she felt the blood drain out of her face. "Roaches?" she said. Riku just laughed, getting to his feet and jogging back to the shore while she watched him with growing horror, memories of her old homes in tropical islands coming back full force. "… Riku. Riku!" She chased after him, clutching her crooked tree branch as if it would protect her. "What the hell do you mean by 'roaches'?!"

* * *

A/N: More character interactions, and we're moving forward too.

I kind of want to say that this is my favorite chapter thus far. It's quite apparent that parts of it pull from the second day at Destiny Islands in-game, so we're getting closer to the end of the introductory arc. You're probably able to guess how the story is leaning when it comes to potential character pairings, but will it actually go anywhere? Only time will tell, but I will say that there are hints that can be taken one way or another.

Side-note, though it doesn't really come up in the story, I have a head-canon that Destiny Islands is somewhat culturally similar to Hawai'i (and maybe Okinawa). That might just be my bias showing, but I'll roll with it.

Also, the roaches thing? Yeah... They're gross.

Feedback is very much appreciated.

Thank you for reading.


	5. The Door is Open

A/N: Hello! Welcome to chapter 5. I'm excited to say that things are about to get moving. But before that, thanks to everyone who's been reading so far, and also thanks to Gry19 for the review. Your support is appreciated—Hikaru is probably going to need it.

Without further ado, let us begin.

Please read and enjoy.

* * *

 **Re-sketch**

 **Chapter 5: The Door is Open**

Hikaru awoke to the sound of rain. She sat up, looking out the window to a distinctive gray gloom that was unlike the sunlight and clear skies she'd come to expect from this world. She lingered just a moment before changing out of her pajamas and heading downstairs to where Kairi was already seated for breakfast.

"Good morning," Kairi said when she saw Hikaru. "I didn't want to wake you up. Did you have a good sleep?"

"Best sleep I've had in ages," Hikaru said. No dreams, no restlessness, just a soothing blankness. She sat down across from Kairi, pouring herself a glass of milk and taking a waffle from the stack in the center of the table. "What are the plans for today?"

"Well, since it's raining, I was thinking of just staying home. We could watch some movies," Kairi said. "I'll invite Sora and Riku over, and we can pop some popcorn."

"Movie day?" The thought made Hikaru smile and feel a little sick at the same time; lazy movie days were a thing her family had done for a long time. "That… sounds like a great idea."

The doorbell rang just after eleven, announcing the arrival of one of their guests. Hikaru was sitting in the parlor at the piano when Kairi answered the door, and she had been too preoccupied with the music to hear who the visitor was until it was too late.

"That was nice," Riku said.

Hikaru jumped, eyes widening when she saw him standing in the doorway. "I… Um, thank you," Hikaru said, glancing away and flushing. It was just something she'd been working on in her spare time, not quite complete, not quite perfect, not quite what she wanted. Even if the compliment was nice, she was all too aware of her little mistakes and hesitations. It didn't help that playing in front of people made her even more uneasy.

"It's nice that someone's using it," Kairi said, walking over and sitting down on the bench as Hikaru tried to hide her reddening face. "Sometimes I think we just have that piano here for show. Dad wanted me to learn how to play, and I took lessons for a couple of years, but I begged him to let me stop. My hands weren't big enough, and I just got upset and quit. Sometimes I wish I didn't stop, but… it was hard."

"It is hard," Hikaru agreed. She'd had an advantage in that she'd been practicing since she was little—in some ways, piano to her was what swordplay was to Akihiko, or archery to Tatsuya, though Hikaru lacked some of the passion that her siblings had. Her mother actually hadn't wanted her to play at first—originally Mom had wanted her to learn how to swordfight with Akihiko… Funny how things turned out. "Can you play anything now?" Hikaru asked, scooting a little over to the side to give Kairi some room.

"Not really, just some simple pieces," Kairi replied, and it was her turn to blush.

"How about a performance? Come on, Kairi," Riku said.

Kairi stuck her tongue out and laughed.

Sora arrived not long after, and they moved from the parlor to the living room where the couch and television waited for them. While Kairi put the popcorn in the microwave, Sora, Riku, and Hikaru looked at the shelves to choose one of the many movies.

"What about this one?" Sora asked. "A pirate movie on the high seas?"

"Maybe something with more gritty action," Riku said.

"This one has dragons in it." Hikaru pointed.

"We can always watch more than one," Kairi called from the kitchen. "It's a movie day after all."

"In that case, I'm fine with whatever you guys pick… As long as we watch a horror movie tonight," Riku said.

"Horror movie?" Sora repeated.

"Scared, Sora?" Riku smirked.

"No! Bring on the ghosts and monsters and serial killers."

Hikaru was not a big fan of horror movies herself, but she kept her mouth shut and didn't protest. The day passed quickly as they popped in movie after movie. Then at midnight it was time for the horror movie Riku picked.

By then, their once-orderly positions on the couch had long devolved into sprawling out on the cushions and floor. Kairi took up half of the couch, huddled under a thick wool blanket while Riku slumped on the other half. Sora was lying on his stomach on the floor, chin resting on his arms. Hikaru sat leaning against the base of the couch, bent in an awkward position until her neck began to cramp. They had a quick rearrangement and stretch before they settled down for their last movie, back on the couch in an ordered line.

"I don't like ghosts," Kairi admitted.

"Don't worry, we'll protect you," Riku said.

She giggled, looking past Sora to Riku's smirking face. "I'll hold you to it, then."

Hikaru flinched at the first scare chord of the movie. Throughout the first twenty minutes of the film, the sense that something was wrong intensified as strange things began to happen to the family of the story. It was typical horror set up, moving into a new place followed by bizarre occurrences in the house that only the kids believed in, but she found herself leaning more and more forward as the movie went on. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Sora doing the same.

And then when the basement door in the movie swung open, something grabbed her by the waist. Hikaru sprang into the air and let loose a horrified shriek that made Kairi scream and Sora fall out of his seat as the popcorn went flying.

Riku busted out laughing, holding his stomach as he struggled to breathe. Hikaru's cheeks flushed hot as she rounded on the silver-haired boy, slapping him in the arm with both of her hands. "Holy crap, Riku, I nearly had a heart attack!"

Riku held up his arm to block the assault, but he was still laughing. "I'd say it was worth getting that reaction," he said, grinning like a madman even after Hikaru was finished. Sora gave him a punch in the other shoulder while Kairi stifled her snickers. "Alright, it won't happen again."

"Promise?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, sure, I promise."

"And you'd better not do that to me next!" Sora said.

"Yes, fine. No more surprise scares."

He'd lied.

* * *

They had fallen asleep in the living room sometime after the movie was over—some more easily than others—and woke up to clear skies and bright sunlight the next morning. The rain had long passed, and it was time to get back to raft-building.

"It should be almost done, but we have to make sure it didn't get damaged by the rain," Riku said as they gathered at the dining table. He was still a little sleepy-eyed, but he poured himself cereal carefully. "If we're lucky… it may even be ready to go in a day or two."

"I can't wait," Sora said. "I wonder what we'll find out there. We'll have some awesome stories to tell everyone when we come back."

"Mm." Riku nodded slowly, stirring his cereal around in the bowl and taking a bite. He blinked and coughed. "W-what the—?"

"Forgot the milk?" Kairi asked, holding up the carton.

Riku glanced away. "Mmph. Thanks," he said.

"That's what you get for trying to freak us out after the movie," Hikaru said, waving her spoon at him. Riku had promised not the scare them anymore, but he apparently couldn't let the opportunity go to waste. The worst in Hikaru's opinion was when she'd been coming back from the bathroom; Riku had been hiding just around the corner of the hall and jumped out at her. Her scream had woken Sora and Kairi up, and Hikaru had spent the following minute or so chasing Riku around the house and shouting at him for being a jerk until he changed gears and picked her up over his shoulder to laugh at her misery. Then Sora called after them to stop flirting… to which Riku became a little flustered and accidentally dropped her on the floor.

Still, she could say that she'd honestly had a lot of fun just goofing around. It felt good to laugh again—to really laugh. She'd forgotten what it was like to have good friends, even if she'd known these people for only a few days… But then again, traveling around and being homeschooled for most of her life meant she hadn't had much opportunity to make good friends in the first place. This was a nice change.

They headed out to the outer island, racing to see who could row to the docks first. Kairi and Hikaru won by a long stretch using teamwork, and they hurried ahead of Sora and Riku towards the cove, faster than the two for once.

"What took you guys so long?" Kairi asked with a grin when she saw Sora and Riku sprinting over to the raft in a mini-race.

"Hey, that's not fair," Sora said, taking a moment to catch his breath. "You two were working together."

Riku stepped onto the raft, giving the floor a test push with his foot before looking up at the mast. "Is everything alright?"

"Well, it doesn't look like it's too beaten up. The sail is a little loose, and I think we need some more rope," Kairi said. "For the most part, though, it's fine."

"When do you think we can set sail?"

"As soon as possible," Kairi said. "We have food, we have fishing poles… We should have everything we need."

"I guess that means we get to take it easy today," Sora said.

"You just want to laze around and sleep," Hikaru said.

Sora grinned.

"I'll check the treehouse for rope," Riku said. "Otherwise… I guess we should get ready to leave."

An exciting prospect. Hikaru hadn't been on Destiny Islands for very long, but she was a little sad that she would be leaving so soon. This place was amazing, and there must have been so much left to explore… But she had business to attend to, people to find, and maybe even places to see. She wouldn't get anywhere by staying behind. Maybe she'd come back. She hoped she would.

In the meantime, while Kairi and Sora went around to find things they may have missed, Hikaru wandered across the sand and through the trees to explore the island one more time. She picked some guava for the road, watched a Blitzball game between Tidus and Wakka, and helped Selphie net a little rainbow-colored fish from the shallows for her tank at home.

Hikaru paused at the waterfall to get a quick drink, and the cool mist reminded her of the previous day's lunch and hard work. She looked at the moss-covered walls until her eyes landed on the mass of twisted, leafy vines that hung in a thick curtain left of the falls. Sora had come out from there yesterday looking like he'd seen a ghost.

She pulled back the vines and peered into the dark passage. The wind brushed against her face, a faint whistling greeting her from within. Her stomach churned, and she stared into the darkness, unable to move forward at first. She turned towards the light and the ocean, taking a deep breath. Then she stepped into the cavern, listening to her footsteps echo against the walls.

Yeah, she could see why Sora would get freaked out in a place like this.

A chill ran down her spine as she walked deeper into the cave, and she hugged her body to suppress a shiver. It seemed like an eternity before the passage became bright, though it must have been only a couple dozen steps. Hikaru eventually came into a wide cavern, white sunlight spilling from a gap in the ceiling to illuminate the pictures drawn on the walls. "Huh…"

It was a little creepy. The wind whistled around her, funneled down the passage, and alone in the dark it felt like a monster could pop out at any moment, or like she was being watched from one of the dark corners of the room. But there was more to this place than the cold and the shadows. She looked around at the drawings on the walls, seeing silly smiles, a crown, a castle, and countless other fantastical images depicted in white on the stone. Then on the far side of the room, she saw a pair of faces staring at each other. It took a few moments for her to realize who they were.

Sora and Kairi. And it looked like Sora was giving Kairi a star.

A paopu fruit? Hikaru felt a smile tug at her lips. Oh, that was too sweet. She straightened up and looked around again, this time tilting her head as she focused on what appeared to be a wooden door. She didn't see a doorknob or a keyhole—it just looked like a nice hunk of carved wood with gold engravings along the edges. She pressed her hand against it and gave a tentative push, but it didn't budge.

"So you found this place, huh?"

"Fff—!" Hikaru jumped and spun around to see Riku at the edge of the cavern.

"Whoa, whoa," he said, raising his hands defensively when she opened her mouth to yell at him. "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you that time."

Hikaru felt her anger deflate. "Well, I guess that's what happens when you watch a ghost movie before going to sleep. Sorry…" She lowered her head before looked around. "Did you guys all draw of these?"

"Yeah, a long time ago," Riku said. "Most of them back when we were kids. Sora and I, we found this cave sort of on accident. We were looking for some monster, but it just turned out to be nothing. We hardly ever come here anymore."

"It's nice, though," she said. _Creepy, but nice. A little secret place_. She looked at the other drawings, asking Riku for the stories behind them. This one was drawn after Riku had a dream, that one was drawn because once upon a time Sora had really wanted a dog… When Hikaru pointed out the picture of Sora and Kairi with the star, Riku looked a little surprised.

"I haven't seen the paopu fruit before," he said. "Someone must've just added it recently."

"It's cute," Hikaru said. And finally, she looked to the door. "What is that?"

"That's been there since before we discovered the place," Riku said, walking over to it and giving it a good knock. "No one's been able to open it. No one knows what's on the other side."

"Maybe there's treasure," Hikaru said. "Or a secret house. Or a real monster."

Riku shrugged. "Maybe."

They stayed there a little while longer until Hikaru was done looking at the drawings. "Well, I'm going back outside. It's kind of cold in here." She started for the exit, pausing when she heard only her own footsteps. "Riku? You coming?" She glanced over her shoulder to see him standing there with his hand against the door.

"… Yeah," he said, his voice distant. "Sorry, yeah, I'm coming."

* * *

For dinner that night, Kairi and Hikaru worked hard to cook. Kairi had never fried chicken before, though, so she was more than willing to take up the challenge. Hikaru had a few ideas.

"Fill up the paper bag with a scoop of flour, add some salt, then mix it up. Then you use it to coat the wings, and after a few shakes it's ready to fry."

"Wow, that's easy," Kairi said. "And we can dip it in sauce afterwards, right?"

"If you like. I don't mind eating these things plain, but if you have anything sweet, I'll take it."

"Lucky for us, Dad has a stash of teriyaki sauce in the fridge. I'll get that ready."

An hour later, the chicken wings were cooked, drained of oil, and placed on a big plate at the center of the dining table. The individual dishes of sauce were set next to the plates, and they served up the rice and chopped cucumbers and spring green salad.

"Mm, it's so nice eating homemade meals," Hikaru said.

"Your family didn't do cooking in the house?" Kairi asked.

"Not really. We got fast food and went to restaurants a lot," Hikaru said. "Part of it was trying the food. Part of it was exhaustion and laziness. But it made eating at home a little more special."

"Well, it's good that we're eating one last homemade meal before we leave," Kairi said, smiling.

"Yeah…" Hikaru paused. "Kairi?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you want to leave?" Hikaru crunched down on a piece of cucumber. "Sora wants an adventure, and Riku is all about discovering the unknown… Do you want to find your old home?"

"Well, I think that would be pretty cool," Kairi said. "That's one of the reasons, I guess. But…" She thought for a moment, struggling to imagine in her mind's eye that mysterious and unknown place where she had spent the first years of her childhood. So much time had passed for her memories to come back, yet it remained a blank. When she thought of what drove her to explore, it was Sora and Riku's smiling faces that came to mind. "Mainly, I think I want to go because my friends are going. Whether I find the place I was born or not, it doesn't matter too much to me. Destiny Islands is my home."

"Huh… I think I get that, sort of," Hikaru said, giving a small smile. "That's a nice thought."

After dinner, they went to watch television in the living room. Hikaru flipped through the channels while Kairi strung together the last Thalassa shell for her lucky charm.

"I finished it!" she said, holding up the star-shaped charm in the air.

"It's cute," Hikaru said. "How are you going to carry it around?"

"Mm… Maybe as a keychain."

"I like that idea," Hikaru said. "Easy to carry around, won't get lost so easily… I could do that for mine—ugh, what's wrong with the television?" She wrinkled her nose at the static on the screen.

The rumble of thunder caught Kairi's attention. "Oh, a storm. Sometimes the cable goes out during lightning storms… Hikaru? Are you okay?" Hikaru had suddenly gone rigid, her eyes wide. It didn't seem like she'd heard Kairi at all. "Hikaru?"

"I… Sorry." Hikaru rubbed her head. "All of a sudden I had this feel—" She flinched at the next low rumble.

"Do you not like thunder?" Kairi asked.

"I… guess I don't," Hikaru said after a moment, the color leeched from her face. "I didn't hear anything about a storm coming in."

"Well, sometimes they form pretty quickly… Oh no!" Kairi looked out the window, staring at the dark storm clouds that had gathered over the ocean in the distance. "The raft—it's still on the beach! It's going to get destroyed in the storm…" She turned to Hikaru. "We need to get it somewhere safe. Or, wait, we should tell Sora and Riku." There might not have been enough time to tell them, but she didn't want to go without some backup… "Hikaru, can you go get them? I'll go ahead to the island."

"Are you sure you'll be able to make it alone?" Hikaru asked.

"I've rowed through worse! As long as I know you guys will be following, I'll be fine." Kairi gave a smile, and Hikaru hesitated only a moment before nodding.

"Right, let's go."

* * *

Riku wasn't home. Hikaru gave a quick circle of his house, shining her flashlight against the dark windows, and rang the doorbell half a dozen times. It was empty.

 _Maybe he already went?_ she wondered, huddling under her shirt. The air was still and dry, but there was a chill that seeped through her clothes and stung at her skin, and with every low rumble of thunder she felt her heart stutter and stomach churn. She pulled up her hood and hurried off the property towards Sora's house.

She caught him just as he came running down the driveway. "Sora!"

"Hikaru!" Sora stumbled, hopping on one foot as he pulled on his shoe. "The raft—there's a storm—"

"I know," Hikaru said. "Kairi went ahead. I think Riku might already be there."

"We need to hurry and help them out, then!"

They ran down the sidewalk under the flickering streetlights, reaching the docks in record time. Hikaru was breathless, but with a flashlight in her hand, she saw that only Sora's boat was tied to the post.

"Looks like they already left," Sora said, jumping down into the boat. Hikaru hesitated before she hopped in after him, and they worked together to row as fast as they could towards the island.

* * *

The boat bumped against the dock, knocking them off balance. They scrambled onto the dock just as a bolt of lightning ripped through the sky and struck the top of the mountain with a deafening crash. Sora flinched as the impact and noise rattled his insides, and he squinted up at the sky—but there was something else hovering high above the island like a mass of red energy. "What is that?" he asked, eyes wide. _I have a bad feeling about this…_ "We gotta find Kairi and Riku. Hikaru?" He turned around to see Hikaru crouched down on the dock, her head low and her hands clapped over her ears.

Hikaru's eyes were scrunched shut, her breathing shaky. "One… second," she said. Another bolt of lightning cut through the air, making her cringe, and Sora crouched down next to her.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Hikaru lifted her hands slowly. "Y-yeah… The lightning just… scared me." She looked almost sick. Sora hesitated but helped her up. "Where… do you think they are?" she asked.

"Um… In the cove, maybe? We should check there first—wait!" A sinking feeling in Sora's gut made him stop. The hair on the back of his neck prickled, and he swore the air dropped ten degrees. He looked around, searching for the source of his sudden spike of unease. Then he saw them.

They rose up from the ground like living shadows, antennas twitching and eyes glowing a fierce yellow. Dozens of them, a swarm of giant ants.

"These things? " Sora's eyes widened. _They're from my dream._ He pulled out his wooden sword, watching as the creatures crept forward. "Hikaru, watch out for their claws!"

But when he looked back, he saw the absolute horror in her eyes. "I… I've seen these things before."

"Where?" Sora took his eyes off of the creatures for only one moment, but that was all that it took for one of them to attack. He saw Hikaru's gaze flicker past his head, and he knew it was coming. He spun around, swinging his sword and catching the creature on the chin, tossing it away. The ant hit the ground and rolled, but it quickly rose to its feet, completely undeterred. Not like in his dream where all it took to defeat them was a hard blow to the head with that weird sword…

He was beginning to wish he had that sword.

"Run!" he said, swinging again to clear a path in the hoard. He glanced back to make sure Hikaru was following him, but she seemed frozen to the spot. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled, dragging her with him as he headed straight for the shack in the hopes that it would offer some protection from the creatures. After pushing Hikaru inside, Sora slammed the door shut and slid down to the floor to catch his breath.

"I don't remember completely," he heard Hikaru's quiet voice come from the other side of the shack. The only light came from Hikaru's flashlight and the glow that filtered in through the cracks in the walls. He saw her crouched over by the stairs. Another rumble of thunder made her squeeze her eyes shut, and she didn't speak until a few seconds had passed. "I think… I saw those things before I wound up here," she said. "Everything's jumbled up. But I can feel it. Like déjà vu."

"… I've seen them too," Sora said. The memory came to him, stained glass platforms and a giant shadowy monster. And a voice that spoke about a door. "It was just a bizarre dream, but I recognize them." He shook his head and stood up. "We have to go find Kairi and Riku. They could be in danger with those things running around."

Hikaru hesitated, another lightning strike and thunder clap making her freeze up, but she nodded and slowly rose to her feet. "Right. Let's go… Wait." She crouched down, picking up a crooked stick nearly as tall as she was from the floor and propping it on her shoulder. "Okay. Now let's go."

* * *

Someone was on the island, across the bridge and by the palm trees.

Sora made it across the bridge first, skidding to a halt when his feet hit dirt. "Riku!" he exclaimed. "Have you seen Kairi? She came on her own and we can't find her."

Hikaru stopped just at the end of the bridge, glancing back at the shadowy creatures that were creeping across the ground, as flat as paper. She gripped the crooked branch in her hands, almost breaking down when thunder rumbled overhead. She wanted to curl up into a ball under the blankets, to hide somewhere safe, somewhere out of the dark. These things… She could remember just flashes of dark images and white light. Lightning and shadows.

"The door has opened…" Riku muttered, his back to them as he looked out at the sea.

"What?" Sora asked.

"The door has opened, Sora!" Riku said again, turning around. "Now we can go to the other worlds!"

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked, anger flaring up in his voice. "We've got to find Kairi!"

"Kairi's coming with us!" Riku snapped. Even from a distance, Hikaru could see the fire in his eyes. It made her flinch—and she saw Sora step back as well. Riku turned his gaze to the sky, to that mass of red and violet energy that swirled high above them. "Once we step through, that could be it—we may not be able to come back, and we may never see the others. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us. I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

Something opened up under Riku's feet, like pools of smoky black and purple tar. Hikaru's eyes widened, but Riku remained unfazed as the shadows wrapped around his body like groping hands. Sora broke into a run, but the moment his feet hit the pool he was stuck, trapped, only able to struggle and reach. Hikaru started forward, but she stumbled when the thunder crashed in her ears and brought back all the terror that her mind forgot but body remembered. The darkness crept up her legs, wrapping tight around and dragging her further inside.

"Sora! Riku!" she shouted, her voice cracking as she choked back a sob. She could barely see their faces. As the darkness closed in, she could barely see anything.

" _Don't let go!"_ the memory shouted in her ear.

 _I won't let go… No matter what._

* * *

A/N: And so ends our time on Destiny Islands. The lazy days are over. Now it's time to dive into the darkness and begin the adventure. Too bad for Hikaru—seems like she just can't catch a break.

So, what'd you think of the chapter? How's the story so far? I hope it's been entertaining, but I'd love to hear your thoughts.

Oh, and for fun I've put a link on my profile page to the song I had in mind for Hikaru to practice at the beginning of the chapter. It might be familiar to some of you—a particular version of Zinnia's theme from Pokemon ORAS. I suppose for the story, it could be considered Hikaru's character theme.

Speaking of music, Kingdom Hearts has a phenomenal soundtrack. Got any favorite songs from the series? I'm hugely partial to "Darkness of the Unknown" myself. Dat violin...

Leave a review if you like, and be sure to tune in for the next chapter.

Thank you for reading.


	6. Traverse Town

A/N: Hello everyone, Tempura here. We're getting into the thick of things! Thank you to the Guest for leaving a review. You asked whether Hikaru will get a weapon like Sora, and, well, we'll just have to see, right?

Chapter six, commence.

Enjoy.

* * *

He awoke to the rumble of a waterfall and the spray of mist against his face. Pain pulsed in the side of his head and his whole body ached, but Riku slowly pushed himself off of the ground, rubbing his head and looking at his surroundings.

He gasped. This was like nothing that he'd ever seen before. He stood on a floating fragment of land, settled in the basin of what he thought was a waterfall. But when he looked closer, he realized that the water was _rising_ , not falling. "This place is… Where am I?"

Memories came rushing back, drilling into his head and making him stagger. The island. The storm. The creatures. Kairi. Sora… and Hikaru too. They were nowhere to be seen.

"Sora! Kairi! Hikaru!" he shouted, frantic now, his voice swallowed by the falls.

He didn't notice that he was being watched.

* * *

 **Re-sketch**

 **Chapter 6: Traverse Town**

Hikaru awoke to her face pressed against cobblestone and the most painful headache she'd had in her life. She tasted the salty-iron tang of blood in her mouth—a split lip, a bit tongue, and a clicking jaw—and slowly lifted her head, barely strong enough to carry her own weight. She wiped the blood from her mouth, grimacing at the smear that had pooled under her chin, and sat down while she collected her bearings.

This wasn't Destiny Islands. It wasn't just that the walls reminded her of places she might see in an old northern town like Hart's Haven rather than the tropics, or that there was a faint haze hanging in the sky. This place just felt different. A different aura. She was in some sort of square or plaza, slumped outside of an empty café. She saw a sign that read "Accessory Shop" on a building beyond the nearby stairs, and across the way there was a pair of large double doors.

"Now where am I?" she mumbled, standing up on quaking legs. She spotted her crooked staff on the ground beside her and used it as a cane to help her balance.

Sora… Riku… What had happened to them? They'd been caught up in the darkness too. And Kairi? Hikaru had no idea what happened to Kairi. She tapped her head against her staff a few times, eyes scrunched shut and jaw clenched until it hurt. Were they still on the island? Were they hurt as well? She looked around, blinking away the dazed lights that swam before her eyes. She was too tired to even cry…

The closest place was an item shop. Maybe they'd have something to help her with her injuries. She didn't have much cash, but she hoped.

It was spacious inside the store, shelves against the walls, packed with goods. The bell rang above her as the door swung shut, and she gave a hesitant, "Hello?"

"Hello!" the figure in red behind the cash register said. It took Hikaru a moment to realize that it was a duck.

Another duck, this one in blue, peaked out from behind a stack of cardboard boxes. "Oh boy, a customer!"

"She looks hurt," a third duck wearing green said, looking up at her from the inventory he was doing. "Are you okay, Miss?"

"Um…" She was hallucinating, wasn't she? Whether she was or wasn't, she supposed stranger things had happened. Talking ducks were the least of her worries. "Do you have anything to help with pain, or bandages or…?"

"Oh, we have just the thing!" the duck in red said. "A potion!"

"Here, sit down," the duck in green said, pushing over a wooden chair. The duck in blue helped her sit down, and then he handed her a glass bottle filled with some glowing green liquid.

Hikaru stared at it. "Is this safe?" she asked.

"A potion will cure what ails ya!" the duck in red said.

"Drink up! You'll feel better in no time," the duck in blue added.

Hikaru was still doubtful, but she figured that she couldn't be worse off than she was now. She lifted the potion to her mouth, taking a hesitant sip. She was surprised by the taste.

It was warm, sweet, a little spicy, and as thick as cream. Something about it reminded her of apple cider, that strong sweetness mixed with cinnamon or some other autumnal spice. The warmth spread through her skin, seeping into her muscles and bones and spreading out to her fingers and toes, soothing the pain. She downed the rest of the potion in just a few gulps, and when she was finished her vision was focused and her head no longer hurt so badly.

"Wow," she said, looking at the empty glass. "That actually worked."

"Potions are the best all-around cures," the duck in green said.

"You look a lot better too, Miss," the one in blue added.

"Thank you," Hikaru said. "How much was that?"

"It's on the house!" the one in green said. "You seem like a new face around here…"

"… and we swore to help new faces get back on their feet!" the one in red finished. "I'm Huey."

"Dewey," the one in blue said.

"And Louie!" the one in green added. All three ducks held their hands—er, wings—out to shake. Hikaru hesitated before reaching over to shake each one.

Well, those were definitely real feathers. "I'm Hikaru," she said, returning to the conversation when she noticed their expectant stares. "And you're right, I'm not from around here… Where is 'here,' exactly?"

"You're in Traverse Town," Huey said.

"This is the place where people who lost their worlds wind up," Dewey said, a sad look in his eyes.

"Lost their worlds?" Hikaru repeated, her stomach dropping. The warmth the potion once offered disappeared. "What happened to everyone else?" Sora and Riku and Kairi…

The three ducks exchanges worried glances. "Well, you could always look around town," Louie said. "They might have wound up here too. Talk to Cid in the Accessory Shop if you need more help."

"But be careful of the Second and Third Districts," Dewey added.

Huey nodded. "They're crawling with Heartless."

"Heartless?" Hikaru asked.

The ducks lifted their hands to their faces, Huey with his feathers curled around his eyes like glasses, Dewey with his wings bent over his head like antennas, and Louie with his finger-like feathers pointing out like claws. "Those scary creatures with the glowing yellow eyes," Huey said. "They'll steal your heart if you aren't careful!"

"Steal my—" Images of those ant-like creatures flashed to the front of her mind. Those things would have stolen her heart? "I'll… I'll keep an eye out for them, then," she muttered. "Um… Do you have any more potions I can buy?"

"Sure. Give us a number and we'll set you up!"

* * *

Sora was not having much luck. He'd always thought that when finally got to explore a new world, it would be with his friends and they would be having a blast seeing new sights. But here he was, alone in some place called Traverse Town, wandering the districts with this strange Kingdom Key "Keyblade" and fending off those yellow-eyed creatures that seemed to rise up from the shadows of any and every corner.

"Kairi," he muttered, pausing as the doors to the Second District closed shut behind him. "Riku." He hadn't seen any sign of them or Hikaru in the Second District, so he was just planning to see Cid again and ask for some advice. Or at least to talk to someone. He was feeling lonely, and even that dog that had woken him up had disappeared somewhere.

He was still trying to understand what had happened. Riku vanishing into darkness, and Hikaru too—maybe they were together, at least? But Kairi… He couldn't get that ghastly, empty look in her eyes out of his mind. After the Keyblade had appeared and freed him from the darkness, a gut feeling had called him towards the innermost parts of the island. He'd found Kairi in the secret place, but when that door in the cavern had swung open and he'd moved to catch her…

She'd just disappeared.

Then that giant creature appeared, and he'd managed to fend it off until the world fell apart under him and he was sucked up into that giant gash in the sky.

He hoped that his friends were alright. They probably were—he couldn't imagine them being any less alright if he'd turned out fine. Maybe he needed to check some other part of the town, but he needed to ask Cid for better directions.

Stepping forward, his eyes widened at the sudden—and slowly familiar—chill that washed over him. He felt the pulse of energy in his hand that preluded the appearance of that Keyblade weapon, and he saw the giant ant monsters rising from the ground around him. "Here too?"

He swung the Keyblade hard, making quick work of them. They weren't very strong, at least. He ran down the steps, taking a quick sweep of the plaza and faltering when he saw someone crouched over a trashcan. He couldn't make out their face, but the blue-blonde-orange hair was immediately recognizable. Heart speeding up and hope rising with the adrenaline, he ran over with the Keyblade slung over his shoulder.

* * *

Hikaru left the Item Shop after she did a quick inventory of her supplies: four potions, a flashlight, half a dozen guavas, her crooked staff, and the clothes on her back. She was only lucky that she had grabbed her bag before leaving the house, but she wished she'd somehow had the insight to be more prepared for this disaster. Hikaru stepped out onto the plaza, squinting in the light that shined down on her face from the streetlamps.

She felt sick. Her stomach began to churn, and she ran to the nearest trashcan to throw up. The chicken dinner was not very pleasant the second time around.

"Ugh, disgusting," she groaned, wiping her mouth and letting her shoulders slump. It had been so long since she'd last lost her stomach, and the taste of bile in her mouth made her want to gag even more.

" _Suck it up."_ She could almost hear a voice in her head, low and harsh… and so familiar. The sudden tug at her heart triggered a flood of emotions and anxiety that almost knocked her to her knees.

"Hikaru!"

 _Sora?!_ Her heart skipped a beat and she looked up to see a familiar head of spiky hair rushing down the steps towards her. Her legs nearly gave out under her, but she gripped her staff to keep herself upright. "Sora, thank the stars. What happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure," he said. "Are you okay?"

"Pretty fine, all things considered," Hikaru said. "A little beaten up, but I drank a potion and that really helped. Here, take one—they're amazing." She reached into her bag and handed one of the bottles over.

"Er, thanks," Sora said. "So… Have you seen Riku or Kairi?"

Hikaru stared. Her relief was extinguished by just a few words. "I was hoping that you knew where they were," she said, looking down at the ground.

"Oh…" She didn't look at his face, but she could hear the disappointment in his voice. "Well, they're probably fine," Sora said. "They might be here too, so I was trying to find them, but there are all those monsters around."

"Heartless," she said.

"Heartless?" he repeated.

Hikaru nodded. "That's what the ducks in the Item Shop over there called them…" Boy, that sounded weird when she said it out loud. Sora didn't seem fazed by it, however, and he pondered more about the new word he had for the creatures. She glanced over at the strange weapon propped on his shoulder—silver and gold and shaped like a giant key. "What is that?"

"This?" He held up the key. "I'm not really sure…"

"So, you're the one with the key," a voice called from the top of the steps. Hikaru and Sora turned to see a man standing there with a large sword clutched in his hand. But it was the scar on his face and the narrowed look in his eyes that told them that he meant business. "But why would it choose a kid like you?"

"Who are you?" Sora asked. "And what do you mean by a kid like me?"

The man shook his head. "Never mind. Let's just see that Keyblade…" He stepped forward.

Sora jumped back, gripping the Keyblade in both hands. "There's no way you're getting this!" he said. Hikaru blinked, unsure of what was going on, but she readied her staff for a fight anyway.

"Alright. Have it your way," the man said, readying his sword.

It didn't end well.

* * *

"It looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse."

Pain shot up the left side of her face with every movement of her jaw, bright lights blinking in her left eye. Hikaru was crouched on the ground, bracing herself against her staff. She hadn't been thinking when she jumped forward and took the hilt of their attacker's sword in the face. It had been for nothing, at any rate; Sora was lying unconscious on the ground while the man spoke to a dark-haired woman that had shown up sometime after Hikaru had been knocked into a daze.

"Who are you?" Hikaru asked, barely moving her jaw as she spoke. She was shaking in her boots, nearly frozen by fear, but she positioned herself in front of Sora, like a human shield.

"We were just going to ask you the same thing," the dark-haired woman said.

"You attacked us. You first," Hikaru said, but she was interrupted by a sudden chill that swept through her body and squeezed at her chest. She saw the shadow creatures rise up around the plaza, and the man and woman jerked to attention.

"We have to get out of here," the man said.

"Back to the room it is." The woman pulled out a large shuriken, spinning it around and slashing through one of the Heartless that jumped at her. The man picked Sora up, hoisting him over his shoulder. Hikaru made to stop him, but the woman was at her side in an instant. "Don't worry about your friend—we're not going to hurt him," she said. "Come on, we need to get away from these things."

Hikaru had her doubts. She wasn't sure how much she could trust someone who'd tried to beat them up, but she didn't have much energy left to fight. Even with her potions, she knew that she wouldn't be able to take these people on. And the further away from the Heartless, the better. "Fine," she said, and she rose up on wobbly legs, hurrying after them through a set of large double doors at the back of the district.

* * *

"Come on, you lazy bum, it's time to wake up."

Something poked him in the cheek. Sora forced open his eyes and blinked in a daze. He felt the soft fabric of a blanket under his body, a pillow beneath his head. His mind swam, unfocused and confused thoughts, disoriented memories. He managed to sit up, rubbing his head, and glanced over to Kairi, who was standing by his bed and watching him with worried eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I guess," Sora replied.

"Good. Those creatures that attacked you—the Heartless—are after the Keyblade," Kairi said. "But it's your heart that they really want. You're pretty lucky, making it this far."

The words and the severity of them just went in one ear and out the other. Sora couldn't concentrate. "I'm so glad you're okay, Kairi."

"Kairi?" She placed her arms on her hips. "Sorry, but I think you have the wrong gal. I'm not Kairi—I'm the great ninja Yuffie."

Sora blinked. It seemed like between one moment and the next, the image of his friend was replaced by that of a stranger—a slender woman with dark hair and brown eyes who stared at him with curiosity rather than concern. "H-huh?"

"I think you might've hit him a little too hard, Squall," the woman, Yuffie, said, glancing over her shoulder to the man who stood in the corner of the room. Sora jolted when he realized that they were not alone.

"That's Leon," the man said coolly, arms crossed. In the opposite corner by the door, Hikaru was sitting at a table, holding an ice pack against her jaw. She gave a wave and a weak smile.

Well, Hikaru wasn't in any trouble. Sora supposed that he didn't have to worry too much, but it was best to be on guard at least a little bit. Still a little dazed, he glanced around the room, eyes landing on the Keyblade propped up against the wall. "Those creatures were after the Keyblade…?"

"Yeah," Yuffie said. "The Heartless just kept coming, so we had to take the Keyblade away from you. Temporarily, of course, so don't worry your head about being completely defenseless."

"They said that the Heartless are tracking you by the Keyblade, and that they'll find us again soon," Hikaru said. "Where did you even get that thing?"

"I don't know," Sora said. "It just… appeared in my hand. It's a lot better at dealing with the Heartless than a wooden sword."

"It's hard to believe that the Keyblade chose some kid," Leon muttered. He reached down to pick up the weapon. It vanished in a flash of light, and Sora felt the energy pulse a moment before it reappeared in his own hands. "Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers," Leon went on.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked. "What is a Keyblade anyway? What are the Heartless and why are they after me?"

"Well, first off, let's say that there are many worlds," Leon said. "Your home, this world, and hundreds more. But not many people know that. The worlds used to be separated, but something's has been happening. The Heartless just started showing up one day, like a plague."

"They're attracted to the darkness in a person's heart," Yuffie explained. "Like moths to a flame. They feed on that darkness and use it to multiply."

"And there's darkness within every heart," Leon said.

"Heartless," Sora muttered, imagining those empty yellow eyes. He suppressed a shudder.

"There was a king from our world—a man named Ansem—who was studying the Heartless when they first appeared," Yuffie said. "My uncle worked for him. Said that Ansem had recorded everything he found in some reports. We don't have them right now—they were all scattered when the Heartless attacked—but they probably hold a lot of useful information."

"What is the Keyblade, though? Why do the Heartless want it?"

"The Keyblade is a powerful weapon," Leon said. "Legends say that it appears in times of need and chooses its wielder based on the strength of their heart. The Heartless seem to fear its power because it can slay them so easily. That's why they'll keep coming after you, no matter what—to eliminate what they see as their greatest threat."

"But… I didn't ask for any this," Sora said, looking down at the Keyblade. The ceiling light glinted against the silver crown-shaped teeth. Having a weapon to deal with the Heartless was a comforting thought, but he wasn't sure about having the Heartless come after him _because_ he had a weapon. Definitely what he would call a double-edged sword. Or key.

"The Keyblade chose _you_ for its master," Yuffie said. "It's a pretty picky thing that way."

"So, tough luck," Leon said.

Sora groaned, rubbing his head. This definitely was not the adventure he'd had in mind. Sure, he used to dream about fighting evil monsters and being a hero, but this… "How did all of this happen? I remember being in my room…" His eyes widened as he remembered the darkness, Riku and Hikaru being pulled under, Kairi vanishing— "Wait a minute! What happened to my home? My island? Riku… Kairi…" He looked to Hikaru, as if she had the answers he was searching for. But she just looked at him with this sad expression and shook her head.

No. He already knew that she had no idea where they were either.

"They could be anywhere," Yuffie said. "Most people end up here if they get caught up in a Heartless attack, but maybe they got lost en route or something. Don't get too down—Sora, was it?"

"How do you know my name?" Sora asked.

"Sorry," Hikaru said. "I told them. We were talking a little before you woke up."

"Oh… Well, it's no problem." Sora sighed. Part of him just wanted to close his eyes and sleep for a long, long time. Sleep away his troubles. But he knew that lazing around was out of the question when he had to look for Kairi and Riku.

"The Keyblade can supposedly open any lock," Leon said. "It's a _Key_ blade after all. There's a locked chest on the table—try opening it. You'll need all the practice you can get."

Sora was a little annoyed by the implication, but he stood up and walked over to the table anyway, giving a small smile in response to Hikaru's concerned look. The chest was nestled in the middle of the table, surrounded by empty plates and glasses. Unsure of what to do, Sora gave the chest a test tap with the end of the Keyblade.

Something clicked. Hikaru and Sora exchanged glances, and Hikaru reached over, raising the lid. "It worked."

"What's inside?" Sora asked.

"Some kind of yellow thing." Hikaru held it up.

"That's an elixir," Yuffie said. "It'll heal your wounds and give you a big energy boost. Like a potion and an ether combined."

"Ether?"

Yuffie grinned. "That's for magic energy. Oh, but I guess you two don't know any magic… Well, elixirs are handy whether you use magic or not. Keep it! It's yours."

"Thank you," Hikaru said. "Maybe we should try it now."

Sora nodded. That was probably a good idea—he felt absolutely worn out after all that had happened. They split the elixir in two, taking one half each and popping the candy into their mouths. It crunched between Sora's teeth, almost melting on his tongue and flooding his jaw with a warmth that quickly spread through his body and chased away the aches and fatigue.

"We should get going," he said to Hikaru. "We need to look for the others." Hikaru nodded in agreement, but Leon spoke up before they could leave.

"You'd best prepare yourselves before you do anything rash," Leon said.

"Prepare ourselves?" Sora asked.

"To fight for your lives," Leon said. "The Heartless won't be kept at bay for long. They'll find you, and you'll need to be ready to fight them."

Sora nodded. "I'm ready."

"I am too," Hikaru added.

"Good," Leon said, and an almost satisfied smirk crossed his face. "Yuffie, let's go join Aerith. She should be there by now with the other visitors—" He broke off at the chilling energy that pulsed from the corner of the room. Everyone turned towards the source just in time to see a swirl of darkness open up and a Heartless, this one with a blue body and a knight's helmet, jump out.

"They sniffed us out!" Hikaru said, scrambling for her staff.

"Yuffie, get Aerith!" Leon called. Yuffie nodded, bolting for the door and slamming it open. When she was gone, Leon readied his blade. "Sora, Hikaru, let's go!" The Heartless rushed forward, swinging for a roundhouse kick, but Leon blocked the move with his blade and sent the Heartless hurtling through the glass window. "The alley is just below the hotel," he said, glancing back at Sora and Hikaru before he rushed forward, jumping through the jagged hole after the Heartless.

"Let's not let Leon handle this alone," Hikaru said. Sora nodded, and they rushed out of the room.

* * *

A/N: Things are happening! Meeting new people, learning about some plot. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It follows the game's storyline a bit, though expanded in some places.

We got to see what Hikaru's weapon is too. It's that tree branch she's been lugging around—basically a shepherd's crook, like from Rise of the Guardians if you've ever seen that film.

The adventure in Traverse Town will continue next chapter. Who else will we end up meeting, I wonder. Heheh.

Thanks for reading!


	7. The Third District

A/N: Hello, hello! Tempura here with chapter seven. It's time for some action! But before then, allow me to thank the Guest and readingchameleon for leaving reviews, and thank you to everyone who's been following the story so far. Your support is much appreciated.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 **Re-sketch**

 **Chapter 7: The Third District**

"So, what happened while I was out?" Sora asked as they rushed down the stone steps outside of the hotel.

"Not much. We just took you to that room and talked a little," Hikaru said, panting as they ran. All this running and fighting was taking its toll. The elixir had helped a lot, but it couldn't completely restore her strength back to full. She didn't want to run down her potion inventory either, and Yuffie had told her that drinking too much at once could cause a serious stomachache anyway. "They explained the Heartless and the other worlds…" Not that it had offered much comfort. It was like the story Mom used to tell her, but with a nightmarish twist.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked, thumbing his cheek in the same place a faint reddish-purple bruise had already begun to form on Hikaru's face.

"Yeah, just a little sore," Hikaru said. A bit of an understatement, but at least it didn't hurt that much whenever she spoke. They ran through the doors below the hotel, slipping into a dimly lit alleyway that smelled of stagnant water and wet cardboard. They found Leon by a drainage canal, slashing away at those knight-like Heartless.

"Don't bother with the small fry," Leon said, glancing over at them. "With this many Heartless running around, there must be a powerful one lurking nearby. Find the leader!"

"Right!" Sora sliced through one of the helmeted Heartless that jumped for him, a pink crystalline heart rising up from the fading remains and disappearing into the sky. He was getting good at wielding that weapon, Hikaru noted. Probably all the sword fighting he'd done on the islands…

In a way, he reminded her of someone. One of her brothers, maybe. Akihiko? No… More like Tatsuya. Playful and innocent and always trying to smile. Yeah, that sounded about right.

"This way," Sora said, following the canal down the alley. Hikaru hurried after him, swinging her staff and knocking down the Heartless that crept towards her. One lashed out with its claws, scraping at her staff, but it barely left a mark. Hikaru smashed the Heartless into a wall, leaving it to slump over in a daze.

They reached a door, Sora shoving it open and shutting it behind them before the Heartless could reach them. Hikaru hadn't expected it to be a house, but she looked around at the couches and lamps, the curtains at the window, and the coffee table.

"Are we supposed to be in here?" Hikaru asked.

"The dogs don't mind," Sora replied.

"Dogs?"

They passed through a couple rooms before coming out to the piano room where two Dalmatians were watching over a whole pack of faintly-spotted puppies. The puppies rushed over at their approach, stumbling over the carpet and barking their high-pitched and absolutely adorable barks.

"Shortcut through the house," Sora said. "Mr. and Mrs. Radcliffe live here with their dogs. I met them when I was looking around the district.

"That's a lot of puppies," Hikaru said, smiling lightly as the clumsy puppies tumbled over her boots and sniffed at the buckles.

"15 of them," Sora said with a nod.

"Wow, that many?" Hikaru looked to the two Dalmatian parents. She kneeled down, letting them smell her hand. Once she was sure they wouldn't try nipping at her fingers, she checked their collars. Pongo and Perdita were their names.

"It must be a lot to clean up after," Sora said. They left through the front door, Hikaru lingering behind just a moment to pat the two dogs on the head and wave goodbye to the energetic puppies. They wandered into the empty Second District square, weapons ready for anything.

"Nothing here," Hikaru said. "Have any idea where the boss could be?"

"The Third District is somewhere around here," Sora said. "Let's go there."

They hurried through the winding alleyways, Heartless appearing in swirls of darkness and chasing after them. Bucket Heads and Ants, Hikaru had started to call them. Sora slashed through them with his Keyblade, and Hikaru bashed them with her staff. She'd never expected it to be this helpful when she'd picked it up the other day—and it was hard to believe it had been just the other day that she'd nearly fallen off of the tree trying to get a paopu fruit.

" _Could I come with you guys?"_ she'd asked Riku during their conversation on the bridge. But now, everything had changed.

They reached the door after mowing down a line of shadow ants and knights, and they were both panting and exhausted by the time they reached the Third District, a place lit with neon lights and overlooking an empty plaza.

"I don't see anything," Hikaru said.

"Let's go down and get a better look."

They rushed down the stairs, scanning the square for any other Heartless that might appear, or any big bad boss that might decide to make its appearance. But they didn't look up.

"WAAAAAH!"

"W-whoa!"

"What the—OOF!"

Hikaru and Sora were slammed into the ground by the two bodies that fell out of the sky. Dazed and disoriented, Hikaru craned her neck to get a glimpse of the new arrivals. "… What the…?"

The anthropomorphic duck and dog blinked the stars out of their eyes and narrowed in on the Keyblade that Sora still clutched in his hand. "The key!" they exclaimed.

Darkness opened up all around them, spitting out a dozen little knights that closed in on them, twitching and clanking around the square. The duck and the dog jumped off of Hikaru and Sora's backs, pulling out a staff and a shield respectively, while Hikaru and Sora pushed themselves back up to their feet. All four of them backed away until they stood in front of the fountain, weapons out with their eyes on the Heartless.

"Let's take 'em out!" Sora called, thrusting his Keyblade into the air before charging into the fray. Hikaru ran after him, holding her staff low and swinging up, catching one of the Bucket Head knights in the face and sending it flying backwards. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the duck flailing around his staff, and the dog threw his shield like a disc and smacked a Heartless in the face.

One of the Bucket Heads raced forward, pivoting around and slamming into Hikaru's leg. She fell to one knee, pulling her staff up before her as the Heartless jumped at her. It lashed out with its claws, just inches from her face.

"Fire!" the duck shouted, casting a blast of fire that knocked the Heartless away. "Cure!" A faint spring light shined down over Hikaru's head, glowing leaves of light fluttering down around her and fading into nothingness. The pain in her leg faded away too, and the fatigue that weighed down her shoulders lifted. She patted down her body to make sure she was still in one piece. What was that? Was that… magic? Where could she learn to do something like that?

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah," Hikaru said, pushing herself back to her feet. "Thank you."

"No problem!"

They worked together to take out the Heartless, bashing them, slashing them, and setting them on fire. One by one the dark creatures fell until the last was finally destroyed in an explosion of black smoke, and Hikaru and the others were left exhausted.

Had they really defeated all of those Heartless? She looked to Sora to see him grinning, like he couldn't believe it either. Well, admittedly she had only taken out a few, and it was mostly the other two who had done the heavy lifting. The duck and the dog exchanged glances with each other, and it seemed like the smiles were infectious.

And then a giant suit of armor crashed into the ground before them, making them scream. It rose up with a clatter, bobbing its body, flexing its claws, and stomping its feet into the ground. Disembodied pieces of purple and black armor floated around, held up by some unseen force, and on its breastplate was a thorny black and red heart symbol like the ones that the Bucket Heads had on their chests.

"Looks like we found the boss!" Hikaru said.

"It looks dangerous," the dog commented, scratching his head.

"It's four against one. Won't be a problem," Sora replied, forcing a confident grin.

"Chaaaaarge!" the duck shouted.

The giant armored Heartless slammed its foot into the ground, the shockwave knocking Hikaru and the dog off of their feet. Sora jumped to avoid the attack, and using the momentum, he slammed his Keyblade into one of the creature's clawed gloves. The duck lingered just out of reach, jumping and ducking to avoid the slashing claws and stomping feet while casting fireballs at the creature's chest.

"Look out!" Hikaru shouted. She scrambled out of the way as the Heartless smashed through the neon lights overhead and sent a shower of sparks and broken glass raining down on them. Electricity burst across the Heartless's metal body, making the floating suit of armor tremble and seize. Hikaru took her chance, turning around and pulling back with her staff. "Take this!" She swung, sending one of the boots hurtling into the other.

"I got it!" the dog cried, swooping in and slamming his shield into the boots. The boots exploded apart with a rush of shadows, and the dog shook out his hand. "Ahyuck, you alright?" he asked, looking to Hikaru.

"Yeah, I'm fine—run!" They sprinted away just as the Heartless slammed its torso into the ground, creating another shockwave that knocked them off their feet once more. "Oh, my head…"

Sora charged, raising his Keyblade over his head and catching one of the hands with it, slamming it into the ground where it exploded into dark wisps. Behind him the other claw came down, aiming to slice through his back, but the duck sent a blast of fire that destroyed the last hand. "It's almost done for!" Sora shouted, backing up and charging once again. He sprang, pulling his arms back to swing, but the armored torso rocked forward, knocking him into the air. He gave a cry, flailing his arms and plummeting fast back towards the ground until he rolled in the air, gripping his Keyblade in both of his hands, and plunged the blade into the chest of the Heartless, right through the black and red emblem.

The armor's helmet shuddered as a crack appeared in the torso, spreading out from the place the Keyblade stuck. The helmet rolled off, slamming hard into the ground without bouncing, and the entire torso shattered into a hundred pieces as a crystalline heart floated from the debris and disappeared into the sky.

"We… we did it," Sora said. "I can't believe it. We beat that giant Heartless!"

"Good job, Sora," Hikaru said, standing up on wobbly legs and helping the dog up. Today just wasn't her day, but she was damn glad she stuck with Sora. "That Keyblade is sure something else."

"The Keyblade!" the duck squawked, snapping to attention. He scrambled over. "That's right! Goofy, we found it!"

"What?" Sora blinked. "Wait, were you looking for me? Or, er, this?"

"Ahyuck, that's right!" the dog nodded.

Footsteps clacked against the ground behind them. "They've been searching for the wielder of the Keyblade too."

"Leon! Yuffie!"

"Nice work dealing with that Heartless," Yuffie said, grinning as she and Leon came down the stairs. "You guys are some team."

"But what do you want with me?" Sora asked, looking to the duck and the dog.

"Our king wanted us to find you," the dog said. "He said that the key would help us figure out the business with those Heartless and the worlds. It's a good thing we found each other when we did, don't you think?"

"Yeah, you guys have great timing," Hikaru said. "But your entrance could've used a little work." Her back still hurt from being the cushion for their fall.

"Sorry 'bout that," the dog said sheepishly. "Those Heartless caught us by surprise."

"Anyway, we found the key," the duck said. "Now we just need to tell the King."

"Hm… How do you suppose we find him?" The dog rubbed his chin as he thought. Then he blinked. "Oh, I know. Why don't you come with us?" he asked, looking to Sora. "We can go to other worlds on our vessel. That way we can stick together, just like the King said to."

"Me?" Sora paused. "Well, I don't know about all this Keyblade stuff, but maybe we can find Kairi and Riku out there somewhere. And your family too," he added, looking to Hikaru.

"Sounds better than just sitting around and waiting," Hikaru said. "I'll back you up, Sora." As best as she could, anyway.

"Sora, go with them," Leon said when Sora seemed to hesitate. "Hikaru too—stick together. Getting out there is your best chance at finding your friends. Plus, you'll be putting that Keyblade to good use."

"Yeah, I guess," Sora muttered, looking down at the giant key. "Well… If there's a chance we'll find everyone again…"

"I'm sure you'll find whoever you're looking for if you come along!" the duck said.

The dog blinked, leaning over to whisper into the duck's ear.

("Do you really think so?")

("Bah, who knows," the duck whispered back. "But we need the key—even if we have to take both of them.")

"But you can't come along looking like that," the duck said, turning back to Sora. "Understand? No frowning. No sad face. Okay?"

"You gotta look funny, like us!" the dog said cheerfully.

"This boat runs on happy faces!"

"Happy?" Sora asked, eyes still facing the floor. He paused, a long moment passing before he lifted his head and made a face that reminded Hikaru of the horror movie they'd watched at Kairi's house. "Uh… er…?" The grin slipped. He looked around at everyone else.

The duck and the dog cracked up laughing as Yuffie stifled her snickers, and Hikaru gave a little snort too. "That's one funny face!" the duck said. "What about you?" he asked, looking to Hikaru.

"Huh? Me?" Hikaru scratched her head. Silly faces were not her forte—not intentionally, at any rate. She crossed her eyes and curled her tongue like a straw with a strained grin.

Now it was Sora's turn to laugh with the others. Hikaru giggled as well, rubbing her sore face. Sometimes laughter was just the pick-me-up a person needed.

"Okay, sure. I'll go with you guys," Sora said, nodding.

"Donald Duck."

"The name's Goofy."

"I'm Sora."

"Hikaru."

"Well, it's good to have you two aboard," Goofy said with a smile. He held his hand out, and Donald mimicked the action. Sora grinned, putting his hand in, and he gestured for Hikaru to step over and do the same. "All for one, and one for all!"

Hikaru could hardly believe that this was happening. Everything seemed like real life and hurt like real life. And these were real people—human and animal—she was speaking to. But it was too surreal—it felt like a dream.

They left the Third District after that, intent on finding somewhere safe to rest. The door that Leon and Yuffie led them through went back to the First District, which seemed a bit more lively than it had before—people lingered out in the square, wandering around to do some shopping or practice their fighting skills. Hikaru watched a strange creature with little bat wings and a red pompom on its head walk past them.

"I'm a little hungry," Sora said. "I didn't get to eat dinner."

"Me neither," Donald said.

"I lost my dinner," Hikaru said. She paused, however, reaching into her bag. "Oh, that's right, I have some fruit. Do you guys want some?" She pulled out the guavas, tossing one each to Sora, Donald, and Goofy. "Yuffie, Leon?"

"I'm fine," Leon said, shaking his head.

"Well, I'll take one if he's not having," Yuffie said cheerfully.

"Leon, Yuffie!"

"Oh, Aerith!" They turned to see a woman in a pink dress running down the steps to greet them. Yuffie waved. "Guys, this is Aerith. Donald and Goofy met her already, I think."

"Hello," the woman said. "I'm glad you all finally found each other."

"Hi, I'm Sora." He grinned.

"I'm Hikaru." She bobbed her head. "Would you like a guava?"

"It's nice to meet you," Aerith said. "And yes, if you don't mind, that sounds delicious."

"Now, you'd better make sure you're prepared for the journey ahead of you," Leon said, crossing his arms as Hikaru handed Aerith the last guava. "We don't know how far the Heartless have spread, but we can say for certain that they're out there."

"Check out the shops here. They've got some pretty neat stuff," Yuffie said. "Cid runs the Accessory Shop. You can get some equipment there. And the Item Shop sells things like potions and ethers for when you run into a tough situation."

"This is from all of us," Aerith said, handing over some munny to Sora. "Use it to stock up on supplies. It might get a little dangerous out there, but I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Good luck," Yuffie said with a grin.

"Look out for each other," Leon added. "If you need any help, just find us." The three walked off, heading towards the Second District.

"They're pretty nice guys," Sora said, lacing his hands behind his head.

"It's good to have allies around," Donald said. "Well, anyway, do you two know any magic?"

"Nope," Sora said, and Hikaru shook her head.

"Magic is strong against certain foes," Donald said. "It's a handy skill to have. If we're going to be fighting off Heartless, why don't I try to teach you something basic?"

Hikaru and Sora exchanged excited looks. "Really?" they said in unison.

"Of course! Now, go stand in front of those crates over there," Donald said, pointing towards an alley were a few broken wooden crates were stacked up. "Clear your thoughts. Imagine that there's a fire inside of you. Imagine your target burning. Then direct it out towards your target and shout 'Fire'!"

Sora closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and pointing his Keyblade out at the crates. Hikaru hesitated before she did the same with her staff—or rather, she tilted her staff forward, as it was a little too big to hold like that. She took a deep breath, imagining a fire somewhere in the pit of her stomach, warm and flickering. When she breathed, it would dance, whip around, try to find a way out.

"Fire!" she and Sora shouted, and while the fire that rushed from their weapons may not have been as impressive as Donald's, it hit the crates and left smoldering marks in the wood.

"Whoa!" Sora said, looking back and forth between his Keyblade and the crates.

Hikaru blinked. "That was easier than I thought it'd be."

"Magic isn't as hard as people think," Donald said. "At least you have the potential. Not bad for a couple of beginners."

"Ahyuck! Well, if we're going over battle moves, I got something to show you too," Goofy said. "If you ever need to dodge out of the way of an attack or something, you have to roll a certain way. Don't wanna hurt your shoulder, right? Watch!" He reared back a bit before, with a bit of momentum, he rolled across the ground and fluidly jumped back to his feet. "Handy, isn't it? How about we practice some?"

Learning the dodge roll was admittedly much harder than learning how to cast a rudimentary Fire spell. Sora caught on pretty quickly, but Hikaru had a hard time getting back to her feet without hurting her shoulder.

"You'll get it soon, just watch," Sora said, helping her up when she landed on her butt for the tenth time.

"Yeah, I guess…"

"I'm still a little hungry," Goofy said. "Do ya think we can get something to eat before we go?"

"That sounds like a splendid idea!"

"Who said that?" Hikaru asked, looking around.

"Jiminy Cricket is the name!" the voice came from somewhere down. Hikaru saw a little cricket wearing a suit and hat standing on the ground before them. "Hello, sorry if I missed anything," the cricket said.

"Gee, Jiminy, we were beginning to wonder where you'd gone off to," Goofy said.

"Sorry, I was making a map of the town for my journal," Jiminy said, holding up a small brown notebook. "So, is one of you the key, then?"

"My name's Sora, and I have the Keyblade," Sora said.

"I'm Hikaru. I'm the Keyblade wielder's backup," Hikaru added.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance," Jiminy said. "Now, for food, I would suggest Café Crossing."

They made their way over to the outdoor café near where Hikaru had first woken up. It wasn't particularly busy, but unlike before it was open and a waitress was wiping down the tables. Inside, someone was playing a standup piano, offering a bit of atmospheric music that floated out through the open window. Hikaru stared at the piano, wondering for a fleeting moment if they would let her play. But then she remembered that it would mean a performance job and her cheeks heated up.

"What time is it?" she asked, turning back to the sky outside.

"Um… Almost midnight," Goofy said.

"Nice night life."

As the waitress walked over to take their orders—they decided on burgers—Jiminy pulled out a pencil and his notebook. "Now, I've been keeping an eye on the Heartless around here. I have the large ant-like creatures down, as well as the helmeted soldiers. Have you seen any others?"

"Well, there was that big suit of armor that attacked us," Sora said.

"Hmm… Maybe we should give them names," Goofy said.

"Names?" Donald asked, raising an eyebrow. "If it helps us keep track of them, I guess."

"I say we call them Shadows and Soldiers," Sora said. "Shadows because those ant-looking ones can sink into the ground like they're shadows. And the others are called Soldiers because they look… like soldiers."

"That beats my name," Hikaru said, cheeks flushing a little. "I was calling those soldiers Bucket Heads."

Donald snickered. "That sure is a silly name!"

"Silly isn't so bad," Hikaru said. "But, no, I like Shadow and Soldier. It's short and easy to remember."

"All in favor of Shadow and Soldier?" Sora asked.

"Hear, hear," came the chorus of replies.

"Then it's settled!" Sora said, nodding. "I wonder what other kinds of Heartless there are out there, though…"

As the waitress approached with their drinks, it almost seemed like a normal dinner between new friends, no worries to encroach on their thoughts. They could talk and laugh and enjoy a good, hearty meal. But Hikaru stirred her soda, watching the fizz pop and bubble to the top, and couldn't keep her mind away from their troubles: missing friends, missing family, a lost world, the horrific news about the Heartless…

" _Why are you just sitting around?"_ The thoughts in her head came like a second voice, like someone breathing over her shoulder, a hiss in her ear.

… And as the conversation lulled and a somber silence fell over the table, Hikaru saw by his darkened expression that Sora couldn't keep his mind off of their troubles either.

* * *

"That little runt actually took down that Heartless! Who'd have thunk, eh?" Hades asked as they watched the flickering image on the table before them. "Maybe this'll be interesting."

"You give him far too much credit," Jafar said. "Such is the power of the Keyblade. The child's strength is not his own."

"Then why don't we turn him into a Heartless?" Ursula laughed. "That'll settle things quick enough."

"You forget that the brat's friends are the King's lackeys," Hook snarled. "Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the looks of them."

"You're no prize yourself, Cap," Oogie said with a cackle.

"Shut up!" Hook snapped.

"Enough," Maleficent said, gliding over to the table. At once, all chatter fell silent. "Regardless of all appearances, the Keyblade has chosen him. We'll observe for now to see whether or not he and his allies pose any threat to our cause." She allowed herself a careful sneer as she looked at the four illusions standing on the table. The Keyblade bearer, the king's soldiers, and the girl with a broken heart. "Either way, he could be quite useful…"

"And that boy you found in the rising falls?" Jafar asked, glancing over to her.

"He's settling into the castle," Maleficent said, a wide smirk crossing her face. "Perhaps he could be of use to us as well."

* * *

 _Where… Where am I?_

The shadowy figure wandered down the darkened hallway, past the glass cases and blue flames.

 _What happened?_

It glided up the steps, following the tendrils of darkness that beckoned it deeper into the hall.

" _Don't let go… Don't let go… Don't let…"_

It stopped before the heart-shaped gate, looking up at the lights that flashed red, blue, and green.

 _Where are you…?_

* * *

A/N: Hmm... Well, isn't this an interesting turn of events?

Fun fact: in the original draft of this story, Hikaru knew about the Disney element of everything going on, because in her world (Earth) they were popular movies as they are to us. This eventually changed because of the storyline in the second game; several of the Disney worlds followed their movie storylines too closely, and it made it hard to draft out Hikaru's role (particularly Port Royal and Pride Lands). Eventually, things were adjusted to remove that aspect of the story. Now Hikaru is just another wandering soul in the world of Kingdom Hearts, set adrift in the wake of disaster and left at the whim of choice and fate.

So, did you enjoy the chapter? I'm working on making edits to the story so it doesn't follow the game's path so closely, though the plotline is largely the same as the game. Challenging to find a balance, and I'm still trying to edit these chapters, but it's pretty fun too. Some of the later chapters are my favorite (no spoilers, but Olympus Coliseum Visit 2 and Neverland stick out in particular) so look forward to that.

I had another little bonus thing for my profile, but it seems like the link isn't working. I'll figure out how to fix that eventually.

Thanks for reading!


	8. Wonderland

A/N: Hello everyone, Tempura speaking. Now that the gang's all together, it's time to head out and begin the adventure. Let's begin our search and journey to our first world on the list! Thank you to everyone reading thus far, and thank you to readingchameleon for the review. It is possible to link some things on this site, but it seems like DeviantArt is one of the sites that doesn't work. Ah, well.

I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

 **Re-sketch**

 **Chapter 8: Wonderland**

They ended up spending the night in Traverse Town to rest up and sleep off their injuries. It was still fairly early in the morning when they said their goodbyes to Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, and Cid, who had gotten them the rooms at the hotel. The adventurers set off through the town gates to the garage where Donald and Goofy had parked their mode of transportation.

"Whoa, so this is your guys' ship?" Sora asked as he stepped inside, looking around at the round windows and comfy cloth passenger seats. At the front of the ship was the cockpit where the pilot's seat, co-pilot's seat, and the holographic navigation map were set up. At the back was the storage, the bathroom, and a small study area.

"Yup," Donald said proudly. "A castle-issued gummi ship, state of the art and ready to fly at a moment's notice. Just don't spill anything on the seats."

"Before we get going, there're some people we'd like you to meet," Goofy said, heading over to the controls and hitting a button. "Hey, Chip and Dale? Are you there?"

The monitors flickered to life. Two chipmunks appeared, dressed in aprons and worker gloves, their faces pressed close to the screen. "Hello!" the chipmunk with the black nose said, saluting. "Chip and Dale reporting for duty!"

"Nice to see you guys doing okay," the chipmunk with the red nose added.

"They're our maintenance crew," Goofy explained. "They're back at the castle, but they'll be helping us with communication and navigation."

"That's pretty amazing," Hikaru said.

They did a little introduction and spent a few minutes chatting before the journey got underway. Sora plopped down in one of the passenger seats across from Hikaru, who was cleaning her staff with the edge of her shirt. He kicked his legs in anticipation and excitement. "So, where are we headed first?"

"We'll start with the closest worlds and move outwards," Goofy said as he and Donald sat down in the cockpit.

"How long will that take?"

"A few hours at least," Donald said. "Traverse Town isn't too far from a neighboring world."

Sora was just about jumping up and down in his seat by the time the engine started up and the gummi ship took off. He twisted around to press his face against the nearest window, staring out at the swelling colors of the space around them. Clouds of rainbow gas floated above them, chunks of asteroids hung in the distance, and even further away he saw the glimmer of distant stars—other worlds. And turning to look at the place they were leaving behind, he saw the small world that was Traverse Town becoming tinier and tinier until it was out of sight, just a light in the distance. "Wow… Check it out, Hikaru, this is amazing!"

"Yeah," he heard her breathe.

"Hey, Donald, Goofy?" he asked after a moment.

"What?" Donald quacked, sounding a little irritated at being interrupted while driving.

"Does this ship have a name?"

"Um…"

"Come to think about it, it doesn't," Goofy said. "This mission is her maiden voyage. Why, d'ya have something in mind?"

"Mmm, well…"

" _I say we should name the raft Highwind."_

" _No way! It should be called Excalibur."_

"How about… Highwind?" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hikaru turn to stare at him with a curious expression and a small knowing smile.

"I think that's a fine name," Jiminy Cricket said, hopping up and down on the seat next to him.

"What do you think, Donald?" Goofy asked.

"I guess it's alright."

"Ahyuck, Highwind it is!"

"Hey, whoa, what was that?" Hikaru said suddenly. "Something just flew past the window."

"Heartless ships!" Donald exclaimed. "Get ready Goofy!"

"Roger that!"

* * *

They arrived a few hours after departure as Donald had said they would. The first signal that they were approaching the new world was the navigation system's alert; the second was when a star in the distance clearly became a world floating in empty space.

"What is this place called?" Sora asked.

"The navigation system is calling it Wonderland," Goofy replied. "Are we ready to disembark?"

"Ready and waiting," Hikaru said.

Donald pressed a few buttons on the control panel. "I'll beam us down. And remember, no telling the locals that we're from another world. We need to keep the world order! Now, hold on!" A loud honk went off somewhere from the speakers, followed by a number of bright blinking lights above the cockpit doorway. Bright white light filled the gummi ship…

… and suddenly they were falling.

* * *

 _Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock…_

"Waaaah!"

"We're falling!" Donald exclaimed.

"We're _floating_ ," Hikaru said, feeling her body spin. It was a gentle float down the tunnel, gentle enough to keep her vertigo from acting up too badly. Cuckoo clocks and grandfather clocks hung around them, immune to the pull of gravity, as were the tables and rocking chairs, dressers, mirrors, flower pots, fireplaces, empty doorways, and other strange and out of place objects.

"This is bizarre," Sora said, twisting around to catch his reflection in a full-body mirror; he waved as his reflection rose up in the other direction.

"Reminds me of a book," Hikaru said, tilting her head. Wonderland, huh? Curiouser and curiouser…

They floated down into an empty room with crooked walls and a long hallway. Sora and Donald landed on their feet while Goofy flopped onto his stomach and Hikaru fell on her behind.

Something white and red streaked out in front of them, rushing down the hall with a pocket watch in hand. "Ohhh, my whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date!"

"A white rabbit." Hikaru blinked. Falling down a hole, strange floating objects, a white rabbit in a waistcoat with a pocket watch… A grin tugged at her face. She'd always wanted to chase a rabbit through the rabbit hole.

"Uh, excuse me," Goofy said, lifting a finger. "Hello?"

"No time to say hello—goodbye," the rabbit said, but as he looked over his shoulder he waved at them before disappearing around the corner. "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"

"Let's follow him!" Hikaru and Sora said at the same time, surprising each other.

The hallway ended with a wooden door, and opening it, there had to have been a dozen other doors that grew continuously smaller until the tiny entryway was just big enough to crawl through. They squeezed inside one by one, coming out into a dark room

"Where's the light switch?" Sora asked. It wasn't completely pitch-black, but the lack of ceiling lights made it a little difficult to see.

"Hold on, I have my flashlight," Hikaru said, pulling out the light and turning it on. She shined the light along the floor and walls, taking in their surroundings. It looked like a seemingly normal study with a dining table and chair, a stove and furnace, and an office desk.

Donald took a step forward, but Goofy grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back, accidentally knocking him to the floor.

"What was that for, you big palooka?!" the duck shouted.

"Look," Goofy said, pointing at the floor. A tiny white rabbit scurried across the tile, disappearing behind an equally tiny door.

"How did he get so small?" Sora asked, stepping over the little wooden door that had a golden doorknob.

"Small? No, no, you're simply much too big," the doorknob replied.

Sora jerked back in surprise. "It talked!"

 _At least this freaks him out_ , Hikaru thought with mild amusement.

The doorknob yawned. "Must you be so loud? I was having a very enjoyable nap…"

"Err… Sorry," Sora said.

"Good mornin'," Goofy added.

"Good _night_ ," the doorknob replied.

"Wait! How do we follow that rabbit?" Donald asked.

"Try the bottle," the doorknob said, nodding towards the table behind them.

They backed up, crowding around the dining table and looking at the little glass bottle that sat near the edge. It was filled with some sort of creamy liquid. "Drink me," Donald said, picking up the bottle and squinting as he read the label.

"Ahyuck, do you think it's safe?" Goofy asked.

"I'll test it," Hikaru said, holding her hand out. Donald handed it over warily, and as Hikaru uncorked the top, she felt the others watching her. _How did it go again?_ she wondered. _Alice comes down the rabbit hole, and when she drinks from the bottle…_ Her heart pounded in her chest. "Cheers," she said, taking a deep breath before sipping the drink.

It started with her skin prickling. The taste on her tongue was sweet, then tart, then savory, and then a hint of creamy. Cherry tart. Custard. Pineapple, roast turkey, toffee, and hot buttered toast. Then she felt her insides twisting, her head going light, and suddenly with a rough jerk she felt her body shrink.

"Uh-oh."

"Wow!" Sora said, crouching down and looking at Hikaru, who was standing like a mouse on the floor. "You're tiny!" He reached out with a finger, poking her—and nearly squishing her.

"Sora!" she gasped. "Be careful!"

"Sorry…"

Hikaru looked down at her body, trying to gauge her height. She was just about the right size to fit through that door now. Before she could tell the others to drink the shrinking potion or step towards the door, she felt a sudden chill and heard the telltale bubbling of Heartless appearing behind her. She spun around, gripping her staff as she saw the three red Heartless, shaped like bells with strange yellow hats, floating in the air. Scaled to her size, conveniently enough; at least she didn't have to worry about giant Heartless running about. This was a great opportunity to test out that spell Donald had taught her. She aimed her staff, taking a deep breath. _Focus…_

"Fire!" she cried, letting loose a stream of fire from her staff at one of the Heartless. But to her dismay, the attack seemed to wash over the red bell creature like it was nothing. It rang its body, chiming brightly, and then started chasing her while shooting off balls of fire.

 _Note to self: Fire does not work against the red ones!_

Suddenly a boot-clad foot slammed into the ground, smashing the Heartless like bugs. "You okay down there, Hikaru?" Goofy asked, peering down.

"Fine, thank you," Hikaru said.

"Now, let's go chase that rabbit," Sora said, grabbing the bottle.

Hikaru watched as the other three took a swig of the shrinking drink and popped to a smaller size. It worked even faster than it felt. Sora, Donald, and Goofy patted down their bodies to make sure they were in one piece, and they double-checked their weapons just in case.

"Will you let us through now, Mister Doorknob?" Goofy asked.

"Yes, if it means that I get a moment's rest." The door swung open.

It was like a jungle on the other side. Pure sunlight streamed down from a vast blue sky. Huge blades of grass towered above them, glittering with morning dew. Giant flowers bobbed in the gentle breeze, red roses and yellow daisies and orange violets. Butterflies—no, _bread_ -and-butter-flies—hovered overhead, splattering melted butter with every flap of their wings while rocking horse-flies and dragon-flies buzzed around.

"Wow," Donald said.

"How did we get outside?" Sora asked, looking back the way they came.

"Oh, not more weeds," a voice above said. They blinked, craning their necks up to search for the speaker. But there were only flowers.

"Shoo, shoo, away with you!" a pink lily said, springing to life. Donald gave a quack of alarm when it leaned over, shoving them off with its leaves. "We won't have you putting your roots down here!"

"But we're not weeds!" Sora said.

"No?" a purple violet said, leaning over and peering at them through its spectacles. "What would you say you are, Mister Not-a-Weed?"

"I'm a human!"

"I've never seen a human so tiny before," a white and purple petunia said.

"I've never seen a flower so big," Hikaru countered.

"Is it that we are big, or that you are small?" the purple violet asked. "It is all a matter of perspective, is it not? But perspective will only take you so far. A flower is still a flower, and a weed is still a weed."

"We're not weeds!" Sora said, exasperated.

"We're looking for a white rabbit," Goofy said. "One wearing a waistcoat and holding a pocket watch."

"And we're looking for the King!" Donald said.

"And my family," Hikaru said.

"And our friends," Sora added. "They're human too, but… Maybe not as small."

"I can't say that I've seen anyone pass by," a red rose said. "Other than that young traveling weed."

"Now if you don't mind, we are having our chorus rehearsal," the violet said, and the flowers turned their backs on them.

"Wow, that was a little rude," Sora said.

"And not very helpful," Hikaru muttered. Though she supposed that she should have expected as much when it came to talking flowers.

"Let's just go," Donald said. "There's a path over here—the rabbit had to have gone this way."

* * *

They followed the winding path through the forest, proceeding deeper and deeper into the thicket. It was a long time before the forest opened up to a gap in a hedge maze. Donald and the others stepped out, only to find themselves face to face with a pair of card men standing under a heart-shaped hedge archway. "There's the rabbit!" Donald exclaimed, pointing ahead at the white rabbit rushing up a podium with a trumpet in hand.

One of the cards—a three of spades—shushed them. "Quiet in the courtroom!"

"A courtroom?" Sora asked, looking around. "But this is a court _yard_ , not a room."

"It is in the Queen of Heart's royal court, and if she says it's a room… it's a room," the two of hearts replied.

They watched in silence as the white rabbit blew a few notes on the trumpet, breathless and panting. "Court… is now in session…!" he managed to wheeze out.

There was a young girl in a blue dress at the stand—younger than the key wielder and his hair-dyed sidekick. Donald found that a little odd. What had a kid that young done to get put on trial?

She seemed to be just as confused. "I'm on trial? But why?" she asked.

"Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding!" the white rabbit announced.

The woman sitting at the top seat with a crown on her head and a scepter in hand gave a bow to the card guards before turning to the girl on the stand, her eyes narrowing. "This girl is the culprit—there's no doubt about it! And the reason is… because I said so, that's why!"

"That is so unfair!" the girl exclaimed. Donald felt a little sympathy for her—this queen wasn't doing this court thing very well. Certainly not a proper leader like the King was.

"Guys, we should do something," Sora said. "This isn't a fair trial at all."

"Yeah, but—" Donald started.

"We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?" Goofy said.

"Meddling!" Donald corrected.

"Oh, yeah. And that's against the rules, isn't it?"

"Whatever's going on here, it's not our business," Donald said. They had to stay focused on the mission—getting sidetracked by the happenings of the world would just slow them down.

"But still," Hikaru started to say, but they fell quiet as the trial continued.

"Well, have you anything to say in your defense?" the Queen of Hearts asked.

"Of course," the girl replied. "I've done absolutely nothing wrong! You may be queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so… so mean!"

"Silence!" the Queen of Hearts shouted, slamming her fists into the desk, making everyone in the courtyard jump. Her face was turning as red as the red on her clothes. "You _dare_ defy me?"

"Guys," Hikaru said nervously.

"The court finds the defendant guilty as charge!" the Queen of Hearts said. "For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart!"

"Heart?!" Donald blinked. Maybe those kids were right—this had Heartless written all over it!

"Off with her head!" the Queen shouted.

"WAIT!"

The cards turned in confusion, as did the girl on the stand. The Queen of Hearts narrowed her eyes as Donald and the others rushed forward. "Who are you?" she asked. "How dare you interfere with my court?"

"With all due respect, Your Majesty, it's not much of a court without a jury," Hikaru said, bowing her head. "Where are the witnesses? The evidence?"

Sora followed suit, trying to mimic that strained politeness. "We know who the real culprit is!"

"Uh-huh," Goofy said, nodding. "It's the Heartle—" He clapped his hands over his mouth, eyes widening. Donald released a breath he didn't know he was holding. Close call.

"She's not the one you're looking for," Sora continued smoothly, pointing to the girl.

"That's nonsense. Have you any proof?" the Queen asked.

"Do _you_ have any proof that she's the one who did it?" Donald asked, feeling rather annoyed by this so-called ruler.

"I'm the queen! If I say she is guilty, then she _is_ guilty. Now, off with her—"

"Dear," a squeaky voice came from a much smaller chair next to the queen. Donald hadn't even noticed, but it looked like the court had a king in addition to a queen, though this man was a small and timid character. Not like the king they were searching for at all. "Maybe we let the children find their evidence, hm? Just a little? Let them simmer down, and get them out of the court for a little while, at least?"

"Hmp… Well, alright," the Queen said. She turned to face them. "Bring me evidence of Alice's innocence! Fail, and it's off with your heads!"

The cards moved forward at an unspoken command, grabbing the girl by the arms and dragging her over to a golden birdcage next to the thrones. "H-hey, what're you doing?" Sora asked, stepping forward.

"Keeping the defendant somewhere safe where she can't run away, of course," the Queen said. "Guilty until proven innocent, after all."

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Goofy asked, scratching his head.

"Everything should be the other way around here," Donald mumbled, crossing his wings with a huff.

"What should we do first?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, we need to figure out where the scene of the crime was," Sora said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin.

"Alright. Permission to speak with the defendant, Your Majesty?" Hikaru asked, turning to look to the Queen and curtseying.

"Permission granted. You have five minutes."

They rushed over to the birdcage. The girl inside stood awkwardly, tugging at the edges of her dress and biting her lip. "Oh! Thank you for helping me," she said. "I was almost certain that I was going to lose my head… But, who are you?"

"I'm Goofy, and that these three are Sora, Donald, and Hikaru."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, although I do wish it were under better circumstances," the girl replied. "My name is Alice. I'm sorry that you got mixed up in this nonsense."

"We were knee-deep in some pretty big nonsense already," Hikaru said. "It's not a problem."

"Why were you on trial in the first place?" Sora asked.

"I should like to know the very same thing," Alice said. She sighed, fiddling with the hem of her dress. "I've only been exploring this place—it's quite strange, you know. But apparently, I was guilty from the moment I took the stand."

"That's crazy," Sora said, to which Donald crossed his wings and nodded. "You were exploring, huh? Where are you from, anyway, Alice?"

"Hmm…" She tapped a finger against her chin. "Oh, well, I was sitting in the garden at my house when I saw a rabbit in a waistcoat. It was quite unusual, you see, so I chased after him until he disappeared down a rabbit hole. When I tried to peek inside, I tumbled in and found myself here."

Sora blinked. "So, you're from another world?"

"That's funny," Goofy said, scratching his head. "I thought you needed a ship to travel around."

"Maybe it's not really another world," Hikaru said. "A world within a world?"

"What do you mean by 'another world'?" Alice asked, a curious light in her eyes.

"Oh, er… Nothing," Sora said.

"Do you know where the Queen was attacked?" Donald asked, quickly changing the subject. "We need somewhere to start to look for evidence."

"I'm not sure," Alice said. "I'd just been wandering through the woods after a tea party with the Mad Hatter and March Hare when the Queen ordered her cards to grab me and take me to trial."

"So the Queen was attacked in the woods?" Hikaru asked the nine of spades that stood guard by the cage.

"Yes, Her Majesty was horribly assaulted in the Tulgey Wood," the guard replied, pointing with his spade towards a different path in the hedge maze.

"Looks like we have our starting point," Donald said. That was one less thing to worry about, but they still had to find evidence. If they failed, then this innocent little kid…

"Don't worry Alice," Sora said, straightening his shoulders and puffing out his chest. "We'll find the evidence to set you free."

"Thank you so much," Alice said. "And please, if it isn't too much trouble, hurry. I don't know how long they'll wait."

"We'll move as fast as we can," Sora said. "Come on, let's go!"

"Right behind you!" Goofy said.

* * *

A/N: Time to save Alice.

There are a couple tiny things changed around with Wonderland; particularly a couple references added in to hopefully flesh out the world a little more and make it a teeny bit similar to the movie and original story. It's been a bit since I actually read _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_ , so my memory's a bit spotty.

Did you like the chapter? I hope so. It's a little slow for now, but things'll pick up in the next as we meet another interesting inhabitant of the world... :)

Did you know that the conversation with Alice is actually based off of some in-game dialogue? Kingdom Hearts actually had quite a bit of interesting text-based dialogue when it comes to speaking with NPCs. More variety than newer games, I think.

I also linked that little bonus thing I'd mentioned last chapter. It's just a little picture of Hikaru. Have to paste the link into the address bar and take out the space, but you can check it out if you like.

Thank you for reading!


	9. The Cheshire Cat

A/N: Hello everyone! It's time to continue our venture into Wonderland. Thank you all for reading thus far. It's nice to see that people are enjoying the story. :D And thank you Gry19 for the review. I'm not sure if Hikaru will have an incident like that happen, but that sounds like a fun idea.

Now, onto the chapter.

Please read and enjoy.

* * *

 **Re-sketch**

 **Chapter 9: The Cheshire Cat**

"This is going to take a while," was the first thing Sora said when they stepped into the woods. It, like the flower garden, towered over them. But this was a forest with ocean-sized lakes and tall trees larger than the largest redwood. Or at least in their current height, it seemed that way. Strange noises echoed out around them in all directions, and beady eyes watched them from the shadows. The wooden signs nailed to the colorful trees pointed in all sorts of directions without really having directions to give

"Look, Heartless!" Goofy exclaimed, pointing at a bunch of Soldiers that were terrorizing a group of crickets, and the newly dubbed Red Nocturne that was shooting off blasts of fire.

"Let's get them!" Donald said, raising his staff and running into battle. Sora hurried after him, not wanting to get shown up by the duck, but their efforts came out less than successful. The Heartless were slippery creatures, and it was hard to stun them long enough to catch without them either getting destroyed in the process or slipping away.

"Goofy, coming your way!" Hikaru called out, racing after a panicking Soldier and swinging her staff. The Heartless went flying in Goofy's direction, but when Goofy grabbed it by its arms, it escaped in a swirl of darkness.

"This isn't going to work," Hikaru said. "We can't catch them if they don't want to be caught. Not like this, anyway."

"Sometimes to catch a creature, you must think like one," a voice rang out.

Sora blinked, spinning around. "Who's there?"

A figure bobbed in the distance, pink and purple in color; a moment later it disappeared, only to reappear in front of his face and make everyone shout in alarm. Sora felt his heart skip a beat. The disembodied cat head vanished a second time, appearing on a nearby tree stump next, now connected to an equally pink and purple body.

"Who are you?" Donald asked.

"Who indeed," the striped cat said with a wide grin. "I am the Cheshire Cat. But it is poor Alice whom you should be worried about. Soon to lose her head, and she's not guilty of a thing!"

"Hey, wait, if you know who the culprit is, then tell us!" Sora said. "An innocent girl is in danger, and we might not have enough time."

"Shortened time can lead to lengthened sight," the Cheshire Cat replied. "But be careful not to become too far-sighted. Perhaps you should look for the present. But be wary, for curiosity killed the cat." He swept his fluffy tail over his body, vanishing completely.

"Hey, wait!" Donald shouted, waving a fist in the air. "Give us a straight answer!"

The Cheshire Cat's voice rang out in the forest, singing a strange song. " _'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves/Did gyre and gimble in the wabe…_ "

" _All the mimsy were the borogoves/And the mome raths outgrabe_ ," Hikaru sang lightly, making Sora and the others blink.

"You know the song?" Sora asked, and Hikaru shrugged in response.

"Wonderful," the Cheshire Cat said, reappearing on the top of a blade of grass, standing on top of his head. He clapped his paws, his grin widening even more. "Absolutely maddeningly wonderful! It isn't very often that one comes across another knowledgeable of a good song." He faded away, only to materialize a moment later as if he'd forgotten something. "Oh, and by the way, if you really want to know, they went that-a-way," he said, pointing his tail down a dirt path. "They've already left the forest, but they've left evidence behind. Find it, and you may find the solution to your problem…" He vanished again, first his coat and then his stripes, until all that was left was a grin that blinked from existence.

"'I've often seen a cat without a grin, but a grin without a cat…'" Hikaru muttered, crossing her arms.

"Do ya think we should we trust him?" Goofy asked.

"He's crazy," Donald said. "This whole world is crazy!"

"We don't have any other lead," Sora said. He had to agree that this place was a little nuts, but if they wanted to help Alice, they had to work fast. "The cat said to follow the path."

"Then let's go," Hikaru said. "We'll be ready in case it's a trap."

"Exactly."

* * *

They followed the path through the tall grass for ten minutes, the walk strangely peaceful and devoid of Heartless. "Look!" Donald said, pointing. It was near a pond with lotus flowers growing above the surface; a package wrapped in pink paper with a purple bow sat on the shore, a little soggy but still elegantly wrapped. He rushed over to pick it up, but something occurred to Hikaru and she gave a shout.

"Wait!" she said. "Don't open it."

"Huh? Why?" Donald looked down at the box.

"When the Cheshire Cat was talking, he said to look _for_ the present," Hikaru said, her mind racing as she went over the cat's confusing words. "It was a sort of weird thing to say, so… maybe he meant an actual present?"

"He wasn't making much sense in the first place," Sora said.

"Still." Hikaru crossed her arms. "Does it have a tag?"

"Hmm… Oh, here it is," Donald said. "'Antennas, claws, footprints, and stench.' The evidence!"

"Should we open it to make sure?" Goofy asked.

"Well, he did say that curiosity killed the cat," Sora said. "Maybe we should hold off, just in case."

"Then let's get back to the trial," Hikaru said. They rushed back through the forest, splashing through shallow water and clamoring over leaves and grass. By the time they returned to the courtyard, not more than an hour had passed.

"We have the evidence!" Sora called out as they rushed to the courtyard. He took the present from Donald and hurried to the stand, plopping the soggy package on the counter. Hikaru, Donald, and Goofy hovered behind him, catching a glimpse of Alice in the gilded birdcage. The girl's expression was hopeful until the spade standing guard drew a curtain over the cage, obscuring her from view.

"And what evidence is it that you've found?" the Queen of Hearts asked.

"Well…" Sora glanced back. Hikaru nodded, unable to smile this time while she waited in anticipation with the rest of the court. "Inside this box is evidence," Sora said, "that Alice is not the one who tried to steal your heart!" He took a deep breath, gripping one end of the purple ribbon, and Hikaru swore she heard him mutter, "That cat better be right…!"

Sora pulled the ribbon apart, and the box exploded open. A Shadow Heartless jumped from the box, landing on the ground between the thrones and the stand. The cards gasped, the White Rabbit staggered back, and even the Queen looked surprised. The Heartless jerked its head around, antennas twitching, before it scurried off into the bushes.

Hikaru breathed a sigh of relief—that cat hadn't let them down! Next to her, Donald gave a loud cheer and Goofy clapped his hands.

"What was that?!" the Queen of Hearts exclaimed.

"That was evidence that Alice is innocent!" Sora replied, grinning madly as he gave Hikaru and the others a thumbs up. "Now, let her go!"

The Queen, who a moment ago had looked ghostly pale with shock, was suddenly glowing a bright and angry red. "Silence!" she shouted. "I am the law here! Cards, seize them!"

Hikaru had a moment to react before two of the card soldiers reached for her to grab her arms. She jumped away, swinging her staff just as Goofy and Donald sprang into action to take down the other approaching cards. Sora rolled out of the way as a four of hearts jumped at the stand, and chaos exploded in the court.

"Get them, get them, you fools!" the Queen roared over the battle as Sora clashed with a spade and Donald called forth a bolt of electricity. Hikaru ducked, sweeping her staff along the ground and knocking the heart cards to the ground just as Goofy threw his shield at a club that was moving in to attack. Luckily, cards did not make very durable soldiers, and they made quick work of the entire suit with minimal injuries. Only the jokers were left, and they didn't seem keen on fighting.

"We gotta get Alice," Goofy said while the Queen was too busy shouting at her soldiers for being useless.

"Right!" Sora propped his Keyblade over his shoulder and ran towards the birdcage. There was no one to stop him, so he pulled the curtain down without a problem. However… "What?! She's not here!"

"Huh?!" Hikaru, Donald, Goofy, and all the cards who could muster the energy to stand rushed over to the cage—the empty cage, as Sora had said. "Where'd she go?" Hikaru asked.

"The cage was locked—she couldn't have escaped," said the spade that had been standard guard before being sent into the fray.

"She must've been kidnapped while we were fighting!" Donald said, and the worried and guilty look on his face was shared by everyone in their party.

"The prisoner, kidnapped?" the Queen of Hearts said. "You fools! Find whoever is behind this! I don't care how! Then it's off with their head!"

"Yes, Your Majesty! Understood!" The cards saluted before rushing off, some taking position around the courtyard while others disappeared into the garden and forest.

"Who dares to interfere with an official trial?" the Queen snarled, shaking with anger while she flung her scepter around.

"Now, now, dear, I'm sure the cards will find the culprit soon enough," the King replied, patting his wife on the arm.

"Quick, while she's too upset to notice," Sora said. "Let's get out of here."

"Good thinking," Donald said. They hurried their way across the court, keeping their heads low until they reached the safety of the Tulgey Wood.

* * *

"Who could have taken Alice?" Goofy asked as they stopped to catch their breath by the water. A pair of frogs, one a cymbal and the other a drum, hopped along the tops of the lily pads that floated along the surface, offering some sound in the otherwise quiet forest. Hikaru splashed her face with water, rolling back her cramped up shoulders and sitting in the mud without much care that her clothes were getting dirty. She felt deflated, to say the least. They had spent all that time trying to save Alice, and while they were saving Alice, someone had kidnapped her. They had failed to help her, and if they couldn't find her…

 _But why Alice?_ Hikaru wondered. Who would kidnap her, and what did they want?

"The question is what, not who," a voice rang out, making Hikaru jolt.

"The Cheshire Cat!" Sora cried, looking up at the strange cat that had appeared on one of the lily pads. "Have you seen Alice?" Sora asked.

"Alice, no. Shadows, yes!" the cat replied, perching with his paws tucked under his body.

"Which way did they go?" Goofy asked.

"This way, that way," the Cheshire Cat said. "Left, right, up down! All mixed up thanks to the shadows. One step forward is two steps back, and you may find the shadows in a place you've already been. Look to the upside-down room for the answers you seek." He flicked his tail towards a large oak tree that grew in the distance.

Hikaru's head was beginning to hurt from the Cheshire Cat's riddles and indirect clues. Why couldn't the cat just give a straightforward answer and save them some headache? She could tell Donald had similar thoughts just by the way he crossed his wings and tapped his foot against the ground.

"The upside-down room, right," Sora said, looking weary. "Thanks, I guess,"

"Of course. But perhaps you should save your thanks for when you've found the thing to thank me for. _And as in uffish thought he stood/The Jabberwock with eyes of flame…_ " He trailed off, staring expectantly at Hikaru with that unnerving wide-mouthed grin.

It took a moment for Hikaru to figure out what he wanted. "Oh, er…" Which verse were they on? " _Came whiffling through the tulgey wood/And burbled as it came_ ," she said hesitantly. The Cheshire Cat flipped over, landing on his toes, still grinning madly. She seemed to have gotten it correct.

"So, since you're helping us, are you our friend, then, Cheshire Cat?" Goofy asked after a moment.

"I'm just a Cheshire Cat," the cat replied, shrugging his shoulders. The grin on his face turned at once welcoming and sinister. "Friend or foe, I am only what you make of me. And perhaps…" The cat disappeared. Hikaru felt something tug at her pocket, and looking down she saw her Wayfinder lift from her pocket and float before her face, dangling by its broken chain. The Cheshire Cat appeared before her, hovering in the air and dropping her Wayfinder into her hand. "… you will find strength in one or the other," he finished, looking to all of them before vanishing.

Hikaru stared at her Wayfinder. How had the cat known she'd had it…?

"Well, I guess we're going to the tree," Donald said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Come on, Alice might still be nearby."

* * *

Whatever they had been expecting at the tree, it certainly wasn't an empty tea party. Somewhere near the tree in a gap in the grass, someone had set a whole tea party out to enjoy. There were a dozen tea pots of varying sizes and two dozen cups and plates set for a dozen mismatched chairs. But there was no one at the table.

"This isn't much of a party," Sora said.

"But look—cake!" Donald said, reaching over to help himself to a slice.

"An unbirthday cake," Goofy observed, reading the words etched onto the surface with icing.

Hikaru crossed her arms. "Are you sure you should eat that?"

"Bah, they won't mind," Donald said. "After all, I'm pretty sure it's my unbirthday."

"I wonder who set it up," Goofy mused, scratching his chin. He and the others wandered to the table, picking up the plates and cups to inspect the set. Untouched, but it didn't seem to have any signs of a struggle. He grabbed a light blue tea pot and lifted the top. "Oh, hello in there," he said.

"Goofy? Who're you talking to?" Donald asked through a mouthful of cake.

"There's a little dormouse in here," Goofy replied, tilting the tea pot for the others to see. "Hey little fella, are you alright in there?"

"Shadows, shadows everywhere. Shadows, shadows in the air. Shadows, shadows, in the chair," the dormouse mumbled, sticking his nose out of the tea pot and yawning.

"Shadows?" Hikaru asked. "Which way did they go?"

"Upside-down," the dormouse said. "Which is to say downside-up and rightside-left, depending on your perspective. What is upside-down to some is upside-up to others."

"Is that the upside-down room that the Cheshire Cat was talking about?" Sora asked.

"Cat?!" the dormouse jerked wide awake. He scurried back into his tea pot, taking the lid from Goofy and slamming it shut.

"Uh…" They exchanged confused and concerned glances. Goofy lifted the lid a crack. "Excuse me, but do you happen to know where the upside-down room is, Mr. Dormouse?"

"It's over there," the dormouse said, pointing towards the oak tree.

"Thank you," Sora said, blinking.

"You make much more sense than that Cheshire Ca—" Donald was cut off when Hikaru nudged him in the shoulder.

"Don't say the C-word."

"C-word?"

"You know, C-A-T."

"Well, we'd best be going then," Goofy said, gently setting the tea pot back onto the table. "Thank you for your help, Mr. Dormouse."

* * *

After searching around the outside of the trunk for ten minutes, Hikaru had noticed a gap in the tree bark large enough for someone to squeeze through. She peered inside, blinking. "I think I might have found something," she called.

In mere seconds, the group reassembled. "What did you find?" Donald asked.

Hikaru nodded into the tree. "It's a passageway."

"To the upside-down room?" Sora asked.

"Only one way to find out."

"I'll go first," Goofy said. Readying his shield, he led the way inside, braced for incoming attacks while they walked through the path of tree sap. Donald took the second spot close behind, using his staff to conjure a light source. Sora walked in the position of third, Keyblade propped against his shoulder since it was too tight to swing, and Hikaru took the back position, stepping slowly backwards with her staff pointed, ready to cast a Fire spell at any enemy who might come chasing after them.

The passageway eventually opened up, but stepping into the room and looking around, Hikaru guessed that they weren't in the oak tree anymore. For a moment it seemed simple enough, two giant tables with unlit gas lamps and strangely sloped floors. Looking up, however, was immediately disorienting. Above them was the floor—they were standing on the ceiling.

"Hey, this is the room we came through," Sora said. "The one with the talking doorknob. See?" He pointed up—or, er, down?—at the wooden door. "So this is the upside-down room… But where are the Heartless?"

"They're hiding somewhere," the Cheshire Cat's voice came, and he appeared above them, floating upside-down. "Want to find the shadows? Try turning on the light." He disappeared.

"I have mixed feelings about that cat," Hikaru said, shaking off some tree sap from her arm.

"Well, he seems helpful enough," Goofy replied. "Come on, let's go light those lamps."

"We aren't going to fall, are we?" Donald asked, looking around and taking a cautious step forward.

"Let's move fast so we don't have to find out," Sora said, and they rushed over to the tables which, Hikaru quickly realized, were actually the ceiling lights. "It's too high to reach," he said, jumping with his fingers outstretched, but he was far from reaching the light.

"Looks like we need some teamwork," Goofy said. He ducked down, letting Sora jump onto his back. "Alright, now Donald!"

Hikaru couldn't help but giggle at the living ladder the three of them made in an effort to reach the light. It would have been a lot easier if they were normal sized, but such was luck. At least they were clever enough to find solutions to their problems.

She was hardly surprised when the Cheshire Cat appeared again after all the ceiling lamps were turned on. "Very good," the cat said, resting his head on his arms and lounging around in the heat of one of the lamps. "You'll see the shadows soon enough. They'll arise in this room, but somewhere else. It often helps to change your perspective," he added before fading away.

"Somewhere else in the room?" Sora said, casting his eyes above their heads. "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

Donald and Goofy exchanged glances before nodding with confident grins. Hikaru tapped her staff against the ground, turning back to the crack in the wall from which they'd arrived. "Let's get back to the floor."

* * *

The floor of the bizarre room was calm when they arrived, a far cry from the number of Shadows, Soldiers, Red Nocturnes, and massive Large Bodies they had encountered on the way back from the ceiling. Lighting the lamps had set off some reaction that made the Heartless run wild—they'd started chaos in the courtyard, wrecked the tea party, and interrupted the flowers during their recital. By the time they arrived at the floor, Hikaru was exhausted, and the others didn't look much better.

"The shadows will be here soon," the Cheshire Cat said, lying sideways across the tile. "Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad!" He flicked a claw upwards.

Hikaru looked up, a gasp catching in her throat. Behind her, Donald squawked and Goofy gulped.

"Uh-oh," Sora said.

"Gah!" Hikaru yelped as the giant Heartless leapt down from the ceiling. It landed on the floor with a crash that shook the ground. It was red and black, a jester of a Heartless with long legs, paper-thin arms, and a pillar-shaped head with five faces. It whipped out a set of batons and began to juggle as it stomped around the room.

"That thing is huge!" Sora cried.

"No, we're just too small!" Donald countered.

"Doesn't matter," Hikaru said. "Either way we'll get crushed if we don't—"

"Look out!" Goofy shouted.

Hikaru dove out of the way as the jester Heartless swung its batons and nearly smashed them against the wall. "You guys alright?"

"Fine!" Sora called. He was sprawled out on his back, but quickly scrambled back to his feet. Donald rubbed his head, a bit dazed, but Goofy seemed fine thanks to his shield.

Donald shook his head. "You rotten cat!" he shouted, shaking a fist at the Cheshire Cat. "You set us up! This was a trap!"

"A trap? Oh, no, I was merely leading you in the direction you wanted," the Cheshire Cat replied. "Did you not want to battle the shadows?"

"It would've helped to have a warning," Sora replied, jumping back as the jester swung down its batons once more. "Are you here to help us or get us killed?"

"I am what you make of me," the Cheshire Cat said smugly. "Help or hindrance, it's up to you to decide." As he said it, Donald launched a Fire spell at the Heartless, but the blast of fire only served to light up the ends of the jester's batons and give it a much deadlier weapon as it tried to smash Sora, who scrambled for safety under the chair. But, unable to reach its primary target, the Heartless turned to the others.

"Help, we want you to help!" Hikaru shouted, running as the jester leapt into the air with the full intention to crush her with its feet. She slipped on the slick tile, landing hard on her side as the jester came hurtling back down to the ground.

The Cheshire Cat's grin widened, and he faded away until only his eyes and smile were left. "Excellent choice!"

Hikaru squeezed her eyes shut and curled up into a ball, bracing herself for a world of pain. But she felt a sudden rush of magic and heat emanating out of her pocket, saw a flash of bright light through her eyelids, and when the ground shook as the jester landed, she felt nothing. "Huh?!" Hikaru lifted her head and opened her eyes, looking around, and she saw the jester's foot standing right through her transparent body. She patted down her front, feeling solid to her own hands, but as she reached for the jester's boots, her hand phased right through like smoke.

"It's difficult to hit something that only half exists, wouldn't you say?" the Cheshire Cat said, appearing next to her head as she pulled her Wayfinder out from her pocket. The charm was glowing bright pink, and the Cheshire Cat twirled around in the air as the jester lifted its foot and headed towards Donald and Goofy. "I thought you might have found some use in borrowing a skill or two." He vanished again, reappearing a moment later on the armrest of the chair above Sora. "Perhaps you will find this helpful as well," he said, snapping his claws.

Sora aimed his Keyblade at the jester, the weapon jerking around as if on its own volition. Suddenly a blast of snow and ice-cold air washed over the Heartless and knocked it to the floor, extinguishing its batons. "Whoa?! Ice magic?"

"Blizzard magic!" Donald said.

"Quick, while it's down!" Goofy called out, rushing forward and swinging his shield into the jester's body. Donald hurried forward, whipping up ice shards and lightning bolts while Sora rolled over and began bashing away at the Heartless with his Keyblade. Hikaru scrambled back to her feet, the light from her Wayfinder fading away as her body solidified. She rushed forward to join the fight, swinging her staff into one of the jester's many faces.

The Heartless jerked out of its daze suddenly, knocking them all back with its long arms and rising back to its feet. It began stomping around, marching over to the stove while Hikaru and the others tried to recover from the blow that knocked them off their feet.

"It's a tricky thing," Hikaru said, rubbing her head.

"What's it doing?" Goofy asked, watching as the Heartless turned a few knobs on the stove.

"It's trying to start a fire!" Donald exclaimed.

"Not if I can help it!" Sora shouted, sliding forward and sending another blast of arctic wind at the jester. The Heartless staggered back from the spell, dropping its batons to the floor in surprise. "Hurry!"

"Thunder!" Donald cried, calling forth a bolt of lightning to strike the Heartless. Two of its five faces exploded into wisps.

"Look out!" Goofy flung his shield through the air like a disc, destroying a third face.

The Heartless shook itself off, scooping its batons off of the floor and launching itself into the air. Hikaru clutched her Wayfinder, the Cheshire Cat and his almost friendly words flashing to the front of her mind. Feeling her Wayfinder heat up and glow once more, she turned incorporeal just moments before the jester would have crushed her. She stepped out of the jester's boots, canceling the Cheshire magic and scrambling out of the way as the jester looked around, bewildered at its lack of victim. "Get it now!" she shouted.

"Right!" Sora and Donald aimed their weapons at the Heartless. "Blizzard!" they shouted, unleashing a vicious magical ice storm on the creature. The Heartless stood, frozen solid, unable to move even its flimsy arms.

"Sora!" Goofy called, sliding his shield back over his wrist and ducking down, positioning his shield over his face. Sora ran forward, jumping and springing off of the shield. He flipped in midair and swung his Keyblade as hard as he could, ripping the jester's body in half.

The jester's body fell apart, hitting the ground and shattering into a hundred pieces. Smoke and wisps rose from the fragments of ice that scattered across the floor, and from the quickly fading remains rose a giant crystalline heart.

"We did it!" Sora lifted his Keyblade into the air and slung it over his shoulder, grinning. "We managed to beat that giant Heartless!"

"Technically, it was an ordinary-sized Heartless," Goofy said. "We're just a whole lot smaller."

"Same difference," Donald said.

They shared a laugh as they stumbled forward, but it was a yawn that caught their attention. "What a racket," the doorknob said, smacking its lips and blinking sleepily. "How's a doorknob to get any sleep?" It yawned again, louder this time, opening its mouth wide. Something glinted within. A keyhole?

"Whoa!" Sora's Keyblade suddenly jerked forward, light collecting at the end as it pointed at the doorknob. A beam of light shot out from the Keyblade, straight into the keyhole, and something clicked behind the door.

"What was that?" Donald asked, blinking.

"Did you hear that?" Sora asked. "It sounded like something just closed."

The sound of clapping made them turn. "Splendid work," the Cheshire Cat said behind them from on top the table. "You're quite the hero. But I'm afraid you're too late; Alice is gone. Taken by the shadows into the darkness."

"Oh, no," Sora said, eyes widening. "We're too late?"

"But it was a match bravely fought," the Cheshire Cat said. "Is she lost forever? Your actions may yet decide her fate."

"Thank you, Cheshire Cat," Hikaru said. "For helping us with that fight."

"Oh, yes, you're very welcome," the Cheshire Cat replied. "Take care of my gifts; don't misuse them. Your journey has only begun." He faded away, and Hikaru had a feeling that it would be the last time they saw him—for a long time, at least.

"Come on," Donald said, starting forward. "Let's get to back to the Highwind. We might find Alice in another world."

"But… Donald…" Goofy said.

"What?"

"We're still tiny."

"Uhh… Uh-oh." The four of them exchanged glances with each other, unsure of what to do. But before anyone could make a suggestion, a small box materialized on the ground between them. Donald picked it up and opened the lid, revealing the numerous cakes inside that had the words "Eat Me" written in colorful frosting.

"I hope that'll make us bigger," Sora said anxiously.

"One way to find out," Hikaru said, taking a cake and giving a Cheshire Cat's grin. "Down the hatch."

* * *

A/N: And that's another boss down. Not bad for a bunch of rookie adventurers.

So we get to see what Hikaru's ability "gimick" is... And it seems to ring familiar in some ways. Yep, it's very much influenced by the D-Link concept. Though of course, it brings up the question of how and why...

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. What did you think of Wonderland here? I think there's something missing when compared to the nonsense of the original story and the Disney film, but I still enjoyed writing this chapter.

Next chapter, next world. Tune in next time!

Thank you for reading.


	10. Olympus Coliseum

A/N: Hello everyone, Tempura here with an extra long chapter. There wasn't really a good place to split it, so it's just a little longer than usual. Hope you enjoy it either way! And thanks to Gry19 for the review.

Now, onto the chapter.

R&R!

* * *

 **Re-sketch**

 **Chapter 10: Olympus Coliseum**

They reached the next world a few days after leaving Wonderland. While Donald remained in the pilot's seat throughout most of the journey, Goofy took a couple breaks from the co-pilot's seat, letting Sora give it a go at shooting down Heartless ships while Hikaru hovered behind the chair to observe the controls. "Ahyuck, you're pretty good at this, Sora," Goofy said.

"Thanks. It's fun," Sora said. It was like a video game, but there was some satisfaction in shooting down dangerous creatures in real life that was unattainable in a game.

"It's not a game," Donald said. "And don't goof off! We don't want any accidents in space."

"Yeah, yeah." Sora fired the lasers and shot down a swarm of yellow Heartless ships that buzzed around in front of them like bees. "So, what's this world coming up?"

"The navigation says we'll be landing in a place called Olympus Coliseum," Hikaru said, looking at the screen. "Olympus… Oh, right, Greek mythology."

"Greek?" Sora asked, glancing over.

Hikaru nodded. "Mount Olympus was said to be the home of the gods, like Zeus and Hera and Athena… I wonder…"

Donald pulled the Highwind to a stop above the world, getting up from his seat. "Well, let's check this place out," he said, and he hit the transfer button.

This time they landed on a path right in front of a giant double door. Sora looked around at the layer of cloud cover that stretched out around them; behind them, he saw the stone steps descend below the clouds. By the way he was breathing, he guessed that they must have been pretty high up. Turning back to the large building, he stepped forward. "Well, let's go."

Shoving open the double doors a crack and slipping through, they found themselves in a large open square. Golden pedestals cracked with flames along the edges of the square under the large white pillars that held the walls up. The sky above was cloudless and blue, but it was the giant statues of sword-wielding gladiators that stood as an archway over the doors across the square that caught their attention.

"Whoa," Sora said. "That's awesome."

"I wonder what kind of world this is," Goofy said.

"Well, it _is_ a coliseum," Donald replied.

Inside the building across the square was what appeared to be a lobby. More decorative fires burned along the walls, and a large slab of marble sat at the edge of the room. Standing on one stool-shaped pillar was a strange man with goat legs. Sora stared, absolutely bewildered.

"Satyr," Hikaru said. "Half-man, half-goat."

Sora walked over, trying to get a glimpse of the satyr's face, but he was too busy adjusting a sign on the wall. "Um…"

"Great timing," the satyr said, still brushing away some dust from the sign. "Give me a hand, will ya?" He pointed towards the slab of marble on the other side of the room. "Move that pedestal over there. I'm sprucing this place up for the games, and there's still a lot of work to be done."

Sora exchanged glances with the others. Donald crossed his wings, looking a bit skeptical, and Goofy scratched his head while Hikaru shrugged. Oh, well, might as well help while they were there. Sora walked over to the slab, giving it a test push before he dug his heels into the ground and shoving. It didn't even budge. "Whoa…!"

"Come on, let's give him a hand," Goofy said. He, Donald, and Hikaru walked over, planting their feet firmly on the floor, and on three they pushed with all their might. But it was still too hard to move. Donald slumped to the ground, while Hikaru slipped on the smooth stone floor and landed on her butt.

"It's gotta weigh at least a ton," Sora said, straightening up and rubbing his back. He walked back over to the busy satyr. "It's way too heavy."

The satyr paused. "What? _Too heavy_? Since when have you been such a little—" He turned, looking down at Sora and blinking. "Oh. Wrong guy. What are you doing here, kid?"

"We're looking for our friends," Sora said.

"Friends? Well, I can't say that anyone new has passed through here recently," the satyr said.

"Where is here, exactly?" Goofy asked.

"You came all the way up here and you don't know?" The satyr jumped down from the stool, walking over to them and gesturing up at the smooth stone walls and ceiling of the lobby. "This here is the world-famous Coliseum—heroes only. No time for tours today. I got my hands full preparing for the games, so run along, pipsqueaks. Try again next week."

"Pipsqueaks?" Sora pursed his lips into a pout. He was no pipsqueak! And he was definitely a hero—he'd already beaten up dozens of Heartless and even the big bosses.

The satyr sighed when he saw Sora's expression. "Look, kid—heroes are going to be coming from all over to fight dangerous monsters and professional warriors in the Coliseum. It's nothing for the small fry to mess around with."

"But you've got grade-A heroes standing right in front of you," Donald snapped.

"Yup," Goofy said with a nod, nudging Sora's shoulder. "He's a real hero, chosen by the Keyblade!"

"And we're heroes too," Donald added.

"Hero? That runt?" the satyr asked. "And you three: a duck, a dog, and a girl?" He buckled over with wild laughter.

"What's so funny?" Sora asked. "I've fought a bunch of monsters!" He caught the expressions of his friends out of the corner of his eye while they stared at the satyr: Donald wasn't happy, Goofy looked a little confused, and Hikaru's eye was twitching.

The satyr managed to get ahold of his laughter, rubbing his stomach. "Kid, if you can't even move this," he said, propping his hands against the pillar and pushing, "you can't… call yourself… a hero." Sora exchanged a skeptical glance with his friends. The satyr had even less success at moving that thing than Sora had.

The satyr slumped to the ground, exhausted. "Well… Okay, so it takes more than brawn. Let's just see what you can do. The name's Philoctetes, trainer of heroes, but I don't need no runts butchering my name so you just call me Phil for short."

"I'm Sora. This is Donald, Goofy, and Hikaru." Sora puffed out his chest. "We'll prove to you that we're heroes in no time."

"Alright, let's head on over to the training grounds then. The arena's already set up for practice anyway."

* * *

Training was not what Hikaru expected it to be. A timed barrel-breaking session didn't seem like the type of training a hero would do, but Sora, Donald, and Goofy were eager to prove themselves. Hikaru supposed that she should just do her best.

"Thunder! Blizzard! Fire!" Donald was blasting off spells in one corner of the arena, blasting the barrels into splintered bits.

Goofy looked like he was having fun, swinging his shield to knock a few barrels into the wall and charging forward to bash through a line of barrels that Phil dropped in front of him.

Sora was trying out a mixed approach, picking up some barrels to throw in one moment, and then running forward to slice through the others in another. He was even taking the opportunity to practice his Fire and Blizzard spells, which Hikaru thought was a great idea.

Hikaru aimed her staff. "Fire!" she called out, letting loose a blast of flames that burned through the two barrels in front of her. She'd have to ask them to teach her Blizzard later. Rushing forward, she swung her staff and hooked a barrel with the crook, using the momentum to spin and hurl it into the wall.

"Keep it up!" Phil shouted at her, throwing another barrel into her corner of the arena. Hikaru's eyes widened when she saw it falling towards her, but suddenly the Cheshire Cat's grinning face flashed to the forefront of her mind and the barrel just phased right through her.

"It still works?" Hikaru fished her glowing Wayfinder out of her pocket. Well, that was handy. She put her Wayfinder back into her pocket, but then thought better of it. She took a good look at the chains, snapping one side a bit shorter before she wrapped it around her belt and bent the links together. At least now she would be able to see when it started to glow.

"I'm done!" Sora called out, pumping a fist into the air. "Yeah! All thirty barrels are done for! What's my time?"

"30 seconds left on the clock. Not bad, kid," Phil said. "You three, keep at it! You can't be a hero if you keep slacking off!"

* * *

"I have to say, that wasn't half-bad," Phil said when they broke for lunch and returned to the lobby. Sora was in the middle of eating some spanakopita that an errand boy had brought them, but he straightened up to attention immediately, swallowing his half-eaten pastry.

"Looks like we're headed for the games," Sora said with a grin.

Hikaru pointed at his mouth. "You have some spinach in your teeth."

"Heheh, oops." He scraped it away with a nail while Hikaru, Donald, and Goofy laughed.

"Afraid not," Phil said, breaking the mood immediately.

"Huh?" Sora jumped to his feet. "Why not?"

"Two words: You guys ain't heroes," Phil replied.

"Oh, come on!" Sora said as Goofy counted off his fingers. "You said we weren't half-bad."

"Not half-bad ain't the same as being a hero," Phil said. "There's a lot more to it than breaking a couple of barrels. It takes practice and willpower and character. If you really want to become a hero, you can start by learning this spell." He snapped his fingers, and Sora felt a sudden rush in his body, not unlike when the Cheshire Cat gave him the Blizzard spell. But instead of his skin prickling with an icy chill, his muscles felt alive with electricity. "You still got a lot of work ahead of you, and unless you somehow get yourself an entry pass, I ain't letting you in." He walked out of the lobby, heading to the arena.

"Oh…" Sora plopped back down into his seat, picking up his spanakopita, but he had lost his appetite. "Come on, let's just go," he said, setting the bread back on the plate and standing up. Donald did the same, marching off after him with a huff, but Goofy and Hikaru took their food along with them.

"That felt weird," Hikaru said, shaking off her shoulders.

"You felt it too?" Sora asked. "What did he give us?"

"Thunder magic," Donald said.

"Oh. Well, that's cool, I guess…" Sora was still a little sour about not being let into the games.

"Hey, Donald?" Hikaru asked.

"What?"

Hikaru swallowed her bite of food before continuing. "How come Phil gave us Thunder—and the Cheshire Cat gave Sora Blizzard—but we learned Fire on our own?"

Donald seemed to like being asked a question about his area of expertise. "Well, first of all, I had to make sure that the two of you had magical ability and control. Since you'd never used magic before, you had to get a feel for it before you could start casting spells. The more you understand, the easier it is to learn new spells. Some people can even gift you special techniques and spells to help you along, but there's nothing like the pride of learning a spell from the ground up."

"You also tend to specialize your magic when you learn on your own, right?" Goofy asked.

"Right!" Donald said, nodding. "Some wizards have a natural affinity for a certain type of magic. Others can learn all sorts, no problem. But having that basic knowledge about magic is crucial to developing your skills. In fact, if you have a good enough grasp on it, it can come to your aid when you need it the most even if you don't call on it yourself. If you've got the willpower and strong enough emotions, magic can save your life."

"Yeah, like that one time when Donald was helping the King fix the roof—"

"Goofy! I told you never to talk about that!"

"Ahyuck! Sorry… I forgot."

Sora wasn't so interested in the conversation as they crossed the courtyard. Learning a new spell was kind of nice, but what he really wanted was to fight in the games. He'd gotten stronger since the islands—he wasn't the boy who was always in second place anymore. Now he was traveling around and slaying monsters and trying to find his friends. He was a hero, right?

 _No_ , he thought, his shoulders drooping as they walked towards the gates. _Maybe I'm not… We couldn't even save Alice…_

"A rather stubborn old goat, isn't he?"

Sora jerked his head up to see a man with blue skin and fiery hair standing in front of them. "Who are you?" he asked. And where had he come from?

"I was just in the neighborhood and happened to overhear what was going on," the man said, his dark cloak drifting silently over the ground as he walked over to them. "Let me guess—you want to enter the games, right? Well, get a load of this." He snapped his fingers, and a ticket appeared in his hand in a burst of blue fire. "Ta-da!"

"A pass?" Sora blinked. Donald and Goofy gasped, and Hikaru's eyebrows disappeared under her blonde bangs. "Really? For us?"

"Hey, I'm not the kind of guy to snuff out the dreams of a bright-eyed kid like yourself. It's all yours," the man said. "Good luck. I'm rooting for you, Spiky." He walked off, passing through the gates and disappearing out of sight.

"Whoa," Sora said. "That guy was pretty nice."

"I dunno, Sora, he seemed kinda… suspicious," Goofy said, rubbing his chin and squinting.

"But we got a pass," Sora said, smiling. He could have jumped for joy. Now he could prove himself! "Come on, let's go enter the games!"

* * *

"Phil! Hey, Phil!"

"Whaddya want now, shrimp?" Phil asked, glancing over at them as he cleared the broken barrels from the arena floor. Sora waved his pass in the air, feeling a little smug, and watched as Phil's eyes widened. "Hey, what?!" The satyr swiped the pass from him, holding it up to the sun. "How'd you get this?"

Sora didn't want to lie or mention the man who had given it to them, so all he said was, "Can we enter the games now?"

"Well…" Phil sighed, rubbing his face. "I guess so. I'm a satyr of my word; you have a pass, you got entry."

"Yeah!" Sora said. "Come on, guys, let's get ready."

"Wait one minute, pipsqueak," Phil said, stepping in front of them. "This is one pass. One pass, one entry. Only one of you can enter the tournament."

"What?!" Sora looked to his friends before pouting.

"Rules are rules, kid," Phil said.

"You go ahead, Sora," Goofy said.

"Yeah," Donald said. "You're the wielder of the Keyblade—you can do it!"

"Show them who's boss," Hikaru added.

Sora hesitated, but his friends just nodded their heads and pushed him forward. "Alright, thanks guys! Phil, I'll enter the tournament alone."

"Good to see you made a decision peacefully. Tournament starts tomorrow at noon, so be sure to get a good night's sleep, ya hear?"

"Got it, Phil!"

* * *

They spent the rest of the day helping Sora practice his combat and magic skills. As evening crept in, they headed back to the ship to rest up, taking a few plates of the Coliseum's food with them. Sora seemed really excited about the tournament, and it took a while for him to fall asleep.

They were back at the arena by eleven the next day. It was pretty busy by the time they got there—busier than it had been yesterday. It took some time to get Sora signed in, but the process moved quickly once the crowd of spectators passed through to the seats. Hikaru sat in the lower stands with Donald and Goofy as Sora stepped up to the first round with the Keyblade in hand.

"There are some weirdoes entering the tournament, so keep an eye out," Phil said. "Go get 'em, kid."

Sora grinned, giving his Keyblade a spin and glancing to the stands. But as his opponents stepped onto the battlefield, his eyes widened.

"Heartless?!" Donald exclaimed.

"They're entering the games?" Goofy asked.

"Come on, let's go help—"

"Hold on," Hikaru said as Donald leapt to his feet. "They're competitors. If we jump in and fight, we'll be cheating for Sora. He might get disqualified."

"But…"

"Aw, Sora'll be fine," Goofy said. "He's got the Keyblade."

"Hmp, I guess." Donald crossed his wings but didn't argue.

Sora easily swept through the Soldiers and those blue bell-shaped Heartless identical in appearance to the Red Nocturnes. (Hikaru was thinking of calling them Blue Harmonies, but Donald suggested Blue Rhapsody instead.) As Sora returned to Phil's side for a pep talk, Hikaru watched the competitor for one of the following matches walk towards the battlefield, his face obscured by his collar while his cloak billowed in the wind. The man had spiky blond hair, and something shiny and gold glinted on his hand—claws?

He was the very definition of intimidating.

"Gee, do ya think Sora will have to battle him?" Goofy asked.

"He can take him," Donald said stubbornly.

But that guy with the cloak and claws was no pushover. Wielding a giant blade, he managed to slice through the opposing Heartless in just a few strokes, much to the delight of the crowd. In Sora's next round, Sora defeated a swarm of Shadows and more of those Blue Rhapsodies, and in the third he battled both the red and the blue bells. As the competitors battled, some dropping out after sustaining severe injuries from the Heartless, others breezing through until they had to face each other, Hikaru found herself tapping her foot on the ground in anticipation.

"You're better than I thought, kid," Phil said as Sora walked off the battlefield and towards Hikaru, Donald, and Goofy to talk before the fourth match. "I just wish he was here to see this."

"Who?" Sora asked.

"Hercules. He's a hero if I ever saw one—trained him myself," Phil said proudly. "Too bad he's off visiting his father. He'd probably like your attitude."

As Sora and the blond competitor continued to climb the ladder, it became obvious that they would be the ones to meet in battle. Sora struck a pose for the crowd as they cheered for him, and Hikaru couldn't help smiling despite her concern. But could he win by himself?

* * *

"That little punk is your next opponent, okay?" Hades said, gesturing from the shadows over to the kid with the giant key who had breezed through the rounds. "Now, don't blow it. Just take him out and we're home free."

Cloud glanced to Hades for only a moment before looking towards the spiky-haired boy. He didn't seem like anything troublesome, and Cloud didn't see why this of all things was what Hades wanted. "The great god of the Underworld is afraid of a kid?" he asked dryly. "Sorry, but my contract says—"

"I know!" Hades snapped, flaring up red for a moment before he got ahold of himself. "You think I don't know? I'm the one who wrote that contract." He took a deep breath. "I know it says that you're only required to kill Hercules. But it's the semi-finals—you have to fight the brat to get to him."

Cloud didn't say anything. He watched as the boy with the strange key-shaped sword spoke with the three sitting at the bottom of the stands. They seemed to be smiling and laughing and having a good time while the satyr flailed his arms in the air and shouted. Cloud clenched his hands into fists.

"Hey, it's like that old goat says," Hades said, sweeping over to stand next to Cloud. "It's all just a game, so let loose and have fun with it! A casualty or two along the way is no big deal."

Cloud just walked towards the battlefield, eyes trained ahead towards the kid who was smiling and waving goodbye to his friends. This was the kid Hades wanted him to kill? It would be easy enough… But could he kill someone who could smile so freely?

* * *

Sora readied the Keyblade as he stared at his opponent across the arena. The man, Cloud, readied his own weapon, a giant sword wrapped in gauze. He was intimidating, Sora would give him that. But Sora had taken on Heartless that had been more than twice that man's size—he could handle this guy.

Sora started off by stepping sideways, and Cloud mirrored his movements until they were circling each other. Cautious. Sora suddenly sprang forward, swinging his Keyblade and hoping that he would catch his opponent off-guard. Cloud blocked the attack, and Sora rolled back to avoid any incoming blows. But instead of returning a swing, Cloud jumped into the air and plunged his sword downwards. Sora narrowly avoided the blade of the sword, but the dark energy that pulsed across the ground knocked him off of his feet and burned his skin.

"Come on, Sora!" Donald shouted from the stand.

"You can do it!" Goofy added.

"Be careful!" Hikaru called.

Sora hid his pain with a grin, readjusting his grip on his weapon. "Blizzard!" he shouted, sending a blast of ice at Cloud. Cloud dropped behind his sword to avoid the spell, but Sora quickly thrust his Keyblade into the air. "Thunder!"

The bolt of lightning that struck Cloud wasn't very strong, but it was enough to startle him. Sora found his opening. He ran forward and began to swing away. Cloud didn't have enough time to sling his blade in front of himself to block, but he endured the hits by holding his arms in front of his body.

"Yeah! Go Sora!"

Sora's smile widened. He was winning! Hah, next time he battled Riku, he'd win. Not like last time when he got knocked over the edge of the island. Sora backed away as Cloud swung his sword in a wide arc, and quickly he aimed his Keyblade again for another spell. "Fire!"

But as the jet of fire shot forward, Cloud aimed his own sword in Sora's direction, ducking low and kicking off of the ground. Suddenly Cloud was speeding in Sora's direction with his sword slicing through the flames, aiming right at his face. Sora rolled out of the way, but Cloud changed direction, trying to skewer him through.

"Sora!" Hikaru shouted. "Look out!"

Sora's eyes widened. He saw Cloud change tactics a moment before he skidded to a stop. That giant sword sliced into the air where Sora would have been if he'd continued to roll. Cloud swung again, slamming the flat of his blade into Sora's side and throwing him across the field. Pain exploded in his arm as Sora hit the ground. Dazed and disoriented, he flipped into a crouch and looked up to see Cloud towering over him with his sword raised.

Sora didn't have time to think. He squeezed his eyes shut, lowering his head and bracing for the attack. But when it didn't come he looked up and saw Cloud lower his sword.

"It wasn't part of our deal," Cloud muttered. "I won't do it, no matter what Hades wants."

"A deal?" Sora asked.

A loud crash rang through the arena, followed by terrified screams. Sora looked around, but he only had a second to see the giant black shape hurtling through the air in their direction. "Cloud—"

The three-headed dog slammed its paws into Cloud's body, pinning him to the ground and snarling. The dog narrowed its red eyes onto Sora, drool and smoke spilling from its mouths. It reared back with its jaws open, ready to tear Sora apart. But something darted past him, slamming into the giant dog and throwing it backwards into the wall with a rumbling crash.

"Herc!" Phil shouted.

The man rolling back his shoulders looked like a hero. "Phil, get them out of here!" he called, looking to the stands where the audience was thrown into panic.

Phil rushed over, grabbing Sora by the arm and pulling him back towards the exit. Sora resisted a moment, his instincts and conscience telling him to dive in and help. But as the arena devolved into chaos, he allowed himself to be pulled back to the lobby.

* * *

"That was close!" Phil gasped, leaning against the pillar to catch his breath. The lobby was crowded with bodies as the spectators that had once been enjoying the tournament fled from the Coliseum in terror. Donald, Goofy, and Hikaru stood, armed and prepared for a fight. Sora was too, even if he was exhausted and sore.

"What was that thing?" he asked, glancing back to the passageway that led to the battlefield.

"Cerberus, guardian of the Underworld," Phil said. "Hades' pet. Who knows what he's doing up here, but Herc should be able to handle him…" He hesitated. "Then again, maybe not if he has his hands full with a rescue… Even if Herc takes him out, this doesn't look good for the Coliseum at all."

"We'll go help him," Sora said, stepping towards the passageway.

"Hey, wait, kid!" Phil jumped up, flailing his hands. "This ain't a match—this is the real deal! You could get hurt, or worse!"

"I'm not afraid," Sora said. Donald, Goofy, and Hikaru all nodded in agreement. "You can decide whether we're hero material or not."

Phil looked like he was going to protest, but maybe seeing the determination on Sora and his friends' faces made him change his mind. He gave a sigh. "Be careful, kid," he said, and Sora hurried back into the arena.

* * *

"Hercules!" Sora shouted. He skidded to a stop, jumping back as Cerberus spun around to face them. Behind the giant three-headed beast, Hercules was backed against the wall with an unconscious Cloud slung over his shoulder. "Don't worry, we got this!"

Hercules nodded, charging under the legs of the hound and rushing towards the exit. Cerberus lunged, snapping his jaws, but Goofy flung his shield across the field and slammed the middle head in the face right between the eyes. Cerberus snarled, shaking off his middle head while the left and right heads reared back, letting loose a pair of crackling fireballs.

"Duck and cover!" Sora called out, rolling out of the way as the fireballs slammed into the ground, leaving behind smoldering craters in the hard earth.

Hikaru skidded across the ground, jamming her staff into the dirt to slow her. "Fire!" she shouted, swinging her staff and sending a blast of fire at Cerberus's right head.

"Thunder!" Donald shouted, thrusting his staff into the air and calling down a bolt of lightning to slam into Cerberus's left head.

"Blizzard!" Sora unleashed the gust of icy wind on the middle head. The three elemental spells collided with their targets, making the three-headed dog yelp and stagger back. He shook off the damage and jumped high into the air. As his paws smashed into the ground, a giant shockwave rippled across the floor and knocked them off of their feet. Sora recovered first, pushing himself back up and rushing forward, Keyblade dragging across the ground. He jumped and swung when he got close, but as he hit one head, the other two snapped at him and knocked him away.

He hit the ground hard. "Sora, are you okay?" Goofy asked.

"Cure!" Donald cried, and a healing warmth spread through Sora's body as leaves and flower petals of light fell upon him.

"Thanks, Donald," Sora said, getting up. "We can't hit the heads up close. Not when there are three of them."

"I'll distract them, then," Hikaru said, looking down at the charm hanging from her belt. "Fade!" she called out, her charm glowing and body flashing transparent and smoky. "Hey, Cerberus! Bad dog!" She rushed at the dog before anyone could stop her, waving her equally transparent staff in the air above her head.

"Goofy, you cover Sora," Donald said. "I'll attack him with magic!"

"Gotcha! Come on, let's go!"

* * *

"Can't get me!" Hikaru shouted, stepping back and forth as Cerberus tried to bite at her. His snapping jaws rushed right through her like she was a ghost, though the stink of sulfur was strong on his breath. The dog seemed so confused, reaching out and pawing at her image.

"Hey, no! Over here, dog!" she called out as the right head glanced over to Sora and Goofy, who were rushing by. She would have thrown a rock, but she couldn't grab anything in this form. Instead she settled on flailing her staff in the air, trying to catch Cerberus's attention with movement and sound.

Cerberus gave a low growl, pulling back his heads and charging up another set of fireballs. Hikaru backed away, not wanting to get caught in that even if she couldn't get hit. She started to run, but the fireballs flew through the air and hit the ground at her feet. She felt the burst of magical energy, felt the force knock her off of her feet, and then the heat that seared at her leg. "Gah!"

It looked like she wasn't immune to magic. She rolled out of the way as fast as she could before scrambling back to her feet and limping towards the stands.

* * *

"Sora, hurry!" Goofy called out, raising his shield above his head as the fireballs shook the ground. Between Cerberus's legs, he could make out Hikaru scrambling away. They didn't have much time left! Sora nodded, stepping back before jumping into the air. Goofy felt the impact of Sora's feet on his shield, but he shoved up, acting as a spring for Sora to bounce off of. Sora landed on Cerberus's back, making the dog jerk around and spin. Sora held on tight to Cerberus's sleek fur as the three-headed dog thrashed around and struggled to snap at Sora.

"Whoa!" Sora's Keyblade flashed away from his hand as he clamored over towards Cerberus's heads. A bolt of lightning fell into one, distracting it, while Goofy rushed forward and jumped, catching one of the another heads in the jaw with his shield.

Cerberus started jumping around the field, kicking up shockwave after shockwave as he tried to buck Sora off of his back. The left head reared back and spewed a line of fireballs into the air.

Goofy banged his fist against his shield, the echoing clank loud and disorienting enough to attract Cerberus's attention away from Sora. "Hey! Over here!" he called, jumping up and waving. Cerberus growled, lunging forward and swinging a claw. Goofy blocked with his shield, hiding under it as the dog began to pound his claws into the shield. Goofy squeezed his eyes shut, his legs quaking under each impact. Then the attack ceased, and he looked up.

Sora had managed to grasp onto the middle head's ears, and he was struggling to hold on as it thrashed and snarled. The left and right heads snapped their jaws, lunging forward to try to grab Sora, but suddenly Cerberus began to spin towards the right, the middle head pushing against the right head while the left slammed into its eye. Fire spewed from his mouths, filling the air with heat and smoke, and Sora was flung off the beast as it crashed heads-first into the wall.

"Sora!" Goofy rushed over. Sora coughed and sputtered as Goofy helped him up, but other than some singed hair and a few bruises, he seemed fine.

"Did we beat it?" Sora asked, looking around and waving off the smoke.

Goofy held a hand over his mouth as he laughed.

* * *

"Thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes, and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in future games. Further—"

"Hey!" Donald exclaimed, stepping forward. "What do you mean 'junior heroes'?"

Phil laughed. They were back in the lobby, patched up from the fight but otherwise okay. "You may have taken out Cerberus, but you rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero. Who was it again that decided it would be a good idea to take a handout from the god of the Underworld?"

Sora gave a nervous laugh, scratching his head. Well, in his defense, he hadn't known that the fire-haired man they'd run into was Hades…

"If we don't understand what it takes to be a true hero, then what does it take?" Goofy asked, scratching his head.

"Well, that's just something you'll have to find out for yourselves," Hercules said, smiling. "Just the way that I did. Don't let that stop you—you guys have a lot of promise, and I'm looking forward to see how far you'll go."

"Heh, no problem," Sora said, pounding a fist against his chest. "We'll start by proving ourselves in the games. When's the next one?"

"Sad to say, there won't be any games for some time," Phil said, glancing towards the passage. "You guys did a number dealing with Cerberus. It'll be a while before the Coliseum's ready for another tournament."

"That's okay. We'll come back later," Sora said.

"See ya," Hikaru added, waving goodbye as they walked out of the lobby.

* * *

Phil chuckled, rubbing his beard thoughtfully as the lobby doors slid shut. "I still can't believe the little squirt and his buddies actually managed to beat Cerberus."

"Just between us," Hercules said, leaning over to whisper in his mentor's ear, "I'd already worn Cerberus down by the time they jumped in."

Phil blinked. Well, that sure as heck made more sense than that pipsqueak and his pals beating the Lord of the Underworld's guard dog. But, there had to be something said about that spunk. Those kids really did show some promise. "My lips are sealed."

* * *

"That was awesome, Sora," Hikaru said, nudging his shoulder as they walked out of the lobby. "Like a night at the rodeo."

"Hehe, thanks," Sora said with a grin. "You were pretty good too, trying to get Cerberus to play fetch. And Goofy, when you threw your shield and hit him right between the eyes? Ouch!"

"Aw, shucks, Sora. I was just doin' my job. You might need a haircut, though."

Sora reached up and tugged at a scorched spike that stuck out at an awkward angle. No big deal, he didn't mind a few souvenirs of his victory. Plus, it could be fixed with a simple trim.

"How's your leg, Hikaru?" Donald asked.

"It's better," Hikaru said, shaking out her leg. It was wrapped up with bandages and treated with some burn ointment and a Cure spell. She was limping but seemed otherwise alright. As they neared the gates, however, she paused, nodding towards the figure sitting on the steps.

It was Cloud. "Hey, are you alright?" Sora asked as they approached.

"Yeah," Cloud said, looking up at them.

That was good to hear. Sora couldn't help smiling a little bit, but he still hesitated. "You mentioned Hades, right? And something about a deal?" he asked. "Why'd you make a deal with him anyway?"

Cloud closed his eyes, tilting his face to the ground. "I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help." He shook his head and rose to his feet. "I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired. I fell into darkness… and I couldn't find the light. I almost did something I would regret for the rest of my life."

Looking for someone… Sora wondered what he would've done if he'd been given the opportunity to use the darkness to find Riku and Kairi. Although he knew now that the darkness was bad news… if it would help his friends? Maybe he would've taken the chance. "You'll find them," he said. "I'm searching too."

Cloud regarded him with a thoughtful expression. "For your light?"

Sora nodded. Yeah, something like that.

He swore Cloud gave a little smirk. "Don't lose sight of it." Cloud walked over, dropping something into Sora's hand. A rush of energy and adrenaline swept through his body, a vision of that piercing blade technique that Cloud had used on him. Sonic Blade. Sora opened his hand, but saw it empty. One of those gifted techniques.

"Hey," Sora said, turning as Cloud headed back towards the lobby. "How about a rematch sometime? Fair and square, no dark powers involved."

"I think I'll pass," Cloud replied, but Sora knew that if they ever did have another battle, it would be one to look forward to.

* * *

"He's strong. He's kind. He's always there for you, and he's handsome to boot. He's perfect. Perfect. Perfectly _infuriating_!"

Hades flared red, his flames raging off of his head and shoulders as he paced around the outside of the empty Coliseum. He'd been so close—so close to finally taking out that thorn in his side—that Hercules—and he could've gotten rid of that Keyblade brat too! But of course, _of course_ things would go wrong. How hard was it to find good darkness-induced help these days? Times like these made him wish another one of those gullible saps would swing by, like that dark horse all those years ago. He really should've hedged his bets on that Terra…

Hades took a deep breath, his flames returning to their usual blue color. "Wait a minute," he said. "What are you worried about? All the pieces are in place. Relax. Here's what you do: let Hercules train the kid. In the next games, you'll take care of them both. Easy enough." He paused as a surge of dark energy opened up behind him. His eyes narrowed, and he glanced over his shoulder. "Who invited you to the party?" he asked. "Stay out of this. This is my show."

The dark fairy stared at him with an amused expression, and all that did was make his ichor boil. "As you wish," Maleficent said. "Fight to your heart's content. I'm sure it will make for thrilling entertainment."

* * *

A/N: Oh, yes. I did make that reference.

A lot happened in this one, didn't it? Initially I didn't have that last scene, but I decided it was worth it to add it in. The next chapters won't be as long, but it'll hopefully still be fun.

If you're enjoying the story so far, or even if you're not, don't forget to drop a review. Feedback is appreciated!

Thank you for reading!


	11. The Deep Jungle

A/N: Hello everyone, Tempura here with the next chapter of Re-sketch. Time to get to the next world, and boy, is it going to be quite an entrance. Thank you to readingchameleon; I'm glad you like the story, and I hope you continue to enjoy it in the coming chapters!

Read and enjoy.

* * *

 **Re-sketch**

 **Chapter 11: The Deep Jungle**

 _..._

 _We'll soar into the twilit sky_

 _Above the crystal walls…_

 _..._

 _An evening. A sunset. A cloudy, red sky. A woman holding her tight while they looked out the window to the noisy city. A hushed conversation in the corner of the apartment._

 _Hikaru stared out at the city and the sun, the bodies moving in the street below, the river glinting in the orange haze. She couldn't see her face in the reflection, couldn't see the woman's either. She could only hear the woman's soft, melodic voice as she sang that familiar song._

 _Hikaru glanced back, as if sensing someone behind her, and she saw a girl standing in the doorway. Hikaru couldn't see her face either. But she could feel her silent stare._

" _Remember," she heard the woman whisper, a voice muffled to her ears, "if you are ever in trouble, I will be there to protect you."_

" _Yes, Momma."_

* * *

Hikaru jolted awake as the Highwind jerked to the side and knocked her out of her seat. She hit the floor in a daze, looking around as she tried to register what was going on. Meteor storm? Heartless? Were they running out of fuel? (Did the gummi ship even have fuel? She'd ask Donald that later.) "What's going on?" she asked, rubbing her head. Goofy rushed over to help her up, and the look on his face was one of complete distress.

He didn't have to say anything; Donald and Sora's argument was all the explanation she needed.

"No! It'll just be a waste of time!" Donald shouted.

"But my friends might be down there!" Sora countered, leaning over and grasping for the controls as Donald tried to swat his hand away. "You said that if I came along with you, we could look for my friends!"

"We need to look for the King!" Donald snapped. "Forget about your friends! We can look for them after!" He grabbed a shift stick on the ship, but before he could drive on, Sora tackled him and began fighting for the controls.

"Donald! Sora!" Goofy said, clutching the wall as the ship began to rock even harder.

"Guys, stop!" Hikaru cried, panic setting in. "You're going to make us—"

"NO! Don't touch that!" Donald shouted, and suddenly they were hurtling towards the world. "WAAAAH!"

"Hold on!" Goofy called out. The ship hit the brakes, but the cockpit window flew open. With a hard jolt, they were sent freefalling into the trees, screaming all the way.

* * *

Sora crashed through the tree, branches and leaves whipping at his face until he slammed through the roof of a creaky wooden house. He hit the floor hard on his shoulder and gasped, rolling over and gripping his arm as agonizing pain ripped through his nerves. He pulled back his sleeve, inspecting with watery eyes the swollen lump that had already begun to form. Pressing down gently with two fingers, he gave a hiss as more pain shot up his arm. Holy—that hurt!

He fished around in his pocket with his good hand, pulling out a potion that thankfully hadn't shattered in the fall. Pulling out the stopper, he chugged it down, tasting the spice and warmth that soothed his nerves as quickly as it did his pain. He was breathless after drinking the whole bottle in one go, but the excruciating pain in his shoulder had been reduced to a dull throb.

He gave his shoulder a test, rolling his arm back and cringing at the pain that flared up. He hoped it wasn't broken. But, looking around at his surroundings, he supposed he was lucky that he was even alive. He'd landed pretty high up. The tree had broken his fall and stopped him from becoming a bloody mess on the floor.

Where was he? He glanced at the moss and dust, the broken windows and old crates and tattered tarp slung over a warped railing. The walls were missing planks, and the roof had more holes than the one Sora had made in his fall. It smelled of humidity, mildew, and rotting wood.

 _Whose house is this?_ He hadn't expected a house in the jungle. Then again, it seemed like the owners hadn't been in for a long time. "Donald? Goofy? Hikaru?" No response. He managed to push himself to his feet, summoning his Keyblade and leaning against it as he moved.

Something creaked above him. Sora snapped his head in the direction of the sound just in time to see a large, bulky leopard jumped for him with its claws outstretched. "Whoa!" Sora swung his Keyblade. Even though the pain in his arm weakened the blow, he managed to knock the leopard to the floor, where it bounced and rolled before springing back to its feet. "Nice kitty," he said, heart pounding in his chest as he stepped back slowly, Keyblade held in one hand before him.

Footsteps above. Sora glanced up for a split second to see something dart along the rafters. The leopard lunged, lashing out with its claws, but a man jumped down between him and the big cat, blocking its bone-crushing jaw with a spear.

The leopard flipped back, crouched low and snarling, but it fled out the doorway.

Sora breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing. He wasn't going to be cat food today.

The man looked over to Sora, cocking his head to the side. He had long brown hair, skin darkened by jungle sunlight, and he seemed to be wearing only a loincloth. After a moment, he lowered his spear. "Sabor, danger," he said.

Danger. Right. Well, Sora figured that much already. "Thanks for jumping in there. I owe you one."

The man regarded him carefully before nodding his head.

"What is this place?" Sora asked, looking around

"This place," the man repeated, hesitating a moment. It seemed that he struggled to find the right words. "Tree house… Human house."

"Okay…" Sora scratched his head. He had a feeling that this man couldn't speak English too well. It didn't hurt to try, though. "Well, I got separated from my friends—have you seen them?"

"Friends?"

Sora nodded. "Right. The loud one is Donald, and he—" He broke off, irritation rekindling. If Donald had just landed the ship, they wouldn't even be in this mess. He still couldn't believe what Donald had said—that they could look for Kairi and Riku later even though they could be in danger or stuck somewhere. "You know what? Never mind. I'm looking for my friends, Riku and Kairi. And Hikaru is probably around here too. Have you seen them?"

The man paused. "Look for Riku, friends?"

"Right." Sora nodded. He was glad that they seemed to be understanding each other a bit better than initially. But as he looked towards the man, something else caught his eye. A flash of red, of white, of purple. For a moment, he swore he saw Kairi standing there across the room, watching them with her deep blue eyes. But when he blinked, she was gone.

"Kairi, friends?" the man asked.

"Uh… right," Sora said.

"Friends," the man said, looking up suddenly. "Friends here."

"Really?" Sora asked, hope fluttering up inside of him.

The man nodded. "*&&x%," he said. It was just a series of grunts and snorts as he tapped his chest.

"Huh…?"

"*&&x%," he repeated, tapping his chest. Okay, it was definitely a word. "Friends here."

"Okay… Not sure I understand, but if they're here, show me to them," Sora said. "Take me to Riku and Kairi." He'd find Hikaru later.

The man gave a small smile. "Tarzan," he said, gesturing to himself before hesitating. He straightened up a little bit and eagerly held out his hand. "My name… is Tarzan."

Sora shook his hand. "I'm Sora. Nice to meet you, Tarzan. Now, let's go!"

* * *

A clearing in the bamboo thicket offered a nice place to rest after roaming around the hot and humid jungle. The crash landing had taken a lot out of them, but Donald and Goofy were lucky that they hadn't been skewered by the bamboo.

"Gawrsh, where do you think we are?" Goofy asked as they sat down on a mossy rock. "I sure hope Sora and Hikaru are okay."

"Aw, who needs 'em?" Donald replied, crossing his wings. "We can find the King fine on our own. Those brats were just causing us trouble." Granted, he didn't have as much problem with Hikaru as he did with Sora at this point, so he felt a little bad giving up on her as well.

But Sora… That stupid boy, nearly crashing their ship! He'd told him not to touch the control panels, and what did he do? Nearly kill them all! Now they were wasting precious time that they could be using to find the King, and they were stuck in some hot, sweaty, mosquito-infested jungle.

"But Donald," Goofy said, "the King said we needed the key."

"We'll just find another key!"

"I don't think it works that way—"

Donald heard a branch crack behind them, and spinning around, he came face-to-face with some creature reaching to grab his staff. "WAAAAH!"

"AAAH!"

The weird monkey ran off into the thicket, dropping something as it ran.

"What's that?" Donald asked, scooping up his staff and walking over to pick up the block. His eyes widened. "A gummi!"

Goofy stood up too. "Does that mean the King…?"

Before he could finish that thought, however, footsteps in the underbrush caught their attention. And when they looked up, they found a shotgun pointed at their faces.

* * *

Those _idiots_.

Hikaru raged silently under a tree while she wrung the pungent swamp water from her hair and clothes. One moment she'd been tumbling in the gummi ship during their spiraling descent, the next she'd been falling through the air and phasing through the trees and crashing into the water. And the hippos she'd disturbed had _not_ been happy, so she'd ended up running for her gods-forsaken life after surviving a thousand-foot drop from the sky.

How had she even survived that? She was the same girl who broke her leg falling out of a tree when she was a kid. But she remembered the drop, her screams and terror and the vivid awareness that she was about to die. The only thing she'd been thinking was to stop—to stop and slow down before she splattered across the jungle floor.

And then for a moment, she had fallen slowly, like falling through gelatin. Magic, she assumed. Donald had said that intense emotions and willpower and need could manipulate magic in times of need, as she sure as hell needed it in this instance. It had saved her life.

If Sora and Donald were alright, the next time she saw them she was going to punch them in their faces.

If they weren't alright, she could admit to herself that she would cry.

She stopped trying to dry herself off, pressing her face into her hands and shutting out the light that filtered from the canopy above while the cold and isolation seeped up her numb fingers and towards her chest. She was utterly alone.

In her mind, she saw herself, that time from her childhood when she would sit at the window of their apartment and look out towards the Thames, towards the cars that traveled over the bridge and the boats that drifted across the water's surface and the people, the hundreds of people who crowded the streets and went on with their lives, oblivious to the world around them. She would sit for hours, watching the world turn while Mom instructed Akihiko on the proper ways to swing a sword and Dad appeased Tatsuya's every cry and wail.

She could see herself sitting there now, from a distance. Watching like another body as Mom went to sit by her, pulling her into a tight hug as a low, melodic hum filled the quiet air.

Something twinged in Hikaru's—the present Hikaru, the Hikaru who watched herself—chest. She stood silent, immobile, her body stiff and her hands clenched at her sides. _"Remember,"_ Mom said, her voice so low that Hikaru almost couldn't hear her, _"if you are ever in trouble, I will be there to protect you."_

A fire burned in her gut, an ache clawing at her chest. Hikaru's felt her face contort into an acid glare. It hurt. It hurt more than she understood.

" _Why you?"_ the wounded voice came in her head.

She just wanted her mom.

Hikaru opened her eyes.

Something snapped in the branches of the tree above her head, and Hikaru jumped to full alert. The world of the past and the sunset glow faded away to the present darkness and vibrant green. She grabbed her staff, clutching it for dear life as her whole body shook and she looked up with wide, frightened eyes.

She saw a gleaming pair of yellow eyes staring back.

* * *

The tree house stood high above most of the forest, offering a view that Sora had never seen before: blankets of green tree tops, the distant rivers, and an endless blue sky. Up here above the treetops, the breeze helped to alleviate the sweltering heat of the humid jungle. But he jumped after Tarzan straight into the depths of the forest with little hesitation—there was no time to worry when he was so close to finding his friends.

He landed with his feet flat on a large winding tree branch that stuck out of the ground—or maybe it was a vine, Sora wasn't sure. All he knew was that after the shock passed up his legs, he started to surf through the trees after Tarzan, who was a natural at this.

"Whoa," Sora said, feeling the wind whip at his face as they sped along the branches. He could hear the squawking of birds, the shrieking of monkeys, and even the trumpeting of an elephant somewhere below. A flock of parakeets rose from the trees, a small green cloud that soared through the sky. Destiny Islands was a world of lush and tropical forests, but this was a different sort of tropical, completely different from the cool sea breezes and ocean waves and sun-bleached sand between his toes.

Their path through the trees wound down, and Tarzan leapt off of the branch. Sora quickly followed, eyes shut as he sped through the leaves. Suddenly the light pierced through his eyelids. He stumbled as he landed on flat, hard ground, and he was left momentarily bewildered.

"Is this some sort of camp?" he asked, looking around. There was definitely a tent, but there were desks of strange bubbling liquids, mountains of books, a line with laundry hanging out to dry, mirrors, globes, crates, a wood stove, and even a grandfather clock ticking away. It seemed so out of place amongst the trees and bushes.

"This way," Tarzan said, nodding towards the tent. He led the way over, slipping through the flaps at the entrance, and now Sora hesitated, wondering what he would find inside.

 _Only one way to find out_. He held his breath and ducked into the tent.

The first thing he noticed was how spacious it seemed despite its size from the outside. A map hung on the wall across from the entrance, and a table was set for afternoon tea. Standing next to an old projector was a woman with long brown hair who seemed busy examining slides.

"Jane," Tarzan said.

"Ah, Tarzan, I was wondering where you were! It's almost time for lunch, and Daddy and I were thinking—" the woman paused when she turned around. "Oh, who is this?"

"Sora!"

Sora blinked, spinning around and looking to a couch nestled in the corner of the tent. "Hikaru! Are you okay?"

"Yes! Yes, I'm fine," she said, springing to her feet. She was wearing a plain yellow sundress with a towel draped over her shoulders. It looked like she might have gotten wet somehow, and she seemed to be a little jittery and frazzled.

"That's a relief." Sora was glad to see one of his friends alright, but he couldn't help being disappointed that Kairi or Riku weren't here as well.

"I'm happy to see you found one of your friends, Hikaru," Jane said. "So, Sora is your name?"

"Er, yeah," Sora said. "Nice to meet you… Jane?"

She nodded with a smile.

"What is this place?" Sora asked, looking around.

"This is our base of operations," Jane replied. "My father and I came here to study the gorillas. I don't suppose you're here to study them as well?"

"Highly doubtful."

Sora blinked, looking up as a tall man holding a shotgun stepped into the tent. Behind him, however…

"Sora!" Goofy exclaimed, eyes widening. "Hikaru too! Ahyuck!" He rushed over to Hikaru, who was nearer to him, and gave her a hug.

Sora gave a huge smile. "Goofy! Donald!" he rushed over to greet them, grabbing Donald's wings and shaking him out of pure happiness that everyone was okay.

But then that happiness melted away and Sora remembered that he was supposed to be mad at Donald. They pulled apart, crossing theirs arms (or wings) and turning away.

"Fellas…" Goofy said, scratching his head.

"Are you _serious_?" Hikaru pulled out of Goofy's hug, turning on Sora and Donald with a mad look in her eyes. "You two nearly got us _killed_ because of your fighting, and you're still fighting?! That's it, I'm _done_."

"Wait, where are you—"Donald didn't get to finish before Hikaru stomped out of the tent.

"Oh…" Sora felt his stomach twist at the sudden guilt that washed over him.

The man with the shotgun snorted. "A circus of clowns," he remarked as he left the tent.

"Don't mind Mr. Clayton," Jane said. "We've been delayed by the weather and he's become a little impatient. Although I am worried that Hikaru went out there alone. A leopard has been lurking around the camp recently, and Hikaru already had a run-in with it."

"Sabor," Tarzan said, looking to Sora. That expression in his eyes seemed critical or expectant.

Sora felt his shoulders droop. Next to him, he sensed Donald do the same.

"Well, Mr. Clayton will be out standing guard," Jane said. "I'll leave you to figure out things between yourselves. Please, do make yourselves at home."

"Thank you," Goofy said. "So, fellas…"

"I'm staying," Sora said stubbornly—but he was surprised to hear that he wasn't the only one to say it. He looked to Donald, surprised. "What?"

"Sora, look here at what we found," Goofy said, holding up a small orange cube between his fingers.

"What is that?" Sora asked, leaning forward.

"It's a gummi block. The same sort of stuff that the Highwind is made out of."

"Wait… So then that means…?"

"The King might be here," Donald said. "So I suppose we have to work together to find him. _For now_."

"Fine," Sora said. "I'll let you tag along. _For now_. In the meantime, though, we have to find Hikaru before she gets into trouble. That leopard means business."

* * *

"Hikaru!"

They found her just outside the camp, sitting under a tree while she absentmindedly waved her staff around, sending out tiny flames and flashes that quickly dissipated in the air. She looked up as they approached, scowling.

"What?"

"We're not going to fight anymore," Sora said. He scratched the back of his head and lowered his gaze.

"Yeah," Donald said. "So come inside before the leopard appears."

Hikaru stared at Sora and Donald with an unreadable look. For a moment Sora wasn't sure whether she would blow up at them again, and Donald and Goofy looked equally anxious. "Fine," she finally said. "Next time you two fight, stay away from the ship controls."

"That's probably a good idea," Donald admitted grudgingly.

"Okay." Hikaru stopped playing with fire and stood up.

Sora could tell that she wasn't completely pleased, but it was something. He was a little surprised, however, when Hikaru reached over to give him a quick hug before she moved to hug Donald as well. It made him feel even more guilty, even if he was still mad at Donald.

"I was honestly thinking of punching both of you in the face for that stunt," she said, and the warmth of that gesture turned a little lukewarm. Sora gave a nervous smile. "Let's just go back to the tent," Hikaru said. "Jane said that she was making tea and lunch before you all showed up."

"Lunch sounds like a good idea," Donald said.

"Yeah, no kidding," Sora said.

* * *

"Thank you for the lunch Miss Jane," Goofy said as he sipped the tea and helped himself to a piece of toast with orange marmalade. Everyone was gathered back in the tent, sitting around on the couches and floor while the enjoyed a break from all the mayhem today had brought.

"Oh, it's nothing," Jane replied. "Are you alright, Sora? You seem down."

"Tarzan said that my friends were here," Sora said. "I still don't know where they are, though."

"Ah…" Jane nodded. "Tarzan was raised in the jungle by gorillas. He's still learning English, so it can be a little difficult communicating with him at times."

"So he was speaking 'gorilla' back there," Sora said, recalling the odd rhythmic grunts Tarzan had said when he asked about Riku and Kairi. He looked over to Tarzan, who was sitting on a chair and flipping through an animal biology book.

"Why don't we try this?" Jane set her tea cup down on the table and stood up, walking over to the projector. "We'll show Tarzan some slides and see if any of them match what he meant. Oh, but the slides are in the cargo outside."

"I'll go get them." Sora chomped down on the last of his toast and headed out of the tent.

He returned after about ten minutes of rummaging around the crates, holding a stack of slides. He'd been a little confused that some of the slides were on top of awnings and hidden inside the grandfather clock, but he guessed it was the gorillas or some other monkey being mischievous. "I don't know if it's all of them, but it's a lot," he said.

"Thank you, Sora. Now, if you don't mind, would you close the tent flap?" Jane took the slides and walked over to the projector, dusting everything off. She turned it on, letting light gleam against the side of the tent. When she turned off the gas lamp, the projector offered the only illumination. "Alright, let's begin."

The first few slides weren't particularly interesting—things about ships and flowers and dancing. The fourth slide made Sora pause, however, and he leaned forward.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Goofy asked.

"Huh? Oh, um… Nothing," Sora said. But that picture… A large castle in a forest of evergreens, a black and white photograph snapped on a cloudy day. _This place… Why does it look so familiar? I've never been off my island._

The next slides didn't strike Sora in the same way that the slide with the castle had. Hikaru did seem to get a laugh out of a fencing photograph, but otherwise, nothing caught anyone's eye. When Jane asked Tarzan if any of the slides meant anything to him, he responded by tapping his chest and repeating the word: "*&&x%."

"Where are my friends? Riku and Kairi?" Sora asked.

Tarzan hesitated before shaking his head.

"Huh? But… Hey, I thought you said…"

"Then that only leaves one place." Clayton stepped into the tent, sunlight streaming in and momentarily blinding them while Jane fumbled for the gas lamp. "Young man, we've been in this jungle for quite some time now, but we have yet to encounter these friends of yours. I'd wager that they're with the gorillas. However, Tarzan refuses to take us to them."

Jane's brows creased. "Really, Mr. Clayton. Tarzan wouldn't hide them there without good reason—"

"Then take us there!" Clayton said, walking over to Tarzan and staring him down. "Take us to the gorillas, Tarzan. Go-ril-las!"

Tarzan looked to Jane, then to Sora and the others, then at the ground. "But Kerchak…"

"Oh, yes, your gorilla patron," Clayton said as Tarzan hurried out of the tent. "Well, I'm sorry young man, but it seems as if Tarzan won't help us."

"Mr. Clayton!" Jane said, crossing her arms. "You must be patient! Introducing us to his family is a delicate and complex situation. The gorillas are fearful of humans."

"Ah, yes, we prioritize the beasts and their feelings over the safety of the people they may be holding captive," Clayton replied, and he walked out of the tent.

"That guy," Hikaru said, eyes narrowed. "I don't like him."

"He pointed that gun of his at us when he found us," Donald said with a huff. "I thought I was going to be a roast duck dinner."

"Sora…?" Goofy asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"As long as my friends are okay, I can wait," Sora said slowly, looking to Donald, Goofy, Hikaru, and Jane before nodding. "I'll wait as long as I need to."

* * *

A/N: So we've arrived at the Deep Jungle, and things aren't exactly going "smoothly." What trouble will our characters find? And what's going on with Hikaru? Do you have a guess on what exactly Hikaru's weird semi-flashback moment was? Things are beginning to slowly, but surely, unfold...

Feedback is appreciated.

Thank you!


	12. Gunshot

A/N: Hey everyone, it's Tempura with a new chapter. Today we'll be continuing our stay at the Deep Jungle. But first, a special thank you to Barrel Maker and Darkfairy102. I very much appreciate the feedback and critique! It really made my day. :D

Now, let's not tarry for long. Chapter, begin!

Read and enjoy.

* * *

 **Re-sketch**

 **Chapter 12: Gunshot**

"I don't know what to do," Tarzan said, pacing around the mossy forest floor. The sun was beginning to set, leaking orange light through the trees. Birds squawked above to call the oncoming night. By now, his family would be moving, preparing to sleep away from the other humans who caused so much noise and chaos with their arrival.

"Oh, no, I know what you're thinking," Terk said, shaking her head and flailing her arms. "You can't. Kerchak will kill you if you bring them to the grounds!"

"But if I ask for his permission," Tarzan started.

"Oh, right, you want to ask to bring the _humans_ to our territory. Kerchak will never agree to that!"

"But they need our help," Tarzan said.

"Well, whatever," Terk said, jumping off of her spot on a rotting log. "Do whatever you like, Tarzan—just sleep on it, will ya? Kerchak won't like being disturbed while he's going to sleep, and maybe you'll stop being nuts by tomorrow morning."

"Right. Sleep might be good," Tarzan admitted. Learning about humans—about people like him—had been taking up so much of his time lately. He hadn't had much sleep.

"You should visit Kala too," Terk added. "She's really worried about you."

Tarzan nodded. "I'll do that. Soon. Tell her I'm alright, would you?"

"Yeah, yeah. But one of these days, you'd better show up and tell her that yourself." Terk walked off into the forest, and Tarzan was left alone in the clearing to his thoughts.

* * *

It had been a long time since Hikaru used a phonograph, but when she placed the record and set the needle along the spinning surface, she remembered a time years ago, sitting by a fireplace while music played and light powdery snow fell on the city beyond the window. Mom liked phonographs—she said they reminded her of her old home. Dad had just enjoyed the nostalgia factor of vinyl.

Donald tapped his feet to the music as they lingered outside under the dim lantern lights to enjoy the night sky. Sora seemed to be engrossed in other projects, helping Jane's father experiment with potions at the lab table. Goofy worked with Jane to clean everything up, sweeping the dust out of the tent with a broom, while Clayton busied himself with polishing his shotgun. Hikaru watched the record spin around and around, following with her eyes, gauging the speed in her head. She flicked her fingers out, focusing on the speed of the record, letting her mind imagine, and for a moment a clock face materialized above the phonograph. The music slowed as the record did, but the spell lasted no longer than a moment.

Hikaru scratched her head, glancing around to see if anyone had seen what she did, but it didn't seem like it; everyone was preoccupied with their work. She wandered over to the clotheslines to check if her things were dry. Luckily the camp had a good supply of soap and a washboard, so Hikaru didn't have to pull on gross swamp water clothes.

"Okay, so heating up and icing it?" Sora said, pouring a potion into a pot over the woodstove.

"Precisely, my boy!" Jane's father replied, patting Sora on her back. "Thank you for finding my recipe cards. I think the gorillas may have been the ones to misplace them."

"No problem," Sora said as he stirred the potion.

"What are you doing?" Hikaru asked, walking over.

"We're turning some of our spare potions into ethers," Sora said. "Might help now that we're learning magic. Here." He tossed a small blue gelatinous cube over for Hikaru to catch. "You have to heat it up, then when it begins to bubble, you ice it. Turns it blue and squishy. Here, try." He lifted the pot off of the stove by the handle, holding it out in front of him. "Blizzard it."

"I don't know that spell yet," Hikaru said.

"It's easy—just imagine what it's like on really cold nights. You know, when your fingers and toes get all numb?"

"Well, okay." Hikaru aimed her staff at the pot, imagining winter chills and biting winds, the seep of cold into her limbs, the tactile memories of walking through the snow back at Hart's Haven. "Blizzard!" She bobbed her staff forward, but all that came out with a sputter of ice and snow. For a moment she was bewildered, but then she remembered falling from the sky and her suddenly slowed descent and the test on the phonograph she had just done. "I think I'm going to need that ether," she said, tossing it into her mouth and chewing. It tasted sort of like a potion, but instead of warmth it filled her with a coolness, and the taste was almost bitter. "Blizzard!"

 _Woosh!_

"Good one!" Sora said, setting the iced iron pot onto the table and stirring the mixture as it changed color, shrank, and solidified.

"Is something wrong with your arm, Sora?" Jane's father asked. "I notice you aren't using your left side."

"Oh, I, uh, hurt it," Sora said. "Falling through the roof of some tree house."

"It's your fault you wound up that way," Donald said, marching over. Still, he called out, "Cure!" and let the green light and glowing flower petals fall upon Sora.

"Thanks…" Sora mumbled, rubbing his shoulder and rolling it back. "So… When do we get to learn how to use the Cure spell?"

"You gotta get better control over the other magic first," Donald said. "It takes focus to learn how to heal things when you're used to just causing damage, and you'll probably just blow yourself up if you tried now."

Sora sighed. "Yeah, okay. Just saying, learning how to heal would be really helpful."

Their inventory after Sora finished with the brewing was four potions, three ethers, and an elixir. They weren't sure how long they would be staying, but they would be ready to fight off anything that came after them. And luckily, it seemed like the worst thing they had to keep an eye out for was the leopard.

Although, considering that now, it wouldn't be long until the Heartless showed up, would it?

* * *

Goofy stifled a yawn as they stepped out of the tent the next morning. He and the others had made their temporary beds in the projection tent while Jane and her father had their own tents. While they appreciated the space to sleep and the chance to stretch their legs rather than being cooped up in the Highwind for the night, resting on the floor was a little uncomfortable. Goofy tried to knead out the slight cramp in the back of his neck as they looked around the campsite.

"Good morning, everyone," Jane said, bright and chipper. She was at the work desk, looking through her papers and sketches.

"Morning, Jane," Goofy said.

"There's breakfast at the tea table," Jane said. "Best to keep up our energy. Daddy and I are going up to the lagoon today to see the elephants. Would you like to come along?"

"That sounds like fun," Goofy said. "What do you say, guys?"

"Well, if we're going to be here for a while, I guess we'd might as well check everything out…" Sora said.

"Bah, more traipsing through the jungle." Donald crossed his wings and made a face.

"Hey, where's Tarzan?" Hikaru asked, looking around. The camp was empty except for them.

"He hasn't been back since he left last night," Jane said. "Don't worry—I'm sure he'll be back soon."

Sora's shoulder's dropped. "Okay…"

Goofy frowned. Poor Sora. His friends were somewhere out here, but they couldn't go see them yet. He must've been really anxious. "Come on, Sora," he said. "Let's get something to eat."

Despite the fairly upbeat atmosphere of the night before, it seemed like Sora and Donald still hadn't patched things up over their accidental landing yesterday. They weren't explicitly ignoring each other, but they weren't quite amicable and talkative. Coupled with Sora's dejectedness at being unable to get to his friends, and Donald's irritation at being stuck in the jungle, it made breakfast a little awkward.

Hikaru was quiet too. She must've sensed the tension in the air and she kept looking between the two, eyes narrowed like she expected them to start a fight again.

Goofy scratched his head as he lifting a piece of buttered toast to his mouth. _Gee… I hope this isn't permanent._

They spent the rest of the day trekking through the jungle. It was hot and humid, the air thick with bugs and the smell of foliage, both fresh and rotting. Donald complained about the mosquitos most of the way, constantly swatting the bugs as they tried to dine on his blood. Sora and Hikaru on the other hand seemed amazed by the jungle. Everything was so green and lively—between the towering trees and draping vines and bamboo thickets, Goofy also found it hard to really dislike the wild that was largely untouched by the hands of people. Different from Disney Castle, at least, and probably different from Sora and Hikaru's homes too.

When they got to the lagoon, they took a break at the water's edge, pulling off their shoes and soaking their feet. Jane had her sketchbook out and was trying to recreate the scene on paper, while her father examined the plants growing in the shallows and Clayton lingered off to the side with his shotgun. They kept their distance from the elephants that were playing around further off on the other side of the pond. Goofy wished he had his camera.

"Fine tusks those beasts have," Clayton remarked offhandedly, more to himself than anyone else. He rubbed his chin. "They'd go for quite a pound back home…"

"We'll not be having any of that, Mr. Clayton," Mr. Porter said. "We're only here to observe."

"Yes, of course…"

"We haven't seen any Heartless," Hikaru said, resting her face against her hands and her elbows against her knees as she watched the baby elephants squirting water over their backs.

"Yeah… It's a little weird," Sora said. He scooped up a flat stone from the shoreline, tossing it in the air and catching it a few times. "Guess they must not have found the world yet. Or they're not after anything here." He hurled the stone across the lagoon, letting it skip over the water. It was a nice change of pace, at any rate, only having to worry heat stroke and angry wild leopards.

They headed back to the camp as the sun began to set.

* * *

The next morning, just as the sun was rising and the pink-yellow sky began to turn blue, they were woken up by a rustling outside the tent.

"Oh, Tarzan," Sora said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes when the man peered inside. "There you are… We were wondering where you went."

"Where's Jane?" Tarzan asked.

"She's still sleeping, probably," Hikaru said.

"What's going on?" Donald asked.

Tarzan glanced back outside. "Take you to… see family. Take you to gorillas."

"What?" Sora jumped up despite the cramp in his neck and ache in his shoulder.

"See gorillas. Ask Kerchak," Tarzan said.

"Let's go then!" Sora said.

"Sora, maybe we need some time to get ready first," Goofy said. "We'll need our energy when we go walking through the jungle again."

"Yeah, breakfast!" Donald added, nodding.

Sora wanted to protest, but he conceded grudgingly. He was still a little tired from the hike yesterday, but at least his shoulder was doing better. "Fine… But we're going as soon as possible."

As soon as possible turned out to be an hour later, after they threw together a quick meal of tea, fruits, and dense, warmed up biscuits. Jane's father helped them with the prep, while Clayton left to take a sweep of the area around camp. Jane, who woke up as they were getting ready, seemed excited at the prospect. "Well, they probably won't want too big of a crowd," Jane said. "As much as I'd like to see them… You go find your friends first—we'll get our chance to study the gorillas soon enough. Remember to pack water for your journey."

"Be back soon, Jane," Tarzan said, looking at her and smiling.

"Keep safe," Jane said, returning the smile.

"I think they like each other," Goofy whispered. Donald held back an amused laugh.

They hurried towards the lagoon just as the morning air began to warm up under the light of day. Tarzan led them over to a curtain of vines that grew along the side of a tall tree, and with his spear in hand he started to scale the vines. "Up here," he said, gesturing up to the canopy of the jungle.

"Looks like we have a lot of climbing to do," Goofy said.

"Climbing?" Hikaru repeated. "Oh… I, er… I might sit this one out."

"Huh?" Sora blinked. "But what about Riku and Kairi?" He was surprised—and maybe even a little upset—that Hikaru, whom he thought was as intent on finding their friends as he was, wanted to stay behind.

"I'm not good with heights," Hikaru said, her voice dropping. "Sorry, Sora…"

"Oh… Well, alright." Sora supposed he couldn't force her, and he, Donald, and Goofy could probably handle this on their own. "We'll be back soon."

* * *

Tarzan led Sora and his strange friends high into the canopy of the trees. He'd been somewhat confused when Hikaru stayed behind, but Sora didn't seem disconcerted, so Tarzan accepted it and continued on in silence, keeping his ears tuned to the sounds of his family. The often came to the tree tops at this time of day to catch the breeze, though it was not guaranteed that he would find anyone today.

"Up there," he said in Jane's language, and he began to scale another tree. Even though they weren't gorillas, Sora and his friends could keep up fine.

"How much further?" Donald asked.

"Close," Tarzan replied. He paused as he reached the next level of tree growth, scanning the greenery for any signs of dark fur, and he did manage to spot something… There! He hurried over the branches, leaping and swinging on a vine until he skidded to a stop. "Kerchak," he said.

The other gorillas lifted their heads and turned to stare—Kala among them. The chief gorilla turned to look at him with careful eyes. "What is it?" Kerchak asked, but his eyes flickered to behind Tarzan, and the other gorillas gasped. "You brought them with you?"

"They don't mean any harm," Tarzan said quickly. "Kerchak, please listen to me. I know the nesting grounds are a secret, but I trust them. I want to help them because… because they need us."

"And you think that taking them to the grounds would help them?" Kerchak asked, snorting and glaring.

"Their hearts are in the right places," Tarzan said, "but they still need help to find what they're missing. They're trying to understand…"

"Tarzan…" Kala looked at him, her expression sad and perhaps even sympathetic. "Kerchak, Tarzan has spent time with these people," she said. "If they don't mean any harm…"

"We can't trust them," Kerchak growled. "They may not mean _you_ harm, but you are one of them. Strangers bring only destruction to our home…"

A sudden crack in the distance broke the quiet air of the trees. They turned towards the sound, watching as a flock of birds rose up into the air like a green cloud, squawking in alarm. "The tree house," Tarzan said, eyes widening.

Kala looked to Kerchak and Tarzan. "Terk is up there…!"

"I told her not to go there!" Kerchak snarled. "Stay here, everyone. I'll see what that sound was."

"I'm going with you," Kala said, but Kerchak shook his head.

"You stay with the others. Watch them, keep them safe." Kerchak gave them a sweeping look, fiery eyes landing on Tarzan, before he hurried off.

"What's going on?" Goofy asked. "That kind of sounded like a gunshot…"

"Terk, danger," Tarzan told them.

"Danger? Then let's make sure no one is hurt," Sora said. "Let's go!"

Tarzan nodded, and they started towards the tree house at a sprint and a rush.

* * *

Terk scrambled across the netting spread out under the tree house, stumbling as her hands and toes got stuck in the gaps. She managed to climb up onto a tree branch, and very cautiously she pulled herself back onto the tree house platform. She didn't see anyone. "Holy snake eggs," she gasped. It looked like she'd lost him, that human with the weird tube that made a big sound. She looked around as she made her way back into the house. The sooner she was out of the open, the better.

Humans didn't mean harm her butt. Tarzan was nuts! Okay, maybe that one female wasn't so bad, but everyone else… Terk picked up a piece of wood from the floor and chucked it into the wall. "He's going to get us all killed!"

She didn't notice the man standing in the doorway with a shotgun pointed at her.

* * *

The moment Donald saw the shotgun, he knew this wouldn't be good news. "It's Clayton!" he exclaimed, pointing up at the man that was creeping along the outside of the tree house.

"Clayton?" Tarzan repeated.

"Come on, let's see what's up," Sora said.

They hurried up the steps towards the house, fast but quiet. They passed by the broken windows and Donald saw one of the gorillas inside just as Clayton stepped into the doorway and loaded his shotgun. _Is he going to… Not on my watch!_ "Blizzard!" Donald shouted, unleashing a blast of ice that blocked the doorway.

Clayton looked up with wide eyes, turning with his finger still on the trigger. Donald charged forward, grabbing Clayton with a battle cry and swinging him around. A loud bang went off, the slug punching a hole into the roof. But luckily the gorilla, startled by the noise and movement and magic, scrambled through one of the windows and into the trees.

"Get off!" Clayton snarled. He jerked his arm back, slamming Donald hard in the stomach. Donald buckled over, but his grip held fast. "AH!" Both of them went tumbling over the edge of the walkway, plummeting through the air for a split second before they crashed into the old, frayed floor of netting below.

"Donald!" Goofy, Sora, and Tarzan jumped down after them, making the whole net bounce as they landed and flailed.

"What's the big idea?!" Donald shouted, sitting up and clutching his stomach as he glowered at Clayton. Sora and Goofy struggled to untangle their limbs from the net, but Tarzan moved across the net with startling agility.

"Clayton!" he said, eyes narrowed.

"Now, hold on," Clayton said, looking a little flustered. "This is all just a big misunderstanding…"

"Hey, look!" Goofy said, pointing up as he tried to free his caught leg. They all paused, tilting their heads upwards towards the tree house.

The big gorilla from the canopy stepped forward along the walkway, the wooden floorboards creaking under his weight. He peered over the edge, glaring down at them. He snorted and gave a growl, and Tarzan, looking shocked and saddened, tried to say something, but the gorilla turned and walked away.

Tarzan was quiet, staring after the gorilla before he turned on Clayton.

"You don't understand!" Clayton said quickly, letting his shotgun fall to his lap as he held up his hands. "I was only… There was a snake, you see. I saved that poor gorilla's life!"

"Oh, yeah?" Sora asked. "And what was that other gunshot we heard?"

"A leopard!" Clayton said. "That leopard that's been stalking the camp. It went after the gorilla!"

Donald didn't believe it one bit. "Tell it to the judge!" he exclaimed, jabbing Clayton hard in the back with his staff.

* * *

"How could you do such a thing?!" Jane shouted when they arrived back at camp and explained the situation. She rounded on Clayton, her anger enough to make the man who was a full foot taller than her step back.

"Now, Miss Porter, as I told you I was not aiming at the gorilla," Clayton said. "There was a snake and that pesky leopard—"

"Sabor was here," Hikaru said, standing up. "We had to fight her off. You're lying."

"Then it must have been some other cat," Clayton said. "But I never meant the poor gorilla harm—"

Jane's shoulders were trembling. "You are not to go near the gorillas again!"

"All because of one mishap?" Clayton asked. "Come, now…"

"We found the cages, Mr. Clayton," Jane said, her voice dropping. "I know that whatever you plan to do here, it's not to research the gorillas."

The combined force of the glares that Jane, Tarzan, and the clowns gave him was enough to make Clayton back away and leave before he could get skewered with a spear or bashed in the head with that bizarre key-shaped sword. He turned and marched out of the tent, gritting his teeth.

"What am I doing with these _imbeciles_?" He reloaded his shotgun with a rough jerk. This was outrageous. The only reason he'd joined this expedition was to make a profit off of the creatures lurking in this God forsaken jungle, but he hadn't expected to meet such boar-headed resistance. To allow himself to be pushed around by fools and mere children?

The air around him seemed to thicken, all of his rage turning tangible, twisting around his limbs and brushing against his face. Behind him, the darkness began to gather, a bubbling, writhing mass that rose up from the ground.

"Let the beasts take them all!" he snarled, stalking forward into the trees as a pair of glowing yellow eyes gleamed out of the shadows. "I'll hunt down every last gorilla myself!"

* * *

A/N: And there's the chapter. It was a little slow, but I think it had some nice interlude moments. To be quite honest, I'm not entirely satisfied with how the end turned out since it's a little too "scene-for-scene" close to the game, and the way the story unfolds in-game for the Deep Jungle isn't my favorite in the first place. I've done a bit of editing, but I can't quite settle on what other changes to make. Decided to just roll with it for now rather than get hung up on it for too long.

Things will be picking up and going down next chapter. Stay turned until next time!

Thank you!


	13. Hunter and Hunted

A/N: Hello everyone, Tempura here with the next chapter, and hopefully it'll be a good one! More thank yous to everyone reading the story. We broke 1,000 views! Can't believe how fast this story is growing. :) It feels great to be getting this story out there. Thank you to readingchameleon and thepenishellamightier257 for the reviews as well.

So, onto the main event.

Read and enjoy.

* * *

 **Re-sketch**

 **Chapter 13: Hunter and Hunted**

"Oh, I can't believe he would do such a thing!" Jane paced around the tent, her shoulders taut. She kept picking up her sketchbooks and teacups and projection slides, only to slam them back down onto the table with enough force to rattle the silverware. "This was supposed to be a purely educational expedition. We made it clear before we left—there would be no harming the gorillas!"

"Now, Jane," Mr. Porter said. "It's no use getting worked up now. Thanks to Tarzan and the young lads, the gorillas are safe, and we caught Mr. Clayton before any harm could be done."

"Yes, I suppose that's true…" Jane sighed. "I'm so sorry, Tarzan. We never meant for this to happen. For the gorillas… your family… to be put in harm's way."

Tarzan shook his head. "It's not your fault."

"But I don't know about just letting Clayton go off," Donald mumbled, crossing his wings.

"I just hope that gorilla is okay," Goofy said. "It was sure scared."

"After getting shot at? I'm not surprised," Sora said. "Maybe we should make sure it's not hurt."

"I don't think the gorillas will appreciate the intrusion," Hikaru said.

"Yeah, that's true…"

"I'll check on Terk," Tarzan said, turning around and heading for the exit.

A moment later, the sound of rapid footsteps in the grass came barreling in their direction. A blur of black fur came flying into the tent, slamming into Tarzan in a flurry of cries and shrieks. Sora and the others jumped back as the young female gorilla, the one from the tree house, scrambled back to her feet.

"Terk!" Tarzan said. They began talking, Terk making wild gestures with her hands towards the exit and Tarzan growing increasingly more alarmed.

Then there was a crash outside.

* * *

They rushed out of the tent, looking around at the absolute disarray of the camp. Crates were knocked over and splintered, spilling the rations and supplies across the ground. Mr. Porter's science equipment lay in pieces at the foot of the broken table, the protective tarps over the cargo shredded by what looked like claws.

"Oh, dear," Mr. Porter said while Terk crouched low.

"What happened?" Sora asked, his eyes wide. What had done this to the camp? And… where was Clayton?

Something scuffed the ground in front of them, gouges appearing in the dirt and grass, a sudden shifting of the earth. Tarzan ripped his gaze away from the treetops. "Look out!"

Sora didn't see it coming. Something slammed into him, knocking the wind out of his lungs and throwing him back. He rolled across the ground, wincing at the pain in his shoulder and his skinned knees. When he looked up, he saw the others looking around, utterly confused.

Where had that attack come from?

There was guttural chatter that made the hair on the back of Sora's neck rise, followed by an ear-splitting screech. Pools of darkness opened up all around them, spitting out a dozen yellow-eyed monkeys that began wreaking havoc around the camp. The thuds of something heavy shook the earth as a set of four-toed footprints appeared in the dirt before them, retreating for the tree line and leaving them to deal with the monkeys.

"Heartless!" Sora exclaimed, summoning his Keyblade as the monkeys leapt at them. He knocked one of the blue monkeys away as it lunged for Terk.

"Jane, Mr. Porter, get back inside," Hikaru said, raising an arm over her head as the Heartless threw a glass beaker in their direction. "These things are dangerous!"

"Be careful," Jane said, and she and her father retreated back into the tent with Terk close behind.

"Let's take them out!" Donald cried.

They rushed forward, swinging out with their weapons and casting spells at the Heartless that rushed for them. Sora sliced through the monkeys, blocking their swiping arms and charging at them as they jumped away. The acrobatic creatures leapt over the tables and chairs, climbed up onto the tops of crates, and swung through the trees and bamboo. Sora aimed his Keyblade at the Heartless. "Blizzard!" he shouted, the burst of ice and snow wide enough to wipe out a group of three.

"Look out!" Goofy cried as another Heartless appeared on the top of the pyramid of crates. This one was a monkey like the others, but orange instead of blue. It looked around before it began to sling stones at them and drop banana peels on the ground. Donald rushed for it, but he slipped on one of the peels and went sliding into the tarp and rope, getting tangled up in the mess.

"Thunder!" Donald managed to squeak out, calling down a bolt of lightning that struck the orange monkey and exploded it into wisps.

Hikaru swung her staff, hooking one of the Heartless in the crook before she slammed it into the ground. "I think we got most of them," she said. "But where did they come from?"

A gunshot caught their attention, further into the bamboo thicket in the direction of the footprints. "That must be Clayton!" Sora said. "That way!" He rushed forward, slicing through the monkey Heartless that jumped in his way. Tarzan was the first to chase after him.

"Wait, Sora!" Goofy called after him, blocking a Heartless and knocking it in the head with his shield. "Wait for us!"

They ran, following the footprints until they came upon a clearing in the thicket. No sign of any struggle or danger, but as they stepped forward, Tarzan noticed something on a rock. He rushed forward, crouching over to examine it. "Clayton," he said, holding up the pipe.

"So he definitely came this way," Sora said. "Alright, let's keep going—"

Something crashed through the bamboo. A pair of blue monkey Heartless sprang out of the thicket, screeching as Sabor came flying after them with her claws outstretched. Sora gave a yelp, staggering backwards and falling to the ground as the Heartless and Sabor narrowly missed him. The leopard snarled, ripping into the Heartless and reducing them to wisp with her claws and fangs. Then she turned on Sora, crouching down for another pounce.

"Sora!" Goofy charged, blocking the swiping claws with his shield. But she jumped to the side and sped forward with her mouth open and fangs ready to clamp down on vulnerable flesh.

"Slow!" Hikaru called out. The ticking face of a clock appeared in front of Sabor, and as the clock slowed down, the lightning fast movements of the leopard too were slowed.

"Whoa! When did you learn to do that?" Sora asked, scrambling away and readying his Keyblade.

"When I crashed through the jungle," Hikaru said. "Turns out something good came out of almost dying."

Tarzan rushed forward towards Sabor, swinging his spear, but the spell broke and the leopard flew through the air straight for him at high speed. "Tarzan!" they shouted as the two wrestled on the ground, Sabor hissing and snarling as she tried to claw him and bite his neck. Tarzan blocked the attacks with his spear, and he managed to throw the big spotted cat off of him, but Sabor sprang again and swung her claws just as Tarzan raised his spear.

They hit the ground hard, Sabor flailing and snarling, but her movements began to weaken until her body became limp. Sora and the others stepped forward cautiously, jumping back when the leopard began to move again—but Tarzan just threw her off of his body and got back to his feet, scratched up and bloody and breathless, but alive.

"Are you okay, Tarzan?" Sora asked.

"Okay," Tarzan said, nodding. But he flinched, grabbing at the gash on his arm.

"Hold on," Donald said, holding up his staff. "Cure!"

Tarzan blinked, looking up as the healing light fell upon him. He reached for one of the petals, but it faded away the moment it touched his hand. He looked over at his arm and saw that the bloody gash had been reduced to an angry but closed red mark. "Thank you…" he said.

"No problem. Now, let's go find Clayton!"

* * *

Past the bamboo groves, they came upon a dead end at the base of a moss cliff where half a dozen cages sat, holding the gorillas prisoner. One gorilla, however, was trapped in a corner as Clayton approached, shotgun aimed and ready.

"Kala!" Tarzan shouted, rushing forward.

Clayton paused, lowering his shotgun and turning to Tarzan, giving the frightened gorilla the chance to run for safety. "Oh, it looks like the gorilla man is here for his family," he said.

"Let them go!" Tarzan ordered.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Clayton said. "Especially after all that time I spent rounding them up." He raised his shotgun and aimed at Tarzan.

Tarzan moved quickly, just barely avoiding the gunshot. The trapped gorillas cried out in alarm, while the big, bulky male who led the group slammed his fists into the bars.

"Come on!" Sora exclaimed, and he started forward. Suddenly something slammed him in the side, knocking him to the ground.

"Whoa!" Donald, Goofy, and Hikaru jumped back. The air shimmered before them, revealing the presence of something nearly invisible but certainly large.

"It's that thing again!" Hikaru said.

"It's invisible!" Donald said. "Fire!" He launched a fireball at the creature, the attack hitting something solid.

Sora pushed himself back to his feet, lifting his Keyblade into the air. "Heartless?"

"I think so," Hikaru said.

"Thunder!" Sora unleashed a bolt of lightning that startled the invisible creature. Its invisibility flashed off, revealing the giant camouflaged chameleon with the thorny heart symbol on its underside. Sora rushed forward, swinging his Keyblade and slamming the chameleon Heartless in the head.

Tarzan scrambled to the cages, pulling at the bars while the gorillas chattered at him. Clayton aimed his shotgun at Tarzan while he was distracted, but Donald and Goofy charged forward. They tackled Clayton to the ground just as his gun went off. The slug missed Tarzan by a hair's width, bouncing off of the edge of the steel cage and imbedding itself into the cliff with a burst of crumbling earth. Donald and Goofy pinned Clayton down, knocking his shotgun from his hands and sending it skidding across the dirt.

"Agh! Get off me, you buffoons!" Clayton snarled, trying to shove the two of them off.

"We're not going to let you get away with this!" Donald cried.

Clayton growled. "Get over here, you beast!" he shouted.

The Heartless looked up at Clayton's call. Eerie green light gathered in its claws, and it sent a blast of slicing wind at Sora and Hikaru, knocking them off their feet. The Heartless jumped back to Clayton's side, glowering down at Donald and Goofy with its beady yellow eyes.

"Uh-oh!" Goofy said. The Heartless gave a shrill cry as it slammed its arms into Donald and Goofy, sending them flying. Donald sprawled out on his stomach in the dirt, dazed and disoriented. Goofy sat up and rubbed his head with a cringe.

Clayton shoved himself back up, swiping his shotgun off of the ground before hooking an arm over the Heartless's shoulder and springing onto its back. "Now," he said, reloading his shotgun. Was it their imagination, or was there a dark aura emanating from his body? "Finish them!"

The Heartless gave a screech, rearing back onto its hind legs and charging forward. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Hikaru cried out in alarm, scrambling out of the way as the Heartless slammed head-first into the cliff. It staggered back, holding its head in its claws, dazed.

"Keep moving, beast!" Clayton exclaimed, raising his shotgun and taking aim.

"Blizzard!" Hikaru cried, sending out a blast of ice and snow that narrowly missed Clayton's face, leaving frost on his eyebrows. Clayton turned his shotgun on her, and immediately she jumped back, her star-shaped charm lighting up with a pink glow and turning her body intangible just as Clayton fired.

"Look out!" Donald cried. The Heartless quickly recovered, scraping its feet through the ground before spinning around and swinging its tongue like a whip. Goofy managed to block the attack with his shield, but Donald and Sora were knocked back on impact.

The Heartless chattered, its eyes glowing. Bright white light shot out from its eyes in spiraling beams, sending them running for cover. They rushed behind rocks and bushes as the beams blasted apart the ground.

"Come on, Sora!" Donald said. "We need to take this thing out!"

"Right!" Sora nodded. He and Donald rushed out into the open, raising their weapons and taking aim. "FIRE!" they shouted together, shooting out a pair of fireballs that exploded against the chameleon's face. The Heartless screeched, clutching its eyes and stumbling. Clayton gave a cry, struggling to hold onto the Heartless's spikes as it thrashed around.

"Now!" Sora cried, charging forward. Donald and Goofy rushed after him, and together they leapt up, swinging their weapons with all their might. They slammed the Heartless in the chin, sending Clayton flying off of the Heartless's back.

The Heartless shook its head and brushed off the attack, its eyes still smoldering from the Fire spell. It lashed out with its tongue, blindly flailing around and knocking Donald and Goofy back. Sora ducked out of the way, rolling to the side before rushing forward and clashing his Keyblade with the Heartless's claws.

Clayton pushed himself off of the ground, rubbing his head. He looked up to the fight, seeing Donald and Goofy lying in the dirt while Sora was locked in a stalemate with Heartless. Clayton readied his shotgun and took aim at Sora, waiting for the perfect moment.

"Not so fast!" Hikaru shouted, raising her staff in the air. The gun went off with a bang, but suddenly the slug slowed halfway across the field. Sora spun around, eyes wide. He rolled out of the way just as the Slow spell faded, and the slug pierced the unsuspecting chameleon Heartless in the side of its head.

It let loose an agonized cry, rearing up onto its hind legs and clutching its head. It staggered back, black wisps spilling from the wound.

"Clayton!" Tarzan shouted. Clayton's eyes widened, and he scrambled away with a terrified gasp.

"A-AH!" Clayton gave a cry as the Heartless crashed into him.

The Heartless twitched feebly before it began to glow, dissolving into wisps and releasing the large crystalline heart that it carried within itself. It disappeared and left nothing behind—not even Clayton, whose body seemed to just sink into the darkness without a trace.

Donald breathed a sigh of relief. "At least that's over with…"

"Clayton…" Tarzan stared at the spot where he and the Heartless had disappeared. He just shook his head.

They turned to the steel cages. The gorillas backed away in fear at their approach, but Tarzan said something to them that made the gorillas hesitate and eventually calm down. He rattled the bars and looked at the padlock that kept them trapped.

"I'll do it," Sora said, aiming his Keyblade. He quickly unlocked all of the cages, stepping back to let the gorillas escape. Most of them hesitated before darting off into the bamboo grove, but the large male—the ones Tarzan called Kerchak—lingered behind as the female that had fled for safety emerged from the underbrush.

Tarzan moved forward, approaching Kala with a hesitant smile. Kala reached out, touching Tarzan's face in such a gentle manner, and Tarzan responded by giving her a tight hug. Kerchak watched them silently.

"Tarzan!" The call was accompanied by footsteps, making them turn around. Jane and her father were rushing towards them from the bamboo thicket, and behind them was Terk. "Tarzan! Everyone! Are you all okay?" Jane asked.

"We're fine," Sora said, waving.

Terk said something, lopping forward and tackling Tarzan to the ground in an affectionate way. The two of them wrestled while Sora and the others, as well as the two older gorillas, watched on.

Tarzan got up off of the ground eventually, looking to Kerchak and saying something. The large gorilla stared, saying nothing in return. For a moment it looked like Kerchak was going to leave, but instead he walked over to Sora.

Sora shrank down, immediately intimidated by the big gorilla that could easily tear him apart. But instead of doing that, Kerchak grabbed Sora by the back of his shirt and flung him into the air. "W-whoa!"

"Sora!"

Sora landed on the top of the cliff with a thud. "I-I'm okay," he said, dazed. More screams of terror alerted him to Hikaru, Donald, and Goofy, who landed on the ground next to him.

"Some thanks," Donald mumbled, rubbing his back.

Tarzan jumped up the vines to join them, and they looked back down to the gorillas standing at the bottom of the cliff. Kerchak gave a slight nod of his head before turning, Kala moving to leave with him. Terk, however, tugged at Jane's skirt before climbing up after Tarzan.

"I think she wants us to go too," Jane's father said.

"Really?" Jane's eyes widened. "Thank you, Terk! Oh, we'll be right there in a moment."

* * *

Tarzan and Terk led the way through the caverns that dotted the sides of the waterfall. The air was cool and wet, the spray offering some relief from the hot humidity of the jungle. "My home," Tarzan said.

"The nesting grounds," Jane said. "This is a beautiful place."

They walked into one cave deep into the nesting grounds, right behind the thunderous waterfall. It was dark, illuminated only by the light that filtered in through the cracks in the stone above their heads. But something glowed blue in the distance at the end of the tunnel, and when they arrived in the large cavern, they saw what it was.

"Butterflies," Hikaru said. Blue butterflies, emitting a soft glow from their wings, clustered at the tree roots that grew through the cave roof.

"So, this is your home?" Sora asked, his skin prickling with anticipation.

"*&&x%," Tarzan said.

"Huh?" Sora looked around. "But I don't see…"

Tarzan shook his head, cupping a hand around his ear and listening. Sora frowned, looking to his friends, but a faint rumbling that he hadn't noticed before caught his attention.

"The waterfalls," Jane said. "You can hear the echoes all the way from here. It sound almost like a heartbeat."

"*&&x%," Tarzan said again, nodding. This time, he pressed a hand against his chest. "Friends there."

"Friends?" Goofy asked, holding a hand to his own heart before scratching his head. He looked to Donald, who shrugged in response.

"Oh!" Realization flashed across Jane's face. "I think I understand. *&&x% means heart," she said, touching her chest.

"Heart…" Tarzan said slowly before nodding. "Friends… in our heart."

"Oh… So that's what it meant?" Sora pressed his hand to his chest, feeling his heart beat under his fingertips. No Riku, no Kairi… Just a big misunderstanding. He sighed.

"Friends, same heart," Tarzan said. "Clayton, lose heart. No heart, no see friends."

Silence passed over them, broken only by the sound of the waterfall. "Sorry… about what I said," Sora finally said, scratching his head and turning to the others. "And for freaking out and nearly getting us killed. We're a team—we shouldn't be fighting." He needed to find Kairi and Riku, but they weren't the only people he needed to look out for. These guys were his friends too, weren't they?

"I'm sorry too," Donald said, his shoulders slumping as he crossed his wings. "I promised we would help you look for your friends, and a promise is a promise."

Goofy laughed. "All for one, huh?" he asked, grabbing Sora and Donald by the shoulders and hugging them. Hikaru giggled behind them until Sora and Donald reached out to grab her and pull her into the group hug. But a moment later, the blue glow that filled the cavern intensified, making them look up.

"What's going on?" Goofy asked.

Sora's Keyblade flashed to his hand. "I think I know." He stepped forward, approaching the cluster of butterflies. They dispersed suddenly, fluttering in the air around the cavern and revealing the hidden keyhole in the tree. Sora aimed his Keyblade and took a deep breath. The bright light shot out, locking something inside of the tree, and the keyhole disappeared after spitting something out of it.

"My, that was something else," Jane said.

Donald reached over to pick up the item off of the ground. "A gummi!" he said. "But I don't think it's one of the King's…"

Goofy took the gummi from him, holding it up to the faint light that filtered into the cavern. "Ya know, maybe we should go see Leon and the others back at Traverse Town. They might know something about these."

"That sounds like a plan," Sora said.

"Oh, you're leaving already?" Jane asked.

"My boy, you should at least stay another night," Jane's father said. "You must be exhausted, all that running around and fighting off those ghastly yellow-eyed creatures."

"Well…" Sora glanced to the others. They did look pretty tired… Sora was beginning to feel the aches and pains setting into his muscles too. "Uh, sure, if it's not any trouble."

"No trouble," Tarzan said while Terk gave a hoot of agreement.

"Right—no trouble at all," Jane said with a smile.

* * *

"What drew the Heartless to that world?" Hook asked as he and his associates gathered around the illusion table. Images of the fight in that distant jungle remained frozen before them, snapshots of the chameleon Heartless and the Keyblade boy with his friends.

"The hunter lured them there," Maleficent replied. "It was his lust for power that was the bait. But it seems the bait was too tasty for his own good."

Oogie Boogie cackled. "Yeah—he got chomped instead!"

"A weak-hearted fool like him stood no chance at controlling the Heartless. The darkness swallowed him whole," Jafar said. "But the boy is a problem. He's already found two of the Keyholes."

"Fear not," Maleficent said. "It'll take him ages to find the rest. Besides, he remains blissfully unaware of our other plan."

Ursula chuckled. "Yes, the princesses…"

"They are falling into our hands one by one," Maleficent said. She glanced over her shoulder as a portal of darkness opened up behind them, revealing the beady eyes of the Heartless that shoved a young girl with blonde hair and a blue dress into the room. "Speaking of which…"

Alice looked around, hands held close to her chest as she looked at the people gathered around the table. "W-who are you?"

* * *

Eight days. It had been eight days since Riku arrived in this world—in this… "hollow bastion." It had been eight days since he'd last seen his friends.

He paced around the room, impatient. That Maleficent woman had taken him in, given him a room and a place to stay in the castle. The castle itself was gigantic, with long hallways and countless empty rooms. Shadows seemed to creep around every corner, every nook and cranny, like ghosts wandering through the dusty corridors. In some ways, it reminded him of the islands, back when he and Sora played as knights hunting down evil creatures.

On any other occasion he would be eager to explore every path, every door. But the novelty and awe wore off after the third day, and he always had the uneasy feeling that he was being watched from the dark corners of the rooms whenever he ventured higher up into the castle. At any rate, he couldn't concentrate on something that should have been amazing when his friends were missing.

Maleficent had said that she would help him look for his friends, but it had been eight days and still no sign of them. She said that she was using her magic to find them, but Riku didn't know how much he believed her.

"Damn it," he said, punching the wall. He didn't even know if they were still alive. The last he'd seen of them was Sora and Hikaru disappearing into the darkness. He'd thought that they would appear with him, but he'd woken up alone in the rising falls. And he hadn't seen Kairi at all since before the storm. Had she made it out alright? Or had she disappeared along with their world?

"One leap of faith," he muttered. Had it been worth it?

A knock at the door came, making Riku turn. Maleficent pushed open the door and glided in, carrying that scepter of hers. "How are you faring, Riku?" she asked.

"Fine," he replied. "Do you know where they are?"

"Patience, dear boy. I've been scouring the realm in search of your friends," Maleficent said. "I am afraid there is little sign of your friend Kairi. However, I have been hearing whispers about the other two… Sora and Hikaru, was it? Alive and well. Perhaps Kairi is with them."

Riku's eyes widened. "Really?" He stepped forward. "Where? Take me!"

"Hush, child," Maleficent said. "They are, as I have heard, heading towards a world known as Traverse Town. But before you can go, you will need to rest and prepare yourself. There are dangers that you may face outside of the safety of the castle walls."

"The Heartless?" Riku asked. "I thought you said they wouldn't bother me."

"Yes, but it wouldn't hurt to arm yourself just in case," Maleficent said. "Come, Riku, we will find you a suitable weapon."

"And then we go to find Sora and Hikaru?"

"Yes… And I will take you there myself. However…" Maleficent paused, looking at him with narrowed eyes. "You may find that your friends have… not been as concerned about you or Kairi as you have been. They may have moved on."

"I don't believe you," Riku said flatly.

"I'm sure you don't," Maleficent said, "but I thought that you would like to have a warning ahead of time…" She turned and started out the door. He didn't see her smirk.

* * *

A/N: And so ends our exploration through the Deep Jungle. But it seems like another encounter is waiting on the horizon...

This chapter was quite fun to write. Initially, it was more barebones than this, but a couple rounds of adding and expanding on the boss fight gave it a bit more character, I think. I had a hard time writing this one, so I'm rather satisfied with how it came out (especially compared to my feelings on the last chapter).

Next time, we'll be making a return to a familiar world and seeing a familiar face. Oh, man, I can't wait.

Thank you for reading.


	14. Found

A/N: Oh boy, oh boy. Tempura here with the next chapter, and I'm pretty excited for this one. First, thanks to Gry19 for the review. That idea sounds cute, though I'm not sure if that would fit into the plot. But who knows?

Now, let's go. Chapter, start!

Read and enjoy.

* * *

 **Re-sketch**

 **Chapter 14: Found**

"It's kind of nice to be back in Traverse Town," Sora said as they walked through the entrance gates. "I like this place. Nice food, nice atmosphere…"

"Speaking of food," Hikaru said, counting out her munny. They'd been traveling for a few days, so actual food sounded great. "There's that one restaurant on the other side of First District. The one that has the menu on the wall? I kind of want to try their pizza."

"First we gotta find Leon," Donald said. "Where do you think he could be?"

"Let's ask," Goofy said. "I think I see Yuffie over there."

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Yuffie!" They sprinted across the square to the ninja who was investigating the public mail drop box.

"Hey guys," Yuffie said, looking over as they approached. "How's the search going? Found your friends yet?"

"Not yet," Sora said.

"Haven't found the King yet either," Goofy added.

"Bummer. Well, just keep searching. They're bound to pop up eventually! It may be a big universe, but things have a habit of working out." Yuffie grinned. "Anyway, what brings you back here? Just visiting?"

"Actually, we gotta talk to Leon," Sora said. "Do you know where he is?"

"Hm… Well, Leon's probably at the underground cavern. He trains there a lot. You can find the back entrance in the alley behind the hotel—just follow the canal. Though you may have to get a little wet."

"Behind the hotel… Right, thanks, Yuffie!"

"Don't mention it!"

* * *

The Heartless were there to greet them when they stepped into the alley, but it was nothing that some hacking and slashing and a few spells couldn't take care of. They stepped down into the knee-high water of the canal, Goofy hiking up his pants while Hikaru pulled off her boots to carry in her arms. Luckily it wasn't sewer water, but it stank of stagnation.

"I didn't realize this opened up into a cavern," Goofy said as they looked around. The manmade stone mouth of the passage slowly shifted into a natural stone formation. Water dripped from the stalactites above their heads, drops echoing around them. Wherever they were, it wasn't in the main part of town.

After wading through the water for about five minutes, they found the cavern that Yuffie had mentioned. There they caught a glimpse of Leon practicing his sword fighting skills and stances while Aerith leafed through a stack of papers.

"Hey, Leon!" Sora called out. "Aerith!"

"Hm. Well, look who showed up," Leon said, lowering his gunblade.

"What brings you down here?" Aerith asked.

"Yuffie said you'd be here," Donald said. "We need to ask you something."

"Ask away," Leon said.

"Well, while we were going around the different worlds, we found this gummi block," Sora said as Goofy held it out. "We're not sure what it's for. It came out of this… I guess it was a keyhole."

"A keyhole?" Aerith repeated.

"Yeah. We saw a couple of them on different worlds. The Keyblade kind of automatically locked them… I think," Sora said.

Aerith looked relieved. "That's good," she said. "You see, according to legend, somewhere in every world lies a Keyhole that leads to the heart of that world. Locking it keeps the world safe, and only the Keyblade can lock it. There must be a Keyhole for this world as well…"

"Ansem's reports probably have more information," Leon said. "We're still trying to reconstruct the rest of the texts we have. But from what we do know, the Heartless enter the world's core through the Keyhole and do something to it."

"What happens to it?" Hikaru asked. "The world, I mean."

"In the end it disappears," Aerith said.

"What?!"

Sora thought back to Destiny Islands. The storm, the Heartless appearing, the island falling apart… The door in the secret place… Was that the Keyhole? He gripped his hands into fists. He'd had the Keyblade! What if he could have done something to stop it? Seal the Keyhole or…

Hikaru thought of her own world. Hart's Haven and all the other places she'd visited—and the places beyond. It was hard to believe that a world of that many places and people could just… vanish.

A tactile memory flashed in her head, the feeling of someone holding her hand, of their grasp slipping away. Then there were terrified screams playing in her head… and she was sure that one of them was her sister.

"What happens to the people who were on that world?" Hikaru asked, her throat constricting as she spoke.

"Some of them end up here in Traverse Town," Leon said. "They might end up in other places too. But the ones who don't get out… Well, I'm not sure."

Hikaru exchanged a glance with Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Did that mean that her family…? She touched her Wayfinder hanging from her belt for reassurance. No, she couldn't even wrap her head around that thought. If she of all people had survived, then there was no way that people like Akihiko and Yui and Mom wouldn't. Suddenly their cheerful mood had disappeared.

"That's why the Keyblade is so important," Leon said, reading the horrified looks on their faces. He was grimacing himself.

"Please, keep locking the Keyholes," Aerith said. "Keep the worlds and their inhabitants safe. You're the only one who can."

"I don't know…" Sora said, scratching his head. There were a lot of worlds out there, and the Keyholes weren't exactly easy to find. It was so much pressure, and he had his own things to do…

"Exploring different worlds will help you anyway," Leon said.

"Yeah, we gotta find your friends," Donald said.

"And King Mickey," Goofy added.

"I guess you're right," Sora said. "Okay. I'll keep an eye out for the Keyholes."

"Let's start with the one in this town," Hikaru said. "I'd hate to see this place disappear…"

Sora nodded, but he hesitated a moment, remembering why they'd come here in the first place. "Oh, and this gummi block… Do you know what it's for?"

Goofy handed it over, and Leon held it up to inspect it. "Hm… Can't say I do."

"Ask Cid—he should know," Aerith suggested.

"Cid… Okay. We'll go see him."

"It was nice seeing you again," Goofy said, waving goodbye as they left.

* * *

"Cid! We need your help!"

"My help?" Cid asked, looking over at them as they hurried over to the counter of the Accessory Shop. Goofy placed the block onto the counter. "Well, if it isn't a gummi block."

"What does it do?" Sora asked.

Cid laughed. "You're kiddin' me! You're flying a gummi ship and you don't know anything about navigation gummis?"

"Uh…" Donald crossed his arms and looked away.

Goofy scratched his head. "Well…This is our first ship and all…"

"Bunch of pinheads," Cid said, shaking his head. "Interspace ain't no playground."

"So what? We're not gummi ship experts. There's a lot we don't know." Sora flushed out of embarrassment. "It's not like we have a choice—we have to travel around to different worlds."

"I suppose that's true." Cid swiped the side of his nose. "Anyway, I'll explain: these navigation gummi blocks will help you get to new places. They expand your map system so you aren't flying blind. You want one on your ship, right?"

"That'd be helpful, right guys?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah," Donald said while Goofy nodded.

"I'll install it for you, then. It might take some time, though. While I'm working on it, would you mind doing me a favor?"

"Sure. What do you need?" Sora asked.

"I need you to deliver this book for me," Cid said, pulling it out from under the counter and handing it over. It was a small book—a children's storybook by the looks of it—though it was in pretty bad shape, scuffed up and missing pages. "It's real old. When the owner brought it in, it was falling apart. I did my best to fix it, and it was a pretty good job considering what I was given. But it's time to give it back."

"Okay. Where's the owner?" Sora asked, giving the book to Hikaru to carry in her bag.

"He should be in the old house past the Third District," Cid said. "Behind the door with the big fire sign on it. Ever seen it? It's hard to miss."

"We'll find it," Sora said. "Alright, let's go, guys. Thanks Cid!"

"No problem. When you're done, stop by the old house in the Third District—I'll be waiting there. And keep an eye out for Heartless while you're out there!"

* * *

The house Cid had mentioned turned out to be in some cavern in the middle of a lake located behind a door at the end of an alleyway. Traverse Town had some really weird places, Sora had to admit, but it was pretty cool. They hopped along stepping stones that moved back and forth in the water, slipping only once or twice before the finally reached the island.

"This is the place?" Donald asked.

"It's the only house here," Sora said. But he had to agree with Donald—the house was run down, windows boarded up and holes in the roof.

"Where's the door?" Goofy asked.

"There's a hole in the wall right here," Hikaru said. She pointed towards a crumbling hole that a tattered red curtain covered. She slipped inside, Sora and the others following.

"There's no one here," Goofy said. It wasn't a large house, and it seemed like it hadn't been inhabited in years. A thick layer of dust covered the floor and walls, and Sora coughed, waving his hand in front of his face as their footsteps kicked up a cloud.

"There's something about this musty place…"

Sora blinked, turning around. He saw Kairi walking along the edge of the room, running her hand along the wall and rubbing away a streak of dust from the window.

"It reminds me of the secret place back home—that cave where we drew those pictures on the walls," she said, turning to Sora and giving him a sad smile. "Remember?"

"K… Kairi?" Sora whispered, taking a step forward.

"Sora, what's wrong?"

He turned away for a split second, looking to Hikaru, who was giving him a strange look. When he turned back, Kairi was gone. "I… Nothing," he said. Was he going crazy? He held a hand over his thumping heart and looked to the window. No streak in the dust on the glass. Maybe he was hallucinating.

"Well, well," a voice called from the entrance of the house. "You've arrived sooner than I expected."

"Wha…?" Sora looked to the others a moment before turning to the man in a blue robe who was ducking under the curtain. "You knew we were going to be here?" he asked.

"Of course," the man said.

"Are you… a Heartless?"

Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "He sure doesn't look like one," she said, crossing her arms.

"Oh, my, no," the man said. "My name is Merlin, and I'm a wizard. Your King has requested my help."

"King Mickey?" Goofy asked.

"Indeed! Donald and Goofy, correct?" Merlin asked, looking to them. "And… Who are these two young people?"

"I'm Sora," he said. "This is Hikaru."

"Ah, yes, that's right. I suppose one of you is the wielder of the Keyblade?"

"That'd be him," Hikaru said, nodding towards Sora.

"Very pleased to meet you all," Merlin said. "Now, just one moment. I'll get this place in order, and we can get down to business." He set a large travel bag onto the ground and pulled out a wand. "Presto…!"

The bag snapped open, and one by one a number of tiny objects lifted up into the air, bobbing and growing in size until they were proper tea cups and couches and bookshelves and dressers, spinning around the room and finding their proper places. A carpet rolled out, a table settled down on top of it, a number of chairs positioned themselves for tea, and even a lit candelabra joined the parade of magical items that floated through the air.

"Whoa," Sora said.

"There, much better," Merlin said once the room was set up. "Now, the King asked me to train you, Sora, in the art of magic. Help pick up some of the pressure from Donald here. We can start any time you like."

"Wow, really?" Sora asked. "That would be great! Hey, can we start with…" He paused, noticing Hikaru's wide-eyed and hopeful expression. It made him scratch his head and give a short laugh. "… Um, Merlin? Would it be okay if my friend took magic lessons too? She wants to be a mage, and she's pretty good with magic."

"Well, I usually only take one student at a time, but having classmate might provide motivation. The more the merrier," Merlin said cheerfully, adjusting his glasses. "Now, Hikaru, was it?" He walked over to her. "Ah… Yes, it seems you do have a talent for magic. However… Young lady, do you feel quite alright?"

"For the most part," Hikaru said. "Is something wrong?"

"Hmm… Perhaps not," Merlin said, shaking his head. "Maybe I'm imagining things. Anyhow, did you two have any suggestions for your first lesson?"

"Can we learn the Cure spell?" Sora asked.

"We can start on that," Merlin said. "Though you'll need to practice on your own to hone your skills, just as with any other spell."

It was a quick lesson, only about half an hour. Merlin told them about control and the desire needed to cast a Cure spell (compassion, as it turned out, was the main component along with the imagined warmth of sunlight after a cold, rainy morning) and by the end of it they were ready to do some basic battlefield healing with only a minimal risk of blowing up the target. Afterwards, they had a quick cup of recuperative tea to replenish their spent magical energy.

"This is delicious," Hikaru said as she sipped her tea. Donald and Goofy nodded, and Sora had to agree; there was a strong spicy scent to it, melding with the faint flavor of vanilla. He'd never been a big tea drinker, but if they were all as sweet as this, he wouldn't mind trying them a bit more often.

"Thank you, my dear," Merlin said. "It's my own personal brew. Took some time to find the right proportions, but I'm quite satisfied with the results. Would you like some milk to go along with it?"

"Yes please."

After they were finished, Merlin continued with business. "In addition to myself, there is one other person that is here to assist you on your journey," he said, turning towards the doorway.

A small pumpkin carriage by the door began to glow blue. The air in front of it shimmered and sparked as a woman in blue robes appeared. "Hello dearies. I'm the Fairy Godmother. Your king asked me to help as well. If you ever find any lost creatures that need help, I will be more than happy to assist in their recovery."

"Ahyuck, nice to meet you," Goofy said.

"Before we go, Merlin, we have something for you," Sora said as Hikaru pulled out the book from her bag.

"Here you go," Hikaru said. " _The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh_. Cid gave it to us to give to you."

"Ah, yes! Thank you." Merlin took the book, inspecting it. "This is an old book, so vibrant and full of life—a world within its pages. But I'm afraid when the Heartless attacked, it was damaged. Even though Cid did a grand job in repairing it, it's still missing a few pages… If you happen to find them, will you please return them to me? I suspect you'll be coming across them on your journey."

"Will do," Donald said.

"Well, thanks for all of the help, Merlin," Sora said.

"No, no, thank you for visiting," Merlin replied. "Good luck on your journey."

* * *

"Man, that was a weird house," Sora said as they walked through the fire sign doors. "But Merlin was pretty cool. Like the way he pulled out all that furniture from his bag! Can you do that too, Donald?"

"I'm a court wizard," Donald said. "I have more important things to do than enchanting furniture."

"So, that's a no, huh?" Sora asked, earning a scowl in response.

"I can't wait until we fix that book," Hikaru said. "A world within its pages, Merlin said. And it's Winnie the Pooh!"

"I'm going to visit that book world first," Sora said, linking his hands behind his head.

"Oh, really?" Hikaru quirked an eyebrow as she looked at him. "Let's see who finds the most pages first. That'll decide it."

"Deal." They shook on it as Donald rolled his eyes and Goofy stifled a giggle.

But the laughs were cut short. A rush of cold wind and the sound of rippling darkness set them on high alert. They jumped to attention, grabbing their weapons just as ring of Soldiers appeared in swirls of darkness around them.

"Heartless!" Hikaru cried, jumping back and reaching for her staff.

"Look out!" Donald shouted.

The Soldiers charged forward in unison, lashing out with their claws and swinging their legs. Goofy pulled up his shield to block one kick while Donald covered his back and blasted away the Heartless with fire and electricity. Sora bashed one of the Soldiers in the head, knocking it into the alley wall with a clatter, while Hikaru sent out a Blizzard spell to counter an incoming kick.

"Gah!" Sora gave a sharp cry as a pair of Soldiers came barreling past him, slamming into his legs and knocking him to the ground.

"Sora!" Hikaru took aim as the Heartless swung back around and reared back for another tackle. But before she could unleash another Blizzard spell, a blur of yellow, blue, and silver leapt down from the rafters above and sliced through the Soldiers with a wing-shaped sword. Sora and Hikaru jerked back with a start, eyes going wide as recognition dawned. "Huh?!"

The silver-haired boy spun his sword around with a familiar cockiness, taking a careful sweep of the alley before turning to look at them. And then he smiled. "There you guys are. What's going on?"

"R-Riku?" Sora shoved himself back to his feet and staggered forward, reaching out and poking Riku in the face before pulling at his cheeks.

"Hey, knock it off," Riku said with a laugh, swatting Sora's hands away. He looked over to Hikaru and nodded. "Hey."

It took a moment before it all registered in her head. "Riku!" She rushed forward, throwing her arms around his shoulders and pulling him down for a hug.

"Whoa! Hah… I, uh, missed you too," he said. He awkwardly patted her on the shoulder before she stepped away, her cheeks burning as she averted her gaze and rubbed her eyes. Oh, damn, was she really crying right now? _Suck it up, Stonewall,_ she told herself.

"I'm not dreaming this time, right?" Sora asked, looking up and down at Riku.

"I hope not. It took forever to find you guys," Riku said. "Are you doing okay?"

"Better than okay now," Sora said, shaking out his leg and rubbing his knee. It looked like it was going to bruise later, but for now, he seemed to just push the pain aside.

"Can't keep out of trouble, huh?" Riku smirked.

"Of course not," Sora said, knocking a fist against his chest. "When did you get here? And how'd you find us?"

"Caught wind that you two were in this town, decided to check it out," Riku said. "I just got in. Pretty nice place."

Hikaru looked to Sora and they exchanged ecstatic grins. It was good—no, amazing—to see another friendly face, even if it was a face that she'd only known for a few days. It felt like so much longer, those days spent on the beach, the movie party, the night of the storm, and all the time spent traveling in the Highwind to different worlds. But in reality, it had been, what… two weeks since she'd first wound up on Destiny Islands? Her heart pounded in her chest, loud in her ears, pumping adrenaline and endorphins or whatever it was through her body. Suddenly she was feeling lightheaded.

"So, where's Kairi?" Sora said.

Riku blinked. "Isn't she with you?"

Sora's expression slipped. "No…" He dropped his gaze, shoulders slumping. Hikaru shared his dejection. Kairi would've probably loved to explore some of these worlds—Hikaru wondered how she'd get along with the Cheshire Cat, or what she would think of seeing the gorillas. When everyone was back together again, they had to go out for a pizza or something at the diner and have a laugh about the whole ordeal.

"Well, don't worry," Riku said. "If we made it off the island, I'm sure she did too. She might even be looking for us right now. Have you had any luck finding your family, Hikaru?"

"No," she said quietly, and the guilt weighed down heavy on her shoulders. Her family would have loved seeing all the different worlds too—the places and people and the pure magic of it all. _Aki and Tats would like a pizza party,_ she thought idly. _Yui doesn't like Italian food though…_

"We'll find them eventually," he said before he looked up at the stars. "We're finally off that island—can you believe it? We're free. And we'll all be together again soon—don't worry, just leave everything to me. I know this—"

Hikaru's head snapped up when she sensed the surge of darkness behind them, but when she turned, reaching for her staff, she saw Sora already leaping into action. He slashed through the Heartless in a swift move just as it leapt at them with its claws outstretched.

He straightened up, spinning the Keyblade around and slinging it over his shoulder as the last wisps of the fallen Heartless faded away. "Leave it to who, now?" he said with a wide grin.

Riku seemed stunned. "Sora… How did you—"

"I've learned a thing or two since we left the islands," Sora said. He nodded to Donald and Goofy. "Thanks to them. We've been looking for you and Kairi, and they've helped a ton."

Riku looked over to them, as if he were only seeing them for the first time. "Who are they?"

Donald cleared his throat, holding a wing over his chest as he straightened up. "My name is Donald Duck, and this is Goofy."

"They're my friends," Sora said. "The court mage and the captain of the guard for a king—pretty cool, huh?"

Goofy gave a pleasant smile. "We've been traveling around with Sora and Hikaru, fighting off the Heartless and helping people." He patted Sora and Hikaru on the shoulders. "They've learned so much since we first met. Don't know where we'd be without them!"

"We're a team—all for one and one for all," Sora said with a confident nod. Then he looked to Riku. "We searched so many worlds looking for you. Got into a little trouble here and there, but it all worked out and we came out on top."

"Really?" Riku said, his expression careful. "I never would've guessed."

"Oh, and guess what? Sora is the hero chosen by the Keyblade," Goofy said.

"Who would've thought it?" Donald asked, shooting Sora a look as he crossed his wings.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked, scowling. Hikaru and Goofy stifled their laughter.

"So, this a Keyblade?"

They turned around. Riku was holding out the Keyblade, examining it closely and giving it a few test swings. Sora blinked, looking down at his empty hands. "Huh? Hey, give it back!" Sora rushed forward, groping for the giant key, but Riku stepped back and Sora fell forward onto the ground. Donald's eyes narrowed and Goofy gave a gasp, but Hikaru laughed, walking over and helping him up. Sora nodded in thanks, seemingly unconcerned by his tumble.

"Catch," Riku said, tossing it back to Sora, who nearly dropped it on the ground as he fumbled to catch. "Interesting weapon."

"It's helped us out a lot," Sora said, letting the Keyblade disappear in a flash of light. "We've beaten up all these Heartless—you know, those creatures with the glowing yellow eyes? We just came from this jungle where there was this giant… chameleon-thing that could turn invisible. I think Jiminy—he's another one of our friends—wanted to call it the Stealth Sneak. Before that we went to this place called Olympus Coliseum, and I got to fight in a tournament!"

"Sora made it all the way to the semi-finals on his own," Goofy said.

"Yeah… Might've even made it to the finals too, but Cloud was really strong," Sora said. "You should've seen him—he had this giant sword and this gauntlet with claws… He's probably even stronger than you, Riku. But then this giant three-headed dog crashed the tournament, so we had to help out and take care of that."

"Don't forget about Wonderland," Hikaru said.

"Ugh, that place." Donald grimaced. "Don't remind me of it!"

"Aw, it wasn't that bad," Goofy said. "You got some cake out of it, at least."

"Bah…"

"Heh. Well, we went to a place called Wonderland too," Sora explained. "It was pretty weird. There were all those card soldiers and talking flowers… And then there was that crazy queen, and the Cheshire Cat who helped us beat the Trickmaster—that's the name of the Heartless boss we fought there. And we've learned a bunch of spells too."

Donald coughed. " _Learning_ a bunch of spells," he corrected. "You're still both novices!"

"Yeah, but pretty good novices I think," Hikaru said, glancing to Riku. "Like—watch." She gave her staff a little spin and waved it in front of Donald's face. The Slow timer appeared above him, ticking by slowly as he tried to react.

"Hiikaaruu yoou liittle—"

Hikaru, Sora, and Goofy laughed. The spell wore off quickly and Donald sputtered, stomping his feet and quacking angrily. "Hikaru! I thought _you_ were the well-behaved student! I thought _you_ were above showing off like that!"

"Hey!" Sora said.

"Sorry, Donald," Hikaru said, feeling a strange mixture of sheepishness and pride. She wasn't sure why she wanted to show off all her magic now, but she supposed that she wanted to impress Riku. He may have had swordsmanship skills, but she had her own magic now, and she didn't think she was bad at it. She looked over to Riku, the grin still hanging on her face, but she saw him watching them with a guarded expression. "… Riku?"

"Hm?"

"… Nothing. Never mind."

"Anyway… You're coming with us, right?" Sora said again, looking at him. He seemed oblivious to Riku's sudden change in expression. "We've got this awesome ship, so we can find Kairi together. Not to brag, but I'm getting pretty good at flying…"

"Yeah, aside from nearly crashing into that meteor," Hikaru said.

"That was one time!"

"Hold on," Donald said. "He can't come. We're on a mission—select members only."

"What?" Hikaru and Sora said at the same time, rounding on Donald.

"Forget it!" Donald said, crossing his wings.

"Oh, come on," Sora said. "He's my friend!"

"Doesn't matter—we have an important job to do. Don't forget, we promised Leon and Aerith we'd look for the Keyholes! We can't afford any more distractions, and the ship is crowded enough as it is!"

"But we spent all that time looking for him," Hikaru said. "He should be an honorary member of the search and rescue team by now."

"Well, unless one of you wants to sleep on the floor…"

"Guys…" Goofy scratched his head, glancing up a moment. But then he did a double take. "Where did he go?"

They turned back around to find that the district was empty except for them. "Riku?" They looked towards the alleys, the upper floors, the stairs, but all was quiet except for the low hum of electricity powering the neon lights.

Sora's shoulders slumped. "Thanks a lot, Donald," he said. He sighed, but it was quickly replaced with a contented smile. "Oh, well, he likes to disappear on his own sometimes. At least he's okay. If we split up, we can cover more ground. Who knows—maybe we'll run into Kairi soon too."

"I hope so," Hikaru said, but she didn't exactly share Sora's optimism. They'd finally found Riku, but then he decided to run off? That hurt a bit more than it should have.

" _Why do you care so much? You barely know him. You barely know any of these people,"_ the voice in her head asked. _"And in the meantime, how much do you miss your family?"_

Hikaru tried to ignore it. Falling victim to her guilt wasn't productive. She knew she should feel bad—and she _did_ bad right now—but this wasn't going to help her any. _They're good people, even if I haven't known them for long. I… want them to be safe too._

* * *

They found Cid, Leon, Aerith, and Yuffie in a house near the Second District doors. Light streamed through the living room window and into the street, revealing the interior. It was a small house, with frayed wallpaper and old furniture and boxes stacked in the corners, but it looked big enough for everyone to sleep in if they optimized the space. Everyone looked up when they knocked at the door, and Aerith quickly moved to let them inside with a smile on her face. "Did you find this place alright?" she asked.

"We went around in circles a couple times, but it's fine," Goofy said.

"We delivered the book, Cid!" Donald added.

"Good to hear. You guys saved me some trouble." But even as Cid nodded, there was a strange uneasiness hanging in the atmosphere of the room—and it wasn't just the dust. "Hey, you guys ever hear of Maleficent?" He asked after a moment.

"Maleficent?" Hikaru repeated.

"Who is she?" Sora asked.

"A witch, man, she's a witch." Cid shook his head. "Rumor has it, she's been spotted in town. It's probably just rumors, but that name brings up some bad memories."

"She's the reason this town is full of Heartless," Leon said, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. "Don't take her lightly."

"She's been using the Heartless for years," Yuffie said. "We lost our world, thanks to her."

Cid nodded. "One day, a swarm of Heartless just took over our world. That was… Jeez, that was about nine years ago. I managed to get out of that mess and ended up coming here with these guys."

"That's awful," Donald said.

"Well, it isn't as bad as it could have been," Cid said. "We're still alive after all. Alive and kicking. Can't say that about everyone else—we haven't seen many others from our world since it happened…"

"Our world was ruled by a wise man named Ansem," Leon explained. "He began studying the Heartless when they first appeared. But he was swallowed up by the darkness along with our world."

"Ansem? Oh, right, the reports," Sora said.

Yuffie nodded. "Yup. Any luck finding the pages?"

"None so far," Sora said.

"Too bad. It's the same on our side too," Yuffie said. "Aerith's been looking through the papers that survived our world, but there's a lot to go through and not much success. It doesn't help that what we have found is pretty badly damaged. Cid's been building a scanner to help speed up the process, though."

"I'm sure Maleficent has most of the pages," Cid said. "She probably wants to keep it out of the hands of the people who would use the information to destroy the Heartless."

"Then we'll definitely keep an eye out for reports," Sora said. "In the meantime, we'll keep taking down the Heartless and locking the Keyholes—starting with this town! We'll look for the Keyhole so this world doesn't get taken over by the Heartless."

"Might take you a while," Leon said. "I'll call in for room reservations at the hotel, then. Have any munny?"

"Err… Well…"

"Not much," Hikaru said.

"Then you'd might as pick up some jobs to earn enough for supplies while you look around," Cid said. "The moogles up at the Synthesis Shop might need a hand, and the cafés and stores around town are always hiring for one-off jobs."

"Sounds like a plan," Sora said. "But first, let's get something to eat! Where are some good places?"

* * *

"You see?" Maleficent asked as Riku watched his friends through the window of the Third District house. Even from a distance, the light that spilled through the glass gave away every gesture of their hands and every smile on their faces. "It's just as I warned you. While you toiled away, trying to find your dear friends, they've quite simply replaced you. They've become so busy playing hero that they've forgotten you."

Riku clenched his fists. He couldn't believe it. Sora forgetting about him and Kairi? Replacing him with those two goofballs? No. He couldn't even believe Hikaru, whom they'd known only for a few days, would forget. But there they were, talking, laughing, joking with each other. They seemed so at ease, acting like they had not a care in the world…

Not to mention that Keyblade…

"Evidently, they value the two buffoons more than they value you," Maleficent said. "They didn't even search for you when you disappeared without a word. You're better off without that boy—he's only been holding you back. And the girl obviously thinks nothing of you, so why should you care about her?"

He thought back to finding them in the square. Sora staggering forward, pulling at his face like he'd seen a ghost—Hikaru rushing to give him a hug. He could remember his happiness at seeing them, feel the echo of Sora's poking and prodding and the warmth emanating from Hikaru… How could they not care?

"Now, think nothing more of them," Maleficent said, placing a hand over Riku's shoulder. He didn't try to shrug it off, still busy arguing with himself. "There are more important things to attend to. I'll help you find what you're searching for."

* * *

A/N: Oh boy, Riku. Don't do it. Don't do it, man.

This was an interesting chapter to write. Since this incident is so important to the plot of KH, I wanted to keep everything in-tact. However, the encounter with Riku in the game is a little weird in terms of everyone's characterization... so I had to try and write through that. Hopefully that feeling I was going for worked out.

Thank you for reading.


	15. The Bell Tolls

A/N: Hey everyone, Tempura here with a more actiony chapter this time around. We're getting ready to enter into the next segment of the story and the next set of worlds, but there are still some things to wrap up in Traverse Town. Haven't you heard? They say there's something special about that bell in Second District...

Thank you to readingchameleon for the review. Yeah, he didn't really say it, did he? I didn't think of that. He didn't say much on the book's origins though, so it's probably fine. Thanks to Barrel Maker and my friend (you know who you are) for the chats about the story too. It's very thought-provoking. And thank you to everyone keeping up with the story thus far. I hope you all are enjoying it.

Anyway, let's move on. Chapter, commence.

* * *

 **Re-sketch**

 **Chapter 15: The Bell Tolls**

It felt good to play again. Hikaru sat at the grand piano in Café d'Étoiles, letting her fingers bounce across the keys, listening to the music. She'd played this song so many times, it came naturally to her. Between familiar songs and sheet music provided by the café and wasting away hours playing, she felt almost at home… As much at home as she had felt since Destiny Islands, anyway.

It had taken days of agonizing and panicking and arguing with herself before she decided to take this job. She hated performing in front of people—she played to listen, to have fun, and she had always been weak when it came to criticism and the fear of making a mistake for people to hear. But as long as she focused on the music and not the strangers who were busy eating and talking and basically doing things that didn't involve looking at her, she told herself that she would be fine. Mom and Dad would've been proud.

It didn't pay too badly either. Munny was munny, and it would help pay for the rooms and supplies. If the owners liked her playing well enough, maybe she could get herself hired to play another afternoon. If not, she'd just do odd jobs like mail delivery or bussing tables at the restaurants.

At three o'clock, her lunch shift ended. She closed the sheet music books, placing them neatly back onto the stand before speaking with the manager to get her pay. Not bad; half to go into the hotel room, half for food and potions. The others probably had a better income, though, so she needed to find a way to pick up the slack.

"Thank you," she said, bowing her head before she hurried out of the café.

She jogged across the First District, stumbling in her haste down the stairs but catching herself before she fell flat on her face. The nearby moogle passing her up the steps paused a moment, moving to check that she was alright. Hikaru just smiled and thanked the little guy before continuing on her way.

Okay, so they were still trying to get enough supplies for the next excursion. She'd stock up on a couple potions first, and then she'd see if Huey, Dewey, and Louie needed help doing inventory around the shop for some extra pocket change. Maybe she'd be able to get enough to treat herself to something nice—a slice of cake, maybe, or a box of hair dye.

She was only a little surprised when she found Donald and Goofy inside the shop, buying their own supplies.

"Maybe I could use a new staff," Donald said, rubbing his chin in thought.

"We just got a new one in, Uncle Donald," Dewey said. "Do you want to see it?"

"Oh, hello Hikaru," Goofy said as she walked over to the counter. "Did'ja finish work today?"

"For now," she said. "Find out anything on the Keyhole?"

"Not yet."

Hikaru sighed. Five days and still nothing? "It's beginning to look like we'll never find it…"

"Don't give up," Louie said. "You'll find it eventually."

"Eventually," Hikaru agreed, though with notably less enthusiasm.

"Well, at least Cid's still installing the new navigation system, so we're not wasting time," Goofy said. "And we're protecting the town from Heartless."

"Exactly! It's good training," Donald said. "Not to mention, you and Sora have been taking magic lessons from Merlin."

That was true too. Most of their training involved shooting off spells at bewitched furniture in the loft above Merlin's house, focusing on their accuracy and power. Sora had been speeding through his elemental magic tests, blasting off jets of fire and conjuring bolts of lightning with ease. Hikaru was a little jealous of how fast he learned. It wouldn't be long until he started to learn the "ra" spells, Merlin had said.

But Hikaru wasn't too shabby either, if she could say so herself. Her Cure magic still needed a little work considering what had happened to Donald the last time they did drills, but she mostly satisfied herself with increasing her Slow spell's duration by one more second, especially since every second counted with a spell like that. Leon had also stopped by one training session to give Sora a strange stone that the Fairy Godmother said was the heart of a survivor of a destroyed world. She'd used a little magic boost to give it a chance at revival—at least temporarily.

It had been a bit surprising when the large lion appeared in a flash of light and knocked Sora off of his feet, but Simba was pretty friendly and seemed glad to just stretch his legs again. Hikaru and Sora had ended up feeding him lunch from Merlin's tea table until the magic wore off and Simba returned to his stone form, but it seemed like they had a new ally on their side.

"Here it is, Uncle Donald," Huey said, holding out a staff that looked not unlike Donald's current staff, what with its wizard hat design, though this one was red rather than purple.

"Hmm…" Donald took the staff and gave it a few test swings. "Not bad…"

"What's this one do?" Goofy asked.

"Gives a little boost to magic," Huey said.

Donald gave a little smirk. "Heheh…"

"Don't go using it in here, Uncle Donald," Dewey said. "We just finished cleaning up!"

"I'm not planning to do anything like that," Donald said. "Hikaru, have you ever thought of upgrading your weapon? That stick's not even a proper staff."

"I dunno," Hikaru said, glancing back at the staff strapped to her back. She'd done so much with it already, beating the Heartless and casting magic and using it to help her move after all those injuries. Hard to believe that it had been on a whim that she'd picked it up on a day that seemed so long ago and tried to grab a fruit from the paopu tree… And then that conversation with Riku…

What could she say? She had a sentimental attachment. Mom always said that things had more meaning when they had emotion behind it.

"I think I'll stick with what I have," Hikaru said. "Plus, I don't have much munny."

"Oh, that's a good point," Goofy said. "How much is that there staff?"

"5,000 munny."

Donald nearly dropped the staff. "What?! I don't have that kind of munny right now! Don't you have a discount or something since I'm your uncle?"

"Sorry, Uncle Donald, no family discounts. We gotta eat too."

Donald grumbled under his breath and handed the staff back.

"Well, it's good to see you three being such entrepreneurs," Goofy said. "Maybe Max could come down here some time and help you out—if he's not busy training."

"Max?" Hikaru asked.

"Ahyuck, he's my son," Goofy said.

Hikaru's eyes widened. "You have a son?"

Goofy chuckled. "Maxie's always been interested in the outside worlds. Maybe you guys could meet him some day."

A loud bang suddenly echoed from somewhere outside, rattling the walls and shaking their bones. Hikaru recoiled, clapping her hands over her ears as the air froze in her lungs. Her legs went numb, all the feeling draining out of her limbs. There was something humming in the air, lasting after the initial crash and fading away slowly as the seconds ticked on. Hikaru, however, couldn't bring herself to lift her hands to listen.

It had gotten worse since the night on the island.

A tap at her shoulder made her jolt. Goofy was staring at her. "Gawrsh, are you okay, Hikaru?"

"Y-yeah," she said, trying to hold back the wave of nausea rising up in her stomach. Luckily the ducks seemed too preoccupied by the sound, and Goofy was the only one to notice her freeze up. "What… What was that noise?"

"Sounded like an explosion," Louie said. "And the bell was ringing too. There's the big clock tower in the Second District, above the Gizmo Shop."

"It hasn't rung in ages, though," Dewey said. "I wonder what's happened."

"We'll go check it out," Donald said. "Come on."

"What about Sora?" Goofy asked.

"No time! Let's go."

* * *

Hikaru struggled to keep up with Donald and Goofy as they rushed down the street towards the Second District. Although she'd managed to shake off most of that initial shock, her legs felt a little unsteady, and she staggered and stumbled a bit too often for her liking. Still, she pushed forward and said nothing, and by the time they reached the Second District doors, they were moving as a unit with their weapons ready for anything.

Donald and Goofy shoved open the doors, only to be immediately assaulted by the yellow electric bells that they'd come to call Yellow Operas. Goofy threw his shield at the Heartless, wiping out a good chunk of the swarm that floated above their heads. Hikaru and Donald took out the rest with a series of Blizzard spells.

"Looks clear," Goofy said, looking around.

"Up there," Donald said, pointing up at the clock tower that rose above the buildings. It was faint in the distance, but there seemed to be a cloud of smoke and debris wafting up into the air. And among it all were darting specks of color—more of those elemental bells?

"Up?" Hikaru hesitated, stifling a shudder as she imagined climbing all the way up to the top of the tower. "You two go ahead—I'll get Sora for backup or… something."

Donald gave her a careful look, but he understood. "Okay. Come on, Goofy!"

"Right behind you, Donald!"

* * *

"Thanks for helping us out, Sora," Yuffie said as she took one of the cardboard boxes and set it down on the table. She pulled out the plates, stacking them up and rubbing the surface with her gloves until they were shiny and clean.

"No problem," he replied. He stretched his arms, stifling a yawn before grabbing a lamp and plugging it in. The bulb flickered when it turned on before taking on a constant dim orange glow. Looked like it needed to be changed. "So, am I going to get a tip for this, or…?"

Yuffie made a show of thinking about it. "Well…"

"Maybe if you put a little more elbow grease into it," Leon said.

Sora just laughed, moving to dig through the supplies for a new bulb. Thinking about it, he never really liked to do this kind of work—cleaning and hard manual labor was so exhausting. He would normally much rather spend his time lounging around on the beach, or goofing off with his friends—but in this case, it was sort of one and the same. Work wasn't so hard when it was with good company.

Aerith paused in leafing through her files to pour herself a glass of lemonade. "Would you like some?" she asked.

"No, thanks," Leon said.

"I'll take one," Sora said.

Yuffie nodded. "Make that two, please!"

Aerith smiled, pouring some of that cold sweet-sour drink into the glasses and handing them over. "I've been thinking about the bell in the Second District," she said.

"The one that rang a little while ago?" Sora asked.

"That's the one in the clock tower, right?" Yuffie rubbed her chin as she thought. "Isn't there a legend about it? If you ring it three times, something cool is supposed to happen."

"Supposedly, the bell and the clock tower were already here when the first refugees arrived," Aerith said. "A genuine, natural artifact of the world that the rest of the town formed around. They say that ringing the bell will wake up the world."

"Wake up? Like, as if it were alive?" Sora asked.

"That's not too far off, actually," Aerith said. "Doesn't it seem sometimes that the worlds have minds and wills of their own?"

Sora thought about it. Well, he supposed so. The worlds themselves didn't seem to do much as a whole as far as he could tell, but they did show him the Keyholes to lock to protect them from the Heartless. If worlds had hearts, maybe they had some semblance of a will too.

"But that's just a legend," Yuffie said. "Probably just a story to give the place more character."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Leon said. "There are usually more to legends than what's on the surface. We've learned that first hand," he added, looking at Sora.

Sora gave a grin. "Has anyone tried ringing it before?" he asked.

"A bunch of times, but nothing's ever happened," Yuffie said. "Nobody can reach it now because it's all boarded up. A bunch of kids tried vandalizing the place a while back, so they just closed it up. Wonder what's going on if it's ringing now…"

"Huh…" Sora crossed his arms, flexing out his fingers as he imagined the Keyblade in his grasp. The will of the worlds and the Keyholes… Maybe if he…

At that moment, the front door swung open. A breathless Hikaru shoved her head inside, flushed and flustered and leaning against the doorframe. "Donald and Goofy… went to the clock tower," she managed to gasp.

Sora blinked. "Let's go, then," he said. He turned to Leon and the others. "Sorry for bailing on you…"

"Go," Leon said. "They may find something important."

Sora nodded, hurrying outside to the Second District doors with Hikaru close behind.

* * *

The Second District was quiet at first, but the moment they stepped out into the square they were attacked by a dozen bell-shaped Heartless. Hikaru swung her staff around, whipping one of the Yellow Operas in the face. "The bell is up there," she said, pointing up at the clock tower. "I think you have to go through the Gizmo Shop. You go on ahead, Sora—I'll handle the mess down here."

"Right!" Sora rushed off, slicing through a couple of the Heartless that rushed after him, and charging up the stairs. Hikaru kept an eye on him until he reached the shop and disappeared through the doors. Then she turned her full attention on the Heartless.

They rushed in at once. The Red Nocturnes blasted hot flames from the tops of their caps and sped forward in scorching balls of fire. The Blue Rhapsodies swung around like tops of ice, freezing the air into mist in their wake, and the Yellow Operas bounced forward while their bodies crackled with electricity. Hikaru dodged and blocked as best as she could, but the Heartless were coming after her, a relentless onslaught of the elements. She felt the sharp bite of ice on her skin, the harsh burn of fire, and the ripple of static.

Hikaru bashed two oncoming Red Nocturnes out of the way before she thrust her staff out. "Slow!" she called out, the magic pulse spreading out around her and catching the closest Heartless. Their movements were slowed to halftime, giving her enough breathing space to find cover where she couldn't be surrounded and a chance to take out a few stragglers. But the swarm chased after her once the spell wore off, and she felt a metaphysical exhaustion seep into her bones. It wasn't fatigue of her body, but rather a haze that fell upon her mind.

She reached into her pocket, fumbling for one of the small blue ether candies and popping it into her mouth. The haze lifted in seconds, and she spun around, aiming her staff at the Red Nocturnes rushing for her. "Blizzard!" she cried, letting loose a burst of ice and snow that made the Heartless flinch back. But the Blue Rhapsodies fell into place, taking the brunt of the attack for their comrades, and the Yellow Operas unleashed a rain of lightning bolts.

Hikaru staggered back, momentarily stunned. "Ugh… My head…" She recovered a few seconds later and jerked her head up at the sudden clang of a bell, loud and echoing throughout the district. The Heartless, too, seemed distracted by the noise, turning their attention towards the top of the clock tower. And then the ground began to rumble.

Hikaru blinked, an ominous creaking filling the air behind her. She turned and saw flames jumping up in the fountain below the doors to the First District, the blank red mosaic wall rotating and revealing a different surface, deep blue and tranquil, like the bottom of the sea, cut through by the image of a winding serpent. The fires died down. "What the…?" She looked back to the clock tower, bewildered.

Well, Sora had mentioned that Yuffie said to ring the clock tower bell. Looked like he'd been listening.

Hikaru took the opportunity to take out a few of the Heartless while they were distracted, but they didn't seem to be paying much attention to her anymore. They shuddered, chiming in excitement, and they seemed to focus their yellow eyes on the fountain.

The bell rang out again, and when the fountain wall turned, sparkling lights flashed along the wrought iron archway, and the mild blue tile was replaced by the image of a great leafless tree and the silhouette of a stag. A trio of Yellow Operas rushed over to the fountain, tilting their heads in confusion. The remaining two Red Nocturnes and Blue Rhapsody rounded on Hikaru, and she countered by thrusting her staff into the air and calling out, "Thunder!" The slender bolts smashed into the Heartless, destroying the Red Nocturnes and paralyzing the Blue Rhapsody. She took the chance to catch her breath, reaching for another ether candy but finding her stock empty. "Damn it."

The bell rang a third time, and she watched as the fountain unleashed several jets of water into the air. The Yellow Operas buzzed around excitedly as the mosaic block rotated around again, changing from the tree tile to a soft image of birds soaring through the sky. But this time when the block settled in place, the surface began to glow a vivid white and purple, and the Keyhole appeared.

"Whoa…" Hikaru only had a moment to stare in awe before she remembered there were still Heartless to take care of. She hooked the dazed Blue Rhapsody with her staff and swung, sending it flying into one of the Yellow Operas that tried to rush for the Keyhole. She moved forward, rushing between the remaining two Yellow Operas and the Keyhole, but she stumbled and fell backwards into the fountain with a splash. Shaking out her hair and wiping the water from her eyes, she looked up at the two Heartless looming above her with electricity crackling on their hats.

 _Uh-oh._

A knight's shield and a wizard's staff slammed into the Heartless, reducing them into wisps, and the fighters holding onto their weapons landed on the ground and took a sweep of their surroundings.

"You okay, Hikaru?" Goofy asked.

"Y-yeah," she said, releasing a shaky breath and nearly slumping back into the fountain. She'd almost been fried…

Donald held a wing out and helped her up to her feet. "You gotta be more careful, ya big klutz," he said, shaking out his feathers as she wrung the water from her skirt.

"Thanks," Hikaru said dryly. "Where's Sora? Keyblade bearer's got a job, doesn't he?"

"He'll be down in a little bit," Donald replied. "So keep alert until then! The Heartless were crawling up there. They must have caused the explosion."

"We saw you were having some trouble, so we rushed down as fast as we could," Goofy added.

"Thanks," Hikaru said again, and she was much less sarcastic that time.

As Donald had said, Sora came running towards them within a few minutes. He was only a little winded, his Keyblade slung over his shoulder. "You guys alright?"

"We're fine," Hikaru replied. She'd taken a seat on one of the benches to rest and shake out her over shirt. The air felt especially chilly against her exposed damp skin—her back and arms particularly. She had a few minor burns, mostly notable by the sharp reddish flush to her cheek and her shoulder that stung to the touch, but she thought she was doing pretty well all things considered.

Sora slowed to a half-jog as he approached the fountain, readying his Keyblade while Donald and Goofy stood watch.

Then a giant set of purple armor came falling from the sky, and Hikaru had an intense flashback to the last time they had been in Traverse Town.

"Not again!" Donald exclaimed.

* * *

Sora staggered back, eyes widening as the Guard Armor stomped its feet and lashed out with its hands. But then the shock passed, and he gripped his Keyblade. He saw Donald and Goofy ready their own weapons, and Hikaru stood up to join the fight. He nodded to all of them before rushing forward with a battle cry. "Charge!"

They began the barrage, Sora swinging away at the feet and Goofy throwing his shield at the armor's helmet. Donald threw forward a series of fireballs, the flames exploding on impact with the spinning torso, and Hikaru blocked the razor-sharp claws with her staff as they lashed out. It was an easier fight this time around—but maybe, Sora thought with some satisfaction as the Guard Armor dropped to the ground, they had just become that much stronger in such a short time.

But then he saw the Guard Armor's hands twitch, watched as it pushed off of the ground and seemed to flip, its hands scratching at the stone while the boots spun in the air and snapped like groping gloves. Its torso rotated upside down, and its helmet settled down in place, the face guard falling open to reveal a pair of glowing yellow eyes.

Opposite Armor. Yeah, that sounded like a good name.

"Don't just stand there gawking at it!" Donald shouted, and Sora, Goofy, and Hikaru snapped to attention as he raised a wing into the air. "Attack!"

Sora readied his Keyblade, aiming for the claw-feet and rushing forward with power surging through his muscles. "Sonic Blade!" He dashed back and forth, drilling through the armor until it dented the purple steel. The claws lashed out at him, and the boot-hands came crashing down to smash him, but he was on a roll. He managed to completely wreck one of the claw-feet, exploding it into wisps. Goofy jumped forward, blocking the oncoming onslaught of boot-hands with his shield before swinging out to deal some major damage.

The Opposite Armor separated. Its remaining hands and foot spun around and began wreaking havoc across the square, lashing out and slamming into the ground. The torso flipped, a blindingly bright light gathering inside. Sora's eyes widened.

"Look out!" he shouted as the Opposite Armor launched an energy blast forward. He rolled out of the way as the Heartless honed in on him and charged up for another blast.

"Thunder!" Donald called out, the bolt of lightning striking the Heartless on its head. The attack didn't deter the Opposite Armor, but Sora managed to dodge the blast of energy anyway.

Using the momentum, Sora leapt into the air, swinging his Keyblade and bashing away at one of the flailing boot-hands. The Opposite Armor's helmet snapped, its yellow eyes glaring, and Sora hit the ground running as one of the two remaining limbs chased after him.

Hikaru swung her staff out, hooking the crook on the claw-foot, but the limb had a mind of its own and started to drag her across the square and flail her around. The claw-foot managed to get a grasp of her staff, and with a hard tug it pried her weapon from her grip.

"Guys?" she asked, backing away as the Heartless gave the staff a test swing. She had her hands up, aiming at the claw-foot. "A little help—gah, Fire!" She sent a blast of fire at the Heartless, but without her staff her magic didn't seem to be as powerful. Before Sora could move to help her, Goofy scrambled forward and slammed his shield into the hand in an uppercut.

"Look out, Sora!" Donald exclaimed just as his Blizzard spell took out the remaining boot-hand.

Sora spun around, his eyes widening as he saw the torso charging up the energy ball again. He glanced around, trying to figure out the best next move—but he only had time to bring his Keyblade up and guard before the Opposite Armor launched the blast. He felt the rush of heat and wind scorch his face, the force of the blast knocking him back, but through the bright light he saw a chunk of that energy fling back towards the Heartless and explode on impact.

The shockwave sent him flying into a wall. Sora hit the ground hard, pain rushing through his arm and shoulder. As the smoke and dust cleared, he blinked the spots and swirling colors out of his eyes and looked to the Heartless. The Opposite Armor's torso floated in the air, dented with a hole blown through a corner. The Heartless twitched before its head rolled off and hit the ground with a hard thud. The face guard rattled feebly before the glow in its yellow eyes faded away.

The captive heart floated out from within the torso, drifting into the sky as the body of the Heartless faded into darkness and light.

"Sora, are you okay?" His friends rushed forward, kneeling down and helping him up to his shaky feet. They looked a little beaten up and extremely exhausted, but they had the same relief on their faces that he did.

"I'm fine," Sora replied, rubbing his throbbing shoulder and cringing, but cracking a smile. "Let's go lock that Keyhole."

He walked towards the fountain, bracing his weight on his Keyblade while Goofy helped him walk. Sora took a moment to catch his breath in front of the fountain before he lifted his Keyblade in both of his hands and pointed. The light and stars collected together before shooting forward in a narrow line right into the center of the Keyhole. A moment later he heard the telltale click, and now he could really feel the relief sinking into his bones. The Keyhole disappeared, but not before dropping something into the water.

"What's that?" Goofy asked.

Hikaru trudged over, leaning to get a better look before she picked up the little silver orb. She went tense for a moment, something flashing behind her eyes, before she held it out for Sora to take. "Here. It's a spell."

Sora took it without hesitation. A rush of wind rustled his hair, and the image of a whirlwind spinning around him flashed into his mind. _Aero_ … The tiny orb broke the moment it left Hikaru's fingers, but Sora had already received the gift from it. "Let's try it, then. Aero!" He thrust his Keyblade into the air, focusing on the feeling of the wind against his hot skin, whipping at his face and spiraling around him. A shell of wind wrapped around him, almost solid as Donald knocked against it.

"It's a defensive spell," Donald said. "That could help in a pinch."

"Yeah, like five minutes ago maybe," Sora said, rubbing his shoulder again. "Come on, let's go tell Leon and the others we found the Keyhole." And get some food. And find a place to lie down. Yeah, lying down sounded good.

* * *

A/N: And that's Traverse Town sealed.

Nothing too special happened in this chapter. Got the Keyhole locked, learned a new spell. Very episodic—almost like a one-off, though these things are definitely a progression of the story. Maybe you noticed I changed the images on the fountain mosaic. It's not really important, but it has a faint meaning to it. Maybe it'll become clearer as the story progresses?

Next time, we'll be heading off to continue our adventure. I hear there's a new tournament going on at the Coliseum, and maybe we'll meet someone new…? I wonder who it might be.

Thank you for reading.


	16. The Lion in the Coliseum

A/N: Hey everyone, it's Tempura. This chapter... is a little interesting. I think you'll see what I mean soon enough. This was something I wanted to do when I first started coming up with ideas for this world as a whole. Because word has it, there's another tournament going on at the Coliseum. Why don't we go and check it out?

Read and enjoy.

* * *

 **Re-sketch**

 **Chapter 16: The Lion in the Coliseum**

"Hey guys," Chip said, his and Dale's faces appearing on the Highwind's communication monitors. Sora and Hikaru immediately looked up from their board game. After an hour of flying without any disturbances—from Heartless, meteors, or otherwise—the appearance of the chipmunks was a little surprising. "Just got word that Olympus Coliseum's holding another tournament. Since you're nearby, we thought you might like to head on over."

"Let's go," Sora said, standing up and hurrying to the cockpit. He leaned against the chairs to get a better look of the map. "It's on the way. Plus, we'll show Phil that we're true heroes!"

"Well, alright," Donald said, scratching his head. "While we're there, maybe we can look for that Keyhole…"

They arrived at Olympus Coliseum just as the sun was beginning to set. The square was empty, but the golden pedestals continued to burn that bright, crackling fire under the reddening sky. It looked almost the same as the last time they visited, but Sora noticed a tapestry hanging on the inner wall of the square advertising something called the Phil Cup. When they reached the lobby, however, they saw that they weren't the only ones visiting.

Phil was busy talking to someone, his back turned to the entrance as he worked to dust a stone shelf. The person in question looked about Sora's age, with tawny hair in wild spikes and a huge jacket pulled over his shoulders. But it was the lion's tail that flicked around impatiently and the giant paws holding onto what looked like a half-sword, half-chainsaw that really caught his attention.

"Sign me up, Goat-man," the lion boy said with a grin. "I'm going to sweep through this tournament like a wildfire."

"Heh, yeah, sure you will, kid," Phil said. "But… luckily for you, we're accepting rookies, so maybe you will have a chance."

"Hey Phil," Sora said, walking over with his hands linked behind his head. "How's everything going? Is Herc here?"

"Sora! Donald, Goofy, Hikaru," Phil said, turning around in surprise. "Glad you guys could make it. Things are going fine here—Herc's off taking care of a Gorgon problem in Thebes, so he won't be back for a while. There've been a bunch of new entries into the tournament lately. Heard about the tournament, did you?"

"Yeah! We're going to enter," Sora said.

"Good to hear. Battles don't start until tomorrow, so kick back, relax, and grab a meal in the mess hall. You might meet some of the other entries in there," Phil added. "Make friends, scope out the competition."

"Thanks, Phil!" Sora and the others headed down towards the mess hall, chatting about tournament plans and pondering over the potential locations for the Keyhole. Only a few moments later did they realize that they were being followed by that chainsaw-wielding boy from the lobby.

"So you all are fighting in the tournament?" the boy asked with a grin, showing off pointed canines. "Sora, Donald, Goofy, and… Hikaru, right? The name's Lyon."

Huh. Sora should've guessed it would be something like that. "Nice to meet you, Lyon," he said, shaking the lion boy's paw. Lyon shook hands with the others, flashing Hikaru a smile that made her glance away and scratch her head.

They entered the mess hall where several long tables were set up and about a dozen characters of various appearances, human or otherwise, sat around eating delicious-smelling food from the buffet line near the back of the room. There was a low murmur of voices as the diners conversed, cut through by raucous laughter from a small group of warriors gathered on one side of the room where golden goblets clanked together in celebration and nymphs served blood-red wine and golden nectar.

"So, are you guys from around here?" Lyon asked as they walked over to the buffet and grabbed plates to serve themselves. "I'm guessing not."

"We're from out of town," Donald said carefully.

"Me too," Lyon said. "But I heard there was going to be a tournament, so I thought it'd be perfect to let loose, kick some butt. It's great stress relief, and with all those weird bug-eyed creatures running around, there's no way I can slack off."

"The Heartless," Hikaru said. "Nasty little things…"

"Oh, they have a name?" Lyon blinked. "I take it you guys have had your run-ins with them?"

"You can say that," Goofy said.

Hikaru laughed. "That's putting it mildly. This burn?" She pulled at the strap of her tank top to reveal the blotchy red mark on her shoulder. "Close call from yesterday."

"Hah, you think that's bad?" Sora pulled at the collar of his shirt to show off the long gash he'd received from the Opposite Armor's slicing feet. The skin had mostly healed over with the help of some Cure magic, but it was still tender to the touch. "I think it might turn into a scar."

"A scar? That little thing? Please, I should show you some of the scars I got from _real_ enemies," Lyon said, grinning as he turned to hoist his jacket and shirt up over his back.

"Kids," Donald muttered, rolling his eyes. Goofy chuckled.

* * *

They took up rooms in the Coliseum for the night, rather than dozing off in the cramped gummi ship and waking up with cramps in their necks. Granted, the tournament bedrooms weren't large in even the loosest of definitions, but it was still more comfortable than sleeping on the Highwind. Hikaru and Sora boarded up in one room that was big enough for just the bunk beds they had to share, while Goofy and Donald took the room next door.

"I can't wait for the tournament," Sora said, watching the shadows flicker across the smooth stone ceiling in the candlelight. "I wonder how everyone is going to do…"

"Mm." He heard Hikaru on the bunk below him after a moment passed. "Well, we're probably going to do well. All of us together? We make quite a quartet."

"Quartet?" Sora grinned. "When I hear that word, I think of violins and stuff. Our school had a string quartet."

Another pause. "My sister was part of one," Hikaru said. "For a little while, anyway. We moved around too much for us to become permanent members of anything…" She trailed off. "Sometimes… I think I can hear them. Her. Her voice. If I close my eyes, it almost feels like I can see…"

Sora felt a tightness wind up in his throat. "Yeah… I think I understand. Sometimes I think I see Kairi…" No, not just think. It may have just been hallucinations mixed with injuries and fatigue, but they were so real. Like he could reach out and touch a solid body, like he could almost catch a whiff of the sweet floral scent that clung to her hair…

Silence passed before Hikaru said anything. "What do you think happened to Riku?"

It was the first time either of them mentioned him since he disappeared. "I dunno," Sora said. "He probably just got angry or something at what Donald was saying. He's sensitive like that." Sora was just being cheeky as he said it, but it was true in a way. Riku could either pass off jokes with ease, or he could take major offense and hold a grudge, but either way, they were still best friends.

Hikaru gave a little snort. "Do you think he's okay?"

"He's probably fine," Sora said, stretching out his arms and stifling a yawn. "He goes off on his own all the time. He made it this far on his own, and he's not the type to go down so easily." Though he did wish that they'd stuck together after spending so much time looking for each other… But if he looked at the bright side, with their forces split, they'd have a better chance of finding Kairi. And it was Kairi who he was worried about more at this point, if he was being completely honest.

"Hm… Yeah, you're probably right," Hikaru said. "… Sora?"

"Huh?"

"Thanks."

Sora blinked. He rolled over, peering over the edge of his bunk. Hikaru had her back turned to him and was facing the wall, her blanket pulled up to her neck. He couldn't see her face. "For what?" he asked.

"For everything. If it wasn't for you… and Donald and Goofy… I'd probably be dead." She paused. "And before that, even. Back on the island, you, Riku, and Kairi. You guys…" She trailed off, the uneven tone in her voice hanging in the air. "I owe you."

Sora settled back down in his bunk and folded his hands behind his head. "What are friends for? We're a team. You have our backs, and we have yours." Plus, hadn't there been at least one incident where they'd almost killed everyone anyway? Not a perfect journey by any means. But it was definitely an interesting one full of awe and wonder and a little bit of absolute terror.

She didn't say anything even as the minutes passed, so he assumed that she'd fallen asleep. He needed some sleep too—big day tomorrow—so he closed his eyes and dropped off into a peaceful slumber where for the first time in a long time…

He dreamed he was home.

* * *

"Are you slackers ready?" the wakeup call came just after sunrise. Hikaru jerked awake at the shout, looking around with a dazed expression, and Sora promptly rolled off of his bunk and hit the floor.

"Ow…!" Sora groaned, and they both turned to the door where Phil was peering inside.

"I don't want you lazy kids to miss the games," Phil said. "Get up, get ready, and get your butts in the mess hall for breakfast. You don't want to be running around on empty stomachs! But don't eat too much, 'cause I don't want to be cleaning up after you if it all comes back up on the arena!" He slammed the door, making Hikaru's eye twitch.

"It's too early," Sora whined, flopping onto the ground and hiding his head with the pillow that had fallen down with him. "I thought the games weren't until ten!"

"Never too early to start the day," Hikaru said flatly. She already wasn't much of a morning person, but she disliked alarms of all types even more, living or otherwise.

Apparently she wasn't the only one, if Donald's angry grumbling coming through the wall from the room next door was any indicator.

They met up in the mess hall ten minutes later, among the last of the competitors to arrive. They grabbed breakfast from the buffet line and sat at the end of an empty table to eat while they wiped the last remnants of sleep from their eyes.

"Is everyone ready?" Goofy asked, the most cheerful of the bunch even if he struggled to stifle a yawn.

"Gimme a coffee and I'll be fine," Donald muttered.

"Does it seem a little empty here to you guys?" Hikaru asked as she spread butter and honey on her slice of bread. She glanced around at the other competitors. "Not exactly enough to fill an epic tournament like Phil is making it out to be…"

"Maybe it's just a small one this time," Goofy said.

"Ten opponents, twenty, or a hundred—it doesn't matter how many of them there are because we'll take 'em down easy," Sora said.

"Don't go saying things like that!" Donald said. "We still have work to do. We can't get stuck here. This is just a short stop to get recognized as heroes."

"I know," Sora said. "I'm just saying, no one's going to be able to beat us… Oh, hey, there's Lyon."

The lion boy trudged over like he was still asleep on his feet. "Good morning, everyone," he said, stopping at the end of the table and blinking blearily.

"Ahyuck, Phil woke you up too?" Goofy asked.

Lyon nodded. "And I was having such a nice catnap…"

They had only a light breakfast, heeding Phil's warning about losing it during the tournament. At ten, the competitors gathered to examine the bracket—it looked like sixteen groups, simple enough—and Goofy pointed out to their position under the name of Keyblade Quartet as the first battle. Their opponents—the Shadow Walkers— Hikaru noted, were nowhere to be seen. In fact, there were missing a few groups from the bracket. No shows?

"Looks like I'm all the way over here," Lyon said, pointing to the last match of the first round.

"That just means you have to beat everyone to meet us in the finals," Sora replied.

"Heh, you bet. And I'm going to win," Lyon said.

"Yeah, right!"

Phil called the Quartet over just before the tournament began. They stood just at the edge of the arena, looking at the crowd that had come to watch the fight. It was about as crowded as it had been during the first tournament, with locals from the town below and mythological creatures seated in the audience. Hikaru flexed her fingers uneasily and gripped her staff tighter; it was going to be her first time out on the arena and she wasn't exactly the best fighter in the group. She didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of all these people.

"Be careful, kids," Phil said, glancing around. "A few weirdoes entered into the tournament again. Rules are rules, so they're in the brackets, but I trust you to take care of them."

"No problem," Sora said, grinning. "You chose the right guys."

Cheers accompanied the beginning of the tournament. As Sora, Hikaru, Donald, and Goofy stepped onto the arena, their opponents appeared in swirling wisps of darkness. "Heartless!" Sora exclaimed, summoning his Keyblade. The Shadows and elemental bells rushed forward, and Sora knocked a Blue Rhapsody away.

"I thought it might be them," Goofy said. He blocked an oncoming lunge from a Shadow, bashing it in the head with his shield and exploding it into wisps while Hikaru hurled a line of icicles at the Red Nocturnes with a Blizzard spell.

"Nothing we haven't handled before," Donald replied. "Thunder!" The bolt of lightning crashed through the center of a crowd of Heartless, landing a massive amount of damage.

"This'll be a piece of cake," Sora said, taking a step back and spinning his Keyblade. Hikaru and the others fell back as well, readying their weapons. The remaining Heartless stood before them, their yellow eyes gleaming while the crowd shouted and jeered.

"Charge!" Donald shouted.

* * *

They swept through the tournament quickly, encountering only Heartless in their branch. They watched the other competitors fight, and most of them cleared the Heartless with relative ease. Only once did Phil throw in the towel for an entry who was brought to his knees, but the Large Body did not stop its attack; Sora had tried to jump in to help, but Lyon reached the arena first, almost appearing out of nowhere, and decapitated the Heartless in one swift blow.

"Safety first," Lyon said with a grin.

"He's fast," Sora said.

"That looked like Time magic," Hikaru said thoughtfully. "Hmm…"

By the time the last match of the semifinals started, Sora and the others were a little tired but still doing well. They sat down on the front row seats to watch as Lyon stepped up to the arena to meet the Guard Armor that stood as challenger.

"There are a lot of those things, aren't there?" Goofy asked, scratching his chin. "I wonder where they all come from."

"The bruise I got from the last one still hurts," Sora said.

The battle began and the crowd went wild, excited by the previous matches and eager for more. Sora folded his hands behind his head and leaned back to watch. Time to see what the lion kid was made out of.

The Guard Armor stomped its feet, sending shockwaves across the ground. Lyon leaped high into the air, revving up his chainsaw and spinning as the Guard Armor threw out its claws. Lyon swerved in the air to avoid the first claw, and his boots hit the second claw; he used it as a spring and swung his chainsaw, ripping through the first claw and catching the second, slicing off one of its fingers.

"He's good," Goofy said as Sora leaned forward in his seat to get a better view of the fight.

"That chainsaw is _deadly_ ," Hikaru said. "I mean, that's not a surprise, but… It sure is something to see it in action."

Lyon landed on the ground, his chainsaw propped over his shoulder. He had a massive grin on his face, but he seemed a little breathless from swinging around that heavy weapon. The Guard Armor lifted one foot into the air and stomped down, narrowly missing Lyon as he rolled out of the way. "Haste!" he shouted, a ticking clock appearing over his head like a Slow spell. But unlike a Slow spell, Lyon's speed as he charged forward matched the speed of the rapidly spinning clock hands.

He swung upwards, leaving a gash in the front of the Guard Armor's torso, right through the red and black emblem. The Heartless staggered back, but it kicked out with one of its feet and slammed Lyon hard as he came speeding in for another attack. Sora flinched. Man, it looked like that one hurt! Lyon went rolling across the ground, kicking up dirt until he managed to drag himself back up to his feet. He rubbed his shoulder, but his eyes widened when he saw his chainsaw lying under the Guard Armor. He growled, lips pulling back into a smirk. "Have it your way!" he said, baring his claws and charging forward once more at Haste speed.

The Guard Armor swung out, catching Lyon in the leg as he launched himself into the air. He grabbed onto the torso, digging his claws into the metal and heaving himself up to look at the Guard Armor's helmet. "Helloooo?" he asked, knocking against the helmet. The Heartless jerked around, trying to throw him off. Lyon hit the ground hard, the boots falling down, trying to smash him, but he rolled and dodged as best as he could.

One foot slammed down onto his tail. Lyon gave a squeaky roar of pain, but at the same time he managed to grab his chainsaw and swing it up as the next foot aimed for his head. He slashed through the two feet, ripped through the remaining hand, and he spun to face the torso as it hovered in the air before him.

"You're going down!" he shouted, and he swung his chainsaw, the iron teeth slicing the torso clean in half. The Heartless twitched feebly before it crashed into the ground, light shining from within while it faded away, leaving nothing behind.

The crowd roared, cheers and whistles and applause all around.

"He's not bad," Phil said, rubbing his chin. "Looks like you have your work cut out for you, kid," he added, looking to Sora.

Sora pouted.

"Oh, man, that was some fight," Lyon said as he walked over to them. "So, ready for the finals?"

"You bet," Sora said, standing up. "How about one-on-one?"

"What?" Donald straightened up in his seat. "Sora, no!"

"Why not? It'd be a lot fairer. How about it, Phil?"

"Well, it'd be a more entertaining match," Phil said. "What do your friends say?"

"Go for it," Hikaru said.

Goofy nodded. "You can do it, Sora."

"Hmp. If you say so," Donald said.

Sora grinned. "Alright, let's do this!"

"Wait, wait, wait," Hikaru said, standing up. "Let's heal you guys up first. Both of you are in pretty bad shape."

"I'm fine," Sora protested.

"I'm not, though," Lyon said, holding out his arms. "Lay it on me, Doe Eyes."

Hikaru readied her staff, taking a deep breath.

"Are you sure you know how to do this?" Sora asked, a little nervous. Last time he'd seen Hikaru try a Cure spell, it ended up doing the exact opposite of healing.

"I've been practicing," Hikaru replied, her cheeks flushing red. She gestured out with her staff. "Cure!"

The green light that flickered over them wasn't particularly strong, but Sora felt a weight lift from his shoulders and a warmth spread through his achy muscles.

Lyon looked down at his arms and legs and flicked his tail. "Not bad," he said. "Alright, now we're ready!"

* * *

Sora gripped his Keyblade, eyes locked onto that chainsaw Lyon was holding. Phil had said that the spell he cast on Sora would protect him from being ripped to shreds by those rolling teeth, but Sora still had his doubts. He didn't want to risk it. There was only so much a Cure spell could heal, after all.

Lyon shot him a cocky grin as he revved up his chainsaw. "If you're not moving, I will!" he called out, the Haste timer appearing over his head a moment before he sped forward. Sora's eyes widened, and he had only a moment to raise his Keyblade over his head before the chainsaw came down, the teeth grinding against the metal of the Keyblade. He could feel the rumble of the chainsaw's chain as Lyon pushed down. Sora's arms started to shake, but he shoved forward, throwing Lyon off. He had no time to lose!

"Sonic Blade!" Sora called out, and he rushed forward. He jabbed out at Lyon, dashing across the arena floor. Lyon swerved back and forth, trying to dodge the attacks.

"Come on, Sora!" Donald called out from the stands.

Sora gritted his teeth as his combo broke, and he swung out. Lyon blocked the attack with his chainsaw, and for a moment they were locked in a stalemate. Then they jumped back for room to breathe, readjusting their stances.

"Not bad, Spiky," Lyon said.

"Same to you," Sora replied with a small grin. Then he pulled his arm back and flung his Keyblade across the arena towards Lyon.

Lyon blocked with his chainsaw, but his eyes widened when the Keyblade fell to the ground with a clatter and vanished in a flash of light. He looked up just as Sora closed in with the Keyblade back in his hands. "Whoa!" Lyon blocked the swing, bracing his chainsaw over his head. Sora swung down again and again as fast as he could.

 _That chainsaw is way too heavy_ , Sora thought. He could hear the crowd cheering and shouting, and it made his heart race. _If I just keep the pressure on_ _…_ _!_

Lyon's arms gave out. He rolled to the side just as Sora's Keyblade hit the ground where he had been standing moments before. As the Haste timer flashed over his head, he hurried back to leave a wide space between them. He revved up his chainsaw, the roaring of the engine louder than ever, and then he raced forward and swung up.

Sora staggered back, feeling the world tip as the chainsaw's rotating teeth barely missed his face. He hit the ground, and his heart nearly stopped when he saw the chainsaw coming back down for the final blow.

"Sora!" he heard his friends shouting.

He dodged at the last moment and the chainsaw hit the ground. "Deep freeze!" he shouted, pointing the Keyblade at Lyon's weapon. The blast of snow and cold air caught in the grinding teeth, freezing the chainsaw to the ground. It groaned uneasily as the chain struggled to rotate and the engine sputtered. Lyon's eyes widened, and he turned to Sora just as the Keyblade went flying into his face.

Lyon crashed into the ground as the Keyblade flashed back to Sora's hand. Then the crowd cheered.

Sora slowly got back to his feet, unable to hold back the smile from his face. He propped his Keyblade over his shoulder, looking at the crowd before turning to his friends and giving them a thumbs up. Goofy and Donald were jumping up with joy, and Hikaru clapped heartily.

"Ohh, my head," Lyon groaned, rubbing his forehead and pushing himself up with shaky arms. When Sora walked over and held out a hand, Lyon stared at it only for a moment before taking the offered help. Sora heaved him to his feet with a little effort. "That wasn't a bad match, Spiky," Lyon said.

"Yeah." Sora nodded.

Lyon grinned. "Next time, I'll be the one helping _you_ up."

Sora returned the cheeky smile. "Yeah, right!"

* * *

"Well, would ya look at that," Goofy said, looking at the plaque. After Phil had handed it to Sora and the rest of the Quartet during the awards ceremony, it had been placed in the lobby on one of the shelves on the wall. "It has all of our names on it."

"Quite cool," Hikaru said.

"Mine name's the biggest," Sora said with a grin, linking his hands behind his head.

"Just don't go slacking off now, ya hear?" Phil said, walking over. "You guys leaving already?"

"Yep," Donald said, nodding.

"Next time you're around then, be sure to check in to see if there's a tournament going on," Phil said. "We can always use some familiar fighters around here to draw a crowd, and you're starting to make a name for yourselves."

"Does that mean we're hero material yet?" Sora asked as he and his friends leaned in.

"Not quite," Phil said. It made them sigh and slump their shoulders, but Sora looked up just as a small blackish-purple orb was thrown in their direction.

It was a spell sample. Sora could feel the magical energy rolling around inside, magic of the void and vacuum and endless space. Magic of the stars. _Gravity_ …

"But keep up the work," Phil said, crossing his arms and nodding. "One day, maybe."

"Thanks," Sora said, a wide grin crossing his face. "Well, see you later, Phil."

"Right, see you. And good luck with whatever it is you're going to do."

* * *

A/N: There it is, the Phil Cup has been finished. So, what'd you think?

I really wanted to include Sora's original lion-boy design as a character in this story. Originally I was going to have him appear in Traverse Town, but instead I decided that Olympus Coliseum would be the better choice. It gives a bit more to do in the Coliseum, which is low on story and heavy on fighting in the games. Plus, it's rather appropriate for a coliseum... even though it's more a reference to Ancient Rome than Ancient Greece.

So, as it turns out, I'm now at the end of the buffer I had for this story. I actually had the whole thing written out, but I'm doing a lot of edits for the later chapters. Hopefully I'll keep up a good pace for updates, but things might slow down for a while. I hope you continue to read if you're enjoying the story so far, though!

Thank you.


	17. Agrabah

A/N: Finally! Tempura here with the next chapter. It took a little while, but I was trying to figure out where exactly I was going with this world.

Thanks to readingchameleon for the review. I'm glad you like it. Adding the little details is a lot of fun, even if most ultimately doesn't change much to the broader plot. The little details are some of my favorites.

Now, let's get on with the story. Read and enjoy.

* * *

Things were quiet. The young woman peered through the garden doorway, looking down the ornately decorated hall and its mosaic floors and silk-decorated walls. She spotted the patrolling guard just as he disappeared around the corner.

"Good," she said, adjusting her robes and pulling her hood a little closer over her head, just enough to cover her hair and the polished blue sapphire imbedded into her headpiece. "It looks like the way is clear."

Rajah gave a low rumble, flicking his tail as he paced around and shot her a look.

"I'll be back soon," Jasmine said, patting the tiger on the head. "They won't even realize I'm gone. I'll be careful this time, so don't worry."

Rajah quirked a skeptical eyebrow, as if that was a very good reason to worry.

"Oh, don't be like that," Jasmine said. "There's still so much out there to see—all the places and people. I can't just stay here forever."

Rajah gave a sigh, but made no move to stop her as she slipped out of the garden.

* * *

 **Re-sketch**

 **Chapter 17: Agrabah**

"Wow, this place is busy," Sora said as they walked through the gates into the dusty town. All around them, people flowed through the streets like the ebb and flow of the ocean. Men and women haggled with stall owners and traders while children chased each other through the alleyways and across the hard-packed earth. Sora just sort of stood off to the side, trying to not get jostled around by the crowd. He could feel a sweat breaking out across his forehead—it was a different sort of heat than what he was used to. This was a dry heat, like standing in front of an open oven. He could feel the heat coming off of the sand.

"So… Agrabah, right?" Hikaru asked, looking around as she waved her staff in the air, conjuring a Time magic clock over her head that quickly faded into nothingness.

"That's what the map said," Goofy said.

"It's good to get out of the gummi ship," Donald said. He was right; even though they hadn't moved much on the ship, traveling for days on end was exhausting. It felt nice to stretch their legs again.

"But it's so hot," Sora said, fanning himself and looking around. "I think we should get something to wear before we get heat stroke." And go somewhere a little less crowded!

"Good thinking," Goofy said. They pooled their munny together to buy some light robes, baggy and breathable, a relief from the rays of the sun. They refilled their flasks with water from the pump before moving off to the side, away from the crowd while they observed the hustle and bustle of the marketplace.

"I wish I'd brought some sunscreen," Sora said, squinting up at the pale sky. "So, where should we look first?"

"This place is huge," Hikaru said. She bobbed her staff around, letting snowflakes sputter into the air, much to the curiosity of the kids running by. "Who knows where the Keyhole could be."

And not just the Keyhole. Sora wondered if they might end up running into Riku or Kairi out here—or maybe the King or Hikaru's family. The city sure looked big enough, and with all the people wandering around, it seemed like it would be easy to get lost in the crowd.

"Well, we saw a big palace before landing, right?" Goofy said, rubbing his chin. "Maybe the King's there. He could be doing a royal visit."

"It's better than nothing," Donald said.

They followed the main road once they were finished with lunch, heading towards the large palace with the slopping roofs that loomed in the distance, visible beyond the buildings that lined the streets. As they neared the palace, they spotted a guard positioned by the doors.

"Uh, hi," Sora said.

"Halt!" the guard barked. "Who are you? State your business!"

"We're just looking around. We were wondering if you've seen—"

"If you don't have an appointment with the Sultan, then scram!" the guard said. "The Sultan is a very busy man. He has no time for street rats."

Sora blinked. "Street rats? Hey, what do you mean by—"

"What's all this fuss about?"

They blinked, looking up to see a tall, slender man in black and red robes walking towards them through the courtyard from the palace. He carried a golden cobra-shaped staff in his hands, and he moved with an air of haughty dignity. When he spotted them, his eyes narrowed.

"Just the common riffraff sticking their noses where they don't belong," the guard said.

"Is that so?" The man gave a thoughtful tug at his goatee, staring down at Sora and the others with a pompous look that made Sora a little uncomfortable—like this man was looking at slugs rather than people. "Well, Boy? What is it that you and your accomplices want?"

"Accomplices?" Donald repeated. "Hey, we're not criminals!"

"We're just looking for our friends," Sora said. "Or maybe King Mickey."

"Well, I'm afraid that you've come to the wrong place. There are no friends or kings of your kind here. Perhaps you'll have better luck in the streets." The man sneered. "In the meantime, we have other pressing matters to attend to… Be off with you, then."

"Come on, Sora," Goofy said, placing his hands over his shoulders. "Looks like they're not here."

"Yeah… Alright…"

"Aw, phooey," Donald mumbled under his breath, crossing his wings.

"The authority doesn't seem that friendly here," Hikaru said once they were out of earshot. "Well, what now?"

"Let's find some place to stay the night," Sora said. "We can keep asking around. If they're not at the palace, they could be somewhere else in the city."

* * *

So, the Keyblade brat and his friends had arrived in Agrabah. Jafar had expected this to happen eventually, but they were a bit earlier than he would have liked. There was still so much to do…

"Razoul, have your men keep their eyes on them," Jafar said, glancing over to the man standing guard. "I can tell that they will be nothing but trouble."

"Yes, sir," Razoul said, straightening up and nodding.

"Now, then…"

"Jafar, Jafar!"

"What is it now, Iago?" Jafar asked, looking up as the red parrot came flapping over in their direction from the palace. Iago dropped down onto Jafar's staff, taking a few moments to catch his breath.

"It's the Princess!" Iago managed to gasp. "She's disappeared!"

"What? Oh, that impulsive girl… I expect she's run off to play with the _street rat_ again." Jafar scowled. "Razoul, find her at once. We don't want any harm to befall our dear Princess."

"Right away, sir," Razoul said. "And we'll deal with that scoundrel Aladdin while we're at it." He hurried off down the road, shouting for the other guards and disappearing into the town.

"You have a visitor," Iago said, looking to Jafar. "Some creepy lady with horns said she wanted to talk to you."

"Ah… So she's finally here," Jafar said. He wondered what it was Maleficent wanted.

* * *

Navigating the streets of Agrabah was like wandering through a maze. Countless alleyways split off from the main roads, winding around the buildings into dead ends and hidden corners and more elaborate pathways where people were performing in the streets, hanging their laundry out the open windows, and going on with their lives without really paying much attention to Hikaru and the others as they tried to find their way through the city.

"It's sure busy here," Goofy said. "It's kinda nice. Different from Traverse Town."

"And no Heartless yet, either," Hikaru said. A little peace and quiet was always good.

They wandered around a little while longer, past the stalls and granaries and wine storage areas. Eventually they came across an inn not too far from the marketplace, but a quick conversation with the owner told them that this place was definitely out of their budget. They had to keep looking.

"I don't think we can afford to stay the night in town," Donald said, crossing his wings and frowning as they left the third inn they'd stumbled across. The desert robes really took a chunk out of their savings, and food and supplies were decidedly more important than a couple rooms at an inn.

"Guess we just have to sleep in the ship tonight," Sora said.

"And I was looking forward to a bed." Hikaru sighed. Well, that was a bummer.

"Stop! Thief!"

"Huh?" They turned around towards the sound of shouting and approaching footsteps just in time for a body to come flying out of the crowd and crash into Sora with a painful thud.

"Gah!"

"Sora!"

Sora and the dark-haired man hit the ground hard, sprawling across the dirt. The loaf of bread that the man had been carrying landed on the ground beside them, and a little monkey wearing a vest sat perched on the man's back, looking a little dazed as well.

"Are you guys okay?" Hikaru asked. Sora gave a groan of confirmation, while the dark-haired man sat up and rubbed his head.

"Yeah, thanks," the young man said. He got back up to his feet on his own, shaking out his patched up clothes and helping Sora up by the wrist with an apologetic grin. "Sorry about that—didn't see you there. Abu, I told you to watch where we're going!"

The little monkey gave an indignant chatter, jumping up and down on the man's shoulder.

"Halt right there, street rat!"

"Uh-oh!" The man's eyes widened as a whole squad of guards came charging out of the startled crowd, covered in sweat and dirt and… chicken feathers? "That's my cue to move it!" The man took off running, disappearing down the nearest alleyway.

"Man, what was that about?" Sora asked, rolling back his shoulder and picking up the loaf of bread.

"Aha!" One of the guards—the same one who had been standing at the palace gates earlier in the day—stepped forward, sweating and panting. "I knew you four were up to no good. In cahoots with Aladdin, are you? We don't take kindly to thieves here!"

"Thieves?" Hikaru repeated, eyes going wide. She looked to Donald, Goofy, and Sora, and they all turned towards the loaf of bread.

"W-what?" Sora dropped the bread. "No, you got it all wrong."

"We're not thieves!" Donald said. "We don't even know who that was!"

"Yeah, he just bumped into us," Goofy said.

"A likely story," the guard said, drawing his sword. "We've had enough of street rats running amuck and making fools of everyone! You four are coming with us. The royal vizier will decide what to do with you… But I'm sure he won't mind if you're missing a few fingers."

"F-fingers?! Wait, can't we just talk this out?"

"No talking with these guys, I'm afraid!" a voice came from somewhere above. Hikaru blinked, snapping her head up towards the rooftops. The dark-haired man was standing there with his bare foot propped up against the side of a barrel. "Look out below!"

They had only a moment to register what was going on before the barrel came crashing down, slamming into the guards and bursting apart, spraying wine everywhere.

"Come on!" the dark-haired man said while the guards were distracted. He dropped down from the roof, scooping up the loaf of bread from the ground and nodding down the street as the little monkey on his shoulder gestured for them to follow. "Let's get out of here."

"Should we trust him?" Goofy asked.

"I don't think we have much choice," Hikaru said, stomach dropping as she glanced to the guards, who were getting to their feet with wine dripping from their clothes and rage plain on their faces. "Run!"

"STOP, THIEVES!"

* * *

They took off down the street, chasing after the dark-haired man, following the glimpses of his purple vest and red fez and the chatter of the monkey on his shoulder all while the guards shouted behind them. They slipped out of the main street, sprinting down a narrow alleyway and into the shadows of the buildings. Old wooden beams, ripped cloth sacks, and long coils of rope lay scattered all around the alley like an obstacle course. The dark-haired man leapt over everything with incredible ease, but Hikaru and the others struggled to keep up.

"Man, he's fast," Sora remarked, panting as he ducked under a broken post.

"Gah!" Hikaru winced as she stumbled, her leg caught in the ropes. She kicked her way free just as the guards reached the mouth of the alleyway. "Uh-oh."

"Halt!"

"Look out!" Goofy ushered her forward and raised his shield as one of the guards threw his sword at them.

"Blizzard!" Hikaru cried, aiming at the ground and pulling her arm up, creating a wall of ice between them and the guards. "That's not going to last long! Hurry, move!"

They rushed down to the doorway at the end of the alley where the dark-haired man was waiting for them. "Come on," he said, ducking through the doorway. Sora and Donald followed him first. Hikaru and Goofy glanced back at the rapidly-melting ice wall and the figures of the guards moving on the other side before taking off after the others.

They hurried through the darkened underpass that twisted past the buildings, running for what seemed like an eternity. They didn't dare stop when they couldn't tell if the footsteps echoing against the walls were from themselves or their pursuers. Then they finally reached the end of the narrow path, charging out of the alleyway and back into the blinding sunlight.

Hikaru dropped her hands to her knees, crouching down and coughing. Her mouth was dry, her throat as scratchy as sandpaper, her face as hot as the sand under her boots. Beside her, Sora and Goofy leaned against the wall and fanned themselves while Donald slumped to the ground in a mess of disheveled feathers.

She winced as the muscles of her legs cramped up. All of the other feelings drained from her limbs as her head spun. She was sure she was about to tip over into the dirt.

And yet, as the seconds passed by, a strange sensation bubbled up in her chest. She choked back the bewildering laughter, bracing herself against the wall and rubbing her face. _Oh, man…_ What the hell had they gotten themselves into?

"I think we lost them," the dark-haired man said, not quite as tired as they were as he glanced back towards the dark passage. The monkey on his shoulder cupped a hand around its ears and listened a moment before nodding in agreement. It was quiet in this part of town. The buildings looked a little more rundown compared to the main street—cracked walls and crumbling bricks, with holes in the roofs of the storage houses and broken pieces of fired clay and splintered wood scattered across the road. There didn't seem to be any people around, either.

"Thanks… for back there," Hikaru said once she managed to gather up the strength to speak. "Helping us… get away…"

"Thanks?!" Donald said. He pushed himself back to his feet, staggering a moment before he managed to straighten up. "It's his fault they wanted to arrest us in the first place!"

"Sorry," the dark-haired man said, scratching his head. "I didn't mean to get you guys involved, but I guess the guards thought you were with me…"

"Well, you didn't have to come back to help us, but you did. Let's just call it even," Sora said. "So, thanks."

"Don't mention it," the man said. "Couldn't just let you guys take the fall for me. You aren't from around here, are you? Name's Aladdin, and this little guy is Abu."

The monkey gave a nod and a flourishing bow.

"I'm Sora. This is Goofy and Hikaru… and the one sitting over there is Donald."

"Hello," Hikaru said as Donald grumbled under his breath.

"So, I guess this means we're fugitives now," Goofy said with a frown.

"The guards go after everyone they think will cause trouble," Aladdin said. "You just have to look at them funny and they'll find an excuse to take you in. Give it a few days and they'll forget all about it. It's me they have a real issue with."

"Why were they after you in the first place?" Hikaru asked, but her eyes flickered to the loaf of bread he was carrying. He was skinnier than she'd thought at first glance—lean with an athletic build, but he didn't look well-fed.

He must have caught the look. "A loaf of bread is all it takes for people to call for your beheading," he said with a casual shrug of his shoulders and a faint grin. He ripped into the loaf, handing a small piece to Abu. "Well, I guess altogether it's been more than that. Let's just say the guards and I are on a first-name basis."

"So you really _are_ a thief," Sora said.

"Only for what I need." Aladdin held up the bread. "Want some? It's a little dusty, but it should still be good."

"No, thanks," Donald said. "We're not thieves."

"Suit yourself. Well, you guys will be okay on your own, right? I've kind of got somewhere to be."

"We'll be fine," Sora said. "Thanks again."

Aladdin nodded. "Catch you around, maybe. Come on, Abu." He hurried off down the road with the loaf of bread still in his arms.

"I wonder if he'll be alright," Goofy said.

"He's a thief," Donald said. "If he gets into trouble, it's on him."

"But it was only bread," Sora replied.

"And everything else he's probably stolen," Donald said.

"Well…"

It must have been hard, Hikaru thought as Donald and Sora bickered. Having to steal for a living, always on the run, barely scraping by, wondering whether he would have enough to eat… She was lucky. She'd never had to do anything like that, even though her family had never been particularly wealthy. It brought up some uncomfortable memories of that time when she and Yui were dumb kids who made some utterly stupid decisions…

A clatter down the road and a faint cry made them blink. "Huh? What was that?" Sora asked.

"Sounds like trouble," Hikaru said.

They hurried in the direction of the noise, moving at a painfully sluggish jog. By the time they reached the building where the noise had come from, though, they found that their presence wasn't really needed. They stopped at the open doorway, peering inside to watch.

"You okay?" Aladdin said. He was crouched down in front of a skinny young boy in tattered robes. At their feet lay a shattered ceramic pot and a pile of spilt rice. "Be careful, alright? Those pots are pretty heavy."

The boy nodded, his eyes turned to the floor. He started to pick the rice up by the handful.

Aladdin lingered there, watching him before looking down at the bread in his hand. A long moment passed before he released a heavy breath and gave a weak smile. "Here," he said, holding out the loaf. "Take it."

The boy blinked, looking up at Aladdin with wide eyes. His gaze darted between Aladdin and the loaf before his whole face lit up. "Thank you, Mister!"

Aladdin chuckled, patting the boy on the head. The boy took off, disappearing out the backdoor of the building with a spring in his step, the bread in his hands, and his pockets filled with rice. Aladdin remained there a second longer before standing up and turning to leave. Hikaru and the others backed away from the doorway as Aladdin stepped outside. He glanced at them, perhaps mildly surprised to see them there even if it was evident only by the slight widening of his eyes. "No one wants to help a street rat," he said with a wry smile, and he began to walk again, continuing his way down the road and leaving them in silence.

"… Oh…" Donald's shoulders slumped a little.

"Come on," Hikaru said. Sora and Goofy nodded, and Donald didn't protest. They started forward.

"Hey, Aladdin, wait up!"

* * *

"Do you really mean it?"

They were perched at the hole in the wall of the abandoned building that Aladdin called home, their legs hanging over the edge as they looked out to the town square below. The air was becoming cooler as evening approached. The crowd was thinning out as the market stalls began to close up and the people returned home, but that didn't mean the streets were dead; a flock of sheep was being herded towards the town gates, and the kids were still running around, dancing and having fun as an old man plucked at the strings of a large instrument. Sora found himself tapping his heels against the wall in time with the music.

"Yeah," Sora said with a grin. "It's on us."

Aladdin gave a laugh, scratching his head as Goofy cut the cantaloupe into neat little slices. "Man, I owe you guys."

"Nah, don't sweat it," Sora said. "We were getting hungry too, and it's about time for dinner." Seeing Aladdin give up his meal after all the trouble in the marketplace, they couldn't just let him go hungry. It was probably a good idea to stick with someone who knew the town, at any rate. Aladdin didn't really seem like a bad guy, even though he was a rather infamous outlaw in Agrabah. The people seemed to like him, even if the traders and merchants gave him dirty looks as they passed through the street. Sora thought his resourcefulness was pretty cool, even if it was a little iffy on the moral standpoint.

"Not like we can eat the whole thing ourselves either," Goofy added. "Ahyuck, here we go, everyone. Dig in."

"Alright!" Donald said as Abu gave an excited chatter, and they all reached for a piece of the sweet orange melon.

"Oh, that's so good," Hikaru said. "It's refreshing."

"Especially after all of that running," Sora added. And he wasn't even a big fan of cantaloupe.

"So, what was it you were going to do, Aladdin?" Goofy said. "Didn't you say you had somewhere to be?"

"Yeah, sort of," Aladdin said, wiping the fruit juices from his mouth. "I'm just waiting for someone."

"For who?"

"Well…"

"Aladdin?"

Sora blinked, turning around towards the hesitant voice that came from the other side of the room. A figure hidden under plain brown robes peered through the tattered curtains that hung over the stairs. As the young woman lifted her head, her dark brown eyes watched them with a curious expression.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin said, leaping to his feet at once. "You came!"

"It took some time, avoiding the guards," the woman said. "I'm just glad I'm not late. But I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Interrupting? No way," Aladdin said with a grin. "Guys, this is Jasmine. I promised her that I'd show her around the town later." He turned back to Jasmine. "I just met these guys earlier today. They had a run-in with the guards."

"Yeah, the tyrants," Donald said, crossing his wings and huffing. "We told them we were innocent, but they wouldn't listen!"

"Oh, no," Jasmine said, holding a hand to her mouth. "I hope they didn't give you too much trouble."

"Well, they did threaten to chop off our fingers," Hikaru said.

"But thanks to Aladdin here, we managed to get away," Goofy added.

Jasmine breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. I'm so sorry about that. The vizier has assigned the guards to handle the crime in the city, but sometimes they do more harm than good. Someone needs to talk to that Jafar…" She huffed, crossing her arms.

"Don't worry about it," Sora said, folding his hands behind his head. "It'd take more than a couple guards to catch us. I'm Sora, and these guys are Hikaru, Goofy, and Donald. Do you want some?" he added, nodding towards the remaining cantaloupe. "There's more than enough to go around."

Jasmine blinked, looking a little surprised by the offer. But a moment later, she gave a small, warm smile, a certain brightness lighting up her expression. "That's very kind of you." She moved to the edge, carefully adjusting her robes and dusting the floor with her hands before settling down to join them.

* * *

In the red light of the Arabian evening, the sultan's vizier walked down the crowded streets of Agrabah to converse with a visitor.

"And the Keyhole?" Maleficent asked as they passed by the men, women, and children of the marketplace. She had to smile somewhat at the ignorance of the general population—how little did they know that it would only be a matter of time before the light of this world was snuffed out. But for now they went around their business as if there was nothing to worry about.

"The Heartless are searching for it now," Jafar said. "I'm sure we'll find it soon. So that just leaves…"

"The Princess."

"Yes… She's wandered off once again, but not to worry."

"Quite a lot of trouble that one girl is putting you through," Maleficent said.

Jafar gestured out with his staff. "Agrabah is full of holes for rats to hide in. We will find her soon enough."

"I should hope so," Maleficent said.

"But why worry about Jasmine?" Jafar asked. "With her or without her, surely we can find this world's Keyhole."

"We will need all seven Princesses of Heart to open the final door," Maleficent replied. "Any fewer is useless."

"Hm… Well, if the Princess is that important, we'll find her," Jafar said. He snapped his fingers, and the Heartless appeared around them, hidden on the tops of buildings, away from the prying eyes of the people in the marketplace. "Find the Princess and bring her to me at once," he ordered, and the Heartless hurried off into the holes and hideaways of the city.

Maleficent watched the Heartless disappear. "Don't steep yourself in darkness for too long," she said, glancing to Jafar. "The Heartless consume the careless."

Jafar gave a laugh. "Your concern is touching, but hardly necessary," he said, and he headed back towards the palace. Maleficent watched him leave, her lips pursed as she turned to leave in the opposite direction.

* * *

A/N: Quite a lot has changed, hasn't it? Originally, this chapter was a lot closer to the game's script, what with finding Jasmine first while Jafar was already out searching for her. Ultimately, I decided to change it up a bit. After talking with a friend, I decided that Aladdin and Jasmine should get a little more time with Sora and the others. Plus, there's an interesting opportunity at some character parallels and... Well, maybe that will become clearer much later.

So, what do you think? Good? No good? Things are a bit slower this chapter, so Agrabah will probably turn out to be one of the longer worlds.

Next time, we'll be continuing our adventure in Agrabah. Let's see how quickly things begin to go downhill.

Thanks for reading!


	18. Princess

A/N: Oh, jeez, finally! Tempura here with the next chapter, and I apologize that it took so long to come out. Things have been pretty busy on this end, and overall this chapter was hard to write. I hope not too many dropped off of this story from the delay.

The story's moving kind of slowly right now; we're still in the set-up phase. But we've finally got it, so let's not tarry for long.

Thank you to readingchameleon for the review. I'm glad you like it, since it seems we'll be hanging around Agrabah for a little while longer. And to the anonymous guest, well, I guess the next chapter is up now. xD Sorry for the delay again.

Alright, now, let's go. Read and enjoy.

* * *

 **Re-sketch**

 **Chapter 18: Princess**

By nightfall, a crowd had gathered in the town square, attracted by the orange firelight that gleamed through the darkness. The late night shops had opened for the evening, selling strange and unusual objects and trinkets from far-off lands. A young man from one of the travelling caravans was putting on a performance, twirling around a lit torch to entertain the audience. Hikaru watched with a growing curiosity, catching the faint snippets of music carrying over the dry air as they made their way forward.

Aladdin had been the one to suggest they get a closer look. After they finished off their dinner, they headed down the steps, slipping out of the house and back out into the streets.

"Okay, quickly," Aladdin said, peering around the building as one of the patrolling guards passed by. "Come on!" He rushed forward, Sora, Donald, and Goofy following close behind, careful to keep out of the light streaming through the nearby windows.

Hikaru hesitated a moment, holding out an arm to stop Jasmine from hurrying after them as the guard turned his head. They ducked down and waited a few more moments until the guard turned back around. Then Hikaru gestured forward, and they crossed the street to the town square where they could easily blend in with the rest of the crowd.

"That was close," Hikaru said, feeling a little jittery. No guards in sight, and among all the other people, it wouldn't be difficult to go about their business unnoticed. Still, though, she felt a little nervous about all this sneaking around. She was probably imagining that feeling prickling at the back of her neck, the one that felt like someone was watching her.

"Where did they go?" Jasmine asked, adjusting her hood as she looked around.

"I dunno," Hikaru said. Sora and the others had been absorbed into the crowd, just as planned… But getting separated for just that moment in the street had been enough to lose track of them. "They're probably closer to the front. Come on." She squeezed through the crowd, trying to make her way past the people without jostling too many shoulders.

When she reached the other end, she saw Sora and the others near the fountain with front-row seats to the show. The fire dancer tossed his torch into the air, catching it behind his back and spinning it around until the fire was just a blur of sparks. Meanwhile, around the other side of the fountain, people danced around while a young boy played music on a lute and a girl wearing a veil juggled a pair of scimitars.

"Wow, that's fantastic," Jasmine said. "Who are they?"

"Just some travelers," Aladdin said. "They always come by this time of year. Hey, Marco!"

The fire dancer grinned and nodded at Aladdin. With his free hand, he grabbed a flask from his hip, uncapping the top and tipping back the liquid into his mouth. Then he lifted his torch before his face, took aim at the sky, and blew out a blast of fire over the awestruck crowd.

"Garwsh," Goofy said. "That looks dangerous."

Sora grinned. "That looks _awesome_. Hey, I bet I could do something like that." He summoned the Keyblade to his hand.

"Sora, don't!" Donald said, but to no avail—Sora jumped up onto the fountain to join the performer, who seemed surprised but smiled good-heartedly about having a little spontaneous improvisation for the show.

Aladdin laughed. "Hey, he's not bad either," he said as Sora whipped around a Fire spell like a ribbon in the air.

"Are you performers too?" Jasmine asked, looking to Hikaru.

"No. Sora just likes to show off from time to time," Hikaru said, holding back a smile. It did look like a lot of fun, she had to admit.

The performance ended with a flourish of embers that faded into the night. Sora beamed, giving a little bow alongside the fire dancer before they shook hands. Then Sora jumped down from the fountain's edge, letting the Keyblade vanish. "Heheh… So? How was it?"

"Not bad, Sora," Aladdin said, patting him on the back. "You could make a living off of doing stuff like that."

"You think?"

"Like a court jester," Donald said.

"Heh, yeah, maybe… Hey, wait, what do you mean by that?"

Hikaru and Goofy held back their laughter, and Aladdin and Abu had a chuckle as well. They moved to the other side of the fountain to where the crowd was a little thinner and there was more room to breathe.

"So, if you're not performers, what brings you to Agrabah?" Jasmine asked after a moment.

"Oh, well… We're looking for our friends," Sora said. "Riku, Kairi, the Stonewalls…"

"And King Mickey," Goofy added. "We thought that he might've been at the palace, but the guards wouldn't let us in to check."

"Hmm… Sorry, but I haven't heard of anyone by those names in the streets," Aladdin said, crossing his arms as he thought.

"Not really any visitors at the palace, as far as I know," Jasmine said. "There was a strange woman, but no kings."

"Ah, well," Sora said. "Just gotta keep looking." He gave a light sigh before shaking his head. But then he teetered on his feet. "W-whoa…"

"Used up too much magic, did you?" Hikaru said. "Might as well restock while we're out here."

Hikaru, Sora, Donald, and Goofy made their way over to the stalls, buying a few more ethers to split amongst themselves. As they made their way back to the fountain, the show seemed to be reaching its end. The crowd was slowly beginning to disperse, and Aladdin and Jasmine were sitting on the fountain, engrossed in conversation.

"It sure is something else," Jasmine said, looking around. "Being out in the city like this. Everything that's going on and all the people… I wish I could see this every night."

"Well, it does have its upsides when there are big events going on," Aladdin said. He scratched his head. "Other times, though, it would be nice to get out of the streets… I bet compared to the palace, life out here isn't as great. The Sultan must have shows a hundred times bigger than this all the time."

"Believe me, it's not all it's cracked up to be," Jasmine said. "Oh, that reminds me…" She paused, frowning to herself. "I was in such a rush that I didn't have a chance to take something for you and Abu before I left. I should have brought something…"

"No way," Aladdin said. "Don't go getting yourself into more trouble for us. Abu and I can get along fine on our own. Right, Abu? … Abu? Hey, where did he—"

"Stop that monkey!"

"Abu!" Aladdin exclaimed, jumping up to his feet and turning towards the cry. "Agh, hold on. Abu, put that down! Give that stuff back to the nice merchant!" He hurried after the little monkey that was trying to scurry off with a few golden rings and necklaces.

"Well, looks like Aladdin's got his hands full," Sora said with a grin as they walked over.

"I suppose," Jasmine said, holding back her own smile. "Abu likes shiny things a bit too much for his own good."

But it seemed like Aladdin had experience dealing with that sort of mischief, if the way he was making Abu hand back the thieved jewelry was any indication. Hikaru sat down at the edge of the fountain next to Jasmine, leaning back and watching as Aladdin apologized to the merchant. He seemed sincere.

"So, Jasmine, how do you know Aladdin?" Goofy asked.

"He helped me when I got into trouble the other day," Jasmine said. "But, I helped him as well when the guards dropped by, so I'd say we're even," she added rather proudly.

"Are you new here too?" Sora asked. "Aladdin said he was showing you around."

"No, I…" Jasmine paused. "Well, I guess you could say I'm new in some ways. I've never had the chance to see the town before." She sighed. "My father wants to keep me safe. It's not 'appropriate' for a young woman to go wandering off on her own… But there's so much I've never been able to see or experience. I didn't know what it was like out here until I left. Or what it was like to meet people and make friends. It's so _liberating_ , getting away and seeing the world. You're all so lucky."

Liberating. Hikaru mulled the word over in her head. Was that the way she would describe her own life, traveling around, always seeking something new? Though she'd certainly never been isolated, she had to admit that her life had been a bit… insular. She'd met all sorts of people, but who had she had the chance to really _know_? Outside of her family, that is… And even then, there were some things she didn't quite understand.

"But it isn't always fun and games, is it?" Jasmine said softly, more to herself than Hikaru and the others. "So, maybe I still owe Aladdin. I might not have been able to see these things if it wasn't for him."

"He seems like a pretty good guy, doesn't he?" Goofy asked.

Jasmine nodded, a smile crossing her face and a reddish tinge spreading through her warm brown cheeks as Aladdin turned to look at them and waved. "He's very sweet…"

A sudden shriek tore through the square, making them all look up. Silence followed as the people still gathered around the fountain turned towards the noise.

"What's going on?" Goofy asked.

Then there was another scream, and the people began to run.

"There!" Donald cried, pointing. They could catch only glimpses of the figures through the panicked crowd, but the yellow eyes that gleamed out from under their turbans and facemasks were unmistakable.

"Heartless!" Hikaru jumped to her feet, raising her staff, but a bubbling noise behind them sent a chill down her spine and through her chest. She turned around just in time to see more of the scimitar-wielding bandits spring out of the fountain in bubbling darkness.

More screams of terror filled the air as the crowd scattered. "Jasmine, look out!" Sora shouted, summoning the Keyblade and knocking back one of the Heartless as it jumped forward. Jasmine gasped, throwing herself away from the fountain and dodging the Heartless's ring-clad hand.

"Blizzard!" Hikaru cried, freezing a pair of Heartless. "I was wondering when they'd show up." She glanced around, eyes widening as more of the bandits rushed forward from the edge of the square. The yellow-eyed creatures shoved right through the crowd, heading straight at them. "Slow!" she cried, throwing up the spell as the oncoming Heartless leapt with their scimitars raised above their heads. For a moment, the Heartless hung suspended overhead, their bodies slowed like falling through water.

Then a jet of fire seared through the creatures, blasting them out of the air. "Hold on!" Aladdin shouted, sprinting towards them. He jumped up onto the edge of the fountain, stepping out of the way as one of the Heartless made a lunge for him and letting Abu shove it into the water.

The fire dancer tossed his torch into the air, catching it with ease as the rest of his group moved in to join the battle. The boy with the lute slammed one of the bandits in the face with his instrument, while the girl with the scimitars ripped through the Heartless in a flurry of swings. "Looks like you guys needed some help," the fire dancer said, glancing towards Sora and tipping back a mouthful of oil before letting loose another blast of fire.

"Heh, thanks!" Sora said, taking aim at the Heartless and unleashing his own volley of fireballs.

"Blizzard!" Donald cried, sending out a rain of ice.

"Jasmine, watch out!" Goofy jumped in front of Jasmine, blocking the three incoming Heartless as they charged forward.

"Hold on!" Aladdin raced over, ducking under the blasts of fire and ice and dodging past the Heartless that tried to slash at him with their swords. The girl with the scimitars tossed one of the blades high into the air, and Aladdin reached up, catching it by the handle just in time to take out the bandits before they could overpower Goofy.

Hikaru swung with her staff, sweeping low against the ground and knocking the Heartless off of their feet. Shadowy smoke filled the air from the downed Heartless and flare ups of fire, but several of the bandits remained with their swords in hand, charging at Goofy, Aladdin, and Jasmine. "Aero!" she cried, sending the Heartless flying back with a sudden vortex of wind.

"Hikaru, duck!"

"Huh?!" She spun around just in time to see a scimitar flying at her face. She stumbled back, falling to the ground and gasping, one hand held to her face where the blade had flown way too close. Her eyes narrowed on the stray bandit lingering at the edge of the square as it summoned its sword back. She raised her hand above her head. "Thunder!" she shouted, bringing down her hand and calling a lightning strike that electrocuted the Heartless.

"Hurry, before they get back up!" The fire dancer tossed his flask into the air. The juggler threw one of her scimitars, slicing the flask open and spraying the oil all over the remaining Heartless. "Hey, Key Boy! Your turn!"

"Right!" Sora launched a single fireball, igniting a roaring blaze. The orange flames leapt high into the air, the heat scorching the ground black as one by one, the Heartless were consumed by the fire.

"Blizzard!" Donald cried once the last of the Heartless was vanquished, extinguishing the blaze before letting his wings drop. "Phew… Was that all of them?"

"I hope so," Hikaru said, trying to wave off the smell of singed earth and smoke that clogged her nose. She pushed herself up to her feet with a little help from the boy with the lute.

"Everyone okay?" Goofy asked.

"Yep."

"Uh-huh."

"Thank you," Jasmine said. "That was amazing. You all managed to fight off of those creatures."

"You're not hurt, are you?" Aladdin said, turning to face her. His eyes widened. "Your hand…!"

Jasmine looked down at where her robes had been torn in her tumble. "I'm fine, don't worry," she started to say, touching the scraped skin of her arm. But before she could get the last of her words out, another shout made them all jolt.

"Halt right there!"

"Uh-oh!" The fire dancer and his companions looked up for a mere moment. "The guards! Run!" They took off out of the square, disappearing past the stalls. Before Hikaru and the others could make to follow them, however, a dozen palace guards closed in with their weapons ready.

* * *

"Good evening, gentlemen," Aladdin said, raising his hands, still holding onto the juggler's forgotten scimitar. Abu mimicked the surrender, and soon Hikaru, Sora, Donald, and Goofy did as well.

"We finally got you, street rat!" The head guard sneered. "Destruction of public property, eh? Couldn't keep your sticky fingers from getting into more trouble?"

"Come on, can't we just talk this out?" Aladdin said, trying to keep things casual and cool.

The guards seemed less-than-amused by the situation. "You and your troublemaking pals are going straight to the dungeons. But first, you're going to tell us where the Princess is."

 _Uh-oh._ Aladdin felt his playful grin fade away. His head automatically began to turn, but he caught himself so that the only movement that betrayed his knowledge was a flicker of his eyes and a minute shifting of his feet as he tried to hide Jasmine behind himself.

"Princess?" Goofy repeated, scratching his head and looking to the others. "But, we don't know any…"

"I'm right here." The firmness of that sweet voice made Aladdin jolt. He turned around just as Jasmine stepped forward, watching as she march in front of them and put herself between them and the guards. She lowered her hood, her thick dark hair fell past her shoulders, held out of her face by a blue headpiece imbedded with a bright gemstone, a far cry from the unassuming color and cut of her robes.

"Jasmine," he whispered as Abu chattered in his ear. "What are you…?"

"Princess Jasmine," the guards said, straightening up immediately.

"P-Princess?" Sora said.

Hikaru stifled a gasp. "Y-you're a…?"

"Jasmine," Aladdin said again.

"You won't be taking them anywhere," Jasmine said, eyes narrowed on the guards. "They're the ones who put themselves in danger to fight off those bandits."

"But Princess, these street rats—"

"They saved me and everyone in the square," Jasmine said. "You will not lay your hands on them. That is, unless you want to explain to the Sultan why the 'street rats' were the ones helping us when it should have been your job."

Some of the guards seemed to shrink back at Jasmine's reproach, but the head guard didn't seem intimidated. "The blame hardly lies upon us, Princess. The vizier had us searching for _you_. If we hadn't been busy concerning ourselves about your safety, we would have been at our stations as we should have been."

The hard look on Jasmine's face seemed to falter at those words. "Because of me…?" She looked around at the square, at the burn marks left in the sand, the gashes left in the fountain stone by razor-sharp blades. "… Fine," she said, raising her head with a new resolve. "I'll return to the palace—but in return, you will leave my friends alone."

"Jasmine, don't," Aladdin started to say, but Jasmine shook her head.

"It's alright, Aladdin."

"Hmp." The head guard seemed to contemplate her words for a few moments. "Very well. Fazahl, Hakim, keep a close eye on our dear Princess. You street rats get to run free another night thanks to the generosity of Her Highness."

"Jasmine…" Aladdin took a step forward, trailing off. The others watched in silence as the guards started forward with Jasmine in tow.

Jasmine looked to them, offering a smile that seemed a little strained. "I'll be okay," she said as the guards led her away from the square. Her gaze seemed to linger on Aladdin. "Thank you… for everything."

* * *

"What… What just happened?" Sora asked, still staring down the street after the guards even though they had long vanished from view. The square was quiet now, and after the fight with the Heartless and the appearance of the guards, the silence felt a little strange.

"Jasmine is really a princess?" Donald looked to Goofy and Hikaru, who responded with equally astounded and bewildered expressions on their faces.

"Is that true, Aladdin?" Hikaru asked.

Aladdin was staring down the street too, the forlorn expression on his face a stark contrast to his usual light-hearted grin. Abu gave a concerned chatter, but it wasn't clear if Aladdin heard him. "… Yeah," he finally said, running a hand through his hair. "Jasmine is the Sultan's daughter."

"Did you know?" Sora said, turning to look at him. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Sorry about that, but it wasn't my place to say," Aladdin said. "She wanted to see what it was like outside the palace, and she couldn't do that if everyone knew who she was."

"That's true…" No wonder Jasmine had been in-disguise, then. Sora would never have guessed she was a princess. "I get why you guys kept that secret," he said. "But what's going to happen now?"

"She's going back to the palace." Aladdin plopped down onto the edge of the fountain. "The guards will just keep a closer eye on her, and the grand vizier will probably chew her out for going off on her own. Knowing Jasmine, though, she'll probably find a way out soon," he added, and he managed that grin of his again.

"She shouldn't be running off, though," Donald said. "It's too dangerous."

"But being cooped up in a palace all day can't be fun," Sora said. "Even though it would be totally cool to live in one, it probably gets boring after a while."

"Yeah." Hikaru nodded. "She said she wanted to see the world. Being stuck in one place… She must have been lonely." She paused, though, looking a little uncertain.

"You kids wouldn't understand," Donald said, crossing his wings. It made Sora pout a little, but Donald didn't seem to mean anything particularly provocative. "Royalty have their responsibilities," the duck said simply. "They can't just go goofing off without any guards. It's too dangerous."

"But even the King travels around by himself," Goofy said, scratching his chin. "He's not stuck in the castle all the time."

"That's different," Donald said. "The King is trained—he's a Master. He can protect himself if he needs to. But Princess Jasmine isn't trained like that, so running around by herself is just asking for trouble."

"She isn't by herself, though," Sora said. "She's got Aladdin, right?"

"Right!" Aladdin nodded vigorously. "I may not be part of the royal guard, but there's no way I'd let anything happen to Jasmine."

"Gee, you really seem to like her, Aladdin," Goofy said.

"Huh?" Aladdin blinked, scratching his head. "That obvious, huh?"

"It's in your eyes," Hikaru said with a laugh.

Sora had a chuckle at Aladdin's sheepish look too. "So, you guys are like an item, then?"

"Nah, nothing like that," Aladdin said. He spun the scimitar around in his hands. "She's amazing, but… We're just friends. She's a princess, and I'm just a street rat. There's no way she could like a guy like me…" He stuck the scimitar into the ground and sighed. Abu gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"I dunno about that," Hikaru said.

"Yeah, I think she likes you too," Goofy said.

Aladdin laughed. "Yeah, I wish. But even if she did, the Sultan would never approve. You'd have to be royalty to even have a chance—and I'm no prince."

"Aw, don't let yourself get down," Sora said, folding his hands behind his head. "Things'll work out—you'll see. You just gotta keep positive."

"You gotta keep your happy face," Goofy added.

"Positive… Maybe," Aladdin said. He pushed himself back up to his feet, swiping the scimitar from the ground and hooking it onto a loop in his belt. When he looked up, his shoulders seemed a little lighter. "Thanks, guys. That means a lot."

* * *

"Jafar! Jafar! The guards are back—they've finally found her!"

"It's about time." Jafar couldn't help scowling as the squawking parrot came flapping in his direction. It was to be expected that finding a single person amidst the sprawling streets of Agrabah would not be easy, but he was growing rather impatient. Maleficent's visit didn't help his mood, although he had been gracious enough to house her in one of the palace's many elegant rooms for the duration of her stay. The dark fairy was a cunning schemer and powerful witch, but her scarcely veiled remarks were hardly welcome.

But now that Jasmine had been found, they could proceed with the rest of their plans. First the Princess, now the world…

"She was with that Aladdin," Iago said, landing on Jafar's staff. "But it looks like he wasn't alone. There were a bunch of weirdoes with him! They fought off the Heartless with a giant key."

"A key?" So, the boy and his friends were with Aladdin. It was just like rats to congregate… Jafar's grimace deepened. "If those brats are already fighting off the Heartless, they may be trouble—especially with that Aladdin around." He wouldn't put it past Aladdin to try and get Jasmine out of the palace, and if the wielder of the Keyblade was with him… If he could split their little band up, or at least get them out of the picture… "Hmm…"

"Oh, I know that look," Iago said. "What's your idea?"

"We still need to find the Keyhole," Jafar said. "And I have an idea on how to discover its whereabouts. Whispers spread quickly through towns and cities, and on my last trip I happened upon word of a certain lamp of great power." More powerful than even Maleficent, perhaps.

"So, we go grab the lamp and we'll be home free, right?" Iago said.

"I'm afraid it's not so simple," Jafar said. "The lamp is hidden away, guarded by ancient traps and magic."

"Then, why don't we send someone to grab it for us?" Iago asked.

"Yes, I was just thinking that myself…" Jafar smirked.

* * *

In the early hours of the morning, Aladdin found himself wandering through the empty streets with only Abu to keep him company. Sora and the others had left, heading off somewhere to get some rest with the intention to return the next day and ask around the city for their missing friends. Maybe they would meet up with Aladdin again. It was a nice change of pace to have some people around who weren't calling for his arrest.

Aladdin paused at an intersection, looking around and scratching his head. "Man, where did those guys go?" he asked himself. He wanted to find Marco and his gang to return the scimitar they'd left behind when they'd run from the guards, but they were hard to find when they didn't want to be found. The performers never did anything illegal, but traveling around so much taught them to be as evasive of authority as Aladdin himself was. The more he wandered, the more he thought that it would be easier to find them in the daylight.

He sighed, crossing his arms. The guards had to go and ruin everything, didn't they? Well, he supposed they were just doing their job, but everything had been going so well. They'd been having a great time in town, and he'd been able to spend more time with Jasmine… He looked down the road towards the sloped rooftops of the palace that towered over the buildings in the distance.

" _You street rats get to run free another night thanks to the generosity of Her Highness,"_ Razoul had said. That was all Aladdin was, was it? Sure, he was smart and crafty. He'd managed to survive this long, just him and Abu. But there had to be a better way to live. He couldn't live like this forever…

"One day, Abu," he said, making the little monkey on his shoulder perk up. "One day, we'll live in a palace like that. No more stealing, no more guards treating us like dirt. We'll live like princes, and then maybe Jasmine…"

Well… Maybe then, he'd have a chance.

A soft, raspy chuckle from the darkness made him jolt. He turned around, his hand automatically reaching for the scimitar at his belt. But he paused with his fingers on the hilt. It was just an old man limping down the street, hobbling forward with a twisted wooden staff to keep him upright. His clothes were ragged and worn, his beard dragging along the ground.

"You've got quite the dream, boy," the old man said, staring out towards the palace. "I have dreams too. Maybe we could help each other."

"Who are you?" Aladdin asked.

"Just an old man who's lost his chance," the man said. "I spent my life searching for fame and fortune. Have you ever heard of the Cave of Wonders?"

"Can't say that I have," Aladdin said. "What is it?"

"It's a cave hidden in the desert, filled with treasure beyond your wildest dreams," the old man said, reaching into his shirt and rummaging around. He pulled out a small object that glinted red in the dim light. Aladdin's eyes widened, and he couldn't help taking a step forward. Was that… a ruby? "Interested?" the old man asked.

Abu gave a chatter, tugging at Aladdin's sleeve and pointing at the gem eagerly. Aladdin mulled over his options in his head. "I'm listening," he said slowly.

The old man chuckled. "I know where the cave is hidden. If you go and grab the treasure for me, I'll split the haul with you. What do you say?"

Abu nodded vigorously, but Aladdin wasn't quite so certain. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked. "If there really is a cave full of treasure out there, why not keep all it all to yourself?"

"I'm an old man," the man replied. "I can hardly make a journey across the desert, much less bring the treasure back to town. You're young and strong, and word has it, a real diamond in the rough. You could make the journey in less than a day and be back in time for dinner. So, what do you say? Do we have a deal?"

Aladdin hesitated. The Cave of Wonders? Treasure beyond his wildest dreams? It seemed too good to be true. But that ruby in the old man's hand—it would probably be enough to feed him for a year. If this so-called Cave of Wonders really did have a trove of treasure, then…

"You could live like a prince," the old man said. "And then, maybe you could win over your Princess."

 _Jasmine…_ Aladdin clenched his hands into fists, lowering his gaze to the ground. "Deal," he said, looking up with a new spirit in his eyes. "If I get the treasure, we'll split it, an even 50-50."

"Very good." The old man shook his hand, his grip surprisingly hard. "And if you find an oil lamp in there, bring it back to me. I'm something of a collector."

"Fine," Aladdin said. The gold and jewels awaited him. What would he need with an oil lamp anyway?

* * *

A/N: You don't know the half of it, Aladdin.

This chapter was kind of a pain to write. It moves kind of slowly, and it's still mostly setting up for the Agrabah storyline. I can't really put a finger on _why_ it was so hard to write, but it was sort of a slog for the first 1/2 to 3/4 of the chapter. I do like the chance to expand on things, though, and change some sequencing.

I apologize once more for the delay with this chapter. I'll try to not let it lag for a month like it did, but I can't make any promises. The next chapter needs a lot of work still, haha! Hopefully I'm not getting burned out for this story, but even if I do, I fully intend to finish Re-sketch. How soon that may be, I do not know, but it'll happen.

If you're still reading this story, I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter. I've been trying to work on it for so long, some outside perspective would be welcome.

Next time, the plot will begin to move in Agrabah. Let's see what happens from here.

Thanks for reading!


	19. Runaway

A/N: I'M ALIVE. Hello, hello, Tempura here. It's been a while, hasn't it? Apologies that this chapter took such a long time to come out; I unfortunately got burned out on this story, and it took some time to get back into the swing of things. A break, though, was just what I needed, as this chapter didn't turn out too bad if I say so myself.

To anyone who's still around, please enjoy.

* * *

 **Re-sketch**

 **Chapter 19: Runaway**

Agrabah seemed so peaceful in the early morning. The dark sky stretched out over the city, fading from deep indigo-blue to the soft pink tint that was rising above the horizon to cast a faint orange light over the wispy clouds and the sand beyond the city walls. The streets below were quiet and still and dark, and from the highest floors of the palace, the stone buildings and scattered pathways looked more like a labyrinth housing alluring mysteries and promises of adventure than ever.

Jasmine leaned against the railing of the balcony, her chin resting on her arms. She barely raised her head as Rajah came up to her side. "Is it wrong of me to want to go out there?" she asked.

Rajah tilted his head.

"If it wasn't for me, the guards would have been protecting the town when those creatures attacked. If Aladdin and the others hadn't been there, people could have been hurt. Was it my fault?"

Rajah blinked in surprise before shaking his head. _No, no, of course not,_ he was saying. But even in his eyes, there seemed to be something… Not judgement, but a hesitation.

Jasmine blew out a heavy sigh. "I just wish I wasn't stuck here all the time," she muttered, watching as the sky grew slowly brighter. She already missed it, the crowds, the activity… Aladdin and his new friends…

Oh, Aladdin… She hoped that the guards were keeping their word. It wouldn't last, but it would be something she could do, at least, no matter how tiny it was. A person like him being stuck in the dungeon, abused by the guards… She couldn't stand the thought.

"How long shall we wait?"

Jasmine shifted, the faint voices reaching her ears from somewhere below. She peered over the edge of the railing, glancing down to the balcony of the lower floor just as she saw Jafar and the woman in the black cloak step out into the open. Jasmine reflexively jerked away from the railing, ducking quietly out of view and remaining near enough to the edge to catch the snippets of their conversation.

That woman… Maleficent was her name? She was Jafar's guest to the palace. Jasmine had only managed a glimpse of her when she had escaped from the palace the previous day, but something about her was unnerving… A headpiece like horns, and long nails that seemed like claws. Jasmine didn't like that feeling she had gotten when she'd first seen her—a shudder down her spine and a claustrophobic pressure like the walls were closing in on her.

Rajah gave a low growl in the back of his throat, but Jasmine placed a hand over his neck. She held a finger to her lips, and he fell quiet.

"It won't be so simple getting her out of the palace," Jafar's voice came, almost a whisper, barely audible in the cool air. "There are guards everywhere."

"You could use the Heartless," Maleficent said. "Or even I could retrieve her myself, if you are so reluctant."

"Don't be absurd," Jafar said. "If they discover it was you, my reputation would be ruined. You may not care about this world, but I have much bigger plans for it."

"You need not concern yourself with the fate of one world," Maleficent said. "If we obtain all of the princesses, you'll have much more than the title of sultan. When we open the door to Kingdom Hearts, all of the worlds will be at our disposal. Or, are you perhaps reluctant to hand over the princess?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Jafar said. "Princess Jasmine is merely a means to an end. You will have her in due time. And if we are lucky, the Keyhole too will soon be within our grasp, along with a token from the Cave of Wonders…"

Jasmine remained still for what seemed like an eternity, the blood draining from her face.

No… Oh, no…

Slowly, slowly, she rose to her feet, retreating back into her room, a world of silk curtains and velvet cushions and everything she had ever known. Her footsteps were quiet against the marble, but each step was like the crash of drums in her ears.

Her. They wanted _her_.

Jasmine's eyes darted around the room, her mind going over every hallway, ever door, every secret passage in the castle. Rajah returned to her side, his tail swishing uneasily as he watched her think.

"I can't stay here," she said. "I have to leave. Now."

* * *

"Have you seen them?"

It was perhaps the tenth or eleventh time that Hikaru had asked that question since they ventured back into the town. They had waited until well after sunrise, when the vendors and traders returned to their stalls at the marketplace and the townsfolk began to stir from their beds. By the time it was noon, Sora, Donald, and Goofy had gone off on their own, wandering towards the other sectors of the town while Hikaru did her own investigations in the heart of the city.

Not that she was making much progress. No matter how many times she described her siblings or parents or Riku or Kairi, the result was always the same. She was not surprised when the fruit vendor shook his head and returned to setting up the watermelons at his stall.

Hikaru stifled a sigh. Well, maybe the others were having better luck. She adjusted the hood, shielding her face from the streaks of sunlight gleaming over the buildings and city walls as she examined the produce. Watermelon sounded good, she had to admit. Maybe she would buy some for lunch…

"Hey."

Hikaru paused, glancing over her shoulder towards the source of the voice. The man who had come to a stop behind her was tall and broad-shouldered, a small stack of buckets held in his hands. His dark hair was mostly covered by his protective headwear, though the frayed edges of his bangs stuck to his forehead and fell into his inquisitive eyes. He looked familiar, but it took Hikaru a moment to recognize him when she saw the unlit torch and corked flask hanging from his belt. "Oh, you're the fire dancer. From last night."

The man gave a pleasant smile that pulled at his sunburned cheeks. "And you're the one who was with Aladdin. Where is that key-wielding boy and your other friends?"

"Oh, they're around," Hikaru said, casting a casual glance towards the growing crowd. No sign of them, but they weren't supposed to regroup for another half-hour. She turned back to the man. "I'm Hikaru."

"Marco," the man replied with a flourishing bow. "So, seeing as you're still wandering about the town, I take it you evaded the guards?"

"Yeah, you could say that," Hikaru said, uncertain if she wanted to mention Jasmine and her role in letting them off the hook.

"My apologies for running off so hastily," Marco said. "My troupe hasn't always had the best experiences with town guards, but fleeing like that was rather cowardly. I wanted to apologize to Aladdin, though I'm not sure where he is."

"Sorry, can't help you there," Hikaru said. She hadn't seen him either—his house had been empty when they went to visit, no sign of Aladdin or Abu.

"Ah, well. We'll be here for some time still. I'm sure we'll catch him again." Marco gave a cheerful hum. "Are you and your friends going to be staying long, Hikaru?"

"Um, I don't think so," Hikaru said. "We're just taking a look around, getting to see all the sights… looking for our friends."

"Fellow travelers, then? I've heard that you were searching for some people. Any luck?"

"Not so far," Hikaru said. She followed him as he started for the water pump situated off to the side of the square. It was a little less crowded there, aside from the men who were lugging around stones and wooden beams to repair the roof of one of the nearby buildings. "Have you seen them, maybe?" She gave a quick description and the names of their missing friends and family. Marco just shook his head.

"Sorry, I haven't seen anyone like that," he said as he set one of his buckets under the pump. "I could ask Julian and the rest of the troupe, but I don't think they have either."

"If you could, that would help a lot," Hikaru said. "If there's any chance…" She held back a sigh, pulling at the collar of her robes to fan away the heat that was gathering against her skin. Maybe it was just the sun getting to her, but she had doubts on their chances of finding anyone in this place. They'd probably stay a little while longer, but if they didn't find out anything…

She blinked. "Oh! There's something else, too." It wasn't just their friends they were looking for. "Have you ever heard of any mysterious secret places? The sort of places with old legends where power… dwells?" She frowned, not quite sure if she was making sense. "My friends and I—we like to go around looking for those places. Old ruins, stone monuments, that sort of thing," she added when Marco raised an eyebrow.

"Old legends, huh? Well, you're asking the right man." He started to work the water pump, just a trickle coming out at first to drip down into the bucket. "I've traveled around enough to hear all sorts of stories. Rumor has it that there's a cave out in the desert not too far from here, filled with all sorts of treasure. It's a dangerous place, and most people can never find it, let alone return once they venture inside. But they say that there's something in there, some sort of power hidden away…"

Hidden power. Hikaru perked up a little at those words, though she knew that it could mean basically anything. "What sort of power?" she asked with a tilt of her head, keeping her voice level and only vaguely interested.

"Well, that depends on who you ask," he said. "Some people say there's a spell on the treasure. Others say that the cave was created to protect a sorcerer's old enchanted oil lamp. But I've heard about something else." He paused in pumping the water, rolling back his shoulder and massaging his arms before trying again. This time, the water spilled out in a more constant flow. "My father used to tell me a story. A long time ago, before the cave was filled with treasure, a traveler had obtained the power of a genie and a magic carpet and ventured out into the desert, eager to obtain the secret knowledge and power that lay within. What they discovered was a great 'light.'"

"A light?" Hikaru asked, crouching down to switch the filled bucket with an empty one, careful not to slosh water onto the ground.

Marco nodded. "The light permeated everything, the source of life in the unwelcoming desert. The traveler entered the cave, driven by greed and the desire to take the light for their own. In order to keep that light safe, the cave itself came alive. The traveler was nearly killed, but they used the genie's power to escape unscathed—and in the process, lost all their means to return to the cave. And ever since, no one who means to harm the light will be welcomed into the cave."

Hikaru said nothing at first. She remained quiet as she mulled over Marco's words. "Huh," was what she eventually settled on.

"Is that enough mystery for you?" Marco asked with a faint grin. "I don't know if it's what you're looking for, but it's quite a story. No wonder people hid their treasure there."

"It sounds right up our alley," Hikaru said. "Where is this cave exactly?"

"That, unfortunately, is knowledge beyond my own," Marco said. "But if you manage to find it, be sure to tell me everything. I love a good story."

"I'll keep that in mind," Hikaru said, giving a little grin herself as she crouched down to switch to the third bucket. But as she lowered her head, the sound of footsteps beating against the hard-packed earth caught her attention. She looked up, her heart skipping a beat when she saw the palace guards racing across the square. She and Marco turned away in unison, keeping their faces hidden as they listened to the murmur of the crowd.

"Split up," Hikaru heard one of the guards say. "If you find her, take her to back the palace and report to the vizier immediately!"

 _Her? Do they mean Jasmine?_ Wow, when Aladdin said she'd find her way out of the palace, Hikaru hadn't expected it would be so soon. Maybe that was where Aladdin was.

But, no. Hikaru had a weird feeling about this. Aladdin hadn't been at his home, and Hikaru doubted that he would have heard about Jasmine's escape so quickly.

"The Princess has gone off again?" Marco asked.

"I hope she doesn't run into any trouble," Hikaru muttered, more to herself than anyone. If Jasmine was running around town by herself… "I have to go," she said, turning towards the open square and moving into the crowd, stepping in the opposite direction the guards with her head held low and her hood pulled down to hide her face.

* * *

"Garwsh, what d'ya think is going on?"

"Who knows," Donald said, flipping over the town map and squinting as he tried to figure out where they were.

Goofy peered around the corner of the alleyway, watching as the guards rushed by and shoved past the crowd. They sure seemed busy. Was it trouble? If it was the Heartless, maybe they should go check it out. But if it meant going up to the guards again…

"Donald, Goofy."

"Sora," Goofy said, looking up to see him approaching from the other entrance of the alley. "Find anything?"

"No, not yet," Sora said. "You guys?"

"Nothing," Donald said gruffly, scrunching up the map and giving a sigh. "I don't think the King is here."

"Haven't seen any sign of Riku or Kairi either," Sora said.

"Aw, don't get too down, fellas," Goofy said. "I think what we need is a little lunch. What do you say?"

"Lunch doesn't sound bad," Sora admitted. "But, where's Hikaru?"

"Guys!"

They turned towards the street just as Hikaru came jogging over. Her robes were a little disheveled, her chest heaving and her face red from the run.

"What's wrong?" Goofy asked, automatically holding out his water bottle to her. But Hikaru shook her head.

"Jasmine's missing," she said. "She's out of the palace."

"Again?" Donald asked with a faint scowl.

"So that's why the guards are running around," Goofy said, scratching his chin. "Where could she have gone?"

"I dunno," Hikaru said. "I think we should look for her, just in case. Even if we haven't seen them today, the Heartless are still out there."

"Yeah, that's true," Sora said. "Come on. We gotta make sure she's safe."

* * *

Jasmine remained still for what seemed like an eternity, crouched behind a cluster of red clay pots in the narrow street near the granary. People passed before her, footsteps against the dirt, voices carried through the hot air. She peered between the pots, watching the guards linger across the road, waiting for the right moment. But she wasn't sure what the right moment was, so she just hid as the sun inched across the clear sky.

Eventually, the guards moved from their positions. Jasmine wasn't sure how long she had been crouched there, but her legs and arms ached as she rose, and her mouth and throat felt almost painfully dry. She hadn't had enough time to take anything to eat or drink with her before she'd ran from the palace. It was tempting to follow the sounds of the marketplace, but that was something she couldn't risk. The people in town knew that the guards were looking for her, and after her previous escapades, she didn't doubt that some of the merchants and townsfolk would recognize her. She didn't know who she could trust… except for one person.

Aladdin. He wouldn't turn her in. He wouldn't let Jafar or that witch take her away. And maybe together they could figure something out. Something, some way…

Jasmine made her way down the street with carefully controlled poise. Her face, tilted down and mostly hidden in the shadow of her hood, betrayed nothing about the way her limbs had turned numb, or the way her heart hammered in her chest. No one paid her any mind, the peasant girl in the plain robes who was going about her day like everyone else.

"Hold it right there."

Jasmine went rigid, her head turning towards the voice. But she breathed out a strained sigh of relief when she saw that it wasn't her to whom the guard was talking. The guard's back was turned to her as he spoke to a girl who was about Jasmine's height and stature. The girl looked up at the guard, her face young.

"Oh, not her," the guard muttered, crossing his arms. "Well, go on. Keep moving."

Jasmine continued forward, slipping further into the crowd before the guard could spot her. _Don't get distracted_ , she told herself. _You're almost there_.

It was at a building along the edge of the market district, right at the border of the old abandoned storage houses. On the outside, the alcove seemed abandoned amidst the tattered cloth hanging over the wooden fencing. The sun-worn stone crumbled at the edges, but Jasmine immediately made her way through a gap in the wall that remained mostly hidden in the shadows of the building.

A staircase, well-maintained in comparison to the alley outside, wound up to the second floor where she could see the sunlight and feel the flow of the warm breeze. Jasmine pressed her hand against the wall to steady her as she started up the stairs, her steps quickened by urgency and slowed by anticipation.

"Aladdin?" she called, rounding the corner and stepping into the worn-down room that overlooked the town. Chipped pots and tattered tarps lay around the room among other trinkets gathered in the corners, and the windows had crumbled to leave gaping holes in the walls. But unlike the previous day, the house was empty.

 _He's not here_. Jasmine looked around, unable to stifle her disappointment. Well, he was usually in town during the day. She knew that. But she couldn't go back out in search of him. She would just have to wait there, in the safety of the hideaway that not even the guards knew about.

She walked over to the hole in the wall, standing in the corner, sheltered by the shade. She could see the bustling town from there, the same view of the marketplace as the previous night. Something to pass the time. Every so often, she spotted a guard weaving through the crowd, and her stomach churned.

It was because of her again, the guards running around, no longer at their stations to keep an eye on the town. The palace must have been in chaos. Jasmine rubbed her arms, biting the inside of her cheek. She'd left her father there. She'd left her father when she knew there was trouble. But she hoped that if she was gone, Jafar would be too busy searching for her to try anything. And Rajah was there too—he would keep her father safe. Wouldn't he?

Oh, what was she going to do…?

The afternoon wore on, baking the sand and the earth until the air began to shimmer. Jasmine swallowed, the dryness almost painful in her throat. The water pump was just down there in the marketplace, but she couldn't risk going down herself.

A noise made her head jerk up. She turned around towards the stairs, heart skipping a beat. Something falling over. A scuffle against stone. Footsteps. She opened her mouth to speak, but her voice wouldn't come out.

Aladdin? Or… could it be the guards? Jasmine glanced around the room, pulling herself up to her feet. But before she could figure out where she could hide or what she could use to defend herself, the tattered curtains hanging over the stairs parted.

"Jasmine!"

"Oh!" Relief washed over Jasmine's body. "It's you!"

"Good thinking, Goofy," Sora said as he hurried into the room, nearly tripping over a broken beam in the process. Donald, Goofy, and Hikaru were right behind him. "She really _was_ here."

"How'd you figure that out?" Donald asked.

"I just thought that if she was friends with Aladdin, she'd be searching for him," Goofy replied. "Are you okay, Your Highness?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine," Jasmine said. Then she hesitated. "I'm sorry. You… wouldn't have any water, would you?"

"Of course. Here." Hikaru handed over a flask heavy with water. Jasmine took it gratefully.

"What's going on?" Sora said. "The guards are all over the place. Did you run away from the palace again?"

Jasmine took a moment, finishing her sip of water and taking a deep breath. Everything seemed clearer and fresher, and her head spun in a not-so-unpleasant way. "I had to get away from there," she said. "Away from Jafar."

"Jafar?" Donald asked.

"Isn't he the royal vizier?" Goofy said, scratching his head.

Jasmine nodded, glancing out the hole in the wall towards the palace, visible over the rooftops. Though she couldn't see anyone from such a distance, she couldn't help the way her voice dropped to a near-whisper. "I heard him talking earlier, to a woman he invited to stay at the palace. I think… I think they were planning to take me somewhere."

"What?" Hikaru blinked. "You mean they wanted to kidnap you?"

"I think so," Jasmine said. "They were talking about princesses and using those creatures… the Heartless? And some sort of Keyhole, and a cave… I didn't understand it all. But something was wrong—I just couldn't stay there."

"No, if they were planning something, it's good that you left," Sora said. He turned to Donald. "See? I told you she had a good reason."

"Bah… I guess…" Donald crossed his arms, the harsh expression on his face relaxing somewhat. "But if the vizier is the one using the Heartless, then no wonder they attacked us last night. You're in danger, Princess."

It wasn't anything that Jasmine hadn't already realized, but hearing those words spoken to her made her feel a little queasy. "I can't believe this is happening," she muttered, balling her hands into fists. "Jafar has always been a snake, but my father has been good to him. I can't believe that he would do this…"

"You sure you didn't misunderstand them?" Goofy asked.

"I'm sure," Jasmine said. There was no room for error. She knew what she heard. Whatever Jafar was planning, it wasn't good.

"Well…" The others looked to each other. At first, Jasmine worried that they didn't believe her, but her fears subsided a moment later.

"How is he using the Heartless?" Sora asked. "Is it like what happened with Clayton?"

"They said something about a Keyhole, right?" Hikaru spoke slowly as the thoughts churned behind her eyes. Then something seemed to occur to her. "… Jasmine, do you know who the woman was that was with him?"

"Not well," Jasmine said. "I first saw her only yesterday. I believe her name is Maleficent."

"Maleficent?" That seemed to mean something to them. "Isn't she the one who used the Heartless to take over Leon and the others' world?" Sora said.

"If she's here…" Hikaru stifled a shudder. "What do we do?"

"Well, we have to seal the Keyhole, right?" Goofy said. "Before they get to it."

"And maybe we can stop this Jafar and Maleficent too while we're at it," Donald added.

"You'll help?" Jasmine said. "I wasn't sure who to turn to, and…" She trailed off. "Do you know where Aladdin is?"

"No, sorry," Sora said. "We haven't seen him all day."

Oh. "That's fine," Jasmine said, shaking her head. "Thank you."

"But where do we start?" Donald said. "We can't just go barging into the palace. And we don't know where the Keyhole is."

"Well, actually," Hikaru started to say, but before the words could completely leave her lips, a cacophony of screams from somewhere below shattered the silence. She turned towards the hole in the wall. "What the—"

"Oh, no!" Goofy cried as they rushed to the opening. "The Heartless!" They were everywhere, swarming the marketplace and sending the crowd fleeing in all directions. Small ones, slender in their bodies and wielding steel scimitars. Large ones with huge, round bellies and fire crackling in their mouths.

"Let's go!" Sora cried, racing for the stairs as that strange key-shaped weapon appeared at his fingertips.

"Princess Jasmine, you stay here," Donald said before darting after him. Goofy gave her a salute, and Hikaru nodded.

Jasmine wanted to kick herself for being so useless, but instead, all she did was nod as her friends rushed off. "Be careful," she said, but they were already gone.

* * *

"Duck!" Goofy shouted, just in time for Sora to drop to the ground and narrowly avoid the fireball blasted in his direction. The Fat Bandit lumbered forward, raising one of its fists into the air above its head and bringing it down in a bone-crushing slam.

"Slow!" Hikaru called. Sora rolled out of the way of the sluggish blow, sweeping the Keyblade across the ground and knocking the Heartless's legs out from under it. The Slow spell broke, and the Fat Bandit went tumbling to the ground before Goofy leapt up and smashed into its back with his shield.

"Thanks," Sora said, scrambling back to his feet and wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Where are they all coming from?" Donald asked. There had to be dozens of them, yellow-eyed Heartless creeping from the alleys, from the rooftops, from hidden passageways and abandoned stalls. Shadows and Bandits, Large Bodies and their fire-breathing cousins.

Maybe jumping into the fray wasn't such a good idea.

 _There are way too many of them_ , Sora thought, his mind racing to figure out a solution. He wouldn't be able to keep up fighting them off one-by-one. Maybe with magic? He patted down his pockets, trying to remember how many ethers he had.

Then he felt something, and he had a new idea.

" _The poor dear may not be able to take form for long," the Fairy Godmother had said, "but if you help him out, he may very well help you in return."_

Sora pulled the shining orange stone from his pocket, squeezing it hard in his fist, feeling the warm energy of something alive pulsing within. He threw it into the air. "Simba!" he shouted, thrusting his Keyblade up over his head and letting loose a burst of magic. The stone glowed blindingly bright, twisting and contorting in shape before the light burst apart and the proud lion landed on the ground in front of him.

Simba glanced back at Sora with a grin that Sora returned. "Everyone, cover your ears!" Sora said. Hikaru, Donald, and Goofy only had a moment to react before Simba took a deep breath and unleashed a mighty roar.

The roar blasted out in all directions, a wave of energy and light that rushed through Sora harmlessly and ripped the Heartless to shreds. Dark wisps and black smoke faded into the air as the Heartless were torn apart, and the few remaining stragglers twitched limply on the ground, easily taken out by a few of Donald's Blizzard spells and a well-aimed strike of the Keyblade.

"Wow," Goofy said, lowering his hands from his ears. "That was something else."

"No kidding," Hikaru said.

"Alright, Simba!" Sora said, raising his hand. Simba lifted his paw in response, exchanging a sort of fist-paw bump before he began to shimmer. A warm glow engulfed Simba's body, just a blaze of light that shrank down until all that remained was the orange Earthshine nestled in the sand. Sora kneeled down, reaching to scoop it up and tuck it into his pocket.

Then a voice rang out through the air, a woman's voice, so slow and cold and poisonous that it froze Sora in place. "Don't be so confident. This is a battle you have yet to win."

There was a crash. Then another. And another. Sora and the others turned around, eyes widening when they saw the red clay pots all around the marketplace burst apart at the sides, two sets of long, spidery legs jutting out from the insides as the lids snapped like jaws. The Heartless stumbled forward like a swarm of insects.

And then the last two pots exploded, revealing the enormous head and tail of a shiny blue bug that skittered across the sand and glared at them with yellow eyes.

"Oh, boy," Hikaru said, gripping her staff as the Heartless all began to converge. The pots lined themselves up, positioning themselves between the head and the tail of the bug like a giant centipede.

"This does not look good," Sora said, stepping back as the Heartless began to circle around them, trapping them within the coils of its large body.

The Heartless snapped its mandibles, the antennas of its head twisting around and sparking with white electricity. Its empty eyes narrowed on the Keyblade gripped in Sora's hands. The Heartless reared back, giving a shrill cry before lunging.

"Genie, get them out of there!"

There was a whoosh of wind, a prickle of magic, and a billowing of blue smoke around them. Suddenly the ground disappeared from under Sora's feet, and he gave a shout of alarm. But it was as soon as the ground disappeared that it reappeared. The smoke cleared from his vision, and Sora looked around, blinking up at the man standing above him. "Aladdin!"

Aladdin smiled. "Looks like I was just in time," he said, spinning the golden oil lamp in his hand around his fingers as Abu gave a victorious chatter on his shoulder.

Sora craned his neck, seeing Hikaru, Donald, and Goofy all sprawled out in the street around him. They weren't in the marketplace anymore. After a few moments of staring at the dilapidated buildings and the pieces of broken roofing and support beams, he realized they were in the abandoned back alleys of the city, the same place they had escaped to when the guards chased them down the day before.

"Oof… What happened?" Donald said, rubbing his head and squinting.

"W-wait," Hikaru said, eyes widening. "What is _that_?"

Sora blinked again, his gaze dropping. Only then did he see what, exactly, Aladdin was standing on. "W-whoa!" he said, shoving himself up into sitting position and staring at the ornately decorated purple carpet that hovered a few inches off of the ground.

"Guys, meet Carpet," Aladdin said, stepping down to the ground as the carpet flipped upright and gave a friendly wave of one of its tassels. "He helped us get back to Agrabah in record time. And there's someone else…"

"Please, kid, leave the introductions to the professionals!"

Sora jolted as he turned towards the source of the voice. A human-shaped figure, blue in color with golden bands wrapped around his wrists and a wispy tail instead of legs, seemed to just materialize behind them.

"Who are you?" Goofy asked, sitting up as well.

"Who am I? Why, I'm glad you asked!" the strange man replied. "I am the one, the only, Genie of the lamp!" He threw a handful of confetti into the air and set off a couple of party poppers.

Sora shook the confetti out of his hair. "A genie?" he asked. "What's that?"

"You don't know?" Genie said. "Well, let me give you the rundown, kids!" He vanished in the blink of an eye, reappearing next to Aladdin and grabbing him by the wrist to hold up his hand and the oil lamp he held. "Rub the lamp and you have your dearest wishes granted! Today's winner is Aladdin! Congratulations, kid! Braving that cave to find me—you deserve it!"

"A cave?" Hikaru said, tilting her head.

Donald scratched his chin, a mischievous glint entering his eyes. "Any wish?" he asked.

"Patience, my fine, feathered friend," Genie said. "Any _three_ wishes! Our lucky winner made his first wish getting you away from that oversized bug, so he has two left."

"I knew there had to be a catch," Sora said, folding his hands behind his head. Free wishes just sounded too good to be true. But, still, three wishes was something else. Maybe… He paused, an idea occurring to him.

"Well, it wasn't you I was looking for, exactly," Aladdin said. "I just grabbed the lamp as a favor for an old man. I didn't know there was a genie stuck inside."

"Either way, you did me a huge favor," Genie said, stretching his arms before swooping down over Aladdin and slinging his arm over his shoulder.. "It's been centuries since I last got a fresh breath of air. I gotta tell you, it gets lonely, being stuck down in those caverns by yourself."

Carpet gave a little gesture with his tassels.

"The ol' rug was there too, but between you and me, he's not the most talkative of guys," Genie whispered, much to Carpet's indignation. It was surprising how expressive a piece of cloth with no face could be.

"So, would that be three wishes each?" Sora asked.

"Yep, three wishes per participating customer," Genie said. "Whoever has the lamp calls the shots. Why, got a little something in mind?"

"Well, sort of," Sora said. "Do you mind, Aladdin? If it won't take any wishes from you."

"Sure, why not," Aladdin said, handing over the lamp. The moment it touched Sora's fingers, a spark jumped across his skin. There really was a lot of power sealed away into the tiny little lamp.

"Okay," Sora said, taking a moment to think. "Genie… I wish that I could know where my friends Riku and Kairi are."

"Oh, good idea," Hikaru said.

"One wish coming right up," Genie said, rolling up his sleeves and snapping his fingers with a burst of sparks. But then he paused, snapping his fingers again. "… Oh, my, well this is embarrassing," he said. "This has never happened before."

"What's wrong?" Goofy asked.

"It appears that there's a bit of… interference in filing your wish," Genie said, looking over at Sora and the others with a curious look on his face. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"Huh?" Sora's eyes widened. "How did you…?" He shook his head. "Would that be a problem?"

"Sorry—it's part of the fine print," Genie said, whipping out a long scroll and holding it out for them to see. "And, let's see…" He conjured a pair of glasses, perching them over his nose. "An addendum, section III, paragraph 4… 'All powers shall be limited outside of the jurisdiction of the world to which the lamp belongs.' My old master didn't want any firebrands stirring up trouble for the outsiders. Since you and your friends aren't from around here, I'm afraid I can't help."

"Oh…" Sora frowned, exchanging a look with Donald, Goofy, and Hikaru. They looked a little disappointed too. Well, it was worth a try. He handed the lamp back to Aladdin.

"So, Master, what can I do for you?" Genie asked. "What'll it be for wish number two?"

"Hmm… How about making me a fabulously wealthy prince?" Aladdin asked.

"A prince?" Goofy repeated.

"Yeah. Being a prince would sure beat living out on the streets, wouldn't it?" Aladdin said. "And… Well… Maybe I'd actually have a chance with Jasmine."

"Oh, yes! Money! Royalty! Fame! Why didn't I think of that?" Genie cracked his knuckles. "Okay, you asked for it! A hundred servants and a hundred camels loaded with gold! A one, a two…!"

"Actually, I think we'll put that off until later," Aladdin said. "We have to take care of that creature running around the marketplace."

"Not just that," Donald said. "The Princess is hiding out at your home. She says that the royal vizier is after her."

Sora blinked. "Oh, that's right!" He'd gotten so distracted by the Genie and the possibility of finding Riku and Kairi, he'd nearly forgotten. "Jasmine's in trouble, Aladdin!"

"What?" Aladdin's eyes widened. "Then we have to go! Come on! Carpet, mind giving us a lift?"

Carpet saluted and flipped over, flattening himself out. Aladdin jumped on top, moving to sit at the front and giving enough room for Sora and the others to climb on.

"You know, Al, I could just poof you over there," Genie said. "Just gotta say the magic word."

"Nah, it's okay," Aladdin said. "Better use my wishes wisely, right? Plus, that'll give you more time to relax outside of that lamp."

Genie blinked, looking a little surprised, but he smiled. "A chance for a little R&R in the sun? Let me get my sunscreen."

* * *

"So, what happened while I was gone?" Aladdin asked as Carpet rushed down the alleys and over the low buildings as quickly as he could with as many passengers as he had.

"Jasmine ran away from the palace," Sora said, keeping a hand on Hikaru's shoulder to hold her steady as she sat with her legs tucked against her chest and a hand held over her eyes. They weren't even flying that high, but she still wasn't enjoying being off of the ground. "The guards were all over the place looking for her."

"We found her at your house," Donald said. "I think she was probably waiting for you to come back."

"Then the Heartless—those creatures that attacked us last night—appeared in the marketplace," Goofy said. "They might've chased everyone away. I think they mighta been searching for the Princess."

"Oh, man," Aladdin said, rubbing his head. "I didn't know… If I'd known she was in trouble, I never would've gone out there."

"Where did you go, exactly?" Sora asked. "And why?"

"It was a favor for an old man," Aladdin said. "He said that there was a cave out there filled with treasure. I was going to take some of the treasure back, but there were these traps… I managed to find the lamp, though. And Carpet—he really helped to get me back here fast, at least…" He sighed. "Man, I can't believe it… Jasmine…"

"She's okay, Aladdin," Sora said. "Last we saw, she was still waiting for you at the house."

"Mm… Well, if she's there, she'll be okay," Aladdin said. His shoulders relaxed a little. "The guards still don't know where I live. It's a pretty good hiding spot, if I do say so myself."

They made it back to the market district in a few minutes. They landed just at the edges of the marketplace, sheltered in the shade of the buildings in a place where they wouldn't draw attention. Sora peered around the corner, watching the Pot Centipede as it scuttled around the stalls and the fountain. Its antennas and tail-end were still crackling with electricity. Sora gulped. He was pretty sure that he didn't want to get hit by that.

"Okay, we just have to make it over to that alley," Aladdin said, nodding towards the familiar entrance to his home, hidden behind a crack in the far wall. "Can you guys make it?"

"On stable ground?" Hikaru said, still taking a moment to swallow down her unease from the carpet ride. "Sure."

Sora nodded, crouching down, preparing to move. No Keyblade this time, not if he could help it—he didn't want to attract the Heartless's attention—or any other Heartless that could be waiting to pounce. They waited until the Heartless was looking down the opposite alley across the square before they moved, rushing across the dirt and sand, trying to keep their footsteps fast but light. They slipped into the alleyway before the Heartless turned around, and they took a second to just catch their breath and calm their nerves.

"This sure is exciting," Genie whispered. "A flight, a run, some good old fresh air and sunlight and the great outdoors."

Sora couldn't help smiling a little as he watched Genie. Even though it was just a deserted, rundown alleyway, Genie seemed absolutely enthralled by the crates and ropes lying on the ground, the nearby stall of cantaloupe and watermelons, and most of all, the wide blue sky that stretched out above their heads. "I'm guessing you don't get out much?"

"Comes with the job," Genie replied. "Phenomenal cosmic powers… Itty-bitty living space. It's always three wishes, then back to my portable prison. I'm lucky to see the light of day every century or two."

"Huh…" Aladdin took a swig of water from his flask before wiping his mouth. "Say, Genie, what if I use my last wish to free you from the lamp? What do you think?"

Genie blinked. "You'd do that?" he asked, a wide smile crossing his face.

"I think you've been stuck in this lamp for long enough," Aladdin said, holding up the golden oil lamp, letting the sunlight glint off of its shiny surface. "Genie, it's a promise. After we help Jasmine. But, uh, do you mind laying low for a bit? I want the wish to be a surprise."

"Sure thing, Al," Genie said, patting him on the shoulder. "Call me if you need me." A thick plume of blue smoke billowed up around him, and when it dissipated, he'd disappeared.

Aladdin tucked the lamp away into his pocket, looking to Sora and the others and nodding. "Come on."

They rushed through the gap in the wall, slipping into the inside of the building and jogging up the hidden stairs. Aladdin was at the front of the group, bounding up the steps while the rest of them scrambled and struggled to keep up. He was the first to reach the top, and he shoved the curtains out of the way. "Jasmine!"

But there was no one there.

 _Uh-oh_. Sora looked around, an uneasy feeling settling into his stomach as they crowded into the room.

"Where'd she go?" Goofy asked.

"Setting your sights a little high, aren't you, boy?"

They spun around, turning to face the staircase where a man in red and black robes stood, watching them with a sneer on his face. Sora recognized him from the previous day—the man who had approached them when they'd gone to the palace.

"Jafar!" Aladdin exclaimed, taking a step forward, his hand inching towards the hilt of the scimitar at his waist. "What did you do with Jasmine?"

"That is none of your concern," Jafar replied coolly. "I will not allow you to trouble the Princess anymore."

"And _we_ won't let you hurt the Princess either!" Donald exclaimed.

"We know you're in leagues with Maleficent and the Heartless!" Sora said.

"Oh? Well, aren't you clever street rats," Jafar said, raising his staff and making them step back. But then there was a voice echoing into the room from outside.

"Aladdin!"

* * *

"Jasmine!" Aladdin shouted, turning towards the open hole in the wall. Jasmine hovered there, suspended in the air by the two winged Heartless that clutched her arms with their massive claws. Her robes had been shredded, revealing the blue silks that betrayed her status underneath.

"Hold on, Jasmine!" Sora said, the Keyblade flashing to his hand. But Goofy held out a hand to stop him.

"Wait, Sora—they might drop her."

"One wrong move, and your princess will wind up with broken legs," Jafar said.

"Grr…" Sora gritted his teeth, letting the Keyblade disappear. Hikaru pursed her lips. Goofy kept his eye on Jasmine, while Donald and Carpet shuddered with anger.

"I'm so sorry, Aladdin," Jasmine said, looking at him with all the frustration and guilt to make his heart twist.

No, Aladdin thought. No, he was the one who was sorry. He shouldn't have gone off when Jasmine was in trouble. He should have been there—been there for her. He'd made a mistake, leaving her alone without a word. And for what? A surprise, the chance for jewels and riches… When all he'd ended up grabbing was Carpet and the lamp…

Wait. The lamp! Aladdin reached into his back pocket.

"Genie," he whispered. "My second wish—help Jasmine, please!"

There was a rush of wind as smoke billowed up around Jasmine. Jafar's eyes narrowed as the Heartless were thrown down to the nearby rooftops and Genie emerged with Jasmine in his arms.

"One wish left," Genie said. "You know, you're making this really easy, Al."

Jafar looked at Aladdin, scowling, but it was a scowl soon replaced by a fierce smile. "So sorry, boy. I'm afraid your wish has been denied."

The sound of beating wings filled Aladdin's ears, and he had only enough time to turn his head to glimpse the blur of red rushing through the hole in the wall before he felt the lamp disappear from his hands. "What?!"

"I got it, Jafar!" the parrot shouted, flying over to Jafar's shoulder and dropping the lamp into his hands.

Genie began to dissolve into smoke. "I'm so sorry, Al," he said, horror and regret etched across his face as he disappeared. Jasmine gave a cry of alarm as she dropped, falling down into the alley. Aladdin immediately sprang forward, shouting her name. He watched as she fell into an open pot waiting at the bottom of the alley. The lid snapped shut, and the pot sprouted a pair of legs and scrambled away, disappearing from view.

"Well done, Iago," Jafar said. "And thank you very much, Aladdin, for your generosity… I hoped that you would be able to find it. A real _diamond in the rough_ …"

Aladdin's eyes widened. All of his fear and frustration hardened in the pit of his stomach. "It was you!" he shouted. He pulled his scimitar free from his belt, but a giant crash, loud enough to shake the building and send dust and fragments of sandstone raining on them, made him stagger.

Hikaru spun around, looking out the hole in the wall. "What was that?"

Jafar laughed, a cold, haughty, wicked cackle. "That realization will do nothing to help you now," he said. "Genie! My first wish—take me to the Keyhole of this world!"

Blue smoke engulfed him like a dark haze, flooding the room and muffling Jafar's laughter. The sounds began to fade, leaving behind a strained and heavy silence. The smoke faded away, leaving Aladdin and the others standing by themselves, their minds racing as every realization crashed into them at once. Jafar and Iago were gone. Genie, gone. Jasmine, gone.

And then the Pot Centipede burst from the stairs and into the room.

* * *

A/N: Now we're getting into the swing of things. The plot is moving things, and some of the events have been shifted around to fit a little better. I rather like how this chapter turned out.

So, what'd you think? We're getting closer to the end of Agrabah, and from there we'll move on to the next world.

Thanks for reading!


	20. The Cave of Wonders

A/N: Here we go, next chapter up. Hello everyone, Tempura here, with the next chapter of Re-sketch! And this one is quite a lengthy one, so I won't take up your time any longer.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Re-sketch**

 **Chapter 20: The Cave of Wonders**

"MOVE!" Donald shouted.

Aladdin barely had time to react. The Pot Centipede charged into the room, sending the broken pots and debris in its path flying. Aladdin threw himself through the opening in the wall, sailing over the narrow alleyway and landing on the flat rooftop across the way. Behind him, Sora and Goofy dropped down to the bottom of the alley, hitting the ground hard as Carpet came speeding out of the building with Hikaru and Donald clinging to his back.

The Pot Centipede chased after Sora and Goofy, scrambling straight through the hole in the wall and crashing into the ground. It immediately sprang back to its feet, snapping its mandibles and rushing down the alley as Sora and Goofy took off running.

"We have to stop that thing!" Donald said as Carpet swung back around. The momentum sent Hikaru sprawling onto the rooftop next to Aladdin. "It'll destroy the marketplace!"

"Right!" Aladdin hauled a dazed Hikaru back to her feet before he backed up. The muscles in his legs tightened as he leaned forward, and he took off running, leaping off at the edge of the building and soaring through the air. He landed on the ground in a roll, springing back up right between Sora, Goofy, and the Pot Centipede.

The Pot Centipede jerked back, startled. It clacked its mandibles and lashed out with its sparking antennas. Aladdin parried the attacks, seizing an opening and hitting the hard exoskeleton of its head. The attack only left a shallow scratch, unable to pierce the outer shell. One of the antennas swung forward and whipped Aladdin in the arm, burning his skin and leaving a massive welt. Aladdin flinched and gritted his teeth, but he swung out and sliced off one of the antennas.

The Pot Centipede gave a shrill cry before it charged forward, stampeding around and in circles. Sora braced himself for impact, his shoes skidding across the ground as the Heartless's head collided with his Keyblade, and Goofy narrowly blocked a tackle that almost sent him flying into a wall. Donald and Hikaru dropped down to the ground, Hikaru staggering off-balance while Donald aimed his staff.

"Thunder!" he cried, nailing the Heartless in the head with a lightning bolt. The sparks jumped from the Heartless's antennas and its shiny face. It gave a strangled screech as its legs convulsed.

"Incoming!" Sora charged in, his Keyblade raised over his head. He brought it down on the Pot Centipede's head, the clang of metal hitting the exoskeleton warbling in the hot air. Sora unleashed a barrage of attacks, each blow leaving only the lightest of dents on the shiny blue surface. Gritting his teeth, he turned, angling his Keyblade to the side and bringing it down on the pot nestled behind the Heartless's head, smashing it to pieces. Goofy and Aladdin leapt forward, helping him bust through the pots that made up the rest of the Heartless's body.

"Look out!" Hikaru said as more Pot Spiders leapt from the rooftops. They collided with Aladdin, Sora, and Goofy, knocking them off their feet and scrambling to rejoin the Pot Centipede's body into one continuous piece.

"You gotta get the head and tail!" Donald shouted.

Sora stood up, wiping a bit of blood from the corner of his mouth and cringing. "But we can't hurt them!"

No, blades and blunt objects weren't working. They didn't have enough force to break through that outer shell. They needed something heavier, maybe. Something hard and heavy, enough to crush a massive bug like that one. Aladdin looked around the street, his eyes on the alleyways, the rooftops. _Think, think!_

Abu gave a chatter, pointing up at an unfinished roof repair. Slabs of stone balanced precariously on a wooden support. If they could just time it right… "That's it!" Aladdin said. "Guys, I have an idea. Lead it over there!" He pointed to the ground just under the roof repair and sprang up onto one of the stalls, using the momentum to swing over and rush towards the wooden support beam.

Sora caught on quickly. "Hey, Heartless!" He hurled his Keyblade into the Pot Centipede's head. The blade went spinning into the air on impact, landing teeth-first into the ground at the foot of the fountain. The Heartless swerved around to face him, its whole body shuddering with rage. Sora dove out of the way as it lunged, and the Keyblade flashed to his hand.

"Come on, come on…" Aladdin propped one hand against the beam as he watched the scramble below. The Pot Centipede crawled around in circles, lunging at Sora and Goofy as they took turns baiting it with a series of blows to the head.

Then Sora jumped. His Keyblade vanished as he jumped at the creature. He grabbed it by the antennas, landing on the curve of its head as if it were a horse. "Ah!" The live antenna lit up in a bright blue blast of electricity that seared through his hand. He clenched his jaw gave a sharp tug, making the Pot Centipede rear back.

"Blizzard!" Hikaru whipped her staff forward, throwing up a wall of ice around the Pot Centipede, herding it in the right direction. Sora's grip tightened around the injured antenna, and he pulled hard. The Pot Centipede shrieked and charged forward, straight into the wall under the broken roof.

Aladdin shoved the wooden beam as hard as he could. "Look out!"

The stones came crashing down just as Sora dove out of the way. With a deafening crash, the heavy slabs smashed into the Heartless's head, sending up a cloud of black and purple smoke. The pots that made up its body exploded all at once, and the rear legs twitched feebly before the head and tail faded away into nothing, leaving just the bitter tang of something dark in the air.

Sora groaned as he sat up, battered and dirtied, wiping sweat from his forehead. "That was close." He cringed but managed a weak smile as Hikaru checked his scorched hands.

"But where's Jasmine?" Aladdin asked, dropping back down to the ground level. He looked around at the wisps that were fading quickly from the air, the shards of red clay and ceramic that lay scattered around the marketplace. No sign of Jasmine.

Sora, Goofy, and Hikaru looked around with the same confusion and concern. "Jafar probably has her, the no good kidnapper!" Donald said, stomping his feet. "He was looking for the Keyhole!"

"But where is the Keyhole?" Goofy asked.

Hikaru finished healing Sora's hands, the magical green light fading away. "I think I have an idea," she said quickly, turning to Aladdin, a certain entering brightness in her eyes as she grabbed the bandages from her bag. "You said you got the lamp and Carpet from a cave?"

He nodded. "Yeah, the Cave of Wonders. Why?"

"Just a hunch." She tightened the bandages around Sora's palms, making him wince. "Sorry, Sora," she said. She jammed the remaining strip of bandages back into her bag and all but sprang to her feet. "I'll explain on the way—let's go!"

* * *

Out in the rolling sea of sand, the sun and air felt even hotter.

Carpet rushed forward above the rolling dunes. He hung low to the ground, low enough to leave trails of sand kicked up in his wake. Hikaru clutched at the carpet with one hand until her fingers cramped, her other hand raised over her face to shield it from the sun. She looked out rather than down, taking a sweep of the barren environment around them, the town that they were leaving behind. There didn't seem to be anything else for miles. "How far is it?" she asked, voice tight.

"It'll take half an hour to get there," Aladdin said, his voice muffled by the rushing wind. "When I walked there, it took the whole night and morning. I didn't get there until almost noon."

"Lucky we have Carpet, then," Goofy said, and Carpet seemed to with a sheepish quirk of his tassels.

"We still have water, right?" Sora asked, rubbing his hands.

"Right here," Donald said, holding up his flask as Goofy and Hikaru checked their own.

The flight lasted for what seemed like an eternity. They passed over a group of travelers and their camels, past a small but lush oasis where strange birds drank from the pools of crystal clear water. The sun, already hovering at an angle in the sky, dipped closer and closer to the horizon as evening approached. Hikaru watched the golden sand turn bright orange under the light of the sunset, taken with the red sky that looked almost like a painting and the shadows cast along the bottoms of the dunes.

A desert. Hikaru's shoulders began to relax a little as she stared out at the dark silhouettes cast against the uneven horizon. She'd been in snow, in the tropics, in colorful autumn woods, and in the cold, gray gloom. But never a desert, with its rolling, empty landscapes, fiery colors, and endless expanse of sand. _Another place for the picture book_ , she thought idly, leaning her head against her staff. If only she'd had a camera.

"Over there!" Aladdin said suddenly, pointing towards a rocky outcrop nestled in the sand. Carpet swooped over, landing just outside the outcrop, letting everyone jump off before all but collapsing onto the ground.

"Thanks, Carpet," Sora said, patting him on what might have been his shoulder. "Take some time to rest, alright?"

Carpet nodded, sprawling out in the sand and swiping a tassel over his presumed face.

"So… This is where the Cave of Wonders is supposed to be?" Hikaru asked, looking around and pulling her robes closer to her body. The ring of rocks seemed out of place in the sandy desert, certainly, but there were no caves that she could distinguish in the fading daylight.

"I don't see it," Donald said, marching forward towards the middle of the ring of rocks.

"Wait, Donald—" Aladdin stepped forward, hand outstretched, but the ground began to rumble. Donald gave a squawk, scrambling back and kicking up the sand as the ground before him began to shift and sink. Then something began to rise up beneath the ground, a growing mound that grew taller and taller, until it burst apart, sending sand flying in all directions.

Hikaru shielded her eyes from the gritty spray, but the ferocious roar that echoed through the open air made her head jerk up, a shudder rushing down her spine. For a single, heart-stopping moment, she was back in the humid jungle, face-to-face with a massive, snarling leopard. But what she saw as the memory faded away was not a leopard.

"W-whoa." Sora stepped back, his eyes turned up towards the giant black tiger head that sat before them, its mouth opened wide, revealing massive fangs and the faint, flickering light that shone in the back of its throat.

Donald peered out from behind Goofy. "W-what is that?!"

"That's some cave," Goofy said, holding a hand over his mouth.

The tiger head stared down at them with piercing yellow eyes. "You have returned," it growled, its voice low and rumbling, its lips moving with the dexterity of a human's. "Proceed, Diamond in the Rough and wielder of the Key, and seal the Keyhole." It opened its mouth wide once more and fell still.

"What is that?" Sora asked, looking to Aladdin and chucking a thumb in the direction of the tiger head.

"The guardian of the Cave of Wonders. Come on," Aladdin said, stepping up into the tiger's mouth.

Donald gave a startled quack. "You want us to go _inside_ that thing?!"

Aladdin just shrugged. "It's the only way in." He hurried down the tiger's throat with Abu gesturing for Hikaru and the others to follow.

Suddenly Hikaru realized what Marco had meant when he'd said the unwelcomed wouldn't be allowed into the cave. She exchanged a wary glance with Sora, Donald, and Goofy before they ran in after Aladdin, eyeing the tiger's teeth—nearly the size that she was—with trepidation. The tiger's mouth did not snap shut on them, but she did not release her held breath until they were well away from the gaping maw. Turning back to the path before them, she saw the flesh-red stone tunnel that made up the back of the tiger's throat and the staircase that Aladdin waited by.

They walked down the winding stone staircase, descending into the gut of a tiger or the depths of the earth, Hikaru couldn't tell. The air was stale and hot, thick with moisture and the musty scent of age despite the torches that flickered brightly on the wall. Aladdin swiped one of the torches from its sconce, letting the shadows dance against the walls, using it to better illuminate the path.

At the bottom of the staircase, the tunnel opened up into a wide room. Old, crumbling pillars lined the walls next to a scattered assortment of ornately chiseled monkeys statues, and only the drip-drop of water leaking somewhere, along with a faint hissing noise, rang through the otherwise silent chamber. The floor sloped in some places, crumbled in others, opening into gaping holes that led into the endless, all-consuming darkness.

Donald kicked a stone down one of the holes, and the splash did not echo up for several seconds. Hikaru shuddered and made sure to stay far, far away from the edge.

"You don't want to fall in there," Aladdin said, glancing over his shoulder to them. "Alright, now stick close. This place is filled with traps and—wait!" He grabbed Sora by the hood and jerked him back just as his foot hit the floor.

A jet of water sprayed out from the mouth of the nearest monkey statue, a straight line that cut through the spot Sora had been standing moments before. The water steamed and sizzled, the heat palpable even though Hikaru stood several feet away.

Sora had turned ten shades paler. "Yikes!"

"Look." Aladdin gestured down at a pressure plate on the floor. It blended in so well with the stone around them that it was almost impossible to see. As the spray of water died down, leaving only a trickle, he straightened up. "Come on, Abu, let's find a safe way." The monkey jumped from his shoulder, carefully making his way across the floor around the still-steaming water as Aladdin followed step-for-step.

"You okay, Sora?" Hikaru asked.

"Fine," he squeaked, even though he didn't look it.

They moved through the chamber without much problem, tiptoeing around and keeping their eyes peeled for the traps scattered all around the pathways and walls. Hikaru tugged at the neck of her robes and rolled up her sleeves, but it didn't do much to help with the humidity that made her hair stick to the back of her neck. Water dripped from the ceiling, the source of the noise that reverberated against the walls, though she kept her eyes low to the ground, wary of snakes or whatever it was that was making that sporadic hissing sound.

Abu chattered, leaping up onto a ledge and gesturing them to follow closely as he jumped onto a broken pillar near the wall.

"Keep an eye out here," Aladdin said. "The traps are all over the floor, but there aren't any near the wall. Stick as close as you can."

Hikaru edged her way along the wall, following right behind Sora and praying that none of them would make a misstep and set off something even worse than a jet of hot water. The stone pressed against her cheek felt cool, a sharp contrast to the heat of the desert sun and the humid cavern air that warmed her blood. But something else made her pause, a twinge in the nerves at the tips of her fingers. She tilted her head, letting her ear touch the wall, a long moment passing as she waited and listened.

"Hikaru?" Goofy asked, making the others stop as well. "Is something…?"

"Shh…" Hikaru's brows furrowed, the faint rumbling noise growing louder to her ears. The sound… Jittering, clanging…

Pipes?

A droplet of hot water landed against her head. Her head snapped up, eyes immediately homing in on the crack in the ceiling. "Watch out!" was all she managed to say before a jet of steam came spraying towards them.

"Aero!" Donald shouted, swinging his staff and throwing up a shield of wind that blew away the steam. The thick cloud of scalding vapor faded away after several seconds, and with it, so did the hissing noise. "Everyone okay?"

Hikaru double-checked her arms and face, just to make sure. No burns, everything intact? "I'm okay," she said, letting her hands drop to her sides.

Donald nodded. "That was close." He lowered his staff and cast another wary look at the walls and statues and ceiling. "We'll be roast ducks if we're not careful."

"I wonder where all this hot water is coming from," Goofy said. "Kind of weird for some place out in the middle of the desert."

"Well, we are in the mouth of a tiger," Sora started to say.

"Ew." Hikaru made a face. "I'd rather not think of that."

They continued forward, deeper into the cavern, conscious now of the pipes behind the walls. Abu maintained a vigilant ear toward the muffled rumbles and the hiss of leaking steam while Aladdin seemed to gauge an accurate rhythm on the flow of the water traps. Still, despite the sureness of their guides, Hikaru couldn't share their confidence. Something about the silence, the enclosed space, the danger… But it took a long while before she determined what really bothered her.

There were no Heartless. Did that mean Jafar hadn't expected them to follow? Or… She felt a lump forming in her throat. Were they even on the right trail?

 _Gods, I hope I'm not wrong._

"Alright, we're getting closer," Aladdin said, snapping her out of her thoughts. He hurried along a narrow ledge away from the center of the room, maintaining his speed and leaping over the gaps in the floor and across the pillars that rose up over the ground. Hikaru had some difficulty keeping up, but she and the others did their best to not go falling down one of those pits.

After what felt like hours of traversing the floors of the cave, but was probably only a fraction of that time, they finally stopped in front of a large, gilded door. "Okay, we're good," Aladdin said. "That was the last of the traps. And we made it all in one piece."

"Finally," Donald said, slumping on the floor and fanning his face. The humidity wasn't so bad at that level, but it was still hot. Hikaru pulled off her sweat-dampened robes, jamming them into her bag, and Sora, Donald, and Goofy followed suit.

Aladdin watched them, a lopsided smile on his face. "Thanks, you guys," he said. "For helping me out."

"No problem," Sora said.

"We can't just sit by and watch when the Heartless are running around and Jasmine and Genie are in trouble," Goofy said. Plus, there was the Keyhole, and they did owe Aladdin and Jasmine quite a bit for everything that had happened.

Aladdin laughed, exchanging a glance with Abu. "Come on, let's go. It's not much further… And be careful," he added as he pushed against the door. "This next room is… Well, it's something else."

The door opened slowly with a low creak, a bright golden light gleaming out from the other side. Hikaru squinted, the light stinging her eyes after spending so long traveling by firelight through the dark caverns and hallways. She and the others followed Aladdin inside, and when they came across the source of the golden gleam…

"Wow…!" Donald gasped, looking around at the mountains of gold coins and jewels that towered over their heads. The wide room stretched out around them, elegant pillars holding up the ceiling, silk drapes hanging along the walls. It was a stark difference from the red stone of the rooms behind them, looking like something that belonged in a palace than a lonely cave in the middle of the desert. The gold itself seemed to glow, emitting a warm, enticing light—or perhaps it was just the reflection of the torches on the walls. There were statues of monkeys holding rubies the size of grapefruit, gilded treasure chests overflowing with pearl necklaces and silver rings, plates and goblets of crystal and gold…

"This sure is a lot of treasure," Goofy said.

"Years and years of travelers hiding away their treasure," Aladdin said, scooping up an emerald and holding it up to the light. "Or so they say." He tossed the emerald back onto the pile.

"It's like a dragon's hoard." Hikaru tapped a finger against her chin. "I wonder how much it's all worth…" More than her family could ever dream of having, for sure. She stepped gingerly over the stray gems littering the floor, looking over one of the smaller piles as Donald and Goofy tried on the necklaces and rings.

"Do you think Daisy would like this?" Donald asked, holding up a necklace studded with diamonds.

"Ahyuck, I think she'd appreciate anything you get her," Goofy said.

"Should we really be taking all that?" Hikaru said as she glanced over towards them, though she paused, spotting a piece of paper sticking out from under the coins.

"Sure, why not?" Donald said. "Gotta save up for those potions. Maybe even that staff!" An excited glint entered his eyes.

"Guys, let's not get distracted," Sora started to say as Donald stuffed his pockets with a few gemstone-studded rings, but he was cut off by Hikaru's laugh of victory.

"Found one!" Hikaru said, holding up the crumpled paper. There was a picture depicted on it—a yellow bear and a little pink piglet, straight out of the pages of a children's book. "One out of five, Sora. I'm going to be checking out that book in no time."

"What?" Sora's mouth dropped open. He made to grab the page, but Hikaru leaned back out of his reach. "No fair! I can't believe you found one already…"

"What was that about not being distracted, you two?" Donald asked, raising an eyebrow as he glanced over his shoulder to them. Sora and Hikaru laughed nervously, and they continued forward, following Aladdin further through the golden maze of the treasure room.

"Up ahead is the chamber where I found Genie's lamp," Aladdin said once they all gathered at the mouth of the long dark passageway at the end of the room. "That's the last room in here. If that story you heard from Marco is right, then they have to be in there. Are you guys ready?" he asked, readying his scimitar.

Hikaru propped her staff over her shoulder as Donald gave his staff a test swing and Goofy lifted his shield. Sora raised his Keyblade into the air. "We're ready."

* * *

"Is it that boy again?" Maleficent asked, looking down at Jafar and the unconscious princess from the top of the stairs at the strange notch carved into the stone wall. To ignorant eyes, it may have been merely an aesthetic design, but Maleficent knew better about the keyhole shape. However, she was unsure whether they would have enough time now that the Keyblade wielder and his friends were on the way.

"He's more persistent than I expected," Jafar said. "How he figured out where we would be, I'm not sure."

"This may work in our favor," Maleficent said. "This chamber would make for a perfect tomb."

"Yes, perhaps," Jafar said. "But why not explain the situation to that boy Riku? I'm sure that he could prove useful—" He broke off at the sound of footsteps, turning around. Maleficent watched as the Keyblade wielder and his allies came running out from the tunnel and into the chamber.

"Who is that?" Sora asked, faltering when he saw the woman standing next to Jafar.

"I think she might be Maleficent," Goofy said nervously.

Maleficent stared down at the children. The Keyblade wielder was surely no threat on his own strength. Though his heart glimmered with a certain light, it was the Keyblade that had given him such success in his recent escapades. The king's buffoons were just that: buffoons, hardly any danger. And the girl… Maleficent pursed her lips to hide her smirk. With a heart as broken as hers, it was surprising that she'd made it this far at all. It was only a matter of time before she fell to her own weakness.

"So you've heard of me, have you?" she said. "It is a pleasure. I have heard so much about you as well… Jafar, I'll trust you to handle them."

Jafar sent her a look, but did not protest. "It will be an easy task," he said, turning to the children.

Maleficent smirked, and she felt the darkness rise up behind her. She stepped back without turning her head, her eyes focused on Sora and that Keyblade until the last moment when the light in her eyes was extinguished by the shadows.

* * *

Jafar watched as Maleficent vanished through the dark portal. He didn't know what that woman was thinking, but that expression had been promising.

"Jafar, let Jasmine go!" Aladdin shouted, stepping forward, his hand clutching his scimitar, his eyes trained on the motionless body lying at the foot of the Keyhole.

"Not a chance," Jafar said. "You see, she's a princess—one of seven Princesses of Heart who embody the light and hold the key to opening the door."

"Open the door?"

"The Door to Darkness. For you see, beyond it lies true power." Oh, it was amusing to watch the confusion flash across the street rats' faces. "But you fools won't live to see it," Jafar said. "Genie! My second wish… Crush them!"

Aladdin's eyes widened as Genie appeared next to Jafar in a swirl of smoke. "Genie, no!"

"Sorry, Al," Genie said glumly. "The one with the lamp calls the shots. I don't have a choice."

Jafar sneered, raising his staff into the air. The ruby eyes of the golden cobra glinted, letting loose a blast of red fire into the center of the pack of rats. They jumped out of the way, but they readied their weapons and rushed forward.

* * *

"Thunder!" Donald shouted, calling forth a lightning strike. Jafar countered by raising his own staff, conjuring a shell of rippling purple energy. The lightning bolt bounced off of the shield, striking the ground and leaving a blackened mark in the stone.

"Look out!" Genie called as he hovered over, swinging his arms out. Goofy jumped in the way, blocking the attack with his shield, but the attack barely did any damage in the first place. "Sorry guys," Genie said as he floated away towards Sora.

Sora hurried away and gave a battle cry, flinging his Keyblade as hard as he could across the chamber. Jafar blocked the attack, knocking the Keyblade away and shooting out a narrow laser from his staff. Sora dodged, summoning his Keyblade back to his hand and stumbling over the ground.

Then he felt a pair of hands seize him by the arms. "Gah! Genie!"

Genie clutched him in an iron grip, even though the expression on his face was as horrified as Sora's. "I can't stop!"

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy leapt, crashing into Genie's back and clinging to his shoulders, knocking him out of the way as Jafar let loose a volley of fireballs. "Aero!" Donald shouted, and a blast of wind ripped Sora free of Genie's grasp.

Sora hit the ground, but his fall was cushioned by the shield of wind. He scrambled back to his feet, glancing over to where Donald and Goofy lay sprawled out on the floor. Then he turned towards the sound of crackling fire, just in time to see a ball of fire explode against the Aero shield. Scorching hot air blew past his face, and the shield fell apart under the brunt of the spell.

"Hmp." Jafar grimaced, but he raised his staff once more, fire crackling in the mouth of the golden cobra. "Let's see how you fare against another."

Sora gripped his Keyblade, taking stance, but a trace of movement behind Jafar caught his attention. Aladdin was creeping up onto the platform, as silent as a cat preparing to pounce.

Hikaru saw him too. "Blizzard!" She launched a blast of ice at Jafar's face, ripping his attention from Sora. Jafar countered the ice with a blast of fire, giving Aladdin the perfect opportunity.

Aladdin threw himself at Jafar, grabbing onto his black cloak and reaching for the golden lamp held in his hand. Jafar staggered, jerking his arm away.

"Street rat!" he snarled, his feet leaving the stone platform as he rose up into the air. Aladdin's grasp began to slip, his feet dangling and kicking out. Jafar aimed his staff down at him, the ruby eyes of the cobra glinting bright red.

"GAH!" Aladdin raised his scimitar just in time, deflecting the laser blast, sending it back towards Jafar's face and narrowly grazing his cheek. But with only one hand holding onto the cloak, Aladdin slipped and fell to the ground.

Jafar staggered back, holding a hand to the red burn on his cheek. His nostrils flared. "Aladdin!"

"Sora, now!" Hikaru called out, making him look up as she raised her staff. "Haste!"

A ticking clock appeared over his head, the minute hand spinning around wildly. Sora felt a rush of energy engulf his body, his muscles suddenly light, his heart beating twice as fast. He turned to Jafar and sped forward at breakneck speed, springing into the air before Jafar could realize what was happening. Sora spun and swung his Keyblade, clashing weapons with Jafar, who went skidding backwards several feet before casting a spell.

A cyclone of ice and wind whipped around the center of the room, wreaking havoc across the ground. Sora braced himself, blinded by the blizzard that sapped the heat from his limbs and froze his skin.

Something hooked around his leg, knocking him off of his feet and dragging him out of the storm. Hikaru unhooked her staff from his leg and pulled him over to the side, propping him up against the wall. "Are you okay?

"F-f-fine," he stuttered out, blinking and feeling the frost coating his eyelashes crack. Across the way, Donald and Goofy scrambled to safety at the edge of the chamber, creeping along the ground towards Jafar and Aladdin while Genie followed them at a reluctant speed.

Hikaru tossed an ether into her mouth. "Cure," she said, casting a flickering healing spell. The warmth that filled Sora's body helped a little, but he still shivered as he stood up, bracing his weight against his Keyblade.

"Hikaru, Sora! Catch!" Aladdin called from a ledge where he dueled with Jafar. He turned away only for a moment, reaching into his pocket and throwing over a potion. But that moment was a moment too much, and Jafar let loose a blast of dark magic that knocked Aladdin off of the ledge and onto the ground.

Sora managed to catch the bottle, and with shaky hands he lifted the potion to his lips and chugged it down. "T-that's better," he said, wiping his mouth as the warmth spread out from his chest to the tips of his fingers. "When did you learn that Haste spell?" he asked Hikaru.

"Totally _didn't_ copy Lyon and that Time magic of his," Hikaru said with a grin before she rejoined the battle.

"You okay, Sora?" Aladdin asked, quickly scrambling back to his feet.

Sora nodded. "Yeah, thanks!"

Donald gave a cry and jumped out of the way as Jafar aimed his staff and unleashed another laser. Goofy leapt up, swinging his shield, but Jafar enveloped his staff with hot fire and blocked the attack. Goofy fell back to the ground and rolled quickly to his feet, only to dive out of the way as Genie launched a punch at him. Hikaru took the opportunity to charge up her staff with another Blizzard spell to counter the Fire magic.

"Not so fast, Jafar!" Aladdin cried, rushing forward and lashing out with his scimitar, slicing through Jafar's robes.

Jafar backed away, raising his staff above his head, but Abu jumped off of Aladdin's shoulder and grabbed onto the golden cobra, biting down on Jafar's hand and making him drop the staff. "AH! Filthy rat—"

"Double team!" Sora called out as he and Aladdin sprang forward, slamming Jafar in the face with the hilts of their weapons. Then he aimed his Keyblade and shouted, "Blizzard!"

Donald swung out his staff. "Fire!"

The spells collided at the same time, and Jafar gave a strangled cry as hot steam exploded around him. Sora and Donald immediately cancelled their spells, and they all readied their weapons as the thick cloud began to fade away. But as the steam cleared, they saw that there was no one there—only a sheet of paper that fluttered to the ground at Hikaru's feet.

"Where did he go?" Donald asked, looking around as Hikaru crouched down to pick the paper up off of the floor.

"Al… Aladdin?" a quiet voice came, making them look up.

"The Princess!"

"Jasmine!"

Jasmine sat at the foot of the Keyhole, rubbing her head. She looked a little bewildered and a little scratched up from everything that happened, but otherwise, her eyes were bright and alert. "Where… What happened?"

"Jasmine!" Aladdin started towards her, Sora and the others moving after him. But before they could take more than a few steps, a blast of fire stopped them in their tracks.

"Did you truly think you could defeat me!" Jafar shouted, making them stop and turn around. He was floating in the middle of the chamber, his robes burnt, his goatee smoldering, and Genie's lamp still clutched in his hand. "I am the most powerful sorcerer in Agrabah!"

Sora turned on him, Keyblade ready. "It'll take more than a sorcerer to beat us!"

Jafar's eyes narrowed on him, but a moment later, a vicious sneer crossed his face. "Very well, then," he said. "If it takes more than a sorcerer… Genie, my final wish! I want you to make me an all-powerful genie!"

"… Uh-oh."

Genie clapped a hand over his eyes as he reluctantly pointed a finger, sending out a lackluster spark that hit Jafar in the chest.

The ground began to shake, rocks and dust falling from the ceiling, cracks splitting open the walls. Jafar cackled as he glowed bright yellow, his form shifting and distorting, growing to immense size. Blue smoke billowed up around Genie, seizing him in its grasp and dragging him back to the confines of the lamp.

"This power…!" Jafar said, his robes ripping apart, his body turning an unnatural red. His chest broadened, his hat falling off of his head and a pair of golden bands appearing around his wrists.

"Sora, why did you have to go and open your big mouth?!" Donald shouted. Sora only gulped.

Jafar's shoulders nearly touched the ceiling as he loomed over them, red sparks crackling in the air around him. "I'll make sure that this place will serve as your tomb!"

The floor split, a massive fissure forming in the stone. A quaking traveled up Sora's legs, and he turned towards the others, seeing their horrified faces and breaking into a sprint. "RUN!"

The floor collapsed, a chain reaction starting from the middle of the chamber and spreading towards the edges. Blazing hot air shot up into the chamber, accompanied by the sickening stench of sulfur. Sora scrambled for the safety of the Keyhole's ledge, his grasp slipping on the crumbling stone as he looked down at the lava bubbling at the bottom of the pit.

The world began to tip. Aladdin, Goofy, and Donald lost their hold on the floor ahead of him.

Hikaru swung out with her staff, hooking it along the ledge and clinging to safety, just as the floor fell away under her. "NO!" she shouted, watching as Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Aladdin went tumbling into the depths of the earth.

* * *

"AERO!"

The powerful updraft of hot air blasted against the Aero spells, nearly throwing them back. They slammed into the stone platform rising out of the lava in the center of the chamber, and Sora groaned, rolling onto his back, his whole body sweating and throbbing in pain. But he was alive. Somehow, he was still alive.

A cackling boomed throughout the raging chamber. "So, you survived the fall?" Jafar descended down to their level, the size of a giant as he floated over the bubbling lava. "Very well. I'll make certain that you don't make it out of here alive."

They shoved themselves up to their feet, raising their weapons. "Cure!" Donald cried, winding up his staff and letting the green light and ethereal petals fall over them. Sora sat up and lifted his head, the pain fading from his neck as he focused on the opening in the ceiling. It had to be a fifty foot drop. How were they supposed to get out of this one?

Something else came tumbling down from the gaping hole in the ceiling, making his eyes narrow. The little object collided with the corner of the platform, bouncing once and rolling before coming to a stop dangerously close to the edge. "What…?"

Aladdin's eyes widened. "That's…!"

A blur of red feathers shot past him. Iago took off towards the ceiling, flying back with the black lamp held in his talons. "I got it, Jafar!"

The one with the lamp calls the shots, Genie had said.

"The lamp!" Aladdin said, pointing. "Get Jafar's lamp!"

"I'm on it!" Sora sped forward, jumping and reaching for the lamp, but his eyes widened when he saw the ground drop under him. "Whoa!" His fingers narrowly missed Iago, and he went falling twenty feet onto a moving platform. "Ow…!" Lucky he still had his Aero spell going!

"Sora, look out!" Goofy shouted.

Sora looked up, eyes widening as he saw Jafar lift a giant boulder over his head. "AH!" He scrambled back as fast as he could as Jafar hurled the boulder at him. The boulder caught on one of the moving platforms, exploding on impact. The Aero spell deflected most of the rocks, but the heat pierced the shell and made him cry out.

"Fellas!" Goofy stumbled back as the platforms shifted—rising, dropping, hovering out over the lava. Sora shoved himself back to his feet, looking down at the lava that swallowed up the crumbling pieces of rock below him.

"Sora!" Aladdin called as the platform moved further and further away. He held out his hand. "Jump!"

Jump? Over _that_?! Sora started to shake his head, his eyes darting around the room, seeking some other way out. But Jafar locked onto him, letting loose a blast of heat and magic from his eyes, scorching the platform black where it touched. Sora yelped, scrambling back to avoid the laser, only to feel his shoes slip over the edge. He gave a cry, the Keyblade vanishing from his hands as he grabbed the edge of the platform in a last-ditch effort to save himself.

Jafar laughed. "Finally, we'll be rid of the thorn in our sides," he said, surging forward with his hand raised.

"Not so fast!" Goofy flung his shield, smacking Jafar in the back of the head. His shield went tumbling towards the lava, disappearing at the last moment and reappearing on Goofy's wrist in a flash. "Ack! Hot, hot!"

"Blizzard!" Donald cried, cooling down Goofy's wrist and shield before turning to Jafar. "Gravity!"

"What?!" Jafar staggered, the dark pressure field pressing down over his shoulders, holding him in place.

"Don't mess with Disney Castle's Court Wizard!" Donald shouted, blasting a barrage of spells at Jafar to keep him at bay.

"Sora, quick!" Aladdin called out.

Sora gritted his teeth, nails digging into the stone until pain stung at his fingertips. He hauled himself back onto the platform, gasping and sweating, his whole world spinning before his eyes. He shoved himself back to his feet, rolling back his shoulders, summoning the Keyblade once more to his bloody hands. All around him, he could feel the vortexes, the spinning currents of hot air. He locked onto the platform, mustering up his magic as he took a step back.

He had never been good at science, but he knew one thing for sure. _Hot air rises._

He jumped. "Aero!" he cried. For a split second, he felt his body drop, and he prepared himself for oncoming death. But then he felt the rush of wind, the heat pushing him upwards, fueling his spell like a hot air balloon until he was just high enough to make a grab for the platform.

Aladdin lunged forward, grabbing Sora by the wrist. "Got you!"

Sora slammed into the side of the platform, only able to give a stifled groan as the right side of his body throbbed with pain. He planted his shoes against the stone, clawing his way to safety as Aladdin heaved. Only when Goofy rushed over to grab his other wrist did he manage to climb atop.

He winced. "Where's Iago?" he said, rubbing his shoulder.

"There!" Donald shouted, pointing at the parrot that was quickly gaining altitude towards the opening overhead. If Iago escaped, they were done for! He thrust his staff into the air. "Gravity!" A field of gravity pressed down on the parrot. Iago gave a yelp as he was slammed down against one of the moving platforms. But the platform began to move further away.

"Aladdin!" Goofy called, raising his shield.

Aladdin nodded, rearing back before sprinting forward. He jumped off of Goofy's shield, flipping in midair and grabbing onto the edge of the platform. He struggled to keep a grip on the slippery stone, his feet dangling high over the lava pool. His eyes widened when he saw Jafar lifting another boulder.

"Not so fast, street rat!" Jafar said.

"Blizzard!" Sora shouted, aiming his Keyblade with one hand at Jafar. The burst of snow and ice that spilled out was stronger and wider than before. Jafar gave a gasp, dropping the boulder back into the lava as he rubbed his eyes.

"Abu, get the lamp!" Aladdin said. The little monkey scrambled up his arm, grabbing the black lamp. But Iago stood up and shook off his head, and they started a tug battle.

"Get your paws off the lamp, you stupid monkey!" Iago shouted. Abu gave an angry chatter, jumping up and down as they fought. He tugged as hard as he could, Iago's talons slipping on the ground, and when Abu pried the lamp away, it went flying.

Aladdin swung his legs and kicked off of the platform, reaching for the lamp and just managing to grab onto its handle. He hit the ground on the main platform hard, rolling over, but he shoved himself back to his feet and raised the lamp over his head. "Jafar, time to go back to your lamp!" he shouted.

Jafar's eyes widened. "What?! NO!" The red cyclone of smoke that shot out of the mouth of the lamp caught Jafar in its spinning wind and dragged him down.

"Oh, no!" Iago exclaimed, taking off into the air, but Jafar's grasping hands closed in on him. "No! No, let me go! Aaah!"

The last of the smoke disappeared into the spout of the black lamp, sealing away Iago and Jafar's screams with it.

* * *

"It sounds like they won," Hikaru said. She was perched on the steps far from the mouth of the hole and the dizzying heights. Her head still spun, and her whole body still shook. That had been close. Too close. She couldn't bring herself to look over the edge.

"I think so," Jasmine said, peering down into the chamber. "It doesn't look like they're fighting anymore…"

Hikaru breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good," she said, drawing her hand over her face. They were alive, and they had won. They'd managed to beat Jafar.

And meanwhile, she'd been just sitting up here, waiting, useless.

She unclenched her hands, looking down at the crumpled paper clutched in her left. She had picked it up after Jafar first disappeared, but she had nearly forgotten about it after that near-death experience. She smoothed out the paper over her knee, frowning. It was hard to read, the ink smudged and the paper a little burnt at the edges, but she could figure out most of it. "Ansem's Report…"

Ansem… Wait. That was the scientist that Leon and the others had mentioned. Then this was… Immediately, Hikaru scanned the page.

 _Report #1_

 _Another year come and gone, another anniversary of that day has come to pass. Has it truly been thirteen years? Even to myself, it sometimes feels as if it had happened only yesterday._

 _I remember it clearly. My greatest failure._

 _Much of my life has been dedicated to the pursuit of knowledge. That knowledge has guarded this world well. Not a soul doubts that._

 _I am blessed with people's smiles and respect. To my apprentices, I am a figure of guidance. But though I am called a sage, there are things I do not understand._

 _Within even this land of radiant light lies a hidden darkness. I believe darkness sleeps in every heart, no matter how pure. Given the chance, the smallest drop can spread and swallow the heart. I have witnessed it many times._

 _Darkness... Darkness of the heart. How is it born?_

 _How does it come to affect us so?_

 _As ruler of this world, I must find the answers. I must find them before another soul succumbs. I must find them before the world is lost to those taken by the darkness._

"Ansem," she muttered, furrowing her brows. _What was it that you did?_

Before she could say anything else, a shudder ran down her spine, making her eyes widen. She jumped to her feet and looked around. "What was…?"

Pain shot through her chest, and something snapped in her head. The air sparked with dark energy and she dropped to her knees, her vision flickering as her head went light and her heartbeat stuttered.

She collapsed on the ground, everything going blank.

* * *

Jasmine froze as the chill invaded her body, stabbing like icy needles into her skin, into her heart. She didn't know what it was, not consciously, but one word sprang to her mind when all others failed: darkness.

She spun around when she heard a thud, but she was surprised to see a silver-haired boy crouching over Hikaru's motionless body. Her eyes widened. "W-who are you?" she asked, heart racing. "What did you do to her?"

"I… I don't know," the boy said without raising his head. He pressed his fingers against Hikaru's neck, and a moment passed. "She's alive," he muttered, lingering a moment longer before he stood up and turned to Jasmine.

He really was just a boy, the same age as Sora and Hikaru. But instead of a cheerful brightness in his eyes like the other two had, there was something somber and cold.

"I'm sorry," he said, stepping forward, "but I have to do this."

* * *

 _It was almost deafening. Hikaru stood on the sidewalk, petrified as she watched the birds flying overhead. There were dozens of them—hundreds—like a black cloud weaving through the sky. "Yui…!"_

 _Her sister stood further up the sidewalk, arms out to the world, completely unafraid. The crows landed on her head, her shoulders, her arms. They jumped onto her shoes, nibbled at her jeans and the hood of her jacket. They squawked to each other, flapping their wings and watching everything with their beady black eyes._

 _Yui laughed._

" _Yui!" Hikaru said again, hands held stiff at her sides. One of the crows fluttered over to her face, making her squeak and recoil. It gave a loud caw, its beak opening wide. Hikaru sniffed, her eyes beginning to water. "Yui, stop! Let's go back to the house."_

" _Don't be a baby," Yui said. "They won't hurt you if you don't hurt them."_

" _I'm not a baby!"_

" _Then why are you crying?"_

 _Hikaru pressed her lips shut and glared. "Mom's going to be mad that you're out here. She said they're dangerous."_

" _Mom says everything is dangerous," Yui said, ignoring her glare. But she moved towards Hikaru, the crows still clinging to her, black feathers flying everywhere as they beat their wings. Hikaru stepped back, but Yui just came right up to her, holding out a hand. "See? It's not dangerous."_

 _Perched on her outstretched hand was a little crow, still with its white-streaked fledgling feathers. It fluffed itself up and shook its head before squawking. Hikaru leaned away and stared at it with trepidation. The crow cocked its head to the side and blinked._

 _It was… cute. Didn't make the hundred other crows flying around any better, but it was still cute._

" _What are you guys doing out there?" Akihiko's voice came from up the driveway, making them turn around. He was standing on the porch right outside the front door, brows furrowed. At the window, Tatsuya watched them from inside, his tiny hands pressed against the glass._

" _Aki, don't do it," Yui said when a glint entered Akihiko's eyes. "Don't—!"_

" _ATTACK!" Akihiko shouted, charging down the driveway towards the crows with his arms in the air. The crows screeched and scattered, taking off to the sky. But instead of flying away, they turned their attention on him. "… Uh-oh… AH!" He bolted, running back towards the house as the crows swooped down with their talons raised, their angry squawks filling the air._

" _Aki, you idiot!" Yui said, arms crossed but a fierce smile breaking its way across her face. When Akihiko's wide-eyed, disheveled, horrified face appeared in the window next to Tatsuya, she busted out laughing. "You complete idiot!"_

 _Hikaru hesitated, but she couldn't help giggling as well. "Yeah, you big dummy!" she called._

 _With a flutter of wings, the crows settled down in the grass and on the empty tree branches. Black feathers drifted through the air, catching in Yui's hair and on the back of her jacket like the pitiful remains of tattered wings. The baby crow flew back onto her shoulder, fluffing itself up and nipping at her ear._

" _See, Hikaru?" Yui said, looking down at her with that smile still hanging onto her face. "They're not so bad."_

* * *

"Hikaru!" Sora was nearly shouting now, shaking her by the shoulders. Her head lolled back and forth, her body limp until he saw the light of consciousness flicker behind her eyes. She blinked rapidly, gasping as her lungs filled with air. She clutched her head and looked around.

"What… What happened?"

"I don't know," Sora said. "You were just lying on the floor. Where's Jasmine?"

Hikaru stared at him in complete confusion before her eyes widened. She jumped up and staggered, and Sora grabbed her by the arm to hold her steady. "I… I don't know," she said. "There was something… Cold… Darkness… I think I passed out." She clapped her hands over her mouth to hide her horrified expression. "I'm so sorry…"

Sora glanced to Donald and Goofy, who stood watching with concern, and Carpet, who had come to find them after they had taken so long inside of the cave. Aladdin kept shouting Jasmine's name, running along the perimeter of the chamber as her frantically searched… But Sora knew that he wouldn't find her.

 _Gone… Taken by the shadows into the darkness._

His Keyblade flashed to his hand, the end flashing bright, and he turned his attention to the wall before them. He stood up, pointing the Keyblade half-heartedly at the Keyhole, going through the motions and letting the beam of light lock it shut.

The cavern began to shake.

"Uh-oh!" Goofy said, shielding his head from falling debris. "We'd better get out of here!"

"Come on, Hikaru!" Donald pulled her forward when she didn't move.

They piled onto Carpet, Sora and Goofy dragging Aladdin away from the crumbling cave as he struggled and shouted. Carpet sped through the passageways and rooms, swerving to avoid the crumbling walls and rocks and bursts of scalding steam. They leaned forward, keeping their heads low as the floors opened up to reveal the molten lava underneath. They sped out of the tiger's mouth just before its jaws clamped shut.

"That was close," Sora said, releasing a shaky breath and glancing back at the tiger head as it disappeared into the sand.

"Jasmine…" Aladdin clenched his hands into fists.

* * *

The flight back to Agrabah was made in silence after Sora and the others explained to Aladdin what had happened, that Jasmine had probably been kidnapped by the Heartless for whatever it was that Maleficent and her cronies were planning. By the time they reached the city gates, night had fallen, and they trudged back to Aladdin's house, downcast and exhausted. They collapsed on the tattered remains of the cushions and cloths in Aladdin's house, too tired to move anymore.

"So… Jasmine's no longer in Agrabah," Aladdin said after several minutes had passed. He forced himself to sit up and rise to his feet. "Sora, let's go find her."

Sora sat up as well, and he thought for a long moment. Another friend along for the journey… Maybe it would be helpful. But… "Sorry… We can't take you with us."

"W-why not?" Aladdin asked.

"I sure wish we could," Goofy said, scratching his head. "But that would be muddling."

"Meddling," Donald corrected. "And Goofy's right. We have to draw the line somewhere. You belong in this world, Aladdin. We may have sealed the Keyhole, but the Heartless are still around. You have to protect the city."

"Aladdin, I promise we'll find Jasmine," Sora said, clenching his fists. "It was definitely Maleficent. We'll stop her, I guarantee it."

"Uh, earth to Al?" Genie asked, leaning over Aladdin's shoulder. "Hello? You still have one wish left. Look, just say the word. Ask me to find Jasmine for you!"

"I thought you couldn't find anyone who was on another world!" Donald said.

"That was for your friends," Genie said. "They weren't from around here. But this is Jasmine's home—I'm sure I can find her and bring her back safely. What do you say, Al?"

Aladdin blinked, looking up at Genie's smiling face, seemingly startled. "Genie…" he muttered, uncertain. He looked down at the ground, and a hundred thoughts must have been flying through his head. When he looked up, there was determination in his eyes. "I wish… for your freedom."

Genie blinked. "A-Al?" But the magic had begun its work. Bright light spun around his tail, swirling him around in a vortex until his tail split into a pair of legs. The golden shackles around his wrists disappeared in flashes of light.

"A deal's a deal, Genie," Aladdin said, handing over the golden lamp. "You're free. You're your own master."

Genie scooped up Aladdin in his arms and gave him a tight hug. "Oh, Al, ol' buddy, ol' pal!" he exclaimed. "But you could have wished for me to find Jasmine!"

"Don't worry about it," Aladdin replied, looking to Sora, Hikaru, Donald, and Goofy. "These guys have it covered—they're not the type to lose. But… if you could somehow help them too? As a favor."

"Of course, Al," Genie said, and he turned to Sora, offering his old lamp. "Just rub it when you need help, and some of my magic will come a-running. My powers won't be as strong from a distance, so it's not much, but it might be able to help in a pinch."

"Thanks, Genie," Sora said, and he looked down at the lamp.

"I'm sorry, Aladdin," Hikaru said. "I should have been protecting her… But instead I was just lying around…"

"It's not your fault," Aladdin said. "It's all in the hands of the bad guys. They're the ones to blame. If you ever need help, though, you know where to find me," he added.

Hikaru didn't seem entirely confident in his words, but she nodded slowly. "I'm going to make sure we get her back safe and sound—don't you worry." She stood up and turned towards the exit. "Come on guys, let's start searching now."

"Right," Sora said, nodding. Even though his body ached, she was right; they didn't have time to slack off when people were in trouble. Plus, they could get rest on the ship. "We'll see you around, Aladdin."

"See you," Aladdin said. "And thanks for everything, guys."

* * *

"That smarmy vizier could've had 'em," Hades said as the image over the table faded away. "If _someone_ had stuck around to give him a hand, that is."

"Hey, I did my part," Riku said, crossing his arms and glaring. "I brought the princess, didn't I?" He ignored the pang of guilt that made his body feel numb. He had to do it, he had no choice. And what was a stranger to him when compared to one of his best friends?

"Jafar was beyond help," Maleficent said. "Consumed by his own hatred. One should beware of letting it burn too fiercely," she added, giving Hades a look.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, lighten up." Hades swept a hand through his fiery blue hair. "I'm as cool as they come, okay?"

"But what happened to Hikaru?" Riku asked. "Why did she pass out?"

"The girl is simply weak of heart," Maleficent said. "The darkness accompanying your arrival to that chamber was too much for her to handle. I dare say it very nearly _broke_ her."

So… He _was_ the one who caused it. Riku suppressed his grimace, and this time he did feel guilt when he recalled the limp body lying unconscious on the ground. In a way, it was better that she hadn't been awake to see him. Less questions to answer even if he longed to speak with his friends again. To hear their voices, see their smiles.

Well, at least she was alright. He recalled her heartbeat under his fingertips. Weak of heart, Maleficent said. Was that true?

"Oh, and by the way, kid," Hades said, a fierce smile crossing his face as he stared across the table at Riku. "We got something special for you."

"We had an agreement, yes?" Maleficent said. "You help us, and we grant you your wish…" She waved her hand over the table, conjuring an image of an auburn-haired girl lying unconscious.

Riku felt his stomach drop, his heart skipping a beat. Warmth flooded his icy limbs. "Kairi!" He staggered forward. Kairi… It was really her?

A smile. A laugh. Blue eyes with the shine of the open sea. Everything that he remembered of her.

But no. Something was different. Something was wrong. The image before him was as blank and empty as a bottle washed up on the shore.

"Go to her," Maleficent said as footsteps echoed from behind him. "Your vessel is waiting."

"Just remember, this is no pleasure cruise," Hook said as he waltzed over to the table, pushing Riku in the shoulder with the curve of his hook. "I won't have any slackers on my ship."

Riku staggered, shooting Hook a glare. "Why are you doing all of this for me?" He glanced back to Maleficent. "What's the catch?"

"Catch?" Maleficent raised a thin eyebrow. "Silly boy. You're like a son to me," she said, walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. "I only want you to be happy."

Riku flinched back, knocking her hand away. "I seriously doubt that."

"Believe what you wish. But lest we forget, I kept the end of my bargain," Maleficent said.

Riku stared up at her, defiant as he dared to be. He still wasn't sure if he trusted these people, but what was done was done. He was in now, and they helped him find Kairi. As far as he was concerned, that was all that mattered. He turned around and walked out of the room.

* * *

A/N: Whew, and that's that for Agrabah. This chapter didn't involve as much rewriting as the past couple chapters did, but a lot was added to it from the previous draft.

What did you think of it? Too long? Alright? I'd appreciate the feedback. As of now, this is definitely the longest chapter I have for the series.

Thanks for reading, see you guys next time!


	21. Shipwrecked

A/N: Hello, everyone! Tempura here with the next chapter of Re-sketch. Today we'll be moving on to the next world... If it can even be _called_ a world in the first place.

Thank you to the anonymous Guest. Hikaru appreciates the support. After everything that's happened, she needs a little belief in herself.

Anyway, on to the chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Re-sketch**

 **Chapter 21: Shipwrecked**

They had been flying for three days now through gummi space, cramped up in that little ship and running on uneasy sleep. Though they tried to rest as they took turns at the pilots' seats, the seats were a little uncomfortable and Hikaru always woke up after a few hours with a knot in her neck. At least they had gotten enough rest to make up for their sleepless escapade in Agrabah, but Hikaru was beginning to miss sleeping in a real bed…

It didn't help that she was a little scared of falling asleep. Her head was aching, and she knew that she needed the shut-eye, but she was scared that she would fall into that all-consuming darkness, be pulled into sleep and never wake up. She was even afraid of dreaming. Those dreams, whatever dreams… They ached almost as much as her head.

"Something botherin' you, Hikaru?"

She looked up to see Goofy sit down on one of the seats across from her with a tin of applesauce. "I'm fine," she said. "Taking a break now?"

"Ahyuck! Sora wanted to pilot again," Goofy said, just as Sora and Donald's bickering traveled from the cockpit.

"No, we are not racing the Heartless ships!"

"Aw, come on! Didn't you see that just now? They were totally mocking us!"

"No!"

"Oh, those guys," Hikaru said, resting her cheek against her knuckles as she watched Donald swipe the controls away from Sora. As long as they didn't crash the ship, a little bickering was okay in her book.

"At least it's lively around here," Goofy said.

"Never a dull moment," she agreed.

A moment passed. Goofy took another bite of applesauce and wiped his mouth on a napkin. "Are you sure you're okay, Hikaru?" he asked finally. "You seem kind of down lately."

Hikaru released a heavy breath through her nose, her expression unchanging. "I'm fine," she said again. "Don't worry about me."

By the creasing of his eyebrows, Goofy didn't seem to believe her. "You know, if you want to talk about it…"

"I'm fine." Hikaru rose to her feet, stretching her arms and cracking her neck. "Hey, feel like some watermelon? I think there's one left from the stuff we bought from Agrabah."

Goofy just stared at her for a few seconds before letting it drop. "Sure," he said, allowing himself a smile. "It is getting close to lunch time."

Hikaru walked to the back of the ship. The closet across from the bathroom was where they stored most of their goods, including their most recent purchases: robes from Agrabah, a bag of dried persimmons and pomegranates, and one last watermelon the size of a bowling ball. She had to admit, she wouldn't have minded staying a bit longer to examine the other goods being sold in the marketplace, but they had a job to do.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

A sudden jerk of the ship made Hikaru stagger back into the wall, the closet door slamming shut again. She rubbed her head and turned towards the cockpit.

"Hey, watch it!" Donald shouted, waving a fist in the air as he stared out the side window.

"What happened?" Goofy asked as he pulled at his applesauce-covered shirt. Hikaru grabbed some napkins, handing them over to him and looking out the passenger windows. Colors and lights blurred past them, Heartless ships traveling in the opposite direction. And traveling fast, at that.

"Darn Heartless," Donald grumbled. "What's the rush?"

"Uh… Guys?" Sora said, leaning over to look at the middle screen on the console. "There's something coming up on the radar."

Hikaru and Goofy hurried to the front of the ship, peering over the pilot seats to look through the windshield. Something in the distance was approaching, and they quickly realized that it was much larger than they had originally thought.

"What is that?!" Donald squawked.

"Wow, it's huge!" Sora said.

Hikaru could barely believe it. "A _whale_? Flying through _space_?" Well, if she considered everything else that had happened so far… No, on second thought, a flying space whale was still pretty out there.

Jiminy Cricket climbed onto the headrest for a better look and jolted when he saw the whale. "It's Monstro!"

"Monstro?" Goofy repeated.

"He's a whale of a whale, and vicious to boot," Jiminy said.

Hikaru's eyes widened. "And he's coming straight for us!"

"WAK!" Donald leapt into action, flailing his wings as he began hitting buttons and pulling levers. "Sora, get us out of here!" he shouted.

"Too late!" Sora gulped as the great whale opened its mouth. "He's going to swallow us!"

* * *

" _It's true, I saw it with my own eyes!"_

 _Riku gave him a skeptical look. "You sure you didn't just hear it this time?" he asked as he dropped down the ladder and continued past the waterfall._

" _What difference does it make?" Sora said, cheeks puffing up as he pouted. "There's a huge monster in there, I'm telling you!" It wasn't like last time when the sea monster swimming around by the cove turned out to be just an oddly shaped hunk of driftwood._

 _Riku still didn't seem to believe him. "Hm… Alright, so if there really is a monster…" He paused, crossing his arms as he looked towards the curtain of vines that hung in front of the cave. "Do you think we could beat it by ourselves, Sora?"_

" _Definitely!" Sora said, raising his wooden sword into the air. "Let's do it!"_

 _Riku nodded. "Right." He grabbed his own wooden sword, taking the lead and stepping closer towards the cave. "You sure it's in here?"_

" _Positive," Sora said._

" _Alright then. I'll go first."_

" _Wait, wait!" Sora hissed, reaching out and grabbing Riku by the back of his shirt, pulling him back. "Listen! Can you hear it growling?"_

 _The low raspy hum came whistling between the leaves. Riku crouched over, tilting his head and cautiously pulling back one of the vines to peer into the darkness. "I hear it," he said, eyes widening. He straightened up, all business as he readied his sword. "Come on, Sora, we gotta be careful."_

* * *

" _See? I told you there wasn't any monster," Riku said, looking up at the hole in the cave ceiling. A breeze leaked through the cavern, rustling their clothes and hair. "It was just the wind. Got all worked up for nothing."_

" _Aw…" Sora crossed his arms, shoulders drooping. "I wish it was a monster… Wait, what's that over there?" He stared at the strange object nestled in the rocky wall, running over a moment later to get a closer look. Tall, wooden, some kind of arch shape… and with hinges? "Is it a door?"_

" _I think so."_

" _But there's no handle," Sora said. "How are you supposed to open it?"_

 _Riku said nothing at first. He walked over, brushing his hand along the center of the door before giving it a tentative push. "It won't open."_

" _Hello?" Sora called, knocking at the door. "Anyone home?" They waited a few moments. "No answer. Jeez, is that really all that's in here?"_

 _Riku shrugged. "What do you expect in a boring place like this?"_

" _Yeah, I guess." He folded his hands behind his head. So much for an adventure. The cave was pretty cool though—nice and hidden. Tree roots crept down through the cracks in the walls, and a cluster of eringi mushrooms grew along the edges of the room. Maybe he could take some home for dinner._

"… _Hey, Sora."_

" _Huh?" He turned around._

" _When we grow up, let's get off this island," Riku said. "We'll go on real adventures and finally see what's out there. We can't get anywhere if we stay here on these islands forever."_

" _See what's out there?" Sora repeated. Real adventures… That sounded like a plan. "Yeah, sure!" He held up his sword, feeling like a knight swearing an oath. "When we get older, we'll go out there and see the worlds. Then we can be real heroes, right?"_

" _Right."_

" _Then it's a promise." Sora lowered his sword, still grinning. "But… isn't there anything fun to do now?"_

" _Hmm…"_

 _They started back towards the beach, thinking hard. Then Sora got an idea. "Hey, what about the new girl at the mayor's house…?"_

* * *

Sora groaned, eyes fluttering open as he pushed himself off of the floor. As he sat up, he felt warm water dripping down his cheek. "Ugh…!" Why was the ground so soft? And… why was it wet?

"Knock it off!"

He blinked, turning around to see Donald shouting up at the wall—or what he thought was a wall. On second glance, he jerked back, a moment of panic striking through his body when he realized that they were facing a line of fleshy pink gums and giant teeth.

The panic passed. "Oh, right…" That whale had swallowed them. He turned around, facing the throat and blinking when he saw the lake pooled near the back of Monstro's mouth. Mountains of wood, debris, and colorful blocks rose out of the water, while fragments floated along the surface, the undeniable remains of multiple shipwrecks.

Looked like they weren't the only ones to meet this unfortunate fate.

"Hey, Sora," Goofy said, glancing over as Sora approached. "Are you okay?"

Sora nodded, massaging his stiff neck. "Where's Hikaru?"

"She went to look for gummi blocks." Goofy looked back over to their ship, a concerned look on his face. "We lost a few pieces of the Highwind, and unless we can find them…"

Sora stifled a groan. That was just their luck. They were supposed to be on their way to another world! Of all things to happen… Oh, well, it couldn't be helped. At least they hadn't crashed in the jungle again, though admittedly, being swallowed by a whale was probably worse. It would make a better story, though. He scratched his head. "What are you guys doing?"

"Trying to get that dumb whale to settle down," Donald said, stomping down in frustration. The whale's tongue shifted suddenly, nearly throwing them off their feet. Donald gave a growl and started flailing his wings. "I SAID STOP IT!"

Something went flying through the air, smacking Donald in the head and knocking him to the ground.

"What was that?" Sora said, spinning around. Raising his gaze to the ceiling, he saw a small figure rummaging around on the top of a teetering pile of driftwood.

"Who's up there?" Donald asked, rubbing his head and scowling.

"It's just me," the boy replied, peering over the edge.

"A kid?" What the heck was a kid doing in a whale? "Hey, watch out, it's not safe…" Sora trailed off as his eyes narrowed. Wait a minute… Was it just his imagination, or did that boy's joints look kind of funny?

"Pinocchio?!" Jiminy said, jumping up onto Sora's shoulder. "Pinocchio! What are you doing here?"

The boy waved. "Hi, Jiminy."

"You know him?" Sora asked.

"Why, of course! Pinocchio and I are from the same world," Jiminy said. "But… What he's doing here, I don't know. Pinocchio—" He broke off as Pinocchio began to walk off. "Where are you going? Pinocch! Come on, quick! We have to follow him."

"Right!"

* * *

"What have you got there, Pinocchio?"

"With this, we can get out of here, Father."

Hikaru gave a little smile as she watched the little puppet boy drop a huge gummi block onto the floor of the shipwrecked vessel. It hit the floor with a loud thunk, bouncing a few times due to its elasticity. She was no expert, but she'd spent enough time in the Highwind to know the basics. "Yep, that's a gummi block. Where'd you find it, Pinocchio?"

"There was this broken old ship stuck up on one of the piles," Pinocchio said. "Must have been someone else's, swallowed up by Monstro. Do you think they'll mind?"

"Probably not. It would be better to put to use than just letting it sit in a whale's gut anyway," Hikaru said.

"What do you think it's for?" Pinocchio asked.

"Hmm… I'm not sure." She nudged the block with her shoe, tilting her head. It looked like an armor piece, or maybe it was part of a shield? Whichever it was, it would come in handy while traversing the space between the worlds, but the main thing they needed to find were some new wings and the Highwind's missing engine. Luckily, Monstro seemed to have developed a taste for Heartless if the numerous broken ships half-submerged in the water were anything to go by. "My friends should know—we could ask them," she said. "Does that sound like a good idea, Pinocchio?"

"Mmhmm!" He nodded vigorously, the joint of his neck clicking.

"It's a bit bigger than the parts you found, Hikaru," Gepetto said. "Do you think this block would actually help us out?"

"Definitely," a voice came.

"Sora!" Hikaru waved them over as he, Donald, and Goofy climbed up over the railing of the ship. "You guys doing alright?"

"All things considered," Goofy said pleasantly.

"Oh, my!" Gepetto gasped, hurrying over to help them up. "You must be the friends Hikaru told us about. So the whale swallowed all of you too? My goodness. My name is Gepetto. This is Pinocchio, my son," he added, looking down as Pinocchio gave a cheerful smile.

"Hello."

"Wow," Sora said, crouching down and looking at Pinocchio, a curious gleam in his bright blue eyes. "He's made of wood!"

Donald rubbed his bill. "Must be enchanted. Master Yen Sid and the King have done something like that before."

"Fellas," Goofy said, leaning in to whisper in their ears. "It's not polite to stare."

"Oh!" Sora stood up, scratching his head and laughing. "Sorry about that, Pinocchio."

"No, it's okay," he replied. "People are always surprised to see me! It's kind of funny." A moment later, he took a step towards the stairs. "I'm going to go looking for more blocks, Father!"

"Okay, just be careful," Gepetto called back before turning to Sora and the others. "Back at our home, I was a woodworker. Pinocchio was one of the puppets I made, and one day, he came to life! I've never had children of my own, so it was wonderful finally having a son."

"But how'd you end up here, Gepetto?" Goofy asked.

"Oh, well, we were separated during a vicious storm," Gepetto said. "I traveled all over in my ship looking for him. Met some very interesting characters out there on the way. Eventually we did find each other again, but just our luck, we were swallowed by Monstro!"

"Gepetto said that he would help us repair the Highwind," Hikaru added.

"You found the parts?" Donald asked.

"Most of them. We need a new engine though—I think our old one might've ended up in the whale spit." Hikaru wrinkled her nose. "Come over here, guys, there's someone else you have to meet."

"Who?" Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked over to the makeshift room thrown together in the remnants of the ship's cabin.

Hikaru gestured to the fish bowl sitting on a dresser. "Tada," she said. "Guys, meet Cleo. She's a goldfish."

Cleo gave a little blub, bubbles floating up to the surface of the fish bowl. She did a flip and moved closer to the glass to get a better look at the others.

"How do you do, Miss Cleo?" Goofy asked, just as a black and white kitten jumped onto the dresser. "Ahyuck, and a cat?"

"His name is Figaro," Hikaru said, scratching the little kitten behind the ears. Figaro purred as he rubbed his face against her hand.

"So, Gepetto, how long will it take to repair the ship?" Sora asked.

"Some time still, I'm afraid," Gepetto said. "That's the problem with working in a whale's mouth. It would be much different if I still had my workshop."

"Well, if there's anything you need help with in the meantime, we'll be glad to help," Sora said.

"Gepetto and Pinocchio are trying to build their own ship too," Hikaru said. "We're still trying to find all the parts we need."

"Aw, we can give you a lift in our ship if you like, Gepetto," Goofy said.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you to offer," Gepetto said. "But I don't want to trouble you any further. Hikaru told me that you were looking for your friends." He brushed his hands off on his shirt and crouched down to scoop the gummi block off of the floor. "Anyway, would you like something to eat? It's not much, but I do have some canned beans stocked up."

"Food sounds pretty good," Sora said. "Thanks!"

"Well, you guys eat—I'm going to keep looking for the gummi blocks," Hikaru said as she started for the steps along the side of the ship. "Shout if you need me."

"Alright."

* * *

 _Gummi blocks. We have to find the gummi blocks._

That was basically all Hikaru focused on as she walked along the floating planks of wood and the old, creaky platforms jutting out of the sides of the debris piles. She made it halfway across the lake before she spotted a promising gummi piece sticking out of the water, just the corner of something white and shiny. She moved to the edge of the platform, leaning over as far as she dared, struggling to fish the piece out with the crook of her staff.

"W-whoa!" She stumbled, flailing her arms as she nearly plunged headfirst into the pool of whale spit. Instead, she managed to fall backwards, landing hard on her behind and smacking her head against the debris. She massaged the sore spot on the back of her head, face twisted into a grimace as pieces of wood and tiny gummi blocks showered down around her.

"Hikaru!"

"Huh?" She looked up, seeing Pinocchio at the top of the teetering mountain above her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said, cheeks burning a little. She'd hoped that no one had seen that.

"I'm coming down!"

"What—Pinocchio, be careful," Hikaru started to say, though Pinocchio quickly made his way down the debris pile with a few small gummi pieces in his hands.

"I found these," he said, holding the pieces out. "Will these help too?"

"I dunno. We can bring it back to the ship to check," Hikaru said.

Pinocchio nodded, an excited and hopeful smile on his face as he stuffed the pieces into the pockets of his trousers. "What was that thing there you were trying to get?"

"I think it's another gummi block. It's just a little out of reach, though…" No way did she want to take a dip in that water. She tapped her staff against the wooden platform, wracking her brain for an idea—some sort of rig, or a contraption, or…

Her eyes traveled to the crook of her staff.

She spun her staff around, touching the crook to the surface of the water and mustering up her magic. "Blizzard," she said, imagining her own breath blowing out in a cloud of cold mist. Ice bloomed across the water, forming a flat, solid platform along the surface, imbedded with the fern-like designs of frost.

"Wow!" Pinocchio said, bobbing on his heels, the joints of his legs creaking with every movement. "How did you do that?"

"Magic," she said, giving the ice a tentative tap with her staff before taking a very careful step forward. The ice creaked under her weight, but it held steady as she walked over towards the submerged gummi block and dragged it out of the water. "Aha!" It was a wing—just as she'd thought.

"Magic, huh?" he said. "It's just like the Blue Fairy, then. I wish I could learn magic."

Hikaru quirked her head to the side. "Blue Fairy?"

"Uh-huh." Pinocchio nodded. "She's the one who brought me to life. Before, I was just a puppet that Father made in his workshop, but the Blue Fairy came when he made a wish on a star!"

"Really?" So, that was how it happened. Hikaru had just assumed that walking, talking puppets were something of a norm in Gepetto and Pinocchio's world. Talking crickets were, after all, if Jiminy was anything to go by. She really was getting acclimated to the odd.

"One day, though, I'm going to be a real boy," Pinocchio said. "Then I'll really be alive, and I'll get to do things that real kids do. Maybe you could even teach me magic, Hikaru!"

"Heh, maybe." She felt a grin working its way across her face. "But I think you're already like a real boy, Pinocchio," she said, giving him a playful nudge and tipping the hat from his head. Pinocchio fumbled a little before pulling his hat back on, a bashful smile on his face. Hikaru smiled back, but as the seconds passed, she felt the light-hearted cheer slip. She turned away, focusing her eyes on Gepetto's broken ship visible just through the mounds of debris as a tired heaviness returned to the pit of her stomach.

 _Okay, enough goofing around. Focus, focus._

"Come on, Pinocchio," Hikaru said as she propped the wing piece over her shoulder. "Let's take these pieces back so everyone can see."

"Sure thing!" Pinocchio said.

By the time they returned to the ship, it seemed that lunch had been served. Sora and Goofy, drinking out of a set of mismatched teacups, sat at a table improvised from a broken crate and a piece of a boat's tattered sail, while Donald and Gepetto worked on sorting through their collection of gummi blocks.

"Got some more," Pinocchio said, dropping his findings onto the pile.

"Found a wing too," Hikaru said, handing the broad, flat piece to Donald. "It's kind of small though… Might look a little weird on the Highwind."

"It'll do," Donald said, examining the piece closely and scraping away a smudge of dirt. "At least until we get Cid to take a look at things. Come on, let's get this thing attached."

Hikaru bobbed her head, moving to follow Donald down the steps and towards the front of the mouth where the Highwind sat idle.

Then a groan echoed out from further back in the throat, making them stop mid-step. Hikaru spun around, clutching at her staff, her hair standing on end. "What was that?"

A low rumbling began to shake the entirety of Monstro's mouth, sloshing the water against the side of the ship and sending bits of debris falling everywhere. "WHOA!" Sora fell out of his seat and grabbed onto the doorway as the ship began to tip. But it wasn't just the ship—the whole mouth seemed to be tipping back towards the throat. "W-what's going on?"

Goofy gasped as Cleo's bowl fell. He dove forward, catching the bowl and angling it so the water wouldn't fall out, but he found himself pinned against the wall of the cabin. "Oof!"

"Is it going to swallow us?!" Hikaru cried. Winding up in the stomach—that was the last thing they needed!

Donald summoned his staff, bringing it down to the floor of the ship. "Gravity!" he shouted, calling out a field of pressure that forced himself, Gepetto, and Hikaru against the floor, stuck in place like glue. But Pinocchio gave a cry as he slipped along the deck of the ship, falling out of the reach of the spell's power. He tumbled through the bars of the far railing, only just managing to grab on at the last moment, fingers scraping at the wood. His feet dangled in the air as the loose gummi blocks fell past him into the gaping hole of Monstro's throat.

Gepetto gasped. "Pinocchio!"

"Hold on, Pinocchio!" Hikaru shouted. She struggled to move, her arm inching its way across the deck, but the pressure force of the Gravity was too strong. "Just hold on!"

"I can't… hold…!" His hand slipped. "AH!"

"Pinocchio!"

"No, Pinocchio!" Sora cried.

They were stuck like that for several more seconds, clinging to the ship and hoping that it wouldn't go freefalling into the dark depths. But then everything began to level out, the water surging back to the bottom of the whale's mouth as all of the debris fell back into place with a crash.

They sprawled out across the deck, dazed and disoriented. "Is everyone okay?" Goofy asked.

"Fine," Donald called back.

"No, no, Pinocchio," Gepetto said, clutching at the railing as he struggling to pull himself back into standing. His glasses sat askew on his nose, one of the lenses cracked, but he didn't seem to notice. "My boy!"

Hikaru swore and shoved herself to her feet, staggering back a moment as she tried to reorient herself in normal gravity. Her legs trembled like gelatin, and her arms and head didn't feel much better.

"Don't worry Gepetto," Sora said. "We'll go get him. Come on, guys!"

Hikaru nodded. "Let's go."

"Be careful," Gepetto said. "Save my little boy."

Goofy placed Cleo's fishbowl back onto the drawer before saluting. "Don't worry about us—we'll be right back!" They hurried off of the ship and towards the opening of the humid throat.

* * *

"What in the world?" Hikaru looked around at the pulsing multicolored walls around them, the tunnels that led off to the far reaches of Monstro's insides, and the crates and barrels and other lost objects scattered around. Under her shoes, the ground—if it could really even be _called_ ground—squelched with every step, a repulsive noise that almost made her gag. "I'm pretty sure this isn't what the inside of a whale is supposed to look like."

"Oh, Pinocchio," Jiminy said, pacing back and forth along Sora's shoulder. "Where could he be? Don't tell me he's in the stomach!"

"Maybe he got caught with all this stuff," Donald said. "Or he fell down one of these other holes."

A rush of cold air split through the humid throat. Hikaru spun around, raising her staff as her heart skipped a beat. "Heartless!"

"In here?!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy turned to see the strange ghost-like creatures hovering around with eyeballs hanging out of their sockets. There had to be more than a dozen of them, brandishing their claws as they closed in, and more and more began to appear in swirls of darkness.

"That is _a lot_ of Heartless," Sora said, taking a step back as a Large Body appeared.

"Looks like Monstro's got some parasites." Hikaru grimaced. "No wonder he's so angry."

"We gotta lead them away from Gepetto," Goofy said.

"Right!" They broke into a run, heading straight for the nearest tunnel, fast enough to avoid the Heartless but slow enough to hold their attention. Goofy used his shield to fend off the ones that managed to catch up while Hikaru, Sora, and Donald blasted off spells to keep them at bay.

Then Hikaru turned back around, facing forward, lowering her hand and shaking off the cold air that clung to her fingers. A moment later, her eyes widened. "Wait, wait!" Hikaru stumbled, Donald crashing into her back and knocking her off of her feet as they came barreling out of the tunnel. All that awaited them was a cliff, and the only thing beyond was— "Stop! Slow!"

It was like charging straight into a wall of molasses. For a split second, their movements slowed, momentum brought nearly to a halt, giving them just enough time to see the steep drop beyond the edge of the fleshy cliff. The wide room stretched out in all directions, with countless tunnel openings and lonely ledges scattered along the pulsating walls. Barrels lay scattered all over the place, the wood stained and peeling.

The spell faded, and Hikaru backed away as quickly as she could from the cliff, all but gasping for air. "Oh, gods!" She couldn't even see the bottom of that gorge.

"Oh, man," Sora said, slumping to the ground. "Close call…"

"Having a little trouble, Sora?" a familiar voice came from above. "I thought that these guys would be no problem for you now that you have the Keyblade."

Hikaru froze at the same moment Sora's head jerked up. That voice… They spun around to see Riku standing on a ledge above their heads, Pinocchio at his side, safe and sound, if a little shaken.

"Riku?" Hikaru said, her voice scraping against her throat, hardly louder than a whisper.

"What are you doing here?!" Sora exclaimed.

"Picking up your slack, it seems," Riku said, his lips pressed into an expression that wasn't quite a smirk or a scowl.

"No! You know what I mean. What about Kairi? Did you find her?"

Riku shook his head. "I think you have other problems to worry about right now," he said, pulling out his sword just as the Heartless came stampeding out from the tunnel.

"Whoa!" Hikaru stumbled back out of the way as the Shadows, Soldiers, Large Bodies, and newly dubbed Search Ghosts spilled out onto the ledge. She landed against one of the barrels, wincing at the dull pain spreading through her elbow before lashing out with her staff. "Slow!" she cried, slowing down the Heartless at the mouth of the tunnel for just a few seconds, enough time to clog up the flow. But then she saw Goofy jolt as he pointed at her.

"Behind you!"

Hikaru turned around just as the barrel sprouted a set of wiry insect legs and reared back to lunge. "Uh-oh!" She drove out of the way, hitting the ground hard, the smell of sulfur flooding her nose.

Then the Barrel Spider exploded.

* * *

The explosion reverberated through the room, a concussive boom that ripped into her ears and rattled her down to her bones. Her knees gave out under her, a muted scream cracking and dying in her throat as she clamped her hands over her ears. Something wet dripped down her arm, but she couldn't—

Too much, too much, too much—

 _Shadows spilling through the broken window. Shadows rising up from the sand and ocean waves. A bolt of lightning that ripped through the sky._

 _The roar of thunder as the world fell apart._

The explosion faded into a sharp hum that cut through the muffled sounds of battle around her. Her vision swam, pain pulsing in her head, under her skull, behind her temples. She vomited, hands dropping to the ground as her whole body folded onto itself, overwhelmed by an uncontrollable trembling. Her right arm throbbed, burned, her nerves screaming with pain. She couldn't understand why. She tried to reach for the source of the pain, but all she could think of was that sound that wouldn't stop echoing in her skull.

"Hikaru!" Someone stepped in front of her as a Soldier came sprinting in her direction. The clank of metal and the sound of a blade ripping through the body of the Heartless were muffled in her ears, and she could only make out colors swimming through her watering eyes. Silver, yellow, and blue. "Get up!" Riku's mouth moved, but to her, the world sounded like her head had been submerged in water.

She blinked rapidly and tried to stand, but her legs had lost all feeling and her arms refused to move. Her heart pounded, painful in her chest, and she could feel the room beginning to close in on her, squeezing, suffocating. She could see the blurry images of Sora, Donald, and Goofy fending off the Heartless swarm, and she tightened her grip on her staff, but she couldn't move.

"LOOK OUT!" Sora shouted. He jumped back, eyes wide and gleaming with fear as three more barrels snapped out their legs and threw themselves forward.

The barrels exploded, and she felt herself flying over the edge of the cliff.

* * *

 _"Shut up. Just leave me alone. This is all your fault."_

She plummeted through the darkness like plunging into the cold and empty sea. The air remained trapped in her lungs. Her limbs refused to move. Every inch of her body was numb. She forced open her eyes, catching only a glimpse of light before she slammed down on her back onto the glass platform at the bottom of the darkness.

Green like the grass. Red like the sunset. Sparkling with the golden gleam of two dozen four-pointed stars.

The glass began to crack beneath her, but she felt no pain.

" _Giving up now?"_ The voice whispered into her ear, voiceless, personless. _"Aren't you stronger than that?"_

Then Yui was there, kneeling down beside her, trailing a finger along the cracks that split one of the stars. _"Aren't you going to save us?"_

Hikaru said nothing. She lay at the foot of a leafless tree, surrounded by a ring of fallen stars, staring with a blank expression. Yui watched, green eyes glowing like lights in the shadows. Then she turned away, drawing back and disappearing soundlessly into the darkness beyond the glass station.

Hikaru lay there, silent, motionless. A moment passed, and she heard a woman singing.

… _We'll soar into the twilit sky_

 _Above the crystal walls_

 _And sail across the shining stars_

 _Beyond the distant rising falls…_

Her fingers twitched.

* * *

"This is just _perfect_ …"

Pain shot through Hikaru's back and right arm. She could feel herself moving, half-standing and half-dragged. She forced her eyes open, feeling them peel apart like wet glue and blinking away the blurriness in her vision. Where was she? What happened? All she knew was that her arm felt like it was burning, that the air was uncomfortably hot, and that whatever her head was resting up against, it was silver and had a faint smell to it, a combination of dry earth and the mustiness of some place dark and quiet. Somehow it was familiar.

She stopped moving when she realized that her left arm was slung around someone's shoulders, and that this someone was struggling to pull her limp body around. She stumbled, regaining the sensations in her feet, and looked up.

"You're awake," Riku said, coming to a stop.

"What happened?" she muttered, words slurring as she tried to shake away the haze. Her throat was sore and dry, and her mouth tasted sour.

"Hold on." Riku helped her over to the side so that she could lean against the wall and slide to the ground to rest. The muscles in her body cried out in pain—and then sighed with relief. She raked a hand through her hair, shutting her eyes until lights began to flash behind her eyelids. When she opened them, she saw the water bottle being offered to her in a gloved hand.

"Thank you," she mumbled, taking the bottle from Riku and downing half of it in a single gulp. She coughed, turning her head away, her stomach churning as the lukewarm water washed down her throat. She waited until she was sure she wasn't going to throw up, and then she took a slow and shaky breath.

"Better?" Riku asked. He stood beside her, arms hanging awkwardly at his side as he looked down at her.

"Y-yes. Thank you." Hikaru took another breath, stronger this time. Her head was getting clearer.

Riku nodded slowly, and then gestured at her. "I hope you don't mind," he said. "I just grabbed whatever bandages you had in your bag."

Her gaze dropped down to right arm. It looked swollen, and her entire forearm had been bound, wrapped loosely in a long strip of gauze. She touched the bandages with her fingertips, just the lightest prod, and immediately cringed at the pain that shot out from the inner side of her arm.

"You got hurt in that explosion," Riku explained. "It didn't look too bad, but I thought it would be better to wrap it up."

Hikaru tested the motion of her hand. Well, her fingers still worked, at least. "What happened?"

"You tell me," Riku said. "You just froze up while all those Heartless attacked." There was a sharpness in his voice that made her recoil. "We got blasted off the cliff when those walking kegs of gunpowder exploded."

Hikaru hesitated. "What about Sora, and Donald, and Goofy? And Pinocchio?"

"What about them?" Riku snapped. Then he shook his head, shaking away that sudden irritation and replacing it with something quiet and tired. "They're probably okay. They didn't fall as far as we did," he said, rubbing his head.

She watched him as he moved to sit down across from her, and she noticed how he cringed as he bent over. Had he gotten hurt in the fall? Or was it from the Heartless? She clenched her fists as tightly as she could, nails digging into the skin of her palms, anger boiling up in the pit of her stomach. Anger at the Heartless. Anger at the whale. Anger at Riku. Anger at herself.

 _What is wrong with me?_ she thought. _Why does this keep happening? You freeze up, you let your friends fight while you sit and watch…_ She couldn't help being angry at herself. Just like she was still mad that she'd been unconscious while Jasmine was…

"I'm sorry," she all but spat out as she jammed her hand into her bag to check for broken glass and spilled liquids. Her fingers closed around a cool glass bottle, still in one piece, and her shoulders sank down. "… I keep messing up," she added in a lower voice.

Riku said nothing, only stared, a silence that quenched some of her anger. Hikaru shifted, suddenly uncomfortable under his gaze. She tossed him the bottle, and his focus was broken by a look of surprise.

"It's a potion," she said.

"I know what it is," he said, but he still seemed uncertain somehow.

Hikaru pulled out another potion—her last, she was disheartened to find out. And she didn't have enough energy left to use a Cure spell. Just her luck, Donald had the other ethers. "Drink it," she said before tipping back her own bottle and chugging down the warm medicine. She saw, out of the corner of her eye, Riku do the same.

He coughed and cleared his throat, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. "Thanks," he said, an awkward tone hanging in the air.

Hikaru did her best to shrug. "Neither of us are any use hurt. Feeling better?"

"I should be asking you that," Riku said. "You're the one who passed out." He pushed himself up, rubbing his side before he approached her again, holding out a hand. "Come on, let's go before the Heartless find us."

As much as she didn't want to move, Hikaru nodded, grabbing his wrist and letting him pull her back to her feet. She used her staff as a walking stick, limping after him until they were walking side-by-side. The potion was beginning to work, but her body still ached. Exhaustion, panic, the throb of her right arm… She glanced around at the pulsating walls around them, wondering what sort of bacteria lurked in the slime and mucus.

"It's not your fault," Riku said after a long period of listening only to the squelching of their footsteps against the fleshy ground. There was a hesitation in his voice, uneasy and awkward. It was a complete turnaround from his irritation before, and it caught her off-guard. "What happened back there… It wasn't your fault. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said. "Surprised I'm still alive, but could be worse." _I could be alone down here. I could be dead._ He continued watching her, unconvinced. Eventually she conceded, opening her mouth to speak, but it took her a moment to find her voice. "It's just… Ever since everything happened, I've had a problem with sounds," she said. "Certain sounds. Like thunder, or those exploding barrels. I guess it got worse after that night on the island."

"After the island," Riku repeated before falling silence once more. "… But have you been… okay, lately?" he finally asked.

"More or less," Hikaru said, unwilling to think of what happened in Agrabah, the incident that haunted her in her sleep. "We've had a rough last few days, but…" She shook her head. "You'd know that if you came along, Riku. Why'd you run off?"

He shrugged and didn't answer for a moment. "I know when I'm not wanted."

"What? No. Why would you…? Is it because of what Donald said?" she asked, recalling that day in Traverse Town. Oh, yes, her annoyance flared up again. "Don't listen to him, he's just a grump. Probably upset because of Sora or something…" Though, thinking back, she hadn't done much to help his mood either. "We've been worried about you."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Duh," she said. "We… Well… I was worried," she said, looking down. Sora had been confident that Riku would be alright, and he hadn't been wrong. She just never expected that they'd run into each other in the digestive tract of a whale of all places.

"Huh, figures," Riku muttered. But in his next step, he regained some of the usual swagger she'd come to expect from him. "You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"Oh, I can believe that," Hikaru said. "Why were you even here in the first place, though? We got shipwrecked because Monstro swallowed us. You don't have a ship, do you?"

"No, I have my own method of travel," Riku said.

"What kind?"

A twitch at his lips. "I can't spill all my secrets, can I?"

"Fine, don't tell me." Hikaru huffed and pouted, but then she shook her head. She didn't have the energy to pry. "Can you at least tell me why you were in here?"

"I was looking for information," Riku said.

"About Kairi?"

"Yeah… About Kairi."

"Any luck so far?" Hikaru asked.

"Maybe. Not sure yet."

"Do you need any help?"

"Hmm…" He paused, looking at her and contemplating. "Maybe. We'll see," he said. "In the meantime, it might be best to get some rest. It's late and you look like you need it."

"Brilliant—sleeping inside a giant whale. Well, I can cross that off of my bucket list," she said.

He chuckled. "You too? Come on, we can probably throw together some shelter with the crates lying around."

"As long as we stay away from the barrels."

* * *

"We did have a watermelon," Hikaru said as she tossed Riku the bag of dried persimmons and pomegranates, "but I didn't want to lug it around, so I left in in the ship. This is all I have on me."

With their makeshift shelter of crates and cloth finished, the two of them had settled down on an old tarp to rest. For a while they just chatted—mostly Hikaru talking about all the things that she'd gotten up to with Sora and the others—but hunger had begun to set in not long after. "Well, it's better than nothing," Riku said, popping one of the fruits into his mouth. It was sweet and a little sour, the flavor stabbing into his tongue and making his mouth water. Not bad. "Plus, if you did bring a watermelon, it'd probably be smashed by now."

"Yeah," Hikaru said. "But it would have been a good projectile to use against the Heartless."

"Right, I'm sure a food fight would be a very effective battle strategy," Riku said.

"Shut up," Hikaru said, cheeks flushing. "Have you ever gotten hit by one of those things? Shit hurts."

"And how would you know that?" Riku asked.

"My brothers are idiots."

She said it with such a deadpan stare that Riku couldn't help it—he broke out into wild laughter. He clutched his stomach, stuck like that for a few moments before he managed to lean back against the wall of their shelter and wipe the tears from his eyes. But when he looked up again, he saw Hikaru's pout, and he had to stifle his remaining chuckles.

Hikaru shushed him. "You're going to attract the Heartless."

"Sorry, sorry. That was just a great mental image." It had been a while since he'd laughed like that.

"And what about you?" she asked, her cheeks still red. "I'm sure you've had some embarrassing stories, especially considering you've known Sora for years."

"Oh, where to start?" Riku said. "Kairi's birthday last year, for sure. Sora thought it would be a good idea to bake her a cake. Getting butter and cake batter out of your hair is a pain in the ass."

"Especially with your gorgeous locks, eh?" Hikaru said. "Though, how exactly did _that_ happen?"

"Food fights may not be an effective battle strategy, but apparently we have them anyway," Riku replied.

"Did you at least make the cake?"

"Yeah. Well, what was left of it, anyway."

"Ohh… I could go for cake right now," Hikaru said, leaning back. "Red velvet with buttercream frosting. It's been ages since I had any…"

"Sounds like you have a sweet tooth," Riku said.

"Yeah. Don't you?"

He shrugged. "Dessert's alright. I prefer pie over cake."

"Hmm… Apple? Or, no, chocolate haupia?"

Riku was surprised. "How'd you guess?"

"Second thing that came to mind," she said. "My mom knows how to make an amazing chocolate haupia pie… What I wouldn't give for a bite of that right now…" She chewed thoughtfully on a persimmon.

"Any sign of your family yet?" he asked after a moment.

"No," Hikaru said, sighing. "We've been so busy, locking Keyholes, fighting off Heartless… But there's still no sign of them. I'm beginning to wonder if I'll ever find them." She tapped her fingers against her staff. "Sometimes I feel like… Like I'm not trying hard enough."

"But you are," Riku said. For some reason, his throat tightened. "You would do anything to find them, wouldn't you?"

"I guess," she said. "I just have to keep telling myself that, right?" She gave a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I hope I find them soon," she went on, stifling a yawn. "Them and Kairi…"

"You should get some sleep," he said. "You look pretty much dead right now."

"I have a hard time sleeping on the ship—I don't think the whale is going to be much better." But she pulled her hood up over her head and slumped back against the crates anyway. "Are you going to be alright keeping watch?"

"Yeah, yeah, just go to sleep already," he said, nudging her leg with his shoe.

"Mm… And don't try anything funny," she added, eyes narrowing on him from under her hood. He felt his heart skip a beat, wondering if somehow she knew what he was planning… But then he saw humor in her expression. "Last time we had a sleepover, you scared the crap out of me. Multiple times."

"What can I say? You're just too easily frightened."

"And you're a jackass," Hikaru said with a light smile. It eased some of his apprehension, and he kept an eye on her as she lowered her head and slowed her breathing. Only when he was sure she was asleep did he released a long, drawn-out sigh.

He was wasting time here. He could have just used a portal to get back to searching for that puppet—he'd so stupidly lost track of him during that battle—but he couldn't leave Hikaru alone in a place like this. And if what Maleficent said was right, trying to bring Hikaru through a dark portal back to the mouth of the whale where it was safer would knock her out… or worse.

Well, it was nice to talk and laugh with someone again, at least. He'd been unsure of what Hikaru thought of him after everything that had happened, but the way they'd been speaking, it was like they'd never separated—like he'd never left. Smiling, laughing, joking… She'd been worried about him, which honestly surprised him.

He crossed his arms and clenched his fists at his sides. That was better than could be said about Sora, he thought bitterly. Some best friend. While Sora and his ridiculous gang of new friends were off sightseeing and participating in tournaments and acting like hotshot heroes, Riku had been doing everything he could do find Kairi. And now that he'd found her…

 _I need to get the puppet_.

* * *

A/N: Something has shifted...

Things have gone wrong very quickly in Monstro. The adventure will continue in the next chapter.

This chapter is among one of my favorites so far. Not that different in terms of overall plot for the world, but still with a lot of sequences I really enjoyed writing. What did you think of it?

Thanks for reading!


	22. The Belly of the Beast

A/N: Hello all, Tempura back with another chapter of Re-sketch. I didn't really have a plan for how this one came out. I kind of like it, though.

Thanks to ren7720 for the review. It's interesting hearing what people think will happen in the future. :3

Welp, let's move on, then. Enjoy.

* * *

The tender skin along the inner side of Hikaru's arm was raw, bloodied, and blistered. It peeled away in some places to reveal the weeping pink-red flesh underneath. Removing the bandages hurt more than she had expected, and though she tried to keep quiet, she couldn't help letting out a sharp hiss of pain, jaw clenched tight until she thought her teeth were about to crack.

She stuffed the dirty bandages into a spare bag to trash later and took a few moments to breathe. Sharp, shallow breaths, exhaled through her teeth. Then she lifted her left hand, held it an inch above her arm, and closed her eyes.

Focus. Breathe. The smell of flowers, the color green, the soothing warm of sunlight in cool morning air. Something to chase away the pain. Something to give her even a little bit of hope.

It was hard to think of all of that when she was stuck in the stinking gut of a giant whale, but she managed to cast a decent enough Cure. The burn didn't heal much, but the stinging pain dulled into a throb under the yellow-green light and misty leaves. She wrapped her arm up in her remaining fresh bandages and managed to haul herself to her knees.

Riku was waiting for her outside, arms crossed as his eyes traveled restlessly around the pulsating canyon walls. When he heard her emerge from the makeshift shelter, he glanced over his shoulder. "Ready?"

"Yeah, I think so." Hikaru stretched out her stiff muscles. She leaned against her staff and started forward. "Let's go."

* * *

 **Re-sketch**

 **Chapter 22: The Belly of the Beast**

"Riku! Hikaru! Pinocchio!"

"I don't think they're around here, Sora."

It felt like the days were passing by as they walked, fending off the Heartless and wandering through the winding passageways that sprawled out through Monstro's gut, but there was no sense of time amidst the humid, cavernous darkness. It was hard to tell, but Sora was positive that they were descending, venturing deeper into the whale, further and further away from the safety of the mouth.

"Let's take a break," Donald said, sitting down on a nearby crate and massaging his webbed feet.

"But we gotta find them," Sora said. For one fleeting moment they had all been together until the Heartless struck. Now he wasn't sure if they were alright or not.

"Aw, just a little break, Sora." Goofy let his shield vanish in a flash of light and massaged his wrists. "We've been walking for a while. If we're too tired, we won't be able to keep searching."

"Well… Okay." While Goofy and Donald rested, Sora remained standing and began to shift through the debris with the Keyblade. If they were sticking around, he'd might as well look for any lost supplies hidden away in the mess. They'd already found a couple dusty potions that were too old to use, but one treasure chest here held a fresh elixir and a little blue gemstone that might have been worth something, so Sora pocketed both for later.

He didn't find much else of worth. Some broken ceramic plates, soggy old clothes, a bag of rotting potatoes, and yet more scattered pieces of wooden hulls and gummi blocks from the ships Monstro had swallowed. As he looked around, he wondered how many people had been gobbled up by Monstro. And with a shudder, he wondered how many of them had survived.

Something caught his attention as he nudged away a broken gummi blaster—a crumpled piece of paper that stuck out between the debris. The Keyblade vanished, and he leaned over, careful not to rip the page as he tugged it free. "Oh!"

"What's that you got there?" Goofy asked, looking up from the bag of crumbled biscuits that he and Donald were splitting.

"It's from Merlin's book!" Sora waved it around, giving a little smile. Hah! Now he'd found one too. Now it was one on one, and he wasn't about to let Hikaru get the upper hand on him. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face—

But then his arms dropped, and he tucked the page away into his pocket without another word. Right, well… He needed to find her first. He blew out an unhappy sigh and crossed his arms.

"When we get out of here, I'm taking a long shower," Donald said, making a face and shaking whale saliva off of his wings.

"Same here," Sora said.

It wasn't a moment later that something crashed into his back.

He hit the ground, crying out as something sharp raked down his shoulder. The Keyblade flashed into his hand in an instant, and he scrambled back to his feet, reaching for his back. Part of his jacket had been torn, and he could feel blood beginning to well up along the narrow claw marks. A Shadow fumbled around in the debris behind him, tangled up the ropes and cloths, its antennas sticking straight up and its yellow eyes narrowed on Sora's Keyblade.

"Not more of them!" Donald groaned as the Heartless rose from the long shadows cast across the walls.

* * *

"It's quiet."

Hikaru lifted her gaze from her water bottle, glancing over to where Riku sat perched on the crates stacked along the ledge. They had been traversing the paths for some time now, climbing slowly upward along a narrow switchback and taking periodic breaks only to keep hydrated. The incline was gradual enough that it didn't really feel like they were making much progress, but one glance at the chasm stretching out beside them told Hikaru all she needed to know about how high they were hiking.

Riku was staring out at the chasm, at the empty darkness between the canyon walls. He had his legs propped up, arms resting on his knees, but a tension in his shoulders seemed to keep him from relaxing. "After what happened up in the throat, I would've thought there'd be more Heartless around," he went on.

It took her a moment to realize that he was right. After hours of walking, they'd only come across a scattered few Shadows and Yellow Operas—but even those Heartless had seemed rather disinterested in Hikaru and Riku, lacking the single-minded predatory ferocity that Hikaru had come to expect. "It's probably because they're trying to find the Keyblade," Hikaru said.

"The Keyblade?" Riku looked over to her, an inquiring look in his eyes.

"Yeah…" She rubbed her head, trying to reorient her focus away from the bewildering paths and passages and the jumbled map she was trying to draw up in her mind. It was hard to focus, but something about the topic of Keyblades and Heartless was easier to grasp than the incoherent insides of a whale. She tried to recall the things that Leon and the others had told them. "The Heartless are supposed to know where the Keyblade is. They're drawn to it. Well, they're drawn to darkness and hearts, I think, but they go after the Keyblade the most. That's probably why that big mob attacked us back there—because Sora has the Keyblade." And it was admittedly a little strange after getting accustomed to that constant anxiety. Weeks upon weeks of traveling, of fighting dark enemies and being hounded by Heartless. This lull was a little unnerving.

"Why is that?" Riku asked. "And why does Sora have it?"

"The Heartless are scared of the Keyblade. Based on how well it takes them out, it's almost like it was made to defeat them." Hikaru swung her foot, letting her heel tap against the crate beneath her. "But I don't know why Sora has it, or where it's from… Or what it is, really. It just… _appeared_ to him, he said, back on the islands. It was after you disappeared, and I wound up by myself in Traverse Town… I guess he was on his own then. Lucky thing it showed up. But I guess it's the reason why we're even on this journey in the first place. The key to our survival," she added, recalling the letter that Donald had received from the King—the letter had that set him and Goofy off on this chase. "The Keyblade's chosen."

"Hm." Riku turned his head, looking back out to the gorge. The words he spoke next were so soft, Hikaru almost didn't hear them. "A Keyblade…"

Hikaru took another sip of water before capping the bottle. "Have you heard about it before?"

Seconds passed before he finally responded. He continued to look out at the gorge, expression hidden, his fingers flexing out as he took a deep breath. "No, not really."

* * *

 _A hazy memory rising to the surface. A stranger standing on the shore. A near-forgotten secret._

" _Outside this tiny world is a much bigger one."_

* * *

Sora crouched down as the shadowy smoke cleared, his chest heaving as he tried to steady his spinning mind. He nearly plunged the Keyblade into the ground to give himself something to lean on, but on second thought, he realized that stabbing Monstro's innards wasn't a very nice thing to do even if his patience was wearing thin and he had some colorful words for this whale.

"I think that's the last of them," Goofy said, looking around the wide ledge and the mess scattered across the pulsing ground.

"Here." Donald came up to Sora's side, holding out a few ethers.

Sora nodded, popping one into his mouth and chewing the bitter gummy cube. Not his favorite taste in the world, but he wasn't about to complain. The cool, minty sensation seeped into his mouth, spreading into his head until the chill chased away the dizziness and the haze clouding his mind.

"Better?" Donald asked.

Sora nodded again. "Taking a break doesn't sound like such a bad idea," he said, plopping down on the ground and doing his best to ignore the unsettling dampness of the floor.

Donald gave a sort of snort, but he patted Sora on the shoulder before sitting down as well.

"Where do ya think we are now?" Goofy asked.

"Who knows," Donald said, lying back and drawing his hat over his face.

Goofy walked over to the edge of the fleshy overhang, looking out towards the canyon-like gap that stretched out before them. Other ledges stuck out from the walls high above their heads. It seemed like the Heartless had chased them through the narrow tunnels and passageways all the way back to the same gorge they had started at, though they were nearly halfway to the bottom.

Goofy cupped his hands around his mouth. "Hullo out there?" he called out, his voice echoing through the darkness. "Hikaru, Pinocchio, Riku?"

They waited a few moments. The low gurgling of Monstro's innards greeted them. Sora gave a sigh.

And then a noise from behind them, the sound of rapid footsteps and clanking metal reverberating from one of the tunnels. Sora grabbed his Keyblade and staggered to his feet, expecting more Heartless.

He was only half right.

"Duck!" Hikaru shouted, running out of the tunnel, her attention turned over her shoulder. Right behind her was Riku, who swerved out of the way just as she swung her staff and unleashed a blast of red hot flames down the tunnel.

The squadron of Soldiers were thrown back by the blast, clogging the passage in the trap of flames that reduced them to nothing but smoke.

Hikaru dropped to her knees, crouching to catch her breath. "That… worked better than I thought it would," she said. "Gods-forsaken Heartless."

"Not bad," Riku said, examining the damage left behind and patting her on the back. "Good plan, decent execution."

"Just decent?" Hikaru glanced at him with a laugh. But out of the corner of her eye, she must have noticed Sora and the others, because she stood up suddenly with a wide smile on her face and hurried over. "Sora, Donald, Goofy! You're alright!"

"Hikaru!" Before they could say anything else, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were promptly pulled into a tight, one-armed hug. Donald and Goofy returned the gesture, but Sora just stood there, feeling a little awkward.

"You okay?" Sora asked once Hikaru pulled away. At arm's length, he had a better look at her, and she looked almost as exhausted as he felt. Bags under her eyes and a weird sallow color to her skin. She didn't look badly hurt, at least, though he noticed the way her bandaged right arm just sort of hung idly at her side.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," Hikaru said.

"We were worried," Donald said. "After you fell down the cliff… You're lucky you're not dead!"

"Really lucky," Hikaru agreed with a nod. "I had a feeling we were getting close, though. Been fighting the Heartless?"

"Of course," Sora said with a grin, pulling away and spinning his Keyblade. "The Heartless have nothing on us." Excluding the numerous cuts and bruises and singed hair.

"Glad to see you're safe too," Goofy said.

"Yeah, Riku helped a lot," Hikaru replied.

Sora looked over to his best friend, the grin still hanging onto his face, but he blinked and his smile slipped away. "Where'd he go?" Only the remnants of the smoldering shadows and smoke lingered at the mouth of the tunnel. Riku was nowhere to be seen.

"What?" Hikaru turned around. "Damn it! Why does he keep running away?" Her mouth screwed up into a frown and she propped her good hand against her hip. "Well, he said he was looking for something in here…"

"He should've stuck around," Sora said. "Or at least told us what he was looking for." Five pairs of eyes were better than one, after all. He crossed his arms. This was all too reminiscent of Traverse Town. "So, you were with him after the explosion?"

"Yeah, thankfully. Spent some time sleeping off our injuries." She rubbed at her neck and grimaced. "What about you guys?"

"Fighting Heartless, mostly," Donald said. "And looking for Pinocchio."

"You haven't found him yet?"

"No, not yet. We still haven't figured out how to get back to that platform we all got blasted off," Goofy said.

Hikaru paused. "But isn't that the way to get back to the mouth?"

"Yeah," Sora said. "We're as good as stuck…"

"Happy faces, Sora," Donald said. "There aren't many passages left. And Jiminy's putting together a map."

"We only have a few paths to take from here," Jiminy said, hopping up onto Goofy's shoulder as he drew in his journal. "Including the one Hikaru came from."

"We explored that way pretty thoroughly," Hikaru said, pointing in the direction she'd come. "Didn't see anything…"

"I don't think Pinocchio fell as far as you did," Goofy said. "Maybe he's back in one of the other passages further above."

"Well, it's worth a look," Donald said. "That way it is." He started towards the tunnel with Goofy, Sora, and Hikaru following.

Sora felt a bit better now as he walked with his hands linked behind his head. It felt good now that everyone was back together again. One less worry, and an extra hand to help them with those Heartless swarms. But he couldn't help wondering about Riku.

* * *

" _Over here, Kairi!"_

 _It was Sora who spotted her first, his head raised and attention pointed down the dock to where the little girl with auburn hair and a white and purple dress was waiting. Riku glanced over his shoulder to her, giving a wave as she made her way down the dock, the wooden boards creaking with every one of her tiny, light steps._

" _What're you guys doing?" she asked, hands folded behind her back as she swayed on her feet, a curious look on her face as she looked at all the items scattered across the floor._

" _We're trying to catch some fish," Sora announced proudly, holding up his little green aquarium net and his makeshift fishing rod of bamboo and string._

 _Kairi giggled. "I don't think that net's going to catch anything."_

" _That's what I told him," Riku said, crossing his arms and giving a small grin._

" _It can!" Sora said, pouting. "It's the only one I could sneak out of the house, anyway… And if it doesn't work, we can use the rod! I even made my own hook."_

" _Want to help us, Kairi?" Riku asked._

" _Sure."_

" _You can help us put the bait on," Sora said, holding out a jar. "Look! I even got a live grasshopper!"_

" _Eek!" Kairi backed away, sticking her tongue out at the fat insect flapping its wings inside the jar. "Sora, that's gross!"_

" _Aw, it's just a bug!" Sora took a step forward._

" _No, keep it away!"_

" _Wait, Kairi!"_

 _Riku just watched as Kairi took off running with Sora chasing after her with the grasshopper in the jar, the screams of terror quickly fading away into the sound of laughter._

* * *

Riku walked in silence through the tunnels and chambers alone, his hands clenched tight and arms stiff at his side. He wasn't entirely sure why he was upset, but he knew the irritation that burned in his veins. That happy little gang just set him on edge.

No one had bothered to stop him. No one had bothered to follow. Not that he was surprised—who was he to interrupt their reunion?

And then there was Sora, acting like he was some hotshot and not just a sap who'd never won a proper fight, all because he'd somehow gotten that Keyblade…

That Keyblade…

Oh well, it was for the better. He was on a mission, and he didn't want Hikaru with him while he was searching. Dropping her off with Sora and his pals was the next best thing to leading her back to the puppet maker's ship. He could finally get on with this job.

Even if seeing her pull them in for a group hug rubbed him the wrong way.

"Help! Someone, help!"

Riku blinked, turning his attention upwards to a wooden post stuck in the wall. The puppet was up there, dangling by his fingers while a yellow bell Heartless buzzed around and tried to knock him off. _Perfect. At least something is going right_. He rushed forward, jumping onto a pile of crates and climbing up as high as he could. Raising his Soul Eater over his head, he leaped and swung, slashing through the Heartless and rolling to absorb the impact as he hit the ground again.

"Mister Riku," Pinocchio called, kicking his feet in the air. "Help me!"

"Don't worry, I'll catch you," Riku said.

"But I'm scared!"

Riku sighed. "You don't need to be, Pinocchio. There are no Heartless around. I promise I'll catch you."

Pinocchio made an uneasy noise, but eventually he let go of the post. Riku caught him, just as he promised, and set him back on the ground.

"Thanks, Mister Riku," he said, his joints clacking as he gave a cheerful jump. "You saved my life. Again!"

 _Not that a puppet has much of a life in the first place_ , Riku thought. "Are you okay? How'd you get up there anyway?"

"I was trying to climb up, but then I slipped and fell," Pinocchio said. "But I'm fine now—don't worry about me."

"Good." Riku paused, looking around. Well, now that he had the puppet, it was time to leave. But… he didn't quite feel like leaving yet. His mind kept wandering back to Sora and his friends. "Hey, Pinocchio," he said after a moment's pause. "How about we play a game?"

"What kind of game? Wait," Pinocchio said, shaking his head. "I should get back to Father… He's probably worried about me."

"Oh, come on," Riku said as the gears turned in his head. "It'll be fun." And he couldn't pass up a chance to mess around with Sora.

* * *

"Pinocchio. Pinocchioooo!"

"Pinocchio, where are you?"

"If you hear us, shout!"

"Pinocchio!"

"Oh, where could he be?" Jiminy asked, scratching his head.

"Hey, guys!"

They looked around, trying to find the source of the call that echoed throughout the narrow passage. Eventually they turned to a little ledge only a couple feet off of the ground, and they saw Pinocchio peering through a tunnel and waving with a smile on his face.

"Pinocchio!" Jiminy exclaimed, jumping up and down. "Oh, thank goodness! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Jiminy."

"Come on, Pinocchio, let's head back. Gepetto's worried sick," Donald said.

"In a little bit," Pinocchio replied.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"I'm playin' a game."

"A game?" Sora repeated. Now, of all times? He could hardly believe it. They'd just gone through hell and back to find Pinocchio, and now he was just goofing off?

"Hide and seek!" Pinocchio said. "You have to try and find me!"

"Wait, it's dangerous," Hikaru said. "There are Heartless around here."

"Come now, Pinocchio," Jiminy said. "I'm sure Gepetto is worried sick about you. Let's not keep him waiting."

"Aw, that's no fun," Pinocchio said. "Just one round."

"Pinocchio, stop fooling around!" Sora snapped. "We have to get back. This is no time for games."

Slow and steady footsteps. "But, Sora, I thought you liked games. Or are you too cool to play them now that you have the Keyblade?" Riku emerged from the tunnel behind Pinocchio, hands in his pockets and shoulder leaning against the wall. He was smiling, a cool and collected look on his face despite the mischievous glint in his eyes.

Sora was at a loss for words. "No, I…" What did he even mean? Too cool to play games? And what did the Keyblade have to do with anything? "What are you doing?"

"Just playing with Pinocchio," Riku said with a shrug.

"Did you find what you're looking for?" Hikaru asked.

"I guess you could say that." Riku shrugged his shoulders again. "Catch us, and maybe I'll tell you." He grabbed Pinocchio by the wrist and ran back down the tunnel even as Sora took a step forward and shouted for them to stop.

"What the heck is he doing?" Sora muttered. Didn't he know that Gepetto was worried about Pinocchio? He looked to Hikaru, wondering if she had any idea, but she shook her head, looking as confused as he felt.

"Might as well chase after them," Goofy said with a sigh.

"When we find them, I'm going to give them a piece of my mind!" Donald growled.

* * *

"I'll go on ahead—you wait here," Riku said, kneeling down and looking at Pinocchio. "Keep an eye out for the others. And the Heartless."

"Right!" Pinocchio smiled as he nodded his head. "Are you going to be alright on your own, Mister Riku?"

"Of course. Why, are you scared?"

"No!" But the puppet's nose grew an inch, and he turned sheepish. "Maybe a little," he said, and his nose shrank back down.

Riku chuckled. Okay, he had to admit, the puppet boy was nice company. Something about him… It reminded Riku of when he and Sora were just kids. "Call if you run into any Heartless." He headed into the next chamber, looking around as he tried to get a good idea of where they were. They'd been going downwards, it seemed, though the passage was a bit different from the rest of the rooms. The floors were still slimy and gross, but something thick and heavy filled the air, a steadily increasing noxious scent of bile and burning plastic.

He sensed a pulse of darkness and spun around, thinking it was a Heartless. Instead, he saw Maleficent emerge from a portal of green fire near the entrance of the chamber. "Taking your time, Riku?" she asked.

"I'm getting the job done," Riku replied, holding back a grimace. "I'll bring the puppet back soon enough."

"And in the meantime, you waste hours playing a child's game," Maleficent said. "Why do you still care about that boy? He has all but deserted you for the Keyblade, after all."

"I don't care about him," Riku said. Why should he if Sora didn't care either? "I was just messing with him a little."

"Oh, really? Of course you were," Maleficent said, smirking down at him. "And the girl?"

"She's… a different case," Riku said, his voice dropping a little as he crossed his arms.

"Hmp." Maleficent passed him, opening another portal. "Remember, it is when you face the light that the darkest shadows are cast. Beware the darkness in your heart. The Heartless prey upon it."

"Mind your own business," Riku snapped, but Maleficent was already walking through the portal. He didn't need that witch telling him what to do or how to do things. He would do what he had to in order to help Kairi.

"Mister Riku, Mister Riku!" Pinocchio's voice echoed from the tunnels. Riku blinked, turning to see the puppet boy hurrying into the chamber and straight past him. "They caught up!"

"Did they?" Riku looked back just as Sora came running in with Hikaru and the other two right behind him. Riku stepped between them and Pinocchio, giving the puppet boy a chance to escape into the next room.

"Riku!" Sora said, skidding to a stop. He glowered at Riku, genuinely mad for once, but it wasn't very intimidating with a face like his. "What's the matter with you? What are you thinking? We have to get Pinocchio back to his father!"

"Why?" Riku said. "He's just a puppet."

"Just… Just a…? What do you mean by that? So what if he's a puppet?"

"There are better things he could be used for," Riku said. "Instead of just pretending to be a kid. He's a puppet with a heart. He could have answers… Answers that could help real people. The people who matter."

Sora stared. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Sora," Riku replied, the corner of his mouth twitching. "You only seem interested in running around and showing off that Keyblade these days. Do you even want to save Kairi?"

Sora recoiled, and Riku almost smiled at that reaction. "I… I do," Sora said after a moment. "Of course I do."

"You don't sound very confident," Riku said. "I'm the one who's been doing all the work to help her."

"Riku," Hikaru said, eyebrows creasing as a realization began to set across her face. "Do… Do you know what happened to Kairi?"

"…" Riku's jaw tightened, and he felt those probing, questioning eyes trained on him more than ever. But the only image he could think of was that limp, lifeless body…

A shell of the girl she once was. And it was his fault that she…

No… It wasn't his fault.

"You should've been there, Sora," Riku said, eyes narrowing. "You were the last one on the island. You should've helped her. And now she…" He shook his head, glancing over his shoulder. "Not many puppets have hearts," he said quietly. "I'm not sure, but maybe he can help someone who's lost theirs."

And then the realization on their faces turned to horror, so silent, he could've heard a pin drop. Instead, all that filled the air was a muffled gurgling, the groaning of the living walls around them.

"We could still work together, Sora," Riku said softly. "What's more important? A puppet that's not even a real boy? Or your friends?"

"He may be a puppet," Sora said as the little cricket in the suit and top hat crawled up onto his shoulder. "But he's a puppet with a heart. And a conscience."

"A conscience?"

"You might not hear it, but right now it's loud and clear," Sora said. "And it's telling me you're on the wrong side!"

"… I see." _And I'm not surprised,_ Riku thought bitterly. He held Sora's defiant glare for a long time before he shifted his gaze to the others. Goofy in his quiet uncertainty behind a raised shield. Donald glowering with his grip tightening on his staff.

Hikaru was the one who finally spoke. "How can you even make that choice?" She stared at him. Confused. Hurt. But something else was burning in her eyes, the color of melting amber. Anger. Resolve.

The air disappeared from his lungs. His throat tightened, his whole body going tense like he'd been punched in the gut. He clenched his hands into fists, and for a moment, he closed his eyes.

 _Of course._

But then he heard a scream. "Oh no," he breathed, turning towards the tunnel that Pinocchio had gone down. Had he run into a Heartless? Riku broke into a sprint, raising Soul Eater over his head, and he heard the others following close behind.

* * *

"Is that a Heartless?" was the first thing Goofy asked when they entered the circular, sprawling chamber. Dips and grooves decorated the walls like tiny pockets. Ten feet below them in a craggy pit, a foul-smelling yellow liquid pooled along the bottom of the chamber, bubbling and steaming like a stew of wood and half-dissolved gummi blocks that floated along the lake's surface. Across the lake, a strange double-faced Heartless, its body purple and pear-shaped, was climbing up the wall, dragging itself around by its long tentacles. And trapped within its cage-like body was Pinocchio.

"Help!" Pinocchio shouted, stretching out a hand between the gaps in the body's mouth as the Heartless pulled itself up into onto one of the ledges. "Mister Riku! Hikaru! Sora! Someone!" The Heartless bumped its body with one of its long arms, knocking Pinocchio off his feet and cutting off his cries.

"Fira!" Sora shouted, swinging his Keyblade forward. The fireball exploded against the Heartless's head, making it stagger. The flames faded away, leaving behind smoke and blackened burns. But the Heartless snarled, jabbing the ends of its tentacles into the fleshy walls of the chamber, a green glow surging into its body. The burns on its face began to heal before their very eyes.

"It's a parasite," Hikaru said, wrinkling her nose and adjusting her grip on her staff. Part parasite, part cage. Well, Sora had a name for it, at least.

"We gotta get Pinocchio out of there," Jiminy said.

"You up for it?" Riku asked, glancing over to them.

Sora readied his Keyblade. "No problem!" He let loose another blast of fire as Goofy hurled his shield across the chamber. The Parasite Cage turned its thick back to the brunt of the fire, blocking the flames as it pried its tentacles free of the wall. It swung hard, slamming the shield and sending it flying back towards them.

"Blizzard!" With a swing of her hand, Hikaru called up a wall of ice. The ice cracked on impact, the shield imbedding itself halfway into the wall.

"Thunder!" Donald cried, launching a bolt of electricity at the Heartless. The spell missed by an inch, striking the wall behind it instead. The chamber shuddered and shrank, the floor rolling under their feet as the walls constricted.

"W-whoa!" Sora tripped, his shoes sliding along the slippery floor. Riku grabbed him by the arm before he could go slipping over the edge, but the yellow liquid at the bottom of the chamber sloshed around, hitting the walls in massive waves and sending up a burning spray that filled the air.

"WAK!" Donald sputtered and flailed, trying to shake the spray off of his feathers. "It burns!"

"It's stomach acid," Riku said, hauling Sora back up to his feet as the chamber settled down.

"If we're not careful, we'll end up as Monstro's lunch," Goofy said.

"Yeah, kind of figured." Sora rolling back his shoulder and turned, watching the Parasite Cage as it crawled along the walls of the stomach. Despite not having any legs, it had a pretty good grip with the claws that sprouted from the ends of its tentacles. It was already well out of reach of physical attacks. "Fira!" he shouted again.

The Heartless tightened up, pressing its body against the wall and turning its back to them. The fireball left hardly a mark on its back.

"Hold on," Hikaru said, eyes narrowing as she took aim with her staff. "Blizzard!" The spell shot out like a bolt of blue magic, hitting one of the Parasite Cage's tentacles and erupting into a crystal block of ice. The Heartless gave a screech, trying to pry is claws free, but it was frozen to the wall. Before it could strike at the ice with its other tentacle, Donald launched another Blizzard spell that pinned it to the wall too.

"How do we get to it?" Sora asked, looking around the chamber, trying to chart out a path along the bumpy, pocketed surfaces.

Riku moved first, leaping over to the side and hooking his fingers into the pockets of the wall. "I'll get it!" he said, swinging his body over and planting his feet against the wall. "Just keep it busy!" He began to climb, inching his way around the chamber.

Sora nodded. "Blizzara!" He and the others began to unleash a volley of ice magic at the Heartless, keeping its limbs frozen and encasing its back in frost while Goofy kept his eyes on Riku and the shifting acid lake. The Parasite Cage curled up on itself under the assault, its whole body shuddering.

"Help!" Pinocchio's muffled voice came from within the Heartless. "It's scary in here!"

"Hold on, Pinocchio!" Sora shouted. "Riku!"

"Got it!" Riku was only feet away from the Heartless. He crawled further up the wall, gaining height, until he was above the Heartless's face. Then he raised one hand, summoned his wing-shaped blade, and dropped.

His shoes crashed into the Heartless's face, and he swung down, severing one of its tentacles. The Parasite Cage shrieked in pain, its body dangling by one arm. Inside of its cage body, Pinocchio was thrown around.

Riku hooked a hand on the teeth-like bars that held Pinocchio captive. He raised his sword to slash again, but with a sudden jerk, the Parasite Cage pulled its frozen claws free. "GAH!"

"Slow!" Hikaru shouted at the same moment Donald threw out a Blizzard spell that burst apart into an icy ledge along the far side of the chamber. Riku's fall was cushioned only by the rate at which he fell; when he hit the ledge, he buckled over, clutching at his side and gasping.

Down below in the pit of stomach acid, the Parasite Cage landed with a great splash on the half-submerged remains of a large, broken gummi ship.

"Pinocchio!" Goofy cried.

There was a moment of silence as the Parasite Cage lay motionless, sprawled out atop the wide wing of the ship. But then Pinocchio's shaky voice came. "I-I'm okay!" he said as the Parasite Cage sat up and rubbed its head with its good arm.

"Let's go!" Sora said, eyes narrowing in on the gummi blocks floating in the stomach acid. He leaped down, landing on an engine, arms flailing as his platform shifted under his weight. "W-whoa!" His eyes began to sting, a sour stench burning at his throat and nose and making him gag.

Behind him, Goofy jumped down too, skipping over a corroded armor piece before reaching the same gummi block Sora was perched on. "We can't stay down here too long," Goofy said, waving off the heat and fumes that were almost suffocating.

"Right." Sora aimed his Keyblade behind him, mustering up his magic. The rustling of leaves in the trees, the tang of salt on the ocean breeze… The vigor and excitement of watching the wind propel a sailboat over the ocean waves. "Aero!" The burst of wind shoved the gummi block forward, letting it skid across the acid and right into the floating ship and the awaiting Heartless. The Heartless slammed down with its tentacle just as Sora and Goofy jumped out of the way and onto the rocky platform of the broken ship.

"Careful not to hit Pinocchio!" Hikaru cried.

"I know!" Sora called back as she cast a Haste spell over him. He felt energy pooling around him, the air alive with static. "Impact!" he shouted, stepping forward and swinging his Keyblade out. The burst of red energy caused the Parasite Cage to stagger back, momentarily stunned. Pinocchio was knocked around from the movement, but he seemed alright inside. "Come on!" Sora jammed the Keyblade between the teeth of the Heartless, trying to pry open its mouth. He reached inside, hand outstretched to Pinocchio, but the Parasite Cage shuddered and knocked him back with a wild flail of its arm.

"Cure!" Donald called, setting off a glowing green light over Sora's bruised and aching body.

"Thanks, Donald," he said, shoving himself back to his feet.

Goofy gave a cry as the Parasite Cage swept its arm along the floor of the ship and knocked him off of his feet. The Heartless raised its fist into the air. Goofy's eyes widened, and he rolled out of the way just in time to avoid being smashed.

"Aero!" Sora called out, whipping up a cushion of wind around Goofy as the Parasite Cage tried to knock him into the stomach acid.

"Oof!" Goofy just managed to cling to the edge of the ship. "Thanks, Sora! Look out!"

Sora's head jerked up as the Parasite Cage dipped its tentacle into the acid, an undulating coming at the hollow flesh of its arm. It raised its arm, acid dripping down onto the gummi block platform and eating away at the colorful elastic material.

The steaming yellow acid spewed out into the air, a harsh mist that burned anything it touched. Sora threw up another Aero, but the acid slipped through the wind currents, splashing against his skin. He yelped, wildly wiping away at the acid with his hands, but his bare fingers began to scald too. He stumbled back, falling on his rear and nearly tipping over into the acid.

"Sora!" Pinocchio cried.

The Parasite Cage lifted its arm for another downwards swing, but a blur of yellow and blue plummeted down from above. Riku slashed the Heartless across the face, interrupting its attack and staggering as he landed on the ship.

"Quick!" Goofy scrambled forward while the Heartless was busy clutching at the shadows billowing out from the gash on its face. He shoved his shield between the Heartless's teeth, struggling to pry its mouth open. But the Parasite Cage curled its body in on itself, its arm shielding its face while it's jaw locked shut.

"Fire! Thunder! Blizzard!" Donald threw out spell after spell at the Heartless, but all they served to do was fill the chamber with smoke and static and steam.

Sora shoved himself back into sitting, ignoring the way his skin screamed in the places where the stomach acid left blistering red marks. He coughed into his shoulder before squinting up at the Heartless, his mind racing. Physical attacks wouldn't work. Magic wouldn't either. But he didn't need to _attack_ the Heartless, he just needed to get Pinocchio…

The idea came to him in a flash. "I got it!" he said. "Guys, hold on!" The barrage of magic from above came to a stop as he fumbled with his pockets, pulling out the golden lamp. "Genie, help us out!" he exclaimed, rubbing the lamp.

Blue smoke billowed out from the lamp's nozzle, flooding the chamber in a whirlwind of magic. Genie burst out from the smoke. "Sora! Good to see you!" he said, grinning madly. "I was hoping you'd call soon! What can I do for you, my spiky-haired friend?"

"What in the…?" Riku could only stare.

"I need you to hold open its mouth," Sora said, pointing to the Parasite Cage.

Genie turned and blinked. "Yeesh, now that's an ugly bug," he said, rolling up his imaginary sleeves. "Leave it to me! Open wide!" He rushed forward, dodging as the Parasite Cage lashed out with its tentacle. In a swift movement, Genie seized the Parasite Cage's by its jaws, prying them open with a roar of vigor. "Hurry! He's a lot stronger than he looks."

"I got him!" Goofy leaned in, reaching for Pinocchio, who was pressed up against the back of the Parasite Cage's mouth. "C'mon, Pinocchio, I got'cha!"

Donald gave a shout. "Watch out!"

The Parasite Cage raised its tentacle from the pool of stomach acid and blasted Genie point-blank in the face. Genie gave a yelp, his grip on the Heartless slipping as he rubbed at his eyes. The Heartless's mouth clamped shut, trapping Goofy by the waist between the cage bars.

"Goofy!" Sora scrambled over, grabbing Goofy by the back of his vest and pulling. But despite the kicking and flailing, they couldn't get him free.

"Now _that_ was a cheap shot," Genie said, wiping the acid from his face and scowling. "Alright, the gloves are off. One order for a grade-A professional bug zapper coming right—"

But a sharp gurgling cut him off, making all of them freeze. The entire chamber quivered, the floor and acid lake trembling as the walls stretched out around them for a single moment. Sora and the others—even the Heartless—looked around in confusion.

And then the stomach heaved.

* * *

One moment it was quiet in the confines of Monstro's mouth. The next, a storm of gummi blocks, stomach acid, and screaming bodies came flying out of the throat.

Hikaru landed in the water with a splash, other bodies and blocks crashing through the surface around her. Her body was burning, tingling, the acid washed away by water. A moment later, she realized what the water truly was, and her own stomach began to rebel against her. She tried to orient herself upright, paddling with only one good arm as the remnants of a last-ditch Aero spell conjured currents in the water around her. And then she propelled herself to the surface, gasping for air.

 _DISGUSTING!_ The thought was there, even if she didn't have the energy to shout. She blinked the whale spit from her eyes— _gross, gross, gross_ —and looked around as she struggled to tread water. "Sora," she called, her voice a strangled hiss. "Riku…! Donald, Goofy…!"

"Hikaru!"

She turned around, seeing Gepetto standing on the deck of his ship, his hands gripping at the rail. Then she heard the sound of the others emerging out of the lake.

Riku was first, hair hanging lank to his shoulders, confusion on his face until he, too, realized he was floating in a pool of saliva. Then Genie erupted out of the water, holding onto Sora and Donald in his arms.

"I'm going to need a shower after this," he said.

"You're telling me," Donald grumbled, shaking out his dripping feathers.

"Wait…" Sora looked around. "Goofy! Pinocchio!"

Hikaru's eyes widened. She and Riku scanned the lake before looking to each other. "Shit!" Hikaru took a deep breath and dropped, plunging back into the depths and squinting through the murk. Movement beside her made her jolt back, frost forming at her fingertips as magic crackled in the palm of her hand, but it was only Riku, struggling to see through the gloom as well.

The currents shifted, and another body joined them below. Genie, alone, was wearing a scuba mask of all things, a diving lamp held in his hands to pierce the darkness.

Genie pointed down towards a large, blurry shape near the bottom of the lake. Hikaru immediately began to dive towards the shape, but with little progress. Riku undid the straps of his wading pants, kicking off the outer layer to swim a little faster, though his jeans seemed to still be slowing him down.

"Hold on," Genie said, his voice a muffled gurgle through the water as he snapped his fingers.

A ripple of magic spread across Hikaru's skin, making her look up just as the dark pressure field fell down on her. She dropped to the bottom of the lake, landing lightly on her feet beside the Parasite Cage that was lying idle on its back Monstro's tongue. Pinocchio peered up at her from inside the cage, and Goofy, still trapped between the bars, kicked out his feet and looked at her over his shoulder, his hand clamped over his nose and mouth.

Riku landed on the Parasite Cage's other side. He aimed down with his sword to pry open the Heartless's mouth.

He didn't see the Parasite Cage's swing until it was too late. The Heartless slammed him in the chest, knocking him back, air escaping his lungs in a flurry of bubbles. Hikaru looked down at the Heartless, its yellow eyes gleaming at her through the water as it pulled back its fist for another punch.

A pink flash lit up the water, and Hikaru's body went as translucent as smoke. The water that touched her skin suddenly felt icy cold, stinging into her nerves, sharper than water should be. The Parasite Cage's fist sailed harmlessly through her body. She reached into the cage, her whole form slipping into the Heartless until she was floating in the Heartless's mouth like Pinocchio.

Her Wayfinder's light died, and Hikaru went solid. She grabbed Pinocchio by the hand and looked to Goofy, nodding her head once.

And then she aimed her hardest kick into the Heartless's throat.

The Parasite Cage gagged, its mouth jerking open in just a moment. Goofy pulled himself free and immediately pushed himself through the water, away from the Heartless. Hikaru held on tight to Pinocchio as she kicked off after him. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw the Heartless convulse before it fell still once more, its body finally fading away into shadows and nothingness.

Hikaru struggled to swim. Her bad arm dangled limp at her side, while her other was preoccupied with holding onto Pinocchio. She paddled as fast as she could with her feet, but her lungs were beginning to protest. Her chest felt like it was burning.

She felt a hand hook under her arm. She looked up, seeing Goofy next to her, doing his best to drag her towards the surface. Then Riku was there, taking Pinocchio and freeing her good arm. They swam like that for only a few seconds before Genie reached them, a beacon in the murky darkness. Scooping them up in his arms, he carried them the rest of the way to the surface.

Hikaru slumped over and coughed. Oxygen flooded into her hungry lungs, and she released an uneasy groan as she rubbed her face.

"That was," Riku started, slumped over next to her, looking just as miserable. "That was…"

"That was cool!" Pinocchio said with a grin, absolutely unaffected by the dip in the water.

Hikaru groaned again, this time a response shared by Riku. Only Goofy managed a weak smile as he reached over to pat Pinocchio on the head.

"Hey, over here!"

She looked up to see Sora and Donald waving at them from Gepetto's ship. Genie floated over at a gentle pace, placing Hikaru and the others on the deck with just as much care.

"Are you okay?" Sora said, scrambling over to them.

Goofy rubbed his nose. "Ahyuck, we're fine."

"You big palooka!" Donald huffed and crossed his arms, but the relief on his face was undeniable. "We thought you might've been…"

"Oh, Pinocchio!" Gepetto cried.

"Father!" Pinocchio launched himself forward, jumping into Gepetto's awaiting arms. "I'm sorry, Father! Am I in trouble?"

"No, of course not," Gepetto said, patting his head. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Hikaru collapsed onto her back, staring up at the roof of Monstro's mouth. Even though her right arm was burning, every muscle in her body seemed to let out a collective sigh. She didn't even care about the whale spit anymore. "Thanks, Genie."

"Of course," Genie said, giving a little salute as his image began to flicker. "Glad to be of help! Anyway, it looks like my time is up. Call me if you need me."

"See you," Sora said as Genie dispersed into blue smoke and faded away.

* * *

Riku was the first to move of the exhausted party sprawled out on the deck. He stood up on shaky legs, gritting his teeth and pushing himself up, fighting back the urge to clutch at his side. All those falls had aggravated his injuries, but he managed to push through the pain and the ache in his ribs. He started for the stairs.

"Riku."

The voice made him stop. He glanced back, greeted by the concerned gazes of Sora and his friends. Hikaru sat up, facing him, while Goofy and Donald watched him carefully, suspiciously, from their positions on the floor.

Sora, though, was already rising to his feet. "What you… What you said about Kairi… She didn't… She didn't really…?"

Riku said nothing at first. He looked towards Gepetto and Pinocchio standing at the far end of the ship. Pinocchio staring at him with such an innocently curious look on his face. It made his stomach twist.

Sora followed his gaze. His eyes narrowed, and he edged to the side, as if he was about to put himself between Riku and Pinocchio.

Riku laughed. A harsh, bitter laugh. "Don't worry," he said, turning away. "I'm not going to pick a fight. Not now."

"What are you doing, Riku?" Sora asked.

"I'm doing what I have to," he said. "Whatever it takes."

 _Because nothing else matters._

He took off, vaulting himself over the railing of the ship, landing on the fleshy ground below. He heard footsteps, the scramble of Sora and Hikaru and the others running to watch. He saw Sora preparing to leap after him.

Riku raised a hand before that could happen. Shadows billowed up in the air before him, a swirling, rippling mass of purple and black smoke. Sora's eyes widened, and he hesitated at the railing. Donald and Goofy gasped. Hikaru took a step back.

Riku faced ahead, took a deep breath, and pushed himself forward into the darkness.

* * *

A long time had passed.

Sora sat at the makeshift table, a towel drawn over his shoulders, still damp at his neck where the water dripped from his hair. Crackers and jam sat before him on ceramic plates, untouched. Hikaru and Goofy, sitting to his right and left, had said nothing; Donald, sitting across the table, quietly sipped his tea. In the shelter of the cabin, Jiminy spoke with Pinocchio, the only sort of noise that grounded them to the ship.

Gepetto approached the table hesitantly. "Your ship's finished," he said, wiping the oil off of his hands.

"Huh? Already?" Donald asked.

Gepetto nodded. "You should be able to fly now. Whenever you're ready."

"Wow, that was quick," Goofy said with a small smile. "Thanks, Gepetto."

"Yeah, we owe you one," Sora added. Though he didn't feel quite as enthusiastic as the others.

"Oh, it's the least I can do after everything you've done for me and Pinocchio," Gepetto said. "But… What happened to that silver-haired boy? Was he one of those friends of yours?"

Silence. Donald and Goofy exchanged glances with each other before turning to Sora, who rubbed his face and lowered his gaze. Hikaru clapped a hand on his shoulder, saying nothing.

 _Riku… Kairi…_

* * *

Riku sat in silence, his arms resting along the back of the chair, his chin resting on his arms. He stared at the girl lying unconscious on the red cushions of the ship cabin. She was pale—sheet-white—and her body was completely limp. The life had been sapped out of her—no, _stolen_ from her. He remembered the last time he had seen her, that day the door opened. They'd all left back to the mainland, laughing, joking, anticipating the journey ahead of them. But now…

"So, you've finally returned."

He hardly looked up at the voice. Though he hadn't heard Maleficent enter the room, the prickling at the back of his neck alerted him to her presence long before she'd spoken.

"Tell me, where is the puppet?" Maleficent asked, coming up to his side and glancing around. "I see it is not here."

Riku pursed his lips. "I couldn't get him."

"Hmp. So your little game went awry?"

Riku kept quiet no matter how much he wanted to snap back a retort. So what if he didn't grab Pinocchio? He wasn't about to get into a fight—not in the state he was in. Not after everything that had happened. That was the reason. That was…

His chest tightened. Emotions and ache, eating away at his core. But he shook his head, pushed it away. That was just weakness showing—a moment's hesitation—wasn't it?

"No matter," Maleficent said. "The puppet was only a possibility. We have more important things to focus on now."

"What can I do?" Riku asked without taking his eyes off of Kairi.

"There are seven maidens of the purest heart," Maleficent said. "We call them the Princesses of Heart. Gather them together, and a door will open to the heart of all worlds. Within lies untold wisdom. There, you will surely find a way to recover Kairi's heart. Answers that not even the puppet could hold."

"Princesses of Heart," Riku repeated, letting the words play off his tongue.

"You already brought us dear Jasmine," Maleficent said. "She makes the sixth. The seventh, I fear, will not be so simple to find."

"I'll find her," Riku said, rising from his seat. Pain shot through his side, and this time, he was unable to hold back a flinch. "Whatever it takes."

Maleficent smiled. "Very well," she said, a green fire flickering in her eyes as she raised her staff. "In that case, I'll grant you a marvelous gift. The power to control the Heartless!"

Riku's eyes widened, but he felt the surge of power rush through him. It boiled his blood, chasing away the pain. His heart hammered in his chest as a smile broke across his face. He took a deep breath, and for the first time, his thoughts were focused, his mind was cleared. No worry, no guilt. He knew what he had to do, and he had the means to do it. "Soon, Kairi," he murmured, glancing down at his empty friend.

 _Whatever it takes…_

* * *

" _So, where did you come from?"_

 _It was the first question he asked her, that day that they first really met, when Mr. Tealsea brought her to meet them while they were playing in the yard outside of Sora's house. The little girl with the auburn hair and watery blue eyes—the stranger from another land, all alone in these quiet islands surrounded by the endless sea._

" _Um…" Kairi shifted her feet, her hands behind her back, the toes of her sandals digging into the ground._

" _Are you from another world?" Riku asked, feeling his heart speed up. Another world, somewhere beyond this tiny place. "You're not from around here, so… You must be. Right?"_

" _I don't know," Kairi said softly, lowering her head. "I… I don't remember…"_

" _Aw, Riku," Sora spoke up, lowering his arms from where they were crossed behind his head. "You're making her cry."_

" _Huh? No, I…" Riku blinked, eyes widening when he saw the way that Kairi's shoulders began to tremble. "I… I'm sorry."_

 _Kairi sniffed, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand. "S'okay," she mumbled._

" _Riku didn't mean it," Sora said. "He just gets a little pushy sometimes."_

" _Do not," Riku said, crossing his arms and scowling—as well as a six-year-old boy could scowl, anyway._

 _Sora just scratched the back of his head. "Oh, I know. Hold on, I'll be right back!" He scampered off across the grass, disappearing around the side of the house._

 _Riku and Kairi remained standing there in an awkward silence. Kairi gave a last sniffle and shook her head, straightening up. Riku massaged his arm and hesitated. Somewhere in the trees, a mynah bird squawked._

" _Sorry," he said again after a moment passed. "I didn't mean to make you cry. I was just curious, is all."_

" _It's okay," Kairi said, her voice clearer and stronger now. "I just… don't know who anyone is, or where I am… Or where I came from."_

" _You must be confused," Riku said. "That's okay. Me and Sora—we're here. We'll look out for you."_

"… _Really?"_

" _Yeah." Riku nodded. "We'll be your friends, Kairi. Whenever you need us, we'll be here."_

 _Kairi said nothing at first, but she managed a small smile. Her eyes were clear and shiny, the same color as the blue glass bottles Riku sometimes saw on the shore. He gave a tentative smile in return._

" _I'm ba-a-ack!" They heard Sora's voice before he came bounding back around the house. He was holding onto a cluster of pink and yellow flowers, some with their roots and clumps of dirt still dangling from the stems. "Here you go, Kairi. These are for you."_

" _Flowers?" Riku said, hands on his hips as he quirked an eyebrow._

" _What? My mom says you're supposed to give them to people to help them feel better."_

" _That's so sappy, Sora."_

" _Is not!"_

 _Kairi giggled, making them turn to look at her. She held the flowers close to her chest. "Thank you," she said, looking at Riku and Sora. "Both of you."_

* * *

A/N: And so concludes our encounter with Riku.

At first, I wasn't sure where I was going with this chapter. Originally it was much closer to the game's sequencing, though I got the idea to cut a few parts out in order to keep the plot a little tighter and prevent extra back-tracking. It involved reworking some encounters and prominent dialogue exchanges, though, so I'm not quite sure how it came out. I do like how the chapter came out, though; the boss battle in particular. Other references were planted around in order to tie bits of the story with elements that don't come up until later games.

Also, hahah, ever realize that Riku's wearing two sets of pants? I figure the outer layer is probably like wading pants, though tying them off at the ankles with belts doesn't seem very water-proof. Ah, well.

So, what did you think? Did you enjoy the chapter? Next time, we'll be having a little interlude... And we'll get to meet someone new. Ooh, how exciting.

Thank you for reading!


	23. The Pegasus Cup

A/N: Hello everyone, Tempura here with a change of pace! After spending so much time in the gut of a whale, I'm sure Sora and the others could use a breath of fresh air. Why not make a little stop while we're at it?

Enjoy.

* * *

 **Re-sketch**

 **Chapter 23: The Pegasus Cup**

"Alright," Sora said, stepping away from the crackling bonfire. He spoke into a folded cloth, shielding his lungs from the acrid pollution that was quickly eating away at the rotting driftwood. Dark plumes of smoke were already beginning to fill the whale's cavernous mouth. "I think that's good."

Goofy nodded. "Let's hurry," he said, dropping the last of the driftwood onto Monstro's tongue and turning around. The Highwind sat at the front of the mouth, idle and waiting, the door wide open.

The chamber began to shake. Monstro's tongue shifted under their feet, sloshing the lake of saliva. Sora staggered, watching as the wall of teeth before him began to part. Air rushed into Monstro's mouth from the shining void of stars, blowing the smoke back towards the throat and making the whale gasp.

Sora and Goofy started for the Highwind. "I did it, guys!" Sora shouted, waving his hands against the strengthening wind. Donald, visible through the front window at the pilot's seat, started up the engine.

Goofy was the first to make it to the ship. He leaped through the doorway, taking hold of the handle and leaning out with his hand outstretched. For a single moment, the wind stopped. "Sora!"

Sora threw himself forward just as the massive cough came billowing out from the giant whale's lungs. "Whoa!" The force of the cough slammed him through the doorway and knocked Goofy off of his feet. The door shut behind them, sealing the air pressure, and the gummi ship was shot out into open space.

"GAH!" Cupboards swung open, sending tin cans and bags of crackers spiraling into open air as the ship tumbled through space. Sora flipped over one of the seats and landed hard on the armrest, knocking the wind out of him as the Highwind leveled out.

"Ow…" Hikaru groaned from her spot on the floor.

"Is everyone alright?" Donald asked, peering out from the cockpit. He was the only one who'd been buckled in, though his hat had somehow ended up snagged on a lever near the ceiling.

"We're fine, Donald," Goofy said, getting up and helping Sora back to his feet. "Mostly." He moved towards the co-pilot's seat, plopping down and pulling up the diagnostics check.

Sora rubbed his side and cringed as he leaned over the seats to look out through the windshield. Bits of wood and remnants of the bonfire floated out amongst the colorful gas clouds and asteroid debris. Gepetto's tiny make-shift ship glided past them, and he could see Pinocchio peering through the window and waving. "I hope they're going to be okay," he said, waving back as they flew off. "We gave them the coordinates for Traverse Town, right?"

"Yep," Goofy said, glancing over the radar. "In fact… Hey, would'ja look at that? We're pretty close!"

"Monstro spat us out by the Coliseum!" Donald said. "Half an hour away."

"Should we stop by?" Goofy asked.

"Why not? Phil probably knows something about treating injuries." Sora glanced over to Hikaru, who had managed to climb back onto her seat, only to curl up on her side into a tight ball. They'd spent another day with Gepetto and Pinocchio to rest up, but they were all still in pretty bad shape. Donald was worried that he'd broken a bone somewhere in his wing, and pus had begun to leak from Hikaru's burns. The wounds from the stomach acid they'd all received had also begun to inflame. Sora felt a little sick looking at all of it.

They made it to Olympus Coliseum in about thirty minutes, just as Donald had said, passing chunks of floating earth and the lingering remains of old ships and world fragments on the way—but very few Heartless ships crossed their path. Maybe they'd all been scared off by Monstro.

Donald put the Highwind into park high in the atmosphere above the world, checking on the controls one last time before beaming them down through the bright, reddening sky. They landed at the top of the mountain, just outside the open and inviting doors of the Coliseum. Only a few wispy cirrus clouds hung overhead, but below the summit of the mountain stretched a layer of thick clouds that obscured much of the land below from view.

Goofy shielded his eyes as he moved to the edge of the staircase, looking out at the orange sun that was descending past the ragged mountain range in the distance. "Wow…"

"They sure have a nice view up here," Sora said, moving to stand next to him. Not as good as the sunsets back home, but it was sure something else.

Something hit the ground behind them, a scuffle of noise. Donald gave a quack of alarm, and Sora turned around, eyes widening when he saw Hikaru buckled over on her knees, one hand braced against the dirt.

"Hikaru!" Sora rushed over. He and Donald grabbed Hikaru by the arms to heave her back up to her feet—only to be nearly dragged to the ground themselves.

"Wak!" Donald cried. "Hey!"

"S-sorry," Hikaru mumbled, leaning against Sora's arm. Her body felt slack and heavy—like deadweight. "I don't feel too good…"

"Whoa, whoa." Sora grabbed her by the shoulders, holding her steady when she began to sway. Her head bobbed with every shallow breath. Sora pressed a hand against her forehead, nearly pulling back in surprise at how hot and clammy it felt. "Uh-oh."

"Come on," Donald said, grabbing Hikaru by the elbow. "We'd better find Phil, and fast."

They passed through the massive doorway and into the vacant courtyard, but as they neared the main building, they saw a figure with a familiar twitching tail. The lion boy had his back turned to them, speaking animatedly with a green-haired girl who was sitting on the steps just outside the lobby entrance.

"Okay, sure, you might've _technically_ won that time, but that was just luck," he said.

"Oh, really?" The green-haired girl raised a slender eyebrow. She was young—probably Sora's age, or maybe even younger. She wore a green and yellow tunic, while at her waist hung what looked to be a coiled whip. "So, kicking that minotaur's butt and sending it halfway to Athens was just luck?"

"Yep."

"Even though _you_ were the one in the headlock?"

"Mmhmm. Pure luck."

"Well, we'll see if it's just luck tomorrow." The green-haired girl grinned, a glint entering her eyes. But she hesitated, her gaze landing on Sora as he and the others approached. She leaned to the side, peering around Lyon with an innocent sort of curiosity.

Lyon's ears twitched before he turned around. "Oh, hey!" he said, shooting them a toothy grin before blinking, the smile slipping off of his face. "Wow, you look horrible. What happened to you?"

"Got swallowed by a giant space whale, fought some Heartless." Sora did his best to shrug when he had Hikaru's arm pulled over his shoulders. "We were hoping that Phil would be able to help us out."

"You guys get all the fun, huh?" Lyon said, though it held none of his usual playful tone. "I think Phil's getting things ready for the Pegasus Cup… I could try to find him…"

"There's a healing temple in the town below," the green-haired girl said, rising to her feet. "They can probably help you. I'll take you there—one second. Summon!

Light flared up around them, pooling across the ground like a shimmering puddle. Something began to rise up out of the light—first the feathery yellow crest, then the wide blue eyes, then the orange beak. The large bird was taller than all of them, with a long neck and powerful legs that somehow didn't match the petit wings folded at its sides. A musty scent clung to its feathers. It reminded Sora of the chicken coop in elementary school, back when he and Riku had volunteered to—

He shook that thought away.

"This chocobo will help you guys get down there," the girl said. "It's kind of a long walk."

The chocobo cocked its head to the side, looking at Sora with an inquisitive expression and nibbling at his jacket hood.

"Uh, thanks," Sora said, pushing the bird's face away. "My name's Sora. This is Hikaru, Goofy, and Donald."

The girl nodded. "I'm Rydia. Now let's go—your friends look like they're about to pass out."

* * *

Far below the thick, darkening clouds stretched a bustling, breathtaking city. Evening had already settled in by the time they reached the bottom of the staircase, but it seemed later than it was thanks to the heavy clouds. More gray than red, but it was a gray that was cut through by the warm firelight that shone through the glass-less windows and the massive stone columns that lined the biggest buildings and temples.

Even though the marketplace stalls were closing down for the night, people still crowded the streets, driving carts pulled by cows, peddling clay pots and urns at makeshift stands, selling flowers at street corners. The smell of cooking lamb and mouth-watering spices made Sora's stomach growl, and he realized that it had been a few days since their last substantial meal.

"The temple is where a lot of people go after tournaments at the Coliseum," Rydia explained as she walked ahead of them, one hand resting at the base of the chocobo's neck as she led it down the street. People seemed to pay little mind to the giant bird, though the two boys who were playing ball near the fountain stopped to stare. "Free service for heroes."

"What about junior heroes?" Goofy asked.

Rydia giggled. "Junior heroes too. Otherwise, Lion Boy over here would be out of luck."

"Hey," Lyon said, scowling at her. "Who was it that had to be rushed to emergency because of that harpy, again?"

"You, actually, in case you forgot," Rydia said.

Lyon opened his mouth to respond, but he shut it a moment later and scratched his chin. "… Huh."

They stopped at the bottom steps of a large, looming temple ringed by those familiar stone columns. A bright light from within illuminated the darkening streets, accompanied by the strong scent of burning herbs and spices that cut through the thick rain-smell adrift on the wind. Above the main doorway, Sora could make out a symbol carved into the stone, like two snakes intertwined around a rod.

"Here we go," Rydia said. "Let's get you guys checked in. The nymphs'll get you back to tip-top shape in no time." She hurried on ahead, guiding the chocobo that was still carrying Hikaru on its back. Sora lingered on the steps a moment longer, glancing to Donald and Goofy, who shrugged in response.

"Come on, Spiky," Lyon said, clapping a massive paw against his back. "You guys could probably use a nice long soak in the bath, eh?" He rubbed his nose and grinned.

"A bath?" Even though they'd cleaned up in the Highwind's shower multiple times and done their best to wash their clothes in the bathroom sink, Sora still felt a little gross from the dip into that lake in Monstro's mouth. A bath was just what he needed. "Right," he said, managing a weak smile that felt tight in his cheeks as he started up the stairs.

But when he reached the doorway, he stopped, eyes widening as he took in the sights of the hall. Ornately decorated tiles made up the smooth floor, and the high ceiling was held up by sturdy pillars. Bright fires flickered in their pedestals, some of them tinted blue or green, while numerous potted plants hung from the ceiling by wires and chains, their leaves and vines and flower petals so dense that they spilled over the edges of their vessels like cascading waterfalls.

"Welcome," a cheerful voice rang out, as bright and pleasant as a bell. A nymph with dark skin and honey-rich hair was walking past them towards a side door, carrying a number of folded towels in her arms. "We'll be right with you. Hello, Lyon."

"Evening, Melia," Lyon said with a wave.

"Wow," Goofy said. "This place sure is fancy."

"Yep. Bed, bread, and bath. They got everything here," Lyon said. "And speaking of bread, I'm going to check out what they're serving for dinner."

"This is a hospital, not a hotel." Rydia came walking over from the side door, hands on her hips. Lyon just grinned and ducked past her, following the smell of food. Rydia huffed and rolled her eyes before turning to Sora and the others. "Hikaru's being looked over right now. Sounds like she had an infection or something—nymphs said she'll be okay, though."

"That's good," Sora said.

Donald nodded and rubbed his wing. "Maybe they can take a look at me, next."

"Waiting area's right over there." Rydia gestured over to a row of seats lined up against the wall.

They only had to wait about ten minutes before the nymph who had greeted them returned to the main hall. She called them in one-by-one to the examination room, looking carefully over each of their injuries. It wasn't quite like the hospitals back in Destiny Islands. The rooms were less clinical, smooth stone instead of cold, hard linoleum. The astringent smell of alcohol and disinfectant was masked by the smoldering herbs.

"Well," the nymph woman said after a while, lifting her hand from Sora's back. The warmth of the Cure spell faded away in the still air. "That should just about do it. All you need to do is wash off the grime."

"Thanks," Sora said, rolling back his shoulder. The gashes had been healed, and the stiffness was gone. "We owe you."

"Anything to help the young heroes who helped to protect the Coliseum," Melia said.

Sora blinked. "You heard about that?"

"There's hardly a person who hasn't. A group of rookies helping Hercules defeat the guard dog of the Underworld? And you're the boy who defeated our little lion cub. You have a promising road ahead of you."

Sora scratched his head, a sheepish grin working its way across his face.

"But," Melia said, "if the young up-and-coming hero truly wants to help a humble temple such as ours, we do have a tip jar at the front desk." She winked. "Anyway, bath is down the hall and to the right. You can leave your clothes on the side, and I'll have one of the nereids wash them. Afterwards, you can head over to the dining hall for some food—that, I'm afraid, isn't free."

"Right." Sora nodded and pushed himself off of the examination counter. A nice, warm bath. Oh, man, he couldn't wait.

* * *

The patients' quarters were quiet. Most of the cots were empty, the occupants having gone to the dining hall for dinner. A few remained sleeping under the covers of their beds, as peaceful as the dead—though Lyon realized a moment later that a comparison like that wasn't the best to make about people recovering in the hospital. He glanced around the long room, making his way past the cots as his tail swished along the ground. He sniffed the air, trying to separate the smells that mingled in the hall: herbs, cloth, sweat, and illness.

He found Hikaru lying in one of the cots, curled up on her side on the far side of the room. She didn't stir as he walked over, but he could tell that she was awake. "Hey, Doe Eyes," he said. "You hungry?"

"Not really," Hikaru said. She turned over and, after a moment of preparation, sat up. "But thanks."

Lyon set the tray of food onto the bedside desk, removing the lid over the soup as carefully as he could with his claws. Then he plopped down in the unoccupied bed next to Hikaru's, stretching his legs and stifling a yawn. "How're you feeling?"

She scratched her head, doing little to help her already tangled bedhead. She looked better than she had before, but there was something missing to her. A spark that Lyon couldn't quite place. "Alright," she said. "Sort of like I got hit by a truck."

"That sounds painful. Gotta be more careful, right?" He grinned. "Can't go dying on us yet."

"I'll keep that in mind." Hikaru lifted to bowl and sipped, not even bothering to use the spoon.

Lyon's ears drooped a little. "You seem kinda down, Doe Eyes. What happened?"

She didn't speak at first. She set her bowl down, pulling her legs up to her chest and resting her chin on her folded arms. "… A lot," she said, staring at the opposite wall as the corner of her mouth twitched into a frown. "A lot's happened."

* * *

"So, what brings you to Thebes?" Rydia asked, looking over at them from across the table.

Sora had headed over to the dining hall as per Melia's suggestion, feeling better than he had in ages. A combination of magic, medicine, and a long soak in the spring had done wonders for his injuries. The others seemed to be doing a lot better too; the swelling on their acid wounds had gone down, Donald found out that his wing wasn't broken but just sore from being twisted around, and Goofy looked as chipper as ever. Only Hikaru was absent from dinner—though she'd had her burns cleaned, bandages changed, and panacea applied to her arm, she remained in the patients' corridor, resting up in one of the temple's cots. Lyon had volunteered to check on her and take her dinner, though apparently she was too tired to join them.

"Just stopping by," Sora said, pausing a second to swallow his food. "We were… in the neighborhood, so we thought we'd drop in and say hi."

"What about you, Rydia?" Goofy asked. "What were you doing up at the Coliseum?"

"Oh, well, I'm here for the tournament," Rydia said. "I've heard all about this Coliseum. That satyr is the one who trained Hercules. Thought that maybe I could learn a thing or two here."

"Hey, talking about that tournament…" Lyon wiped his mouth on the back of his paw. "You guys planning to enter?"

Sora shrugged. "I dunno. I don't think we're all up to it, are we?"

"Not me," Donald said, stirring his kakavia around.

"I'm kinda tired myself," Goofy added.

"You look like you're in pretty good shape, though, Spiky," Lyon said. "What do you say about teaming up with me? Rydia here thinks she can wing it alone even though Phil said that he'd rather have at least teams of two for this tournament."

"I'm not alone, Lion Boy," Rydia said, placing her hands on her hips. "I have my own allies."

"I would've thought that _you'd_ prefer to wing it alone," Sora said, looking to Lyon. "What happened to all that big talk last time we were here?"

"Yeah, well… I've been doing some thinking." Lyon leaned back in his seat, turning his gaze to the ceiling. A noise was audible over the din of the hall, the distant pitter-patter of rain against the temple rooftop. "Teaming up with someone else wouldn't be too bad, and you're not a bad fighter, Spiky… As long as you don't hog all the spotlight. What do you say?"

"Huh… I dunno," Sora said, looking to his friends.

"Go ahead, Sora," Goofy said. "If you feel like you're up for it. Just don't hurt yourself too much."

"We could use a vacation," Donald added.

Sora hesitated before nodded slowly. "I guess," he said, setting his napkin onto the table next to his half-emptied plate. "I'll think about it."

They paid Hikaru a visit after dinner, bringing her a dessert that she barely touched. Melia, who was doing her rounds checking up on the patients as they returned to their beds, advised that it was better if Hikaru remained in the temple for the night. No one argued, so after the short visit, they left to let Hikaru rest up. On the way out, Sora made sure to drop a hefty sum of munny into the jar on the front desk.

By the time they passed through the front entrance, the full darkness of night had fallen over the city. The fresh air refreshed their senses, clearing away that thick herby smell and replacing it with rain. Sora stood at the top of the stone steps, shivering a little at the wind that sprayed misty droplets into his face. Looked like it was going to be a rainy night. He wondered if it was going to be a storm.

"Sora," Rydia's voice came behind him.

He turned around, a little dazed. "Huh? Wha?"

She stared at him, rubbing her chin, a thoughtful look on her face. "You're a summoner, aren't you?"

"Huh?"

Rydia reached over, poking Sora in the chest. "You, Spiky. You can summon, right? I can tell."

"I think she means Simba," Goofy said.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess I am, then," Sora said, scratching his head.

"I don't get to meet many other summoners," Rydia said. "I'm one too. Although… I thought I sensed something… Do you have something on you?"

"Um…" Sora shook his head, but then he remembered the strange blue gem he had found in a chest inside Monstro. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out.

"Hey, that looks kind of like the stone that Leon gave you," Donald said.

"Oh, the poor thing," Rydia said, taking the gem from Sora and examining it in the light of the temple before holding it to her ear. "But it still has a pulse."

"That's a summon?" Sora was a little curious now.

Rydia nodded. "It says it's called a Watergleam… This calls for some magic!" She wrapped her hands around the gem, squeezing and closing her eyes. The air around her sparked with magic, and Lyon edged away with his tail flicking back and forth.

There was a flash of light. Rydia examined the gem once more in the light, and seemingly satisfied, she handed it back to Sora. "Here you go, Sora. He's not in top shape, but he should be able to maintain his form for a little while now."

"Thanks," Sora said, summoning the Keyblade.

"What are you doing?" Donald asked.

"Gonna check out the new guy." He took a step back, planting his feet firmly against the ground and taking a deep breath. What was this one going to be like? Was he going to be like Simba? He rolled back his shoulders before he threw the Watergleam into the air and raised his Keyblade. "Summon!"

The Watergleam unleashed a blindingly bright flash of light, a small shape forming within and growing bigger and bigger until—

"Whoa!" Sora made to run, but he only made it a couple steps before the baby elephant crashed into his back and gave a happy trumpet. "Ack, ow…" He rubbed his head, but the elephant prodded him with his trunk and smiled. "Wow… You have some pretty big ears."

The elephant recoiled, suddenly looking sad. He got off of Sora and started walking away.

"W-wait! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!"

"Smooth move, Spiky!" Lyon said.

"Shut up," Sora said, cheeks flushing. Turning back to the elephant, he lifted a hand up but left a gap between them. "I'm sorry. If it means anything, I think your ears are cool."

The elephant regarded him warily before giving a small trumpet and flapping his ears. Much to Sora's (and everyone else's) surprise, the elephant began to lift off of the ground.

"Wow," Donald said. "It can fly!"

"A flying elephant!" Sora cried. The elephant flew in a circle over his head before swinging down and grabbing Sora by the back of his shirt. "W-whoa! Wait, what are you—" The elephant tossed Sora into the air and caught him on his back. Sora sat up, clinging to the collar around the elephant's neck as they went for a spin through the rain. "Careful!" he said, but despite the lurching in his stomach and the raindrops falling into the eyes, he couldn't help giving a tiny laugh.

The elephant gave another trumpet before he slowed to a stop, hovering in the air. He took a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut, and released a blast of water into the sky from his trunk.

"Dumbo" was the name that flashed into Sora's head as the elephant touched back to the ground and reverted to the Watergleam. He pocketed the gem, setting it next to Simba's Earthshine, and gave his Keyblade a spin.

"Not bad," Rydia said when he returned to the stairs. "But if you want to see how a real summoner does it—well, I'll save that for the tournament tomorrow."

"Yeah, well, Sora and I can take you and your summons on, Ryd," Lyon said, slinging an arm around Sora's shoulder and grinning. "Right, Spiky?"

"Yeah." Sora nodded. "I'm in."

* * *

"Oh, man, an actual bed." Sora all but collapsed onto the bottom bunk. It wasn't all that comfortable—the mattress was stiff and the blankets were scratchy—but after days in the Highwind, being able to stretch out and relax on just about anything was better.

"You're taking the bottom bunk?" Lyon asked. "Fine by me. I like the top better anyway." He climbed only halfway up the ladder before pouncing the rest of the way. "Ahh… This is the life."

"You said it."

"Heheh. Well, this is nothing compared to the beds back home," Lyon said. "But I always look forward to it after a day of hard work. Doe Eyes is lucky—the temple beds are pretty good too. Almost Olympian-grade relaxation—if you don't mind being around all the sick people."

Sora just stifled a yawn and let his eyes slip shut.

"… Hey, Sora."

"Yeah?"

"Doe Eyes told me… you saw your friend."

Sora opened his eyes.

"I don't know all the details. Sounds like a rough couple days, though," Lyon said. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Sora swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"You sure?" Lyon asked. "If you need to let it out… A good roar, or…"

Sora made sure to smile, even though Lyon couldn't see it. "I'm fine," he said. "Don't worry about me. We have a tournament to worry about, right?"

"Hm." The bedposts creaked as Lyon shifted in the bunk above. "You're just like her," he said, making Sora's smile falter. There was a faint huff in his voice. "But, you're right, the tournament's tomorrow. We'd better get some sleep. Just…" He paused. "Never mind. G'night, Spiky."

"… Night," Sora mumbled.

* * *

The next day, the competitors were up bright and early for the tournament. This time, Sora was prepared for the wakeup call. "Up and at 'em!" Phil's voice came through the closed door. "No time for shirking around! Sora, Lyon, you two up?"

"We're up!" Lyon called, pulling on his gloves and flexing out his claws.

Sora finished buckling up his shoes. "Up and ready to go."

"Heh, let's hope so," Phil said before the sound of hoof-steps against the floor disappeared down the hall.

Sora and Lyon darted off towards the breakfast hall, picking up a bite to eat before jogging over to the arena where the rest of the competitors were already gathering. It didn't seem like Donald or Goofy were up yet, and there was no sign of Hikaru either; probably sleeping in since they didn't have to get up so early. Sora spotted Rydia across the arena, though she was so engrossed in conversation with a warrior from Mycenae, he could only wave a hello.

"Alright, kids! We're going to start the Pegasus Cup in an hour," Phil announced once the sun was high enough above the horizon. He was all but bouncing on his hooves. "It's a small one today, but don't get cocky. Is everyone ready? Yes? Good. Now, here's the bracket. Look it over, scope out your competition… And we'll start the countdown."

"Heheh, looks like we're the last ones up this time," Lyon said.

"Rydia's going to be in the middle," Sora said, tracing his finger over the brackets. "And the first is…" His eyes widened as he read the names. "No way…"

"Hey Sora!" a familiar voice called. Sora turned around to see Yuffie and Leon walking over, Yuffie looking chipper and Leon looking like… Well, like Leon.

"Hey!" Sora grinned. "I didn't know you guys were going to be entering."

"Well, it gets a little boring in Traverse Town sometimes," Yuffie said. "We thought we'd have a go at one of these tournaments that the moogles keep talking about."

"How has your journey been?" Leon asked. "Find your friends?"

"It's…" He hesitated, and then shook his head to dispel the negative thoughts that threatened to distract him. "It's been rough," Sora admitted. "Still searching, but… We're figuring things out. Oh!" He perked up a bit as another thought occurred to him. "Did you guys run into an old woodworker and his son—a little boy that's a puppet?"

"Oh, yeah," Yuffie said. "Right when we were about to leave, Aerith told us that there were some people asking around for Leon. Gepetto and Pinocchio, right?"

"We made sure they had a place to stay," Leon said. "An empty house over in the First District."

"They were super happy," Yuffie said. "You'd better stop by later and check up on them. They wanted to thank you in-person for sending them our way."

Leon gave a short nod. "You did good, Sora."

"But where're the other three?" Yuffie asked, looking around. "I thought they'd be with you."

"They're sitting out this time," Sora said. "They're right on the seats… Over there." He pointed to where Hikaru, Donald, and Goofy were sitting towards the top of the stands. "We had some trouble in the last place we visited. So instead, I'm battling with this guy here." He nudged Lyon in the arm.

"Name's Lyon. More friends of Sora's, huh? Nice to meet you. And it'll be nice to beat you!"

"Oho, confident little kitty, aren't you?" Yuffie asked as she leaned over and tugged at Lyon's ear. He grimaced and twitched, but when he swatted away her hand, Yuffie was still grinning. "My name is Yuffie Kisaragi, the world's greatest ninja. This is Squall—oh, pardon me, _Leon_. And if you think it's going to be a breeze battling us, you have another thing coming!"

The tournament started an hour later at Phil's announcement. By then, the arena had filled to half-capacity—townspeople and beings from the wilderness come to see the show, and some of them Sora even recognized from the past two tournaments. Phil gave his opening greetings, trying to pump up the crowd as much as possible, until the anticipation and excitement transformed into cheers and whistles.

Sora, Lyon, and Rydia moved to wait with the other competitors at the side of the arena, watching the first battle commence. Yuffie and Leon stepped up to their side of the arena, while at the other arrived an aggressive centaur.

"Leon's no pushover," Sora commented as Yuffie threw out a spray of shuriken at the centaur's hooves and Leon took the opportunity to attack their distracted opponent from behind. He remembered quite clearly the first time he'd run into Leon in Traverse Town: he'd been knocked out, but not before Hikaru had jumped in front of him and gotten herself injured in the process. Now it seemed that between Yuffie's fast and evasive techniques and Leon's brute strength with that gunblade, they were a formidable team.

"Eh, he's alright," Lyon said, leaning back and crossing his arms behind his head. "Nothing we can't handle, huh, Spiky?"

"I hope so." Sora had gotten a lot stronger since his first day in Traverse Town, but he still didn't know if he could take on Leon.

A few Heartless teams had entered the tournament, but those matches were uneventful compared to the actual competitors. Sora and Lyon swept through the duo of Fat Bandits with ease, and Rydia had used her whip to trap an unruly Bouncywild and delivered a finishing kick with her summoned chocobo. They fought through three rounds, cutting through the teams and making their ways up the brackets before they reached the semifinals. Sora and Lyon took position on one end of the field, and Rydia stood across from them with her whip unraveled and focus in her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to fight the both of us?" Lyon asked.

"Worry about yourself!" Rydia said.

Lyon revved up his chainsaw and charged forward, swinging in a wide arc. Rydia jumped back, lashing out with her whip. Lyon gave a gasp as the golden cord snapped in the air in front of his face.

"Coming through!" Sora leaped over his teammate, flipping and swinging down with his Keyblade. Rydia swiftly dodged out of the way, stepping back several feet before unleashing a Blizzard spell in his direction. "Fira!" Sora shouted, countering the blast of ice and snow with a stream of fire. The two elements collided in the air, filling the arena with a layer of steam.

"I can't see anything," Lyon said, his sniffling loudly.

"Hold on, I got this," Sora said. He thrust his Keyblade into the air. "Aero!"

The swirling burst of air blew away all of the steam. They looked around, bewildered, but the crowd began to shout and point.

"Above you!"

Sora and Lyon looked up to see Rydia perched on one of the pillars just as she unleashed a summon in a burst of light and mist.

"… Uh-oh," Sora said as the white dragon peered down at them with bright green eyes.

The dragon reared its head back and let loose a blast of radiant mist. Sora didn't wait to see what would happen if he was hit by the attack—he held his Keyblade out and threw up a protective barrier of wind around himself and Lyon. To his horror, he watched as the mist ate away at the ground around them, leaving crumbling marks in the stone.

"Yikes!" Lyon said, peering through the wind and mist towards Rydia, who was grinning down at them. "I don't want to get hit by that attack."

"I don't think we're going to be able to get close as long as that thing's out," Sora said. "… Okay, I got an idea." He reached into his pocket, backing away as the mist dragon prepared for another attack. "Simba!" The Earthshine gem began to hum in his hand, and he held it over his head. The lion exploded into being, landing on the ground and letting loose a roar.

"Hey, you know other lions too?" Lyon asked, a glint in his eyes. Simba glanced at him for only a moment before turning his attention on Rydia and the mist dragon. "Alright, Jungle King, let's go. A-one, a-two…!" They took a deep breath.

The mist dragon released another radiant breath that enveloped the floor of the arena, but a giant booming roar echoed throughout the coliseum, blowing away the mist and sending a wave of sound straight at the dragon. The dragon was thrown back, and it curled in on itself before vanishing in a cloud of mist. Rydia staggered off of the pillar, but she threw out her hands below her, opening up another portal of light. A giant bird with glowing red eyes burst free from the light, catching her on its back before she could hit the ground.

"Not so fast!" Sora shouted as the cockatrice took off into the air. He threw his other summon gem over his head, releasing Dumbo in a flash of blue light. The baby elephant looped around, pulling Sora onto his back before flying after Rydia. Sora pointed his Keyblade after their target, trying to time the right moment… "Now!"

Dumbo shot a jet of water from his trunk, but the bird was too fast and nimbly dodged the attack. They raced through the air, trying to shoot down the cockatrice while Rydia threw back Fire and Blizzard spells that Sora and Dumbo swerved to dodge or block.

"One more time, Jungle King," Lyon said from the ground, and he and Simba let loose another roar.

Rydia leaned forward, gripping the cockatrice's feathers as they spun out of the way and began to climbing higher into the air. Sora and Dumbo chased after them, flying further and further away from the arena until the audience looked like bugs on the stands below. Sora felt his head beginning to go light, his breaths coming in rapid. "Hey, stop running away…!"

The cockatrice suddenly spun around, coming down in a high-speed dive with its claws outstretched. Sora's eyes widened and Dumbo gave a terrified trumpet. They veered out of the way as fast as they could, but Sora felt pain rip through his cheek as the cockatrice's talons grazed his face.

A numbness spread out from the wound, drowning out the pain and weighing him down. "W-what?" His words were beginning to sound slurred. "Dumbo… Back down!"

Dumbo nodded, changing direction and followed Rydia back to the arena floor. The cockatrice before them opened its wings just moments before it would have crashed into the ground, and Rydia jumped off as Lyon rushed forward and swung his growling chainsaw. Sora saw the bird disappear in a flash of light, but he felt the sight disappear from his left eye as the numbness crept through his body.

Dumbo broke his fall by flaring out his giant ears just above the ground before he shimmered and reverted to gem form. Simba charged forward, catching Sora on his back before transforming back into the Earthshine. Sora rolled onto the ground, finding it hard to move his limbs as he tried to force himself back up to his feet.

He saw Lyon chasing after Rydia, swinging away with his chainsaw while the summoner dodged and lashed out with her whip. It looked like Rydia was almost out of magic—the spells and the summoning seemed to have taken a lot out of her. It had taken a lot out of Sora as well, but he gritted his teeth and lifted his Keyblade, groaning like it weighed a ton. He aimed, gasping for air, and waited for the right moment.

Lyon flinched, dropping his chainsaw as Rydia's whip wrapped around his wrist. He tried to pull away, but Rydia gave a sharp tug, knocking him off of his feet.

"Blizzara!" Sora shouted, letting loose the last of his magic in the form of ice and wind. Rydia's eyes widened as she turned, but she couldn't escape the attack in time. The left half of her body was caught in the freezing blast, and she fell to the ground, unable to break free.

"Darn it!" she shouted, flailing her free arm, but her whip had been partially encased in the ice.

"And she's out!" Phil shouted. "Victory goes to the Combat Kings!"

Sora managed a smile as he heard the audience erupt into cheers. It looked like they had given them a good show! Hopefully the finals would be as good as the chase and the spell slinging. He watched Lyon pump a fist into the air and jump with joy, but as the lion boy hurried over to Sora, alarm flashed across Lyon's face. "Spiky, are you o—"

Sora fell forward with a heavy thud, everything going dark.

* * *

"Sora! Sora, are you okay?"

Someone was shaking his arm. Sora blinked slowly, looking up and squinting in the light at the figures hovering over him. He groaned, sitting up slowly and rubbing his face. "Ow… What happened?" He looked over to see Lyon crouched over next to him, along with Rydia, Hikaru, Goofy, Donald, Phil… Even Leon and Yuffie.

"Cockatrice talons have a paralytic venom in them," Rydia said. "Not lethal, but it knocked you out for a little while."

"How are you feeling?" Hikaru asked, obviously worried.

"A little sore, but… mostly fine," Sora said.

"Can you still fight, kid?" Phil asked. "We still have the finals to go through."

"Of course," Sora said, pushing himself up despite the tightness in his legs. He hid his pain well. "We committed to it. Plus, I'm not going to just drop out against you guys," he added, looking to Leon and Yuffie.

"Don't push yourself too hard, Sora," Yuffie said, placing her hands on her hips. But a moment later, she grinned. "But that's the spirit I like!"

"Alright, good to hear," Phil said. "Everyone, clear the arena! You four, take your positions. We're starting this match ASAP!"

Leon and Yuffie walked to the opposite side of the battlefield, and Sora took a moment to catch his breath. "You sure you're alright, Spiky?" Lyon asked.

"Yeah, of course," Sora said, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and summoning his Keyblade. "It'll be a piece of cake!"

"Good guy," Lyon said, patting Sora on the back and readying his chainsaw. "Now, let's go for the gold."

* * *

Yuffie was the first to jump into action. "Come and get it!" she said, rushing to the right while Leon took the left. Sora's eyes widened when he saw the shuriken flying in his direction; he raised his Keyblade before his face, the stars bouncing off of the metal. One smacked into his hand, leaving behind a big red welt instead of slicing off a finger—thank goodness for Phil's protection spell!

"Watch out!" Lyon called, bumping into Sora as he jumped back and swung his chainsaw, parrying Leon's gunblade. He pulled up his chainsaw to block the next blow, his arms trembling under the weight. "Jeez, got an arm on you, don't you, my lion-hearted friend? Sora!"

Sora swerved out from behind Lyon, raising his Keyblade over his head. But a blast of smoke made him stagger, and the next thing he knew, Yuffie was standing before him, blocking his Keyblade with a giant shuriken.

"Not so fast, Sora!" Yuffie said. "You're dealing with Yuffie Kisaragi, the world's greatest ninja!"

"Less banter, more fighting," Leon said.

"Yeah, yeah, I've got this down, Leon." Yuffie set off another smoke bomb, leaving Sora and Lyon to cough and wave off the dust. When the smoke cleared, Yuffie was nowhere to be seen, and Leon was charging up a massive fireball.

"Aero!" Sora shouted just as the fireball shot towards them. The blast of wind ripped apart the fireball, leaving only embers and smoke, but suddenly Leon was standing in front of him and swinging his gunblade. Sora ducked, aiming his Keyblade upwards at Leon's face. "Blizzara!"

Leon gasped as he staggered back, shaking the frost from his face. Lyon took the opportunity to rush forward, swinging his chainsaw, but the growl of the engine was enough to alert Leon of the attack even if he still couldn't see. Leon blocked the chainsaw with his gunblade, gritting his teeth as Lyon put all of his weight into the attack.

"Fire!" Leon shouted, aiming his hand out.

Lyon's eyes widened. With a cry, he was thrown backwards, his chainsaw sliding halfway across the arena as flames ate away at his jacket. "Ah, put it out, put it out!" He dropped to the ground and rolled.

Sora scrambled to his feet, trying to lock onto his panicking partner. "Lyon, hold still—agh!" He flinched back, shaking out his hand. The shuriken felt to the floor with a clatter. He looked up, seeing Yuffie cartwheel behind a pillar and disappear from view. Okay, too many things going on at once. "Blizzara!" he cried, putting out the fire and rolling out of the way as Leon rushed over and swung out with his gunblade.

Lyon pushed himself up, chest heaving as he looked around. His ears perked up when he caught the sound of something whistling in the air. Spinning around, he knocked the incoming shuriken to the ground with his claws. Yuffie darted back behind a pillar, and Lyon took a deep breath before unleashing a giant roar.

Yuffie yelped, clapping her hands over her ears and crouching down at the pillar shook and crumbled. Slabs of stone fell around her, cracking apart on impact with the ground. When the roaring stopped, she peered out from behind the remains of her shelter. "Jeez, got a pair of lungs on you—huh?!"

Lyon was perched above her on the broken pillar, his tail whipping back and forth, the Haste timer over his head flickering off. Yuffie swung out with her giant shuriken, narrowly missing Lyon's face as he flipped off of the pillar. "Sora!" he called.

Sora sprinted across the arena, his Keyblade disappearing in a flash of light as his shoes skidded across the ground. He grabbed Lyon's chainsaw, the muscles in his arms straining as he heaved it off the ground and spun, just narrowly blocking Leon's incoming blow. "Catch!" Sora shouted, hurling the chainsaw through the air. In a swift movement he summoned his Keyblade back to his hand, clashing blades with Leon once more to the roar of the crowd.

Lyon jumped, the Haste timer flashing above his head for just a moment before he disappeared in a blur of color and movement. He caught his chainsaw by the handle, revving up the engine and landing lightly on his feet. He watched Leon and Sora battling it out across the arena before he turned to look for Yuffie.

The next thing he knew, he was thrown forward by a high-speed kick from behind. Lyon staggered, pulling his chainsaw up just in time to block the incoming shuriken and send them flying back the way they came.

Yuffie staggered back, holding her head where the shuriken smacked her. "Oh, my aching…" Her eyes widened and she threw herself out of the way just in time to avoid Lyon's lunge. She rolled back to her feet and spun around her giant shuriken until it began to glow with a bright green light. "Alright, pretty kitty, let's end this now!"

Lyon grinned, raising his chainsaw over his head. "Haste!" he shouted. The two of them shot forward, their weapons colliding with a loud clang before they were thrown apart by a backlash of energy.

"Yuffie!"

"Lyon!"

Sora broke away from his fight with Leon, quickly throwing up an Aero spell that cushioned Lyon's impact with the ground. Across the way, Yuffie tried to right herself as she skidded across the ground, but her legs gave out and she fell, rolling the rest of the way.

"And they're out!" Phil's voice echoed throughout the stadium. The crowd roared with excitement as Lyon and Yuffie were lifted onto stretchers and taken away from the arena.

"Not bad, Lion Boy," Yuffie said groggily, gripping her rapidly bruising arm and flinching.

"Not bad yourself, Miss Great Ninja Yuffie," Lyon replied, earning himself a grin.

"Looks like it's just us," Leon said, turning back to Sora. "Let's make it count."

Sora nodded, readying his Keyblade. He kicked off the ground, rushing forward and swinging. Leon blocked, twisting his gunblade around and redirecting Sora's attack. Sora stumbled, rolling out of the way as another swing came down. He aimed his Keyblade. "Blizzara!"

"Not so fast!" Leon cried, countering the ice with fire. With a surge of steam, Sora was thrown back.

"Ah…" Sora winced as her forced himself back up. His shoulder was beginning to cramp up—all that guarding wasn't good for his arm, and throwing Lyon's chainsaw hadn't helped either.

"It's over," Leon said, raising his gunblade. A bright red glow enveloped the blade, exuding an energy that sparked in the air.

Sora's eyes widened. "Uh-oh."

"Sora, look out!" Donald and Goofy shouted.

Sora scrambled out of the way as Leon sprinted forward and swung. The blade sliced through the air next to his face, the sizzling energy enough to make Sora's hair stand on end. He swerved, trying to dodge the swings and blows, but he was already exhausted from the earlier fight. He needed to end this quickly! But what could he…?

An idea popped into his mind, and he turned around, jumping back to dodge the next horizontal swing of Leon's gunblade… And when Leon lifted his gunblade over his head for a powerful downwards strike…

Sora aimed. "Gravity!"

The dark pressure field appeared above Leon, pressing down and ripping the gunblade from his hands. His eyes widened as he turned for a split second to watch his blade clatter to the ground. But that was all Sora needed.

Sora barreled into him, tackling him to the ground aiming the Keyblade at his face.

Leon lay still, looking up at the breathless, wild-eyed kid that had him pinned to the ground. Then he gave a light chuckle and a smirk. "Not bad, Sora."

A smile crossed his face and he laughed. "Thanks," he said, lowering his Keyblade.

The crowd exploded with cheers and whistles, and Phil's voice echoed throughout the coliseum announcing the new winner of the Pegasus Cup. Sora just collapsed on the ground and looked up at the clear blue sky, glad it was finally over.

* * *

"Oh, man, I am _exhausted_ ," Sora said, sitting down with his plate. "That was some tournament."

They were all gathered in the coliseum lobby for dinner, carrying their plates and drinks out from the mess hall. Lyon and Yuffie had recovered from their injuries quickly thanks to a couple potions and a bit of magic, and they'd both been able to make the awards ceremony on their own feet. Donald, Goofy, and Hikaru talked about what it was like to watch the fight from the sidelines, the anxiety and excitement that had enveloped the crowd the moment the final battle turned to one-on-one. Sora ended up spending the rest of his magic to call Simba and Dumbo, giving them both some well-deserved snacks from the kitchen and letting Rydia dote on them like they were her own summons.

"That was good work, Spiky," Lyon said, patting Sora on the shoulder and looking over to the plaque on the wall with their names on it. "Got us the gold."

"Thanks," Sora said, scratching his cheek. "I thought I was going to lose for a while there…"

"You managed to catch me off guard with that spell," Leon said. "You guys might be able to do this after all."

"Aw, Squall," Yuffie said, crossing her arms and grinning. "Don't go all mushy on us now."

"… It's Leon."

Yuffie giggled. "Well, I guess it's time to get back," she said as she rose to her feet. "Still have so much left to do. Can't leave the town unattended for too long, right?"

"Already?" Goofy asked.

Leon nodded. "Will you be coming by any time soon?"

"Yeah. We're going to head back there tomorrow, I think," Sora said. "Probably going to spend the night here, get some rest."

"Then we'll see you then," Leon said.

"Bye!" Yuffie waved, and they left through the double doors and out into the cool night air.

* * *

They'd just reached the exit of the courtyard when they heard the footsteps against the hard-packed dirt. They turned around, Leon's eyes widening and Yuffie giving a gasp.

"Cloud!" Yuffie said. "Holy cow, it's you!"

Cloud crossed his arms, giving them both a nod. Where he'd come from, they weren't sure. "Squall. Yuffie," he said.

"I go by Leon now, actually," Leon muttered.

It was hard to tell behind the hair and the scarf, but Cloud lifted a skeptical eyebrow. "If you say so."

"Is this where you've been hanging around?" Yuffie asked, ready to all but jump on him in her excitement. "We've been looking for you for ages! We thought you might've been dead."

Cloud looked down at the fire, the flames reflecting in his eyes. "Sorry."

"Couldn't at least bother to stop by every once in a while? Well, that doesn't matter. You have to come with us," Yuffie said. "We've all been worrying about you. Maleficent is on the move again, and we're working together with the Keyblade wielder to stop the Heartless."

"You mean Sora?"

"You know him?" Leon asked.

"We've met before," Cloud said, glancing over his shoulder back towards the Coliseum lobby. "But I can't go. Not yet."

"What?" Yuffie frowned. "Why not?"

"I'm still searching…" Cloud balled his ungloved hand into a fist. "I can't go back until I find him."

"Cloud…!" Yuffie stepped forward, but Leon placed a hand on her shoulder before she could do anything rash. "Hey, what—?"

"When you do find him, we'll be waiting," Leon said. "Traverse Town. Come back when you can."

Cloud nodded.

"Let's go, Yuffie," Leon said, pushing her forward towards the exit.

"But what about—wait, Leon!" She gave a huff, throwing her hands up into the air. "Fine… But you'd better come back, Cloud! You hear me?"

"I hear you, Yuffie," Cloud said, closing his eyes and giving the faintest of smiles. But as the door slid shut, they caught him staring after them, something sad in the color of his eyes.

Maybe someday soon…

* * *

A/N: And there ends our little Coliseum interlude. Did anyone recognize our green-haired summoner? It's Rydia from Final Fantasy IV! As unlikely as it is for her to make an appearance in Kingdom Hearts, I thought it would be fun to have her here. Not even a bad fit, timeline wise, and the Coliseum already seems like a pretty standard place for Final Fantasy characters to make their appearances.

So what'd you think? Enjoy the chapter? Next chapter, we'll be heading back to Traverse Town… But the things that have been building up for a while now may end up bubbling too close to the surface. What do I mean by that? Well… Tune in next time to find out.

Thank you!


	24. Breather

A/N: Hello everyone. Tempura here with the next chapter. And let me say, this is one of the chapters I've been waiting to get to for a while. There are a handful of plot points that I can't wait to reach, though it'll be some time still before we get to the others. So I'll not dilly-dally for long.

Today we make a stop for some well-deserved rest.

Enjoy.

* * *

 **Re-sketch**

 **Chapter 24: Breather**

"Here we are," Donald said as the Highwind rolled through the open doors of the Traverse Town gummi garage.

Sora gave a sigh of relief, rising to his feet and stretching his arms. "Finally, a real break." Every part of his body seemed to groan and ache. Maybe participating in a tournament right after their escape from Monstro hadn't been such a good idea. As much as he appreciated the hospitality of the Coliseum, a chance to sleep in one of the plush Traverse Town hotel beds and grab a bite from the cafés sounded like a great refueling opportunity.

They disembarked, stepping into the cluttered town garage with its scattered assortment of gummi blocks and idle tools, the fluorescent lights that hung overhead, and the oil spills pooled on the floor. They bypassed all of that, heading through the town gate and into the brightly lit First District, where a moogle was wandering the streets and passing out flyers about the synthesis shop. The savory smell of cooking food wafted over from Café d'Étoiles. Down a nearby alleyway, one of the employees at Café Crossing was standing at the shop's back kitchen entrance, speaking with a cat-like woman in a captain's uniform as a colorful array of workers wheeled over carts of produce from the loading docks.

"Thank you for making such a quick stop, Captain," the employee said. "This order was so last minute… I can't believe our cooler broke down. You and your crew are welcome to stay for dinner—meals are on the house."

"No need to thank us," the captain replied, hands folded behind her back. "We were in the area at any rate. But I'm sure my men will gladly take you up on your offer. They aren't ones to turn down a free meal."

"Looks like it's going to be crowded tonight," Sora said as they passed by the café. "What do you guys think—Crossing or d'Étoiles?"

"I'm too tired to eat out," Hikaru muttered, rubbing her eyes. She had been sleeping when they'd arrived, and it seemed like that was all she'd been doing the whole flight. Probably getting a head start on resting her wounds.

"Why don't we just pick up something to eat in the hotel?" Goofy suggested.

"Good idea," Donald said. "How do burgers sound?"

"And a basket of fries this time," Sora said. "I'm up for that."

They split up to get their arrangements in order, Donald and Goofy heading to Café Crossing to grab the food while Hikaru went to check into the hotel and Sora wandered off to the Third District to find Leon and the others.

Sora didn't get to the hotel until half an hour later, carrying a bag of rice balls that Aerith had given him during his visit to the house. Everyone had seemed happy to see Sora again. Though he didn't stay for long—they could talk story later—he did get an idea of how things were going around the town. Fairly peaceful, it sounded, though the Heartless were far from gone. Leon also made sure to tell him where Gepetto and Pinocchio were staying. Sora made a mental note to visit them later with the others. For now, though, he was focused on dinner.

He knocked on the hotel room door and was greeted a moment later by Goofy, who was holding a burger half-wrapped in paper. "Hullo, Sora," Goofy said. "Did'ja find Leon and the others?"

"Yup!" Sora said as he stepped into the room. "We got some more food too." He placed the bag onto the table, letting the rice balls spill out. Donald swiped one up immediately, peeling off the plastic and taking a bite.

"Mm, plum!" Donald said, rubbing his stomach in delight. He stretched and yawned, slumping in his chair. "It's good to be back."

"Where's Hikaru?" Sora asked.

"She's sleepin'," Goofy said, gesturing to the room next-door. "She seemed super tired. Guess we'll save her food for when she wakes up. Do we have a fridge in here?"

"We can just use magic," Donald said.

"Or we could just eat it and get something else for her later," Sora said. "You snooze, you lose!" He was joking, of course.

As he ate his burger and fries and chatted with Donald and Goofy about their plans for their stay, Sora felt the exhaustion truly set in. The excitement of being back in a familiar town with familiar people wore off, and he was definitely looking forward to sleep. It was getting late anyway; he could go visit Gepetto and Pinocchio tomorrow. Wiping the ketchup off of his fingers with a napkin, he stood up and stretched his arms. "Night guys, I'm going to bed."

"G'night, Sora," Goofy said.

Sora headed to the room next door, peering quietly inside. The lamp was on, casting a dim glow over the room. Hikaru was lying under the covers of the bed on the far side of the room, her back to the door. She was completely out by the looks of it. Sora walked over to the dresser, shutting off the lamp with a click. With the room plunged into darkness, he tried his hardest to tiptoe as quietly as he could to the empty bed.

It was in the silence and darkness that the sad thoughts threatened to spill into the forefront of his mind. Sora pulled off his shoes, setting them on the floor before he flopped onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. Only a faint light filtered in through the windows from the alley behind the hotel.

He didn't want to think about it. He couldn't figure it out why it happened, what had begun to go so wrong. What Riku had been doing in the belly of that giant whale, what he'd meant about hearts and helping "someone who's lost theirs." What he was doing, messing around with the darkness.

That wasn't the Riku he knew. The Riku he knew could be a jerk and an ass sometimes, but he'd never do something like that. There had to be something else going on. He knew his best friend was still there—he'd seen that look in Riku's eyes. Sora just needed to figure out how to help him.

 _Kairi…_ What would she do if she were there? Probably give Riku a stern talking to. Snap him back to his senses, maybe. She always did keep their competitions from getting too heated. She always knew the right thing to say…

She always made him smile even when he wanted to cry or scream.

 _You didn't… really lose your heart… Did you?_ Sora imagined it even when he didn't want to, the thought of his heart being ripped from his body. Not the physical, life-giving heart, but the spirit, the essence.

A memory: deep within the Secret Place while the storm raged outside. Kairi looking at him, reaching out, calling his name.

Then the door swinging open, a rush of darkness burning his skin, throwing her forward. And her vanishing as he tried to catch her.

Maybe… Had she lost her heart? Was she really gone? Sora couldn't believe it. He couldn't imagine that either of his friends could be gone, not when he still so vividly remembered days on the beach, evenings watching the sunset, nights sleeping over. Plus, Riku didn't say for certain. He could have been mistaken. And even… even if it was true, both he and Riku were trying to help her. She would be okay. Even if Riku was going about it in the wrong way…

 _Don't worry_ , he thought, rolling onto his side and staring at the wall. _We'll help you… both of you._

* * *

" _Come on, Hikaru. Pick it up."_

" _I don't wanna," Hikaru said, lips quivering as her mother grabbed the wooden sword off of the ground and handed it to her._

" _Just do it," Mom snapped, her eyes flashing hot and irritated. Hikaru had been protesting for nearly half an hour, and protesting was not helping her. "Your brother needs to practice with someone who's left-handed. And you need to learn how to protect yourself too."_

 _Hikaru stared for a long moment before she obeyed, pulling the child-sized mask over her face and turning to Akihiko. She held the sword with a shaky hand, her breathing coming in short and fast as she tried not to cry. She didn't want to be out here practicing with Akihiko. She wanted to be inside, watching a movie or listening to the sounds that Uncle James's piano made when she pressed the keys._

" _Three, two, one… go," Mom said, and Akihiko sprang into action automatically. He lashed out with the sword, his blade clashing against hers before he swept forward and smacked the edge of the wooden sword against her arms, her stomach, the side of her head._

 _It was the sound of Tatsuya crying inside the house that made Mom look away and gave Hikaru a moment's reprieve. "Hold on. Don't start practicing until I come back," Mom said, and she hurried into the house past Yui, who peered outside._

" _She's gone," Yui said, glancing over her shoulder and walking over to Hikaru. Reaching out, she removed the mask from Hikaru's face. The cool air stung at Hikaru's warm skin, chilling the wetness at the corner of her eyes._

" _I don't wanna do this," Hikaru said, rubbing her runny nose on the back of her glove. She didn't like the way Mom yelled at her. "It's not fun."_

" _It can be fun," Akihiko said._

" _It isn't," Hikaru countered._

" _Aki, lay off her," Yui said. She turned to Hikaru, taking the wooden sword from her. "You go hide before Mom comes back."_

 _Hikaru nodded, hurrying across the yard towards the ash tree that grew in front of Uncle James's house. She circled the trunk once, trying to figure out a good spot to hide. Looking up, she decided that maybe if she climbed Mom wouldn't be able to find her in the leaves. She glanced over to where Yui and Akihiko were standing, Akihiko watching with his mask off as Yui gave Hikaru's sword a test swing._

" _Mom said you're not supposed to fight," Akihiko said._

" _Mom isn't here right now," Yui replied. "She can't stop me." She nodded once to Akihiko before swinging out with the sword—and Akihiko quickly blocked the swing, a grin flashing across his face._

 _Hikaru watched as she began climbing up the tree, her shoes and gloves left abandoned on the ground as she stepped on the knobs and dug her fingers into the bark. Yui swung out quickly, without the precision or practice that Akihiko had but with force and power instead. Akihiko blocked and deflected, lunging and attacking, catching Yui all over even though she was not deterred. Yui tried in vain to land a good hit on Akihiko, but he was too fast for her—her movements became faster, sharper, angrier, and all the while Akihiko was smiling as he enjoyed having someone who seemed serious about practicing for once. He didn't notice how mad Yui was getting. Hikaru did._

" _Aki, Yui," she called from the thick lower branches of the oak tree._

" _Hold on, Hikaru, I'm concentrating," Akihiko said, side-stepping a lunge and catching Yui on the back of the leg._

 _Yui gave a growl, her eyes narrowing. Akihiko's light-hearted attitude just seemed to be making her angrier. She pushed forward when their swords clashed, using her taller height as an advantage over Akihiko to make him stumble back._

" _Yui," Mom's sharp voice came from inside the house. "Were you pinching Tatsu—" She stepped out into the yard, momentarily caught by surprise as she watched Yui throw herself forward and knock Akihiko hard onto his back. "HEY!"_

 _Akihiko rubbed his head, grimacing a little as Yui dug her knee into his stomach, but he seemed otherwise alright. "Nice one," he said, hardly upset or intimidated by the way Yui loomed over him with her sword pointed at his face._

 _Yui was breathing hard, her cheeks flushed as the sweat dripped down the side of her face. The fire in her eyes was beginning to die out, but she wasn't contented by praise. "… Thanks," she said, getting up and helping him back to his feet. But a hand seized her hard by the shoulder, spinning her around._

" _Yui," Mom snapped, leaning down and looking Yui straight in the eye. "Inside, now. If you can't listen, if you can't control yourself, you're grounded."_

 _Yui stared at Mom unflinchingly, their identical bottle green eyes shining with mutual anger._

" _Mom, it's alright," Akihiko started, but Mom kept her focus on Yui._

" _Fine." Yui pulled her arm away from Mom and dropped the practice sword into the dirt. She began walking back to the house, slow and seething but not ashamed in the slightest._

 _Hikaru crawled further out on the branch, peering through the green leaves and watching her sister as best as she could. She didn't like the way Yui and Mom always got into fights. Especially when it was after Yui helped Hikaru._

 _Mom stood in the yard, her fists clenched, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. But eventually she released a sigh, shoulders slumping, and she rubbed her forehead. "… Aki, where's Hikaru?" she asked after a moment, turning and looking around._

 _Akihiko shrugged, careful to avoid looking towards the tree._

 _Mom started walking. "Hikaru? Hikaru, where are you?" She was coming in the general direction of the tree when she saw the shoes and gloves sitting on the roots. Hikaru felt her heart hammering in her chest, her hands clammy with sweat as she climbed as quickly and quietly as she could, higher into the tree, hoping that her mother wouldn't notice and make her fight Akihiko again. She looked up at the leaves, looked around at the branches, and looked down at the ground that seemed so far away. Her head began to spin._

 _Her hands slipped._

 _Hikaru only managed to gasp before she came tumbling out of the tree, bringing leaves and broken twigs down with her. She landed hard on her leg, and she heard the crack before she was slammed by the pain._

 _She screamed, falling onto her side and curling up, clutching her leg. Her eyes squeezed shut, and when she managed to force them open, she saw Mom and Akihiko and Yui had all come to her side._

" _Hikaru," Mom said, the color draining from her face. She had a hand on Hikaru' shoulder, trying to calm her, soothe her, even as she screamed and screamed. "Hold on, Hikaru, hold still… Yui, call the ambulance. It's okay, Hikaru, hold on, don't move…"_

* * *

The grass was green, the air light and summer sweet. Wind pulled the leaves and white flower petals free of their branches, sending them spiraling into the cloud-spattered sky.

Hikaru was standing on the stone path before the tallest tree in the park, looking up at the golden sunlight that filtered between the clouds and branches and leaves. The distant singing of a dove rang out somewhere high above her head and out of sight.

A noise came from the underbrush, the snapping of a twig, the rustling of grass. Hikaru turned around, scanning the bushes beyond the path towards the grove where the wild deer spent their afternoons. Nothing stirred within the grove, and after a moment of hesitation, she turned back towards the tree.

Only now, someone was there.

It had been a long time since she'd last seen that face. Hadn't it? She struggled to remember. Yui stood, balanced along the twisted roots of the giant ash tree, her arms crossed and her back leaning against the bark. She was staring at Hikaru—but something about her was hard to grasp. Like glimpsing a shape through water or smoke or darkness, where only those glass-green eyes gleamed out like beacons.

"You're still standing," she said, something akin to surprise in her stare even as her voice remained hard.

"Yui," Hikaru said.

"Hello, Hikaru," Yui said.

Hikaru held her gaze only for a moment before her eyes began to hurt. She had to look away. "What…?" She winced, lifting a hand to her head as her vision trembled at the edges. She shut her eyes and shook her head. "What are you… How—"

"Do you remember?" Yui said, cutting her off. "Those times we would be together. When we would look at the stars and imagine there was something more…"

"What?" Hikaru's brows creased, her head tilting to the side. "I don't… What?"

"Hmp." Yui pushed away from the tree, stepping down to the grass. The air seemed to shimmer and distort around her. Where her shoes touched the grass, the green seemed to be sapped away. "Of course," she murmured, passing Hikaru, so close that their shoulders brushed. A shudder rushed down Hikaru's spine, making her draw back. Yui didn't seem to notice—or if she did, she didn't care.

"Where are you?" Hikaru asked. "Yui. If you can tell me…"

Yui kept walking, her footsteps crunching through the dying grass. " _We'll soar into the twilit sky/Above the crystal walls_ ," she sang under her breath. " _And sail across the shining stars/Beyond the distant rising falls…_ "

Hikaru lifted her hand, fingers outstretched, reaching out. But her eyes caught on the bandages on her arm. Distorted images tore through her mind, making her stagger back and gasp. Screams, a clatter. Darkness. Light. Yellow eyes. The smell of sulfur. The smell of earth. The smell of flowers and the tang of iron. "Am…" She lifted her head, her face contorted into a grimace of gritted teeth. "Am I dreaming?"

"Hmp." Yui stopped at the edge of the grove. She stood with her back straight, her hands tucked into the pockets of her jeans. "Who knows? In the end, does it really matter?" She glanced over her shoulder with her piercing eyes and tired defeat.

"I'm still looking," Hikaru said quietly. "I'm trying. I… I'll find you. I promise."

Yui just kept walking. "Sure you will," she said. "Sure you will…"

Hikaru watched, motionless, as her sister disappeared beyond the grove. A cold wind blew through her hair, sending goosebumps across her skin. The world had fallen still, with no birdsong and no rustling of the trees to break the silence. She stood there for a long time as the sunlight began to fade and the first fragile snowflakes fell from the endless sky.

* * *

Hikaru didn't wake up until nearly nine o'clock. By then, the room was empty and quiet. She was alone.

She remained in bed for a long time, and when she moved, everything seemed sluggish—her body, her mind, the slow ticking of the clock that hung on the wall. Her limbs were heavy and tired, and a part of her just wanted to sink back under the covers and go back to sleep. But she forced herself to get up, grab her clothes, and head into the bathroom to begin the day.

 _I look like crap_ , she thought as she stared at the mirror. She'd never been a very pretty sleeper, but with all the running around and fighting off Heartless, she hadn't been putting much focus on keeping up appearances. The dye in her hair had faded, leaving behind whitish-blond and weird green colors mixed in with her carrot top. She didn't have the energy or motivation to fix it. But when she looked closer at her face, she had to stop, raising a hand to her cheeks. She looked… different, somehow.

Had it been only a month? It seemed like so much longer. It _felt_ like so much longer. In some ways, maybe it had been. Jumping from world to world, she'd almost lost count of the days. The stress, the running, the fighting—it had all taken bits and pieces of her away and left their marks behind. She pulled at her sleeves, examining faint burns and aging scars. Then she looked down to her injured arm, and slowly she began to unwind the bandages.

"Better," she muttered, flexing her hand and bending her fingers. The infection was basically gone and the wounds were sealed, but the skin of her forearm was discolored and felt warped to the touch—it would probably always be like that now. A reminder of her paralyzing fear.

 _Because you're weak_ , the quiet voice whispered in the back of her mind.

She tossed the bandages to the floor and headed into the shower with a hundred thoughts burning into her skull.

* * *

In the early hours of the morning, Traverse Town seemed to come to a complete standstill. The closed shops and darkened homes and quiet streets created the atmosphere of a gentle dream that not even the presence of the Heartless dared to dispel. Goofy was among the few who wandered the districts at that time when most people were still asleep. One could hardly blame him for it, though—it was always nice to take a stroll through the streets and enjoy a bit of peace after their endless travels. Even as the morning wore on and the town began to stir, Goofy just sat down on a bench in the First District to watch the world and its inhabitants awaken.

It was a nice reminder, he thought, waving to the owner of Café Crossing as she opened the kitchen windows. These were the things that they had to protect.

He leaned back in his seat, head bumping against the wall behind him. A fluttering filled the air, and he turned around to see a handful of papers drifting down around him. "Oops." He hadn't realized that there was a bulletin board behind him. He scooped up the papers and began pinning them back to the board, pausing only when something caught his eye.

A postcard? He examined the back, surprised and also rather delighted to see the photograph of an elegantly frosted chocolate cake that was decorated with the design of the Second District's clock tower.

"Hmm…" He flipped the postcard over, examining the writing on the back.

"Goofy!"

The call made him look up just as Sora came jogging down the stairs. "Mornin', Sora," Goofy said with a friendly smile. "Just got up?"

"Uh-huh," Sora said. "Thought I'd grab some breakfast. What's that you got?"

"I'm not really sure," Goofy said, looking back down at the postcard. There was a logo in the top corner for one of the shops in town. Camellia Bakery. Huh, never been there yet. "Ahyuck, I think it might have been some sort of contest?"

"Oh, yeah, I think I've seen a couple of those around," Sora said. "Send in ten postcards for a prize. You should try it! Maybe you'll get something cool."

Goofy chuckled. "And I'll be sure to share it with you fellas."

"Heh, well, if you want." Sora scratched his head and smiled. "Anyway, I'm going to grab breakfast. Want anything?"

"Pancakes sound good right about now," Goofy said.

"Pancakes! Yeah, it's been a while since I had those." Sora started towards the cafés, though he only made it a few steps before pausing. "Oh! And Leon invited us over to the house tonight for dinner. Should we bring something?"

"Hmm… We could always buy a bucket of ice cream," Goofy suggested.

"That's an awesome idea!" Sora said. "We can tell Donald and Hikaru later, then. I'll be back."

Goofy waved as Sora hurried down the street in search of a good pancake breakfast. Once he was gone, Goofy turned back to the postcard. "Hmm…" He scratched his head, flipping the card over to look at the hints. "Now I wonder where the others could be?"

* * *

Things were slow in the Second District. Hikaru stepped into the empty square, letting her staff drag along the ground as her footsteps echoed against the cobblestone road. She didn't want to do anything, didn't want to move—and yet she just couldn't stay still, couldn't stay inside. The restlessness ate away at her insides, and the quiet was almost deafening. Voices, dreams, memories—she couldn't shut them out like that. There was no one around to watch her, to remind her that she wasn't the only one in this town. She wandered, feeling empty and alone.

It wasn't long until the Heartless appeared.

She spun her staff in one hand before swinging out without second thought, letting loose a blast of frigid air that froze the Heartless solid. The swarm of Red Nocturnes dropped to the ground, shattering into smoke and wisps. Hikaru stopped and stared.

It seemed like the Heartless hadn't gotten any stronger since their last visit. Or maybe it was Hikaru who had gotten stronger. Soldiers and the chicken-footed bells definitely weren't the most difficult Heartless they'd come across—Hikaru still had nightmares about the Barrel Spiders. But these enemies…

She felt the shifting of darkness behind her and spun around, seeing only a blur of blue. Instinct commanded her movements. She let loose a stream of fire with a fluid swing of her staff, catching the Blue Rhapsodies in the blast and reducing them to ash.

Her breathing came fast, her heart beginning to beat faster as she watched the wisps fade away. This feeling that rushed through her veins… Was this the same sort of exhilaration that Akihiko had whenever he fought? That Tatsuya had whenever he managed to land a perfect bull's-eye? That Yui had whenever she did something she wanted, their parents' words be damned? Hikaru tightened her grasp on her staff, a pressure working its way up her throat and behind her eyes as she lifted her head.

What escaped was a moment of wild laughter.

"Come at me!" she shouted. Her head was pounding, her voice distant to her ears. She waited a few moments, listening to the all-consuming silence and the drumming of her own heart. Then the Heartless jumped out of the darkness.

She moved as fast as she could, stepping to the side as the Soldiers kicked forward and retaliating with ice and fire. She called down bolts of lightning to strike a pack of Shadows, slowed the Air Soldiers, smashed in the faces of the Green Requiems, and the slashing claws and blasts of magic did nothing to stop her. One pulse of dark energy made her hair stand on end, and she turned to see a Large Body towering over her as it tightened the muscles in its legs. She dove out of the way, rolling across the hard stone ground as the Large Body threw itself forward. She jumped back to her feet, swinging her staff and taking out the Large Body with a giant blast of ice.

The remaining Heartless converged. Hikaru knocked the Soldiers and Shadows away, mustering up the energy for another Blizzard spell. But she had no magic left, and everything in her head began to spin. She looked around at the Heartless creeping across the floor, and the only thing she could see were those gleaming yellow eyes. She raised her staff over her head, bringing it down on a Soldier with a battle cry, listening to the crunch of armor as she smashed its body into the ground again and again and again.

 _It's your fault._

" _Why was it you?"_

 _It's all your fault._

" _Why did it have to be you?"_

 _You couldn't do anything._

" _Why is it always you?"_

 _Because you're weak._

She was the one who had failed to protect Jasmine. She was the one who didn't realize what was happening to Riku. She was the one who wound up here, in _these_ worlds with _these_ people, having to fight _these_ creatures. She was the one here, not Mom or Dad, not Akihiko, not Tatsuya, not Yui. It was her, her of all people, her and her fear and her weakness and her guilt.

It shouldn't have been her.

With a final roar, she smashed the last Heartless into nothingness, slumping to her knees and gasping for air as her staff clattered to the ground. Her skin felt hot to the touch, her mind blurred and buzzing, her body drenched with sweat. She sat there, looking down at her hands and the rawness of her palms and the cuts and bruises on her skin. The burn on the inside of her forearm glared up at her.

" _It was all because of you…"_

She began to cry.

"Hikaru!"

A hand grabbed her shoulder. She flinched back, automatically shoving the hand off. Then she recognized the voice. Her shoulders slumped, one hand covering her nose and mouth while the other dropped to the ground, and she coughed and choked as her chest jerked with every choppy, uncontrollable breath.

A long moment passed. She didn't object as she was pulled up to her feet and guided out of the open square, back towards the shelter of the hotel. Sora said nothing, only holding his hand lightly over her shoulder, and Hikaru was just grateful that she wasn't alone.

* * *

Hikaru managed to get her crying under control by the time they got back to the room, but her breaths still came in jerky hiccups and her eyes were still wet and bloodshot, her nose still running. Sora remained quiet at first, sitting down opposite her on his bed, waiting with the patience of a saint. An admittedly awkward saint who handed her a box of tissues.

Hikaru grabbed several, wiping up the mess on her face until she could lift her head and take a deep breath through her mouth without feeling quite so much like a fool. "… I'm s-sorry," she managed to say.

"You shouldn't be," Sora said. "You've been pretty stressed out lately. It's okay." He scratched his head. "Do you… want to talk about it?"

"Er… It's okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Just… stressed, like you said."

"Alright." Sora paused. The seconds ticked by. Hikaru kept her gaze low, following the flowing patterns in the carpet rather than looking Sora in the eye. "You're not in this alone, you know," he said eventually. "You have me and Donald and Goofy here. You can always rely on us if you need to. So… you don't have to cry. And if you do, you don't have to be all by yourself."

Hikaru said nothing at first. She picked at her nails, words slowly fighting their way up her throat. What sort of words, she didn't know, so she took her time to choose them carefully. "I was just… thinking about my family. What it would have been like if they were here too." _Or here instead of me._

"We'll find them," Sora said, a firm optimism entering his voice. "Them and Riku and Kairi, and Jasmine and Alice—everyone we were separated from."

" _Sure you will,"_ Yui's words echoed in the back of her head. Hikaru tried to dispel the unwanted thought. It didn't work that well.

"We haven't heard from any of them yet," she said. "Only Riku. And he…"

"Riku's just… having a hard time," Sora said, and Hikaru wondered how much he actually believed in his own optimism. "We can get him back. And we'll get Kairi too. Then we'll be sure to find your family. There are plenty of worlds they could have wound up on, and we've only seen a handful."

That was a thought both comforting and depressing. Hikaru tried to forget the other option—that her family may have been… No, she wouldn't even think it. "… Thank you, Sora," she said quietly.

Sora smiled. "We're all here to back you up," he said. "We can't keep going on if we give up, right?"

"Mm." Hikaru wiped at her nose. "Right."

"Also, I got breakfast. Here, catch." Sora tossed over a paper bag, and Hikaru peered inside to find a short stack of pancakes packed away in a plastic container. "You must be hungry," Sora said. "You didn't eat dinner."

"Starving," Hikaru said, even though her stomach wasn't exactly growling for food. They slipped back into a semi-comfortable mood soon enough. She took a bite out of her pancakes. It was a little hard to swallow, but she savored the sweetness and lightness and buttery flavor. "Thanks…"

"No problem. How's your arm doing?" Sora asked.

"It's alright." Hikaru hesitated, but she stretched out her arm, displaying the burn for him to see. "It's still healing, but it looks like there's going to be a permanent scar," she muttered.

"Wow. That's a pretty bad one," Sora said. "It's still red."

Hikaru flinched, pulling her arm back and covering the burn with her hand. "Yeah… Pretty bad," she said, clearing her throat.

"But it's cool," Sora said quickly. "I don't have any big scars yet. I think one on my face would be pretty cool—like Leon's."

That managed to make Hikaru laugh a little. "I guess I'm lucky it wasn't worse," she said, flexing the fingers on her right hand and rolling around her wrist. "… Thanks, Sora."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

"Ah, Sora, Donald, Goofy!" were Gepetto's first words as he opened the front door at around lunch time. "Come in, come in, it's so good to see you again."

"Is Hikaru there too?" Pinocchio squeezed past his father's legs, peering up at the group gathered on the other side of the threshold. His curiosity turned into a wide smile while he spotted her standing behind everyone else. "Hikaru!" He jumped up, throwing his arms around her neck to give her a big hug.

"Hey, Pinocchio," Hikaru said, patting him on the head as she set the boy back down on the floor. Being made out of wood meant that he was especially light. "Have you been good lately?"

"Of course," Pinocchio said, and he looked rather proud that his nose stayed the same. Jiminy Cricket jumped off of Sora's shoulder and into Pinocchio's hand. "Hi Jiminy."

"I'm so glad to see you're all safe," Jiminy said.

They stepped through the doorway, following Gepetto as he guided them inside. It wasn't a large house, and it seemed to double as a workshop based on the tables and benches and construction tools. There were birdhouses and puppets and half-built cuckoo clocks scattered across the main work table, while a small dining area was set up in the corner of the room. Figaro hopped along an old scuffed up bookcase stuffed with blueprints, diagrams, and old hardcover books, while Cleo watched the visitors from within a new glass fishbowl.

"So, Leon helped you find a place, did he?" Goofy asked as they sat down for lunch.

"Oh, yes, that young man was quite helpful," Gepetto said. "He personally found us this house, and he's even paid for the first few weeks of rent until we're back on our feet."

"Leon's a good guy," Donald said.

"Yeah, even if he's a little moody sometimes," Sora said with a light laugh.

"But how are you young ones doing?" Gepetto asked. "Safe journeys, I hope?"

"Pretty safe," Sora said. "Nothing we can't handle."

"I'd like to go exploring the worlds too some time," Pinocchio said. "Can I, Father?"

"Now, Pinocchio, let's save exploration for later!" Gepetto said. "We still have a lot of work to do."

They stayed for a little while longer, listening to Gepetto as he explained some of the basic mechanics of the clocks he made. Sora and Donald seemed a little bored by the technical jargon, but Goofy was interested, and Hikaru just liked how some of the clocks reminded her of the sort she'd seen at old inns and hotels on her travels. Just a tiny piece of nostalgia. It hurt a little, but she had already drained most of her emotions out earlier that morning. The clockwork trinkets didn't affect her much.

"This one has Heartless on it," Goofy said, pointing to a cuckoo clock decorated with Red Nocturnes and Green Requiems. "Those little bell ones."

"They may be dangerous, but it was an interesting concept," Gepetto said. "Not a very popular design among the customers, though."

"Well, I like it, Father," Pinocchio said proudly.

"Thank you, my boy. I suppose this one can stay here in the house."

"I wonder if the King would like one of these," Goofy said thoughtfully, scratching his chin. "Or maybe Queen Minnie, or Daisy."

"This is no time to be looking for souvenirs," Donald said.

"Ahyuck, I guess you're right. Maybe when we have more munny."

* * *

They left Gepetto's house later on in the afternoon, stopping outside of the Accessory Shop to go over their plans. Dinner wasn't for a couple hours, and after a filling lunch with Gepetto and Pinocchio, Sora supposed they needed to work up their appetites. They still had to get something for the dinner, but Sora had some other errands to run first.

"Aw, don't worry, Sora," Goofy said. "We'll pick it up. Maybe we'll find more postcards on the way." He showed the eight postcards he and Donald had already managed to find during their day of wandering. "Go and do what you have to do." Goofy gave a knowing wink, while Donald crossed his wings and nodded.

"Thanks," Sora said with a grin. "Meet you guys later, then." Goofy, Donald, and Hikaru headed off towards the Third District while Sora went in the opposite direction, climbing along the sloped pathway until he reached top of the hill where there stood the door to the room just above the Accessory Shop.

He ducked into the Item Workshop, a rush of heat blowing past him with the smell of hot metal on the air. Across the room, a furnace blazed in a roaring, crackling fire. The moogles poked and prodded the materials and gems in the furnace with stainless steel prongs, or dunked red-hot metal rods into buckets of water, filling the room with hissing steam. Dozens of blueprints hung along the walls of the wide room, pages from a catalogue of creations that ranged from weapons to armor to accessories.

"Welcome," one of the moogles said. The little creature was wearing an apron, goggles, and a pair of thick oven mitts. "Are you here to place an order, kupo?"

"Well, sort of," Sora said. "I wanted to know if you guys could make something."

"Here at the Synthesis Workshop, we can create all sorts of trinkets and tools—if you have the munny and materials, kupo," the moogle said. "Do you have anything in mind?"

Sora glanced around the shop and crossed his arms, deep in thought. "… What do you have that can cover an arm?"

* * *

"Found it!" Hikaru straightened up, rushing over to the railing that overlooked the Third District square as Goofy looked up from his search below. She waved the final postcard in the air over her head, careful not to let it get swept away in the breeze.

"Ahyuck, that's great!" Goofy said. He jogged over to the stairs, and Hikaru met him halfway down to hand him the card. "Where was it?"

"Behind that poster," Hikaru said, glancing back and indicating one of the flyers for the moogle-run item workshop pinned to the district bulletin board. "Come on, let's go find Donald and send them all in."

They hurried across the square, cutting through a narrow alleyway before finally finding Donald by the fountain. There was not a single Heartless in sight—Yuffie had done the afternoon sweep, and according to her, there wouldn't be much to worry about for the time being. It seemed like the district was in its waning phase of Heartless activity.

"What's that you're up to, Donald?" Goofy asked when they came to a stop in front of the fountain.

Donald was busy scratching his chin in thought, looking at the wires crisscrossed overhead between the walls and poles. Numerous bulbs hung from the wires, but something seemed a little off. No flicker of the lights, no iridescent glowing colors. "It's not working."

"D'you think it's some faulty wiring?" Goofy asked.

Hikaru spotted it quickly. "Up there," she said, pointing. There was a place behind the fountain where broken wires stuck out of a pipe, sparking wildly.

"Looks like a job for a Thunder spell!" Donald said, pushing up his sleeves and readying his staff.

"Gawrsh, are you sure that's a good idea?" Goofy looked between Donald and the wires with uncertainty.

"Of course!"

"I'm just going to stand over there," Hikaru said, backing away slowly and putting herself far from any potential explosion or electrified water. Goofy nodded, doing the same and holding up his shield in front of his face.

Donald cleared his throat. "Ahem…" He pointed his staff into the air, taking aim. "Thunder!"

Hikaru clapped her hands over her ears, and Goofy flinched back just as the bolt of electricity struck the frayed wires. There was a flare up of light, a rush of crackling electricity, and then…

"WAK!"

 _Boom!_

"Donald!" Goofy shouted, rushing over and waving off the dust cloud kicked up by the explosion. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Donald quacked, static jumping off of his feathers. He coughed out a bit of smoke before shaking himself off. "I'm fine. Takes more than a little electricity to take care of me!" He raised his wing into the air, showing off the Thundara ring he had picked up from the Cave of Wonders.

"Good thing too, or you probably would've been turned into a roast duck dinner," Hikaru said, reluctantly removing her hands from over her ears and taking a moment to rest her nerves. But as she crouched on the ground and steadied her uneasy breathing, she looked around at the district and saw all of the flashing neon lights. Greens, yellows, hot pinks—bright colors that glowed in narrow tubes, blinked in tiny bulbs, and lit up the fountain, turning the water glittery in the evening shadows.

"Wow," Donald said.

"It sure is pretty here," Goofy said. "Wish I had a camera."

"Yeah…" Donald nodded. "Even with all the Heartless around, this is still a nice place."

Hikaru agreed with that. She straightened up, brushing off her clothes and looking towards the fountain as it shot patterns of water blasts into the air.

She could almost imagine it, her and Akihiko and Yui and Tatsuya, all of them leaning over to look into the rippling surface of the water. Hikaru fending off Akihiko as he tries to dunk her head into the fountain. Tatsuya reaching his hand in to fish out the coins. Dad reprimanding them when Yui pushes Akihiko into the water. Mom coming over with a tray of coffee from the café and shouting at them for making fools of themselves when they were guests in this town.

Hikaru sighed, placing her hands on her hips before looking down, her eyes catching on the shiny gemstone of the Wayfinder attached to her belt. Somewhere out there, five people were as lost as she was, but they were alive. Or at least, she hoped they were.

"Come on, Hikaru," Donald said, walking towards the First District doors.

"Oh, right." Hikaru staggered a bit before she managed to regain her balance and jogged off after Donald and Goofy. They went straight for the mailbox in the First District square. "So, do you just send it in?" she asked.

"I guess so," Goofy said. "I wonder how long it'll take to get the prize." He fanned out the postcards in his hands to get one last look at them before he pushed them into the mailbox, one at a time.

The mailbox gave a sudden cough, making them jump back. "Congratulations!" an automated voice came from inside. "You have completed Camellia Bakery's ten-postcard challenge. As thanks, please take this prize. Thank you for participating, and have a nice day." Something dropped out of the slot at the bottom of the mailbox. Goofy leaned down to pick it up.

"Oh, it's a coupon for the bakery," he said. "One free full-sized dessert."

Hikaru gasped. "You know what that means."

"Cake!" Donald exclaimed. "Let's get one now. And the ice cream!"

* * *

It wasn't long after the clock tower in the Second District rang out the eight o'clock song that dinner started. Everyone crammed into the dining room of the house in the Third District—Leon, Aerith, Cid, and Yuffie playing the hosts, while the guest list included not only the Keyblade's crew, but also Gepetto and Pinocchio, Donald's nephews from the Item Shop, the Radcliffes with their dogs, and Merlin and the Fairy Godmother. Chatter filled the room along with the gleam of the warm ceiling lights and the smell of food and the sound of Mr. Radcliffe playing the piano.

"This curry sure is tasty, Aerith," Goofy said, wiping his mouth on a napkin as he lingered by the food table.

"Thank you," Aerith said with a smile. "I was worried it might be too spicy…"

"A little too spicy for me," Hikaru croaked, tears welling up in her eyes as Merlin passed her a teacup and Yuffie poured her another serving of water. But all three of them yelped when a stampede of puppies nearly crashed into their ankles in a storm of high-pitched barking, followed by Pinocchio and his playful laughter.

"Confounded dogs," Merlin said, though without any malice as he flicked his wand to clean up the spilled water jug.

"Hold it." Leon stepped in front of the puppies, holding up a hand. The puppies immediately slid to a halt, staring up at him with wide eyes. "Sit."

All at once, the fifteen puppies plopped down onto the carpet.

"Wow, Mr. Leon, you're good with dogs," Pinocchio said.

Leon just lowered his hand, crouching down with only a hint of a smile on his face as the puppies rushed over to sniff him.

"Heh, you'd better watch out, Mrs. Radcliffe," Cid said, leaning back in his chair with a drink in his grasp. "Otherwise Leon might take those puppies off of your hands."

Mrs. Radcliffe chuckled. "They're a bit too young for that, but we'll see," she said as Pongo and Perdita exchanged thoughtful looks.

"Hey!" Donald said, eyes narrowing in on the food table and the sudden lack of chicken on the serving platter. "Don't go hogging all of that! You boys better save some for everyone else!"

"Sorry Uncle Donald," Dewey said as he, Huey, and Louie set the drumsticks back on the plate.

"And… here we go." Gepetto stepped back from the wall, looking up at the cuckoo clock painted with a design of orange and yellow flowers. "That should just about do it. How does it look?"

"Looks straight to me," Sora said, one eye closed as he held up his fingers in reference.

"That's quite a nice piece, Gepetto," the Fairy Godmother said, looking up at the clock as she delicately sipped her tea. "You have a true artist's hand."

Mr. Radcliffe nodded, taking a break from the piano and lighting his pipe. "I might have to commission you one of these days."

Dinner wound down slowly after that. In the lull before dessert, things began to quiet down. Donald dozed off on the couch in the parlor with his hat pulled over his face while Huey, Dewey, and Louie played a game of hide-and-seek with Pinocchio and the puppies. Pongo and Perdita rested on the floor, their heads on their paws, as the Radcliffes chatted with Gepetto, Goofy, and Leon. Sora, Yuffie, and Cid headed outside for a breath of fresh air, cracking jokes all the while. Merlin and the Fairy Godmother were the first to leave, but not before leaving behind a few boxes of ether spice tea at Hikaru's request.

She set that on the side for now, though, instead seeking a little bit of privacy in one of the other rooms. The kitchen was small—much like the rest of the house—and there were spices and jars scattered all across the countertop in a confusing disarray that seemed to be more the work of Yuffie than anyone else. Still, something about the small space and the clutter was nice. Comforting and homey…

The topic at hand was less so.

"You found one of Ansem's reports?" Aerith asked, looking up from the curry she was packing away into plastic containers.

"Yeah, it looks like it." Hikaru pushed the report across the table, careful of any splatters or spills. Aerith moved to get a better look.

"Hmm…"

"Is it really one of the reports?" Hikaru asked. "I mean, it says so right at the top, but…"

"I assume it is," Aerith said. "I've never seen the reports myself. We only know of them because Yuffie's uncle worked as a guard at the castle—he overheard all the talk of the reports from the scientists. This looks like it was typed out on a computer… Ansem must have printed them out at one point. Maybe he made copies." She raised a hand to her chin as she thought. "You said one of Maleficent's associates had it?"

Hikaru nodded slowly, shuddering as she remembered that experience in the Cave of Wonders. "We saw Maleficent herself. She was…"

"Frightening?" Aerith asked.

"… A little."

Aerith stored the curry containers into the fridge before moving to the cupboards above the sink. She pulled out two ceramic mugs, setting both on the counter in front of Hikaru and taking the kettle of hot water from the stovetop. "Green or black?" she asked as she poured the water.

"Do you have something for stomachaches?" Hikaru said, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"Peppermint, it is." She placed the tea packet into the steaming water.

Hikaru took the mug, letting the clean minty smell flood her nose and wake up her head. She took a sip. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Aerith took a green tea for herself and leaned her arms against the edge of the counter for several long moments. "… I can still remember some of it, you know."

"Huh?"

"That day our world was taken by the darkness." Aerith thumbed the smooth, glazed surface of her mug. "When those creatures—the Heartless—began to appear, it was chaos. The guards and the adults tried to fend them off, but there were too many of them. So we ran. The few who were able to escape." She paused. "It's become hazy over the years, but one thing sticks out to me…"

"What?" Hikaru asked, though it took some effort to get the word out.

Aerith lifted her eyes to the ceiling, searching, as if she were trying to find the light of her missing star. "Even as the darkness closed in… the sky was so clear."

They finished their tea before bringing out the cake and ice cream, and though Hikaru helped herself to a heaping serving of each, the sweetness was dull to her tongue. She remained sitting at the piano, her feet tucked away on the horizontal bar of the seat and her dessert plate resting on her lap. Her fingers brushed against the discolored piano keys, but she didn't press down on any of them. She only glanced over her shoulder when Yuffie shoved a piece of cake into Sora's face, much to the delight of the puppies who rushed to gobble up the fallen scraps.

By the time dinner ended, it was past ten. Gepetto left with a sleepy-eyed Pinocchio in his arms, talking about how it was well past the young boy's bedtime, while Huey, Dewey, and Louie followed with their plans for a sleepover at the woodworker's house. Aerith made sure to hand off leftovers to them and the Radcliffes as they headed for the front door.

Hikaru and the others were the last ones to leave, spending a few extra minutes exchanging friendly words and thanks for dinner before drawing up plans for the next few days.

"I'll have your ship up to form soon," Cid said, confidently swiping his finger across his nose before crossing his arms. "You kids'll be back in space in two days max."

"Thanks, Cid," Sora said. "You're a lifesaver."

"Hah, and don't forget it. G'night, and keep an eye out for Heartless out there."

The door slid shut behind them, but they could still see Yuffie waving through the front room window. Hikaru took a deep breath, stretching out her arms and waving back.

"Mind if we make a quick stop before heading back to the hotel?" Sora asked. "I need to pick something up from the First District."

"Sure," Goofy said casually as Donald gave a light chuckle. "I wonder what it is."

Sora just folded his hands behind his head and smiled as he and the others started towards the First District doors. Hikaru squinted at the three of them but said nothing.

At this time of night, only the late-night wanders and workers remained in the street. A cluster of construction workers were gathered in the alleyway leading towards the construction site beyond the First District, laughing and smoking as they played their card and dice games without much mind to the pedestrians passing by. The colorful crew of the space-faring delivery ship seemed to be holed up in the store front of Café Crossing again, enjoying themselves as much as the construction workers down the road. Hikaru and the others walked past all of that, though, as Sora led the way up the steps. They came to a stop only when they reached the doorway that led to the room above the Accessory Shop.

"It'll take just a sec," Sora said before ducking into the building. Goofy and Donald immediately settled down on the benches outside, relaxing themselves and their full bellies. Hikaru watched the acrid-smelling plumes of dark smoke billow from the building's chimney with a tilt of her head. By the time she realized the sign on the door was for that workshop she'd been seeing on all those flyers around town, Sora emerged from within with a package wrapped in brown paper and tape.

"Catch," was the first thing he said, tossing the package at Hikaru.

She blinked, fumbling in her surprise. "What's this?" Whatever it was, it was a little stiff and fairly light.

"Just a little present," Sora replied. "From all of us."

"We pooled some of the materials we got from Agrabah to get something from the moogles," Goofy explained. "Sora said you were kinda down earlier, so we decided to get you something to cheer you up."

"Huh?" Hikaru looked down at the package before turning back to the others. "A present? No, you didn't have to…"

"No arguments," Donald said, jumping to his feet. "Come on, open it! Let's see."

Hikaru hesitated, her cheeks feeling a little warm. She relented eventually under their expectant stares, peeling away the tape and unraveling the brown paper. Then she held the gift up to the orange glow of the streetlamp above her head.

It was an bracer, made with leather and a shiny silver metal plate imbedded with red, blue, and yellow gem shards.

"Do you like it?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah," Hikaru said as she angled the bracer in the light and let the colorful shards shine. "It's really nice. But…" She lowered the bracer, running her thumbs against the sturdy leather and the smooth metal plate. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"I'm sure you'd do the same for us," Sora said with a grin.

"Is that a hint, Sora?" Hikaru asked, raising an eyebrow. But she smiled too. "Well… Thanks. Thank you, you guys. You're awesome."

"Try it on," Donald said.

Hikaru nodded. She popped the bracer over her right forearm, buckling it shut and balling her hand into a fist, letting the muscles in her arm tighten. It covered her arm without hindering her movement, and it hid her burn. A perfect fit.

"It's supposed to help boost your magic a little too," Sora said. "According to the moogles, anyway. Something to do with those shards."

"Thank you…" she said again, softly this time. Sora, Donald, and Goofy smiled, but they were caught off guard when she got up and hugged them, one at a time.

"Aw, you're welcome, ahyuck," Goofy said, patting her on the back. Donald, meanwhile, gave a gruff but proud nod of satisfaction.

"Er, well, we should head back," Sora said, scratching his cheek awkwardly once she let him go. "Gotta catch up on sleep, right?"

Hikaru nodded. "Better rest up while we can," she said, tightening the buckles on her bracer and flexing out with her fingers. Because it wouldn't be long before it was time to leave. They'd be out of there in no time.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was a chapter.

The core parts of the chapter have remained more or less the same over the past couple years since I first wrote it up, but the peripheral parts have been expanded and edited. And even when it comes to the core parts, there were some changes. (Hikaru's second dream sequence was only added very recently.) The chapter was actually a lot shorter originally, but reworking some sequencing and the dinner fleshed things out, I like to think.

So, what did you think? Did you like it, or was it more "meh"? I'd love to hear your thoughts.

Next time, we'll have an unexpected encounter. I doubt you'll be able to guess what happens. :D

Thanks for reading!


	25. Reminder

_8/29/16 edit: changed and extended some of the sequences in the second half of the chapter, since I wasn't satisfied with how it turned out. Check it out if you haven't already!_

A/N: Hello everyone, Tempura here with the next chapter of Re-sketch. And it's something rather interesting this time around. I'll not spoil it before we get to that part.

A quick thank you to readingchameleon! A moment of respite is needed on a long journey. And Traverse Town is one of my favorites too. Music, atmosphere, everything.

So without further ado, let us begin.

Enjoy.

* * *

 **Re-sketch**

 **Chapter 25: Reminder**

"Everything ready?" Goofy's voice came from the cockpit.

It was early morning on the fourth day of their stay in Traverse Town, but they wouldn't be staying for much longer. Sora went over everything in his head. Fridge full, cupboards stocked, water storage refilled, soap and detergent checked, toilet paper loaded up… He closed the closet door and turned to take one last contemplative glance around the inside of the Highwind. "I think we're good."

"Great!" Donald said, starting up the engine. A familiar rumble filled the ship, making the seats and walls vibrate. "Then it's time to get going!"

Sora walked back to the front of the ship, moving to the open door where Hikaru was standing with a box of sendoff pastries from Leon carried in her arms.

Leon and the others themselves were right outside of the Highwind, positioned near the door amidst the clutter of the gummi garage. "See ya," Yuffie said with a grin, giving a little two-finger wave. "Come back soon. Maybe that seafood joint all the moogles keep talking about will be open by then."

"Sounds good," Hikaru said with a nod.

"Take better care of your ship this time, ya hear?" Cid said, his extinguished cigarette held between his teeth as he crossed his arms. "I'd better not see you pinheads coming back in a wreck."

Sora winced and gave a nervous laugh. "Right…"

"Good luck," Leon said.

With the exchange of goodbyes completed, Sora retreated back to the passenger seats at the heart of the ship, buckling himself in as the Highwind started forward toward the open gummi garage doors. The engines roared to life, louder and stronger than ever, and the Highwind shot off into the starry sky, the wind sliding smoothly across the ship's new wings.

"Which way now?" Sora asked as he stared out the window, watching the colors and shapes blur on past them, along with asteroids and ships floating in the distance like specks in the glowing, swirling void of space.

"Hmm… Well, there's still that world out past Agrabah we were headed to before Monstro swallowed us." Goofy brought up the star map on the main navigation screen, visible from the back of the ship between the pilot and co-pilot's seats. He examined the incomplete diagram closely with a squint. "Ahyuck! Looks like if we head on past the water belt, we'll get there in just three days."

"Then that's the route we'll take," Donald said, adjusting the coordinates and pulling up the communication screen. "Highwind to Disney Castle. Chip, Dale, are you there?"

It took a moment before the staticy window was replaced by the image of the two chipmunks staring into the camera. Scattered around the room behind them were dozens of colorful gummi blocks, arranged into the shapes of tiny half-built ships armed with cannons and guns. "We read you, Donald, loud and clear!" Chip squeaked, saluting. "What's going on?"

"We're sending you the coordinates to the next world," Donald said. "Make sure to log it with the others."

"Roger that," Dale said, tapping away at the console buttons.

"So, how are things back at the castle?" Goofy asked.

"Things are doing pretty fine," Dale said. "The Queen is working hard as ever."

"Max is doing good too," Chip added. "He doesn't want to say it, but he misses you."

Goofy chuckled lightly, rubbing his nose. "Tell him I miss him too."

"Oh, and Donald, Daisy wants to know when you'll be back for your date."

Donald grumbled under his breath, slumping a little in his seat as he tried to hide the embarrassed look on his face. "I'll figure it out soon."

Sora couldn't help grinning as he listened in on the conversations in the cockpit. He leaned back, unbuckling his seatbelt before folding his hands behind his head to watch the stars. The Highwind had leveled out into a steadier flying speed, and he could see all of the space debris that floated idly around them. Meteorites, moonstone, stardust—and even chunks of earth with living trees and plants, like broken fragments of other worlds. Meanwhile, the distant worlds visible only as the faint flickering lights blinked at them as if in greeting. How far away were they? Farther than Sora could measure. And there were more of them than he could count.

At first, the flight went on uneventfully. It took a while to fall back into that familiar rhythm aboard the ship, considering how disrupted their last gummi ship rides had been. Soon enough, though, he was settled in, snacking on crackers and potato chips as he and Hikaru played a game of cards that both of them seemed to take a little too seriously. When Donald left the pilot's seat to take a coffee break, Sora volunteered to take over, and he amused himself with shooting down the occasional enemy ship that came for them.

It was nearly five hours into the flight before anything of note happened. According to the navigation system, they were getting close to the first leg of their journey, and it wasn't long after that Sora spotted the indicative landmark (or rather, spacemark). From far away, it looked like white ribbon, twisted and winding, hanging suspended in the low gravity. But as they got closer, Sora could see the way the light gleamed against the water belt. It was a floating river that seemed to go on forever between the distant stars.

"Hey, guys, check this out," Sora said, glancing back over his shoulder. Hikaru looked up from the book in her hands, while Donald paused mid-bite in eating one of the jelly donuts from the pastry box.

"Wow," Donald said. "It's bigger than I thought."

"That's amazing." Hikaru peered over the top of Sora's seat to the water belt that stretched out to their left.

"I wonder if we have a camera in here…" Goofy ducked down and reached for the compartments near his feet, rummaging around through the papers and gummi ship manuals.

"I knew there were ice belts in space, but this is pretty cool," Sora said. He adjusted his grip on the controls, easing the Highwind closer to the water until they could see the blurred reflection of the ship in the smooth, glossy surface.

"Hold on." Hikaru leaned over the console. "The water's flowing, isn't it?"

Sora grinned. "Maybe we could catch a ride on it—we'll get to the next world in no time!"

"Don't even think about it!" Donald gave him a light smack on the arm.

A loud thunk rattled the console and made them jolt. Goofy sat up, rubbing his head. "Ow… Looks like there's no camera," he said at the same moment the monitors began to flicker.

"Uh-oh," Hikaru stepped back. "What's going on?"

"Wak!" Donald pulled down the top monitor as streaks of gray static cut through the star map displayed on the screen. "Goofy!"

"Gawrsh, it wasn't me!" Goofy said, still rubbing his head.

Sora turned in his seat, keeping one hand clutched on the ship controls as he checked the weapons screen. "This one is acting up too."

"Darn ship!" Donald gave the monitor a rough shake. "Don't tell me it's already broken!"

"Maybe Cid did something to it," Sora said, though he would never dare to make that suggestion in front of the mechanic.

"I'll do a diagnostics check." Hikaru took the monitor from Donald, letting it slide back into position over the console and quickly typing in a series of commands. But midway through, she stopped, her gaze focusing back on the map. "… Guys."

"What is it?" Goofy asked.

Before Sora could get a good look, the communications screen blinked to life. Chip and Dale were there, but like the other screens, the display was malfunctioning. "Guys," Chip said, his voice clipping as the image distorted. "We're picking—weird readings. You gotta—careful! Something's—ahead!"

"Chip, say that again!" Donald said. "We can't understand you!"

The whole gummi ship lurched, knocking Donald and Hikaru to the floor. Sora yelped, both hands back on the controls as sirens blared in the cockpit around them.

"What's going on?" Hikaru shoved herself back to standing, gripping tightly onto Goofy's seat.

Sora shook his head. "I'm not sure!" Something was pulling at them, dragging them off course. Warning messages flashed on every monitor. He tried to turn the ship, firing up the thrusters and pulling as hard as he could. "Oh, crap!"

"Sora, that is _not_ something you want to hear from the person flying the ship!"

Donald squawked, jumping over Sora's seat and grabbing the controls. "Pull!"

"I'm trying!" Sora shouted through gritted teeth.

"Fellas, look out!" Goofy cried. "We're going to—!"

Sora felt the impact slam him in the chest as the Highwind crashed into the water.

* * *

Groans rose up all around him. Sora grimaced, his hand reaching for the spot where the belts of his seat crossed over his chest. That was definitely going to bruise later.

He looked around. The dim orange emergency lights glowed along the floors and walls, illuminating the buttons on the console. But another glow was coming from outside the ship. The windows along the right side hadn't been submerged under the water, and the soft ambient light of gummi space filtered in through the glass. The left side, however, was completely immersed in the water belt, casting a blueish tinge through the darkened ship.

"Oww…" Donald was sprawled upside down on the console, his tail pressed against the windshield. Hikaru had been knocked to the floor again, but she hauled herself back up on her own.

"Is everyone okay?" Goofy asked. He unbuckled himself from his seat and tried to stand, but the gummi ship shuddered again, and he had to grab the headrest for balance. Sora suddenly realized how fast they were moving through the water.

"Fine," Donald grumbled, climbing down from the console. "What was that just now?"

"I think we got caught in something," Goofy said, reaching for the navigation monitor and flipping the switch. It took a moment, but the black screen eventually flickered back on in low power mode.

"Radar was picking something up just a little further ahead," Hikaru said, working with Donald to reboot the Highwind's power. "I think it pulled us into the belt."

"What was it?" Sora asked.

"I don't know. But it looked pretty big."

"Fellas," Goofy said, frowning as he zoomed in closer on the navigation screen. "Look at this."

Sora leaned over to look. "Huh? That's…" Something was pulling the water from the other side of the belt, drawing streams of it in like spiraling whirlpools. And at its center… "Is that a world?"

"It looks like it," Hikaru said, her voice quiet. "But the readings are…" She looked out the window with growing alarm.

The lights on the Highwind came back to life, and the familiar hum of the air conditioning that Sora hadn't even realized was missing returned. Sora immediately turned up the Highwind's engine, listening to the gurgling rumble behind them. "Hold on," he said. "I'm going to get a closer look."

The ship began to tilt under his command, disappearing completely into the wall of water. Warning signs flashed across the distorted monitors once more, but Sora kept moving. Slowly, carefully, flying with the current and not against it.

The left side of the ship emerged at the other side of the belt. Water streaked off the gummi blocks and windows, leaving droplets suspended in the empty space. Sora leaned forward to get a better look through the windshield.

His heart skipped a beat.

It was a mass of clouds, thick and dark, rotating like a whirling vortex. Water was being drawn towards it like runoff, branching streams extending out from the main belt. But at the center of that mass glowed a roiling red energy that sent a chill down his spine.

"That's a world!" Sora said, nearly jumping out of his seat. The belts that strapped him down sent pain shooting through his chest. "It's being destroyed by the Heartless! We gotta…"

What? What could they do? Sora's hands tightened around the controls.

"If we get any closer, we'll be sucked in too," Goofy said.

"But…"

"We can't stay here," Donald said. "The pull is getting stronger."

Sora clenched his jaw, squeezing his eyes shut before he shook his head. "Right," he said, steadying his grip and pulling the ship towards the right.

But the Highwind shuddered again, and Sora felt it as the ship began to tilt.

"Oh, no!" Hikaru said. "We're too close!"

"Sora!" Donald squawked.

"I know!" Sora turned up the thrusters again, pulling hard on the controls to steer the Highwind back into the water belt. Donald reached over to help while Goofy monitored the Highwind's systems and Hikaru started up the emergency boosters. The Highwind creaked under the stress, but it started to inch closer to the water.

"It's too much," Goofy said. "The engine's about to go!"

"We need another boost," Hikaru said, scanning all of the data that was flashing across the screens. "The gravity is too strong, it's—"

Sora's head jerked up, a light going off in his eyes. "That's it! Hikaru, take over!" He undid his seat belt in a swift movement, jumping to his feet and dragging Donald with him. For a moment the Highwind dipped closer to the left, but Hikaru threw herself at the controls and heaved.

"Sora, what _the hell_ are you—?!"

"We're going to fight gravity with gravity." In a flash, the Keyblade appeared in Sora's hand. A second later, Hikaru, Goofy, and Donald understood.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Hikaru said, dropping into the pilots seat and buckling herself in with one hand.

"I hope so too," Sora muttered under his breath as he straightened his back. "Donald, help me out."

Donald nodded, readying his staff. "This had better work."

"Emergency booster is almost charged up again," Goofy called out. "Three… two… We're good to go!"

"Okay…" Hikaru raked a hand through her hair, clearing it from her eyes as she took a deep breath. "Ready, guys?"

"Ready!"

"Go!" Hikaru shouted.

"GRAVITY!"

The dark pressure field bloomed across the right side of the ship. The entire Highwind jerked an inch towards the belt. Hikaru and Goofy pulled at the controls, tilting the nose of the ship away from the crumbling world. Sora and Donald only had a split second to throw themselves onto the passenger seats before the boosters lit up with a roar and sent them hurtling back into the water.

Everything was a blur. Just a thin layer of water separated the Highwind from the chaotic storm outside. Sora looked out the window to the churning shape and the red glow of the dying world visible beyond the icy liquid wall. The edge of the Highwind's left wing still stuck out of the belt, too close for comfort.

"Come on, come on!" Hikaru's hands remained locked around the controls, her arms trembling. "Just… keep…!"

A light began to shine beyond the water. For a moment, it was like time slowed. The darkness surrounding the world seemed to compress down, the roiling red light growing smaller and smaller, disappearing under the shadowy mass as a white light further within cracked through the surface.

It was all erased in an explosion of darkness and light. Sora slammed into the wall as the Highwind was blasted back. Lights streaked around them, a dozen tiny pieces that faded into the void and the awaiting clutches of the shadows. The Highwind went tumbling through space, through the remnants of the water belt, as the last light of that star was snuffed out.

* * *

"This is the RLS Legacy responding to an emergency distress signal. What is your status?"

Sora slowly opened his eyes. A dull ache in the front of his skull blurred his vision, while the belts pulling at his chest made his body throb. It took a moment for him to realized he was upside down.

A message flashed on the communications monitor, a notification on the incoming call.

"RLS Legacy to unknown spacecraft," the woman's voice came again through the crackle of static. "Do you copy? I repeat, do you copy?"

The Highwind remained still. Sora raised one shaky hand towards the distant communications monitor while he hooked his fingers around the seat belt with the other.

His arms dropped, his head going light as the blood pulsed in his ears. His eyes began to slide shut, and the last thing he saw was the shadow of something big approaching them outside the window.

* * *

"Nngh… Ugh…"

"I think he's waking up!"

Click, creak. Click, creak. The sound of heels against wooden floorboards. "Stand down, you rowdy busybodies. Give the boy some space."

Sora jolted awake, then released a sharp groan. He collapsed back down on the floor, eyes turning towards the starry, color-streaked sky. It took another moment for it to really register that there was no roof over his head, and he sat up once more.

The crowd of men, women, and humanoid animals backed away, giving him a clear view of the ship he was riding. And it really _was_ a ship—with a rig and masts and a bowsprit, sailing freely through a sea of space and stars.

 _What the…?_

"Stand down, I said," a voice came. "Need I remind you that there's still plenty of work to be done before we exit the belt? I won't have slackers on my ship."

The crowd parted, trudging off to man the ship as a slender figure approached. The woman had an angular face and pointed ears and bright cat-like eyes, while behind her followed a tall, broad-shouldered man with skin as hard and gray as rock. Both were wearing high-ranking uniforms—appropriate for a ship like this one.

"Still hanging in there, lad?" the man asked.

"Y-yeah." Sora rubbed his head. "I think so." He managed to push himself to his feet, massaging the kink out of his neck, though the pain in the rest of his body made his movements a little stiff.

"Very good," the woman said. "I must say, you and your ship were in much better shape than I'd have thought after a supernova."

"A bit of quick thinking, and a hefty portion of luck, I suspect," the man said with a small smile, his arms folded behind his back.

"That's to be expected with any proper adventurer," the woman replied. "Regardless, you're still capable of standing. Sora Shinonome, I presume," she added, offering a gloved hand. "Captain Amelia of the RLS Legacy at your service. This is my first officer Mr. Arrow—brilliant man, first one to spot your ship around the bend of the Serpens Water Belt. We've heard quite a bit about you already."

Sora was still having a bit of trouble following everything the captain was saying. "Um… You have?"

"My crew and I have been to Traverse Town enough times to hear word of your adventures," Captain Amelia said. "You've acquired a favorable position in the eyes of townspeople. Mr. Lionheart and his associates in particular. They would've been disappointed if your journey ended so soon."

Sora would've been disappointed too, he had to admit. "Where are my friends? They were on the Highwind with me."

"They're in the sick bay," Captain Amelia said. "No, no, not to worry, they're quite alright—we just wanted to avoid crowding the deck."

"We were in the process of moving you there too, though it seems some of our crew have rather slippery fingers," Mr. Arrow added with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"Sorry," a frog-like sailor called from the stern deck, his cheeks inflating and turning bright pink.

Sora just scratched his head, giving a light, awkward laugh before following Captain Amelia and Mr. Arrow into the ship.

* * *

"So, a journey to save the worlds. That's quite impressive for one as young as yourself."

Sora was sitting in one of the ornately decorated chairs in the Captain's cabin, sipping on a cup of tea and nibbling on a biscuit, watching as Captain Amelia paced around and Mr. Arrow remained standing, tall and still, near the rear windows where he could just make out the Highwind being towed by a rope behind the RLS Legacy.

Hikaru, Donald, and Goofy were there too, sitting down next to Sora with their own teacups and biscuit plates. They were fine like Captain Amelia had said, just a little shaken from the ordeal. A collapsing world had done less damage than being swallowed by a whale—who would've thought?

"It reminds me of my own adventures back in the day," Captain Amelia went on. "Danger, exploration, discoveries. But tell me, how did you get wrapped up in an ordeal like this?"

"Well…" There wasn't too much to keep secret about the worlds—not when they were talking to fellow space travelers. "Our King sent us on a mission," Goofy said, dipping one of his biscuits in his tea. "Me and Donald had to go investigate why all the stars were blinkin' out."

"Ah, yes, the disappearing worlds…" Captain Amelia rubbed her chin. "That's been quite a problem for sailors like us. I hear it all has to do with those yellow-eyed creatures."

"The Heartless," Donald said with a nod. "We're trying to stop them."

"Sora's got a Keyblade, and that helps a bunch," Goofy added.

"A Keyblade?" Mr. Arrow repeated. "Why, Captain, it's just like those stories you used to hear."

"You know about the Keyblade?" Sora asked, perking up.

"Oh, nothing more than childhood fairytales." Captain Amelia gave a wave of her hand. "Light and darkness, incredible feats of power, battles that could raze an entire countryside—but I never thought I would come across a real Keyblade. May I?"

"Uh, sure." Sora held out his hand, summoning the Keyblade. Captain Amelia stepped closer, leaning in to observe closely, her ears twitching. She ran a finger along the crown-shaped teeth of the blade, rubbing off a smudge of dirt.

"Extraordinary," she murmured. "Mr. Arrow, come take a look."

"I'm quite alright, Captain. But thank you," Mr. Arrow said.

Captain Amelia gave a sort of half-smile as she straightened up. "You're a lucky young man, Mr. Shinonome, being chosen by an invaluable artifact such as that."

"Thanks," Sora said, letting the Keyblade vanish, though he didn't think there was much to be praised about when it came to being chosen.

"So, Captain," Hikaru said as she poured herself and Donald another serving of tea. "How did you find us?"

"We were in the quadrant," Captain Amelia said. "Our sensors detected a supernova that was about to burst, and we were well out of reach of the explosion—but then our radio picked up a distress signal. 'What poor sods got themselves into a sticky situation like that!' I thought. Of course, we couldn't just let the signal go unanswered, so we changed course."

"Gawrsh, sorry we put you through all that trouble," Goofy said, scratching his cheek.

"Nonsense." Captain Amelia shook her head. "What sort of captain would I be if I ignored a cry for help?"

"Thank you," Sora said. "We would be in a pretty bad spot without you."

"Well, the appreciation is always welcome," Captain Amelia said.

"The stop did put us behind schedule," Mr. Arrow remarked. "It'll take another day until we can reach the _aqua mundus_."

"Oh, I'm sure they won't mind," Captain Amelia said. "Restaurant won't be open for weeks. The lobsters can wait."

"You must do this a lot," Goofy said. "Sailin' around and makin' deliveries."

"It's one of the many things the RLS Legacy is enlisted to do," Captain Amelia said. "Ever since this whole business with the disappearing worlds began, we've been especially busy with supplying Traverse Town and the refugees. Before that, our crew was mostly an amalgamation of adventurers and treasure hunters."

"Before?" Donald said. "But, weren't the worlds separated?"

"There's more going on between the worlds than you might think," Captain Amelia said with a sly look. "And at any rate, even when the worlds are separated, their hearts are often connected in other ways. A veteran explorer comes to understand that quite well."

"Huh…" Donald crossed his wings in contemplation, while Goofy seemed quite thoughtful. Sora and Hikaru, on the other hand, just glanced to each other and shrugged.

"Well." Captain Amelia clapped her hands together. "Where shall we drop you off? Back to Traverse Town, is it? Or is there somewhere else you'd like to go?"

"Oh, no, no," Sora said, waving his hands. "We'll just head off on our own. We were heading to another world before we got caught up in all that."

"The world past the _arabia mundus_?" Captain Amelia said. "I checked the data in your ship's auto-pilot," she explained when she saw the surprise on Sora's face. "It seems we may be heading in the same direction… Why don't we travel together for a while longer, then? We can give your ship a once-over, just some extra maintenance to make sure nothing was damaged in the blast."

"Uh, sure," Sora said. "If it's no problem."

"Not a problem at all."

* * *

The RLS Legacy looked blue under the ambient glow of the gas clouds and distant stars reflecting off of the broke remains of the water belt. Laughter and music rose up from the crowd amassed on the deck of the ship. A huge bear was strumming away on a lute while a pair of foxes danced in the middle of the circle, moving light on their feet as they linked paws and spun in circles.

Goofy clapped along with the beat from the sidelines, smiling from ear to ear as Hikaru settled down on a wooden cask with a bowl of gruel in hand. Donald had a chuckle at the antics of the Legacy's crew until a plump hen reached over and grabbed him by the wings, dragging him into the dance circle despite his frantic protests.

Captain Amelia watched it all with a light smirk on her face from where she stood on the quarterdeck, overseeing the entirety of her ship. She was so quiet, Sora hadn't even realized she was there until he heard her voice call from above.

"Not joining in the festivities?" Captain Amelia was leaning over the railing, arms crossed before her.

"Uh, nah," Sora said. As much fun as it looked, he… didn't really feel that much in the mood for song and dance. He took a careful sip of water from the flask he had picked up from the galley.

"Your friends look like they're having fun," she said. "The girl… Miss… Stonewall, was it? Have you known her for long?"

"Not that long," Sora said. "She wound up on our world a while back after hers had been swallowed up by the Heartless. Then Destiny Islands was destroyed. We've been sticking together ever since."

"And this is the first adventure for the both of you, is it?" Captain Amelia tapped her chin. "Interesting. I thought that perhaps…"

"Huh?"

She paused and shook her head. "Never mind, it's nothing important. How are you taking to space travel?"

"It's fun," Sora said. "Donald didn't really want to teach us how to fly the ship at first—guess he thought we'd crash it or something…" He tried to ignore what had happened to land them in the Deep Jungle. "It wasn't that hard, though. Kind of boring on the long rides, but racing the Heartless is a blast." He was the one who usually got into those not-so-friendly competitions. Goofy just played along with his antics, and Hikaru preferred to keep her eyes on the monitors rather than fly herself. Donald was the one who always yelled at him to stop goofing off… But even that didn't bother him as much anymore. Sora managed a lopsided smile.

"Hm…" Captain Amelia gave him a thoughtful look. "The duck and the dog… They're working for a king, you said?" She tilted her head, looking out to the distant stars off to the side of the ship. There were objects too—tiny in appearance from a distance, though probably much bigger in reality. Heartless ships that were giving the Legacy a wide berth, Sora suspected. "I haven't heard anything about royalty traveling the cosmos in recent times."

"Well, he's keeping a low profile," Sora said. After all this time, he still didn't know much about this king. What he was like, or how he looked. But Donald and Goofy always had only good things to say. King Mickey—strong and kind, a fighter and protector who knew all sorts of things about the worlds and the Keyblade. Sora hoped that he'd get to meet him one day. "He's trying to figure out what's going on with the worlds and the Heartless… Why everything is falling apart."

Captain Amelia paused again. "You know, lately, what with all the chaos that's been going on in the worlds, I can't help but be reminded of the old stories I've heard."

That caught Sora's attention. "The ones about the Keyblade?"

"Well, in some ways, I suppose," Captain Amelia said. "This isn't the first time darkness has infiltrated the worlds, if you believe the stories… Young men and women who have lost their lives to a corruption like the plague. A corruption that almost led to the end of everything." She shifted her gaze from the stars to the remains of the broken water belt, and Sora felt his throat tighten as he watched her speak. "The Keyblade is a powerful object, but there are things that are too much for a single person to accomplish on their own. So I sincerely hope your king finds the answers he's searching for."

* * *

At this late, the RLS Legacy was largely quiet. The decks had been cleared, and the lights around the ship were dimmed to a soft glow. Most of the crew had gone to bed, and the night shift was a stark contrast to the music and raucous laughter of earlier in the night. Aside from the watchman positioned up in the crow's nest, strumming away at a mandolin, Sora didn't see many people out and about.

"Sora?" The voice that came from behind him made him jolt. "What're you doing still up?"

"Oh, Goofy." Sora stretched out his stiff arms and scratching the back of his head. "Donald and Hikaru awake?"

Goofy shook his head. "They're sleepin'. You should be too. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Sora said. He rubbed the bruise on his chest with a wince. "Just a little sore. Could be worse, though…" He tried to keep his voice light and cheerful, though he couldn't help the way his words dropped off at the end.

Goofy frowned. "Something bothering you?"

"No, I…" Sora started, but something stopped him.

He remembered Hikaru, slumped over in the Second District, all but screaming to the stars.

" _You're just like her,"_ Lyon had said.

And then Sora's own words: _"You're not in this alone, you know. You have me and Donald and Goofy here."_

He turned back around, staring out over the ship railing to the floating pools of water that lingered amidst the broken limbs of the belt. "… We couldn't do anything," he said, letting his chin drop to his arms. "That world… We go around trying to help everyone, but we couldn't do anything. What's the use of having the Keyblade if I couldn't do anything?"

"…" Goofy was quiet at first. He stood there, hesitant, before reaching out and resting a hand on Sora's shoulder. "But we're doing something, right?" he asked. "That's important. All those worlds we've been to—they're safe because of us. Because of that there Keyblade. They won't be going anywhere any time soon."

"But what about all of the other worlds?" Sora asked. "Destiny Islands, and Hikaru's world, and Leon's world… And all of the worlds that are gone. All of the worlds we can't get to. The Heartless could be there right now. All these stars," he said, gesturing out at the countless lights that gleamed far beyond reach, "and any one of them could blink out like that world."

He couldn't help all of them, could he? He was just a boy looking for his friends. He didn't ask for this, for the Keyblade, but now that he had it… He had a responsibility, didn't he? He had to help these people. His friends and strangers. The threatened worlds.

What would Riku do? What would Kairi do? Did it even matter what they would do? It was all him. Him and the Keyblade.

"I just…" His throat tightened, silencing the words that were trying to come out.

 _I feel so helpless._

A silence lapsed over the ship, the only fading sound coming from the faint hum of the Legacy's engines and the twang of the mandolin being played up in the crow's nest. Sora raked his hands through his hair and took a deep breath. Goofy just stared at him with sad eyes.

"It's a lot for us to do, isn't it?" Goofy said.

Sora sighed. "Yeah… A lot."

"But you know, even if it is a lot, we can't just give up," Goofy said. "We just gotta keep doin' what we're doin' and seal as many Keyholes as we can." He gave Sora's shoulder a light squeeze. "It doesn't have to be all work—when we need to take a break now and again, we can do that too, stayin' at Traverse Town and seeing Leon and the others. We can protect some of those worlds, at least. As many as we can. And if we stop Maleficent and the Heartless, then we won't have to worry about the worlds being swallowed up any more."

"But what about our world?" Sora said. "Destiny Islands… It's gone."

"Well, maybe we can find a way to get all those lost worlds back," Goofy said. "Their hearts are somewhere out there, I'm sure of it. The worlds and the Keyblade'll guide us."

"Huh." Sora scraped a fingernail against the wooden railing. Keyblade, chosen one, light and darkness. "Maybe."

"And if not, you're welcome to come stay with me and Donald," Goofy added.

It took a moment for Sora to understand what he was saying. He looked up, nearly hurting his neck with how fast he jolted. "Seriously?"

"Ahyuck! Sure." Goofy nodded. "The Castle is more than big enough, and I'm sure the King won't say no."

Sora just stared for several moments. His voice had disappeared with his train of thought, leaving him unable to find the words. And when he did, finally, it wasn't as complicated as he'd thought it'd be. "… Thanks, Goofy," he said with a smile.

"Don't mention it, Sora," Goofy said, giving him one last pat on the back. "Now, come on, it's about time to turn in. Gotta be ready to leave by tomorrow, right? Ahyuck!"

Sora swiped a finger under his nose, the smile still lingering on his face. "Right," he said, and he and Goofy headed towards the sleeping quarters.

* * *

It was a flurry of activity on the RLS Legacy's deck. Not quite chaotic, but lots of shouting and calling out orders and moving around. The crew were hard at work to pull the Highwind in from its spot being towed behind the Legacy. Sora helped them drag the ropes and chains out of the cargo hold before taking a moment to just pause and look out at the gummi space that stretched out before them.

The water belt was just a gleam of blue in the distance behind them. The Legacy had made quite a bit of progress overnight—Sora would have to say even faster than the Highwind. Now all he could see for infinite stretches all around were stars and clouds and the floating spacemarks that lingered in the gaps between the worlds. It was a change. And a welcomed one. Out here, now, Sora felt he could finally breathe again.

Although, thinking about it, he still had questions about breathing in space… Maybe that was something to ask Cid about next time they were in Traverse Town.

"Hey, Sora." A light bump on his shoulder made him look up. Hikaru came up to his side, dropping her hands to rest them on her hips. "Ready to go?"

"Ready to get this show on the road," he said, giving a grin.

Hikaru laughed. "That's the Spiky we know."

"Glad to see you're back to yourself too, Carrot Top," Sora replied.

Hikaru stuck her tongue out at him, but it was all in good fun. They clapped their hands together, just as the sound of contended chuckling drew their attention to Donald and Goofy, who were standing nearby and watching in playful amusement.

"So, you two done?" Donald asked, crossing his wings. "Don't hold up the Captain any longer."

"Yeah, yeah, we're going," Sora said good-naturedly, starting forward with his hands folded behind his head.

Captain Amelia and Mr. Arrow stood at the foot of the ramp leading to the Highwind's open door, waiting patiently while the rest of the crew lingered nearby and bade their farewells. Goofy shook hands with the fox lad from the night before, while Hikaru and the vixen exchanged a polite curtsey and the hen pulled a reluctant and embarrassed Donald into a tight hug that lifted him off of his feet.

"Mr. Shinonome, Mr. Goof, Mr. Duck, Miss Stonewall," Captain Amelia said once they gathered before her with their backs straight and turned to attention. She retained her air of rank and business, nodding her head to each of them even as she smiled. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Ahyuck, it was nice meetin' you too, Captain," Goofy said. "Thanks again for helping us out."

"Anytime," Captain Amelia said. "Perhaps if we're in the same star system again, we can have another cup of tea. Or if we run into each other in Traverse Town—whichever comes first."

"Sounds good," Sora said. "We'll see you guys then."

Captain Amelia and Mr. Arrow seemed rather amused as they glanced to each other. "I wish you the best of luck," Captain Amelia said.

Mr. Arrow nodded, and they stepped aside to let them board. "Have a safe journey."

* * *

A/N: Ta-da! And here we have it, a little appearance from the crew of Treasure Planet. (There was a vague little hint to it in the last chapter, if you caught it.) It was interesting trying to figure out how to incorporate Treasure Planet, but this was a fun bit. There's so much potential for gummi space outside of the missions. The original Kingdom Hearts sort of played with it, what with Monstro and Neverland, so I decided to tap into a bit of that for this chapter. A bit short, but what did you guys think?

Oh! And I keep forgetting to mention this, but there are a couple of other art pieces on my profile for this story. Mostly some designs for Hikaru and her siblings. Check it out if you like.

Next time, we'll be arriving at our next world. And it'll be a little different from the original version.

Thanks for reading!


	26. Under the Sea

A/N: Hello everyone, Tempura here with yet another chapter of Re-sketch! Today we'll be arriving at our next world, but before that, I have a little notice about the previous chapter. The previous chapter was edited on August 29, 2016, so it's a bit longer than the previous version. Check it out if you haven't already!

Quick thank you to thepenishellamightier257, readingchameleon, and Sky65. Treasure Planet would make such a fun addition to the series. We can only hope for KH3! (And I'm happy to hear I'm doing a decent job at keeping a KH-esque tone, haha!) And also another thank you to Barrel Maker for all of the critique over the story so far.

Anyway, let's begin. Enjoy.

* * *

There was something breathtaking about the wide open sky. When the sea was still and the clouds were gone, those sparkling lights seemed to shimmer both in the night air and across the surface of the water. Those lights… They were called stars, weren't they?

Floating among the mirrored sea of stars, the red-haired girl watched the glimmering and the flickering, the occasional streaks that shot across the deep blues and vivid pinks. The air was chilly, prickling at her skin in a way that the water around her never did. It was an enjoyable feeling—almost as nice as the warmth of the sun.

But one bright light caught her attention. She frowned, squinting a little as one white speck grew larger and larger in the sky. A moment later, she gasped.

The beam of light rained down to the horizon, sending up an intense glow that momentarily blotted out the stars, illuminating even as far as the distant craggy island that rose above the waves.

Ariel watched as the light faded. The gentle sky colors that swirled above her head came back into view, though now her attention was focused elsewhere. Somewhere closer. Somewhere she could reach.

 _That wasn't too far from home_.

With an eager smile on her face, Ariel dove back into the sea, her tail breaking the surface before disappearing under the water.

* * *

 **Re-sketch**

 **Chapter 26: Under the Sea**

There was a single moment of weightlessness before Sora crashed through the wall of icy liquid. He gasped on reflex, nearly choking as salt water rushed into his mouth. He clamped a hand over his mouth and nose, his eyes and throat burning, his lungs constricting. He tried to paddle through the water, struggling to right himself, to orient himself in the push and pull of the currents all around him.

Then he realized something wasn't quite right. He looked at his bare hands, visible in the luminescent blue-green glow that filled the water around him. He patted down his front, surprised to find his chest bare, and that at his waist was…

Against every instinct that screamed at him in his head to hold his breath, he gasped. "What the…?" A tail? He twisted around, trying to get a glimpse of the sleek, slate-gray tail that extended from his waist in place of his legs. The muscles in the lower half of his body felt strange, a tingling that spread throughout his nerves as he moved. A fan-shaped tail fin… And as he craned his neck, he saw a dorsal fin protruding right below the curve of his lower back.

A dolphin?

"W-what happened?" Hikaru's shaky voice came.

Sora looked up, seeing the others suspended in the water around him. But they looked different too.

Hikaru was tugging at the whiskers that protruded from her cheeks. Brown and white dappled markings decorated the skin around her nose and collar bone and down her back, transitioning to a sleek fur of the same color and pattern. Her lower half had been replaced by a thick body of the same sort of fur that ended in a pair of seal fins. "How… How are we breathing?" she asked.

"Did you do this, Donald?" Goofy asked. Sora had to do a double-take—though Goofy's face remained the same, his whole body had been changed. He looked like a turtle, with dark flippers in place of arms and legs, and a compact body protected by a hard green shell. He seemed to have a hard time keeping his balance, struggling to keep himself upright as he clumsily paddled all four of his flippers.

"It wasn't me," Donald said. He had lost his shirt and hat somewhere between the gummi ship and the water. Though his upper body remained covered in white feathers that were pressed down flat and water-tight, below his waist was a different story. Six blue tentacles replaced his legs and tail, the undersides a yellow color and coated with suction cups.

"What are we doing in the water?" Sora asked. "I thought we were supposed to land on that island."

"Guess we missed," Goofy said, rolling around and looking at his back as he summoned his shield. Rather than attached to his flippers, the weapon appeared on the back of his shell.

"It must be the world that did it," Donald said, crossing his wings. "To keep us from drowning, and to keep the world order."

"World order?" Hikaru repeated as she rubbed at the webbing between her fingers. "This is hardly incognito."

"Well, we're lucky it happened," Sora said. Maybe it even had something to do with the Keyblade. It was kind of cool, anyway. Actually being able to breathe underwater? He wished he'd had that ability back at Destiny Islands. Kairi and Riku would've loved it. "So, where do we start?" he asked. After nearly three days on the Highwind, a dip into the water was a welcomed change, but it was a little disorienting.

"We could try headin' over to that island," Goofy said.

"Wonder if the people there would be weirded out by half-fish hybrids," Hikaru remarked.

" _Technically_ , we're not half-fish," Sora said with a grin, his arms crossed behind his head.

"Oh, you get the point." Hikaru waved a hand at him, churning the fluorescents.

"What is all this stuff anyway?" Donald squinted, trying to catch a few of the blue-green specks between his feathers. "Why's it glowing?"

"Plankton," Sora said simply. He was no stranger to this sort of stuff back home. "Must be an algae bloom."

"Yuck!" Donald tried to brush the glowing specks away, to no avail. The glowing particles were everywhere. "Let's just get outta here. The sooner we're out of water, the better."

"Wait," Hikaru said. She paused a moment before turning around, her brows furrowed. "Do you hear something?"

"Like what?" Sora asked, though that was all he said. He strained his ears, listening to the ocean flow, the distant ambience that started to make him feel a little uneasy as he stared at the darkness beyond the algae bloom. He'd never been out this deep during night. But it wasn't all darkness, he soon realized. There were lights not too far off, illuminating hazy shapes along the ocean floor—lights he would never have expected to see so far below the surface at night. At first he thought it was more algae, but something about it seemed too organized.

"Oh, I think I hear it," Goofy said. "Sounds like music."

"Music underwater?" Donald asked.

"Maybe we should check this out," Hikaru said.

Sora nodded. Might as well. He propelled himself forward, making strokes with his arms as he tried to dive down. But as he kicked with his tail, he found that following the music might end up being a little harder than he had expected.

"Ouch!" he said, rubbing the cramp out of his tail. Right, only one limb. Trying to kick out as if he had two legs wasn't a pleasant experience. And to think, he was almost in his element here. Well, at least he wasn't the only one having problems.

Goofy already looked tired as he slowly paddled through the water. Donald grumbled under his breath as he sunk upside down, his tentacle limbs twitching sporadically. Hikaru, meanwhile, just tumbled around as she tried to coordinate her flippers. The minutes passed by, and it seemed like the little floating bits of plankton were making more progress than they were.

"This… isn't going to work," Hikaru said.

Sora sighed. At this rate, they were going to be stuck there forever…

It was a sudden chiming laugh that made them all look up. "Having some trouble?"

Sora turned towards the unfamiliar voice. He caught a figure swimming in their direction through the glowing algae cloud; a girl, he thought at first—one with flowing red hair even redder than Hikaru's, and wide blue eyes. But as she neared them, he realized that she wasn't just a girl.

 _A mermaid?_ Suddenly, their weird forms were making a lot more sense.

Hikaru was too busy gawking to say anything, and Donald was having a fight with his uncooperative tentacles. Only Goofy managed to speak up. "Good evenin'," he said with an amicable wave of a flipper.

The red-haired girl giggled. "Hello. Out for an evening swim?" She circled around them, her movements elegant and graceful down to the fin of the green fish tail that made up the lower half of her body. "Or, did you come to investigate that light too?"

"Light?" Sora asked.

"I think she means the gummi ship teleporter," Goofy whispered.

"Shh!" Donald lifted a feather to his bill.

"I'm not sure what it was," the mermaid said, looking up towards the surface. "It fell from the sky. Do you think it might've been a star?"

"Er, maybe," Sora said. "We didn't see anything though. Right, guys?"

Hikaru nodded slowly, still staring at the mermaid. "Must've been further off…"

"Oh… Oh, well." The mermaid looked a little disappointed, but she shook it off and turned her attention back to Sora and the others. "It looks like you could use a little help," she said. "Is this your first time in a bloom?"

"Um… yeah," Sora said. Yeah, that was totally the reason.

"It's a little confusing, isn't it?" The mermaid smiled. "Don't worry—there's a trick to getting through. Just follow me."

Easier said than done when they were still getting used to these new limbs. The mermaid moved slowly, glancing over her shoulder every so often to give them advice on their direction and form and waiting for them to catch up with her until they managed to navigate out into the freedom of the clear, open water. By then, Sora's tail was already starting to hurt, but he just rubbed his back and gritted his teeth through the ache.

"Thanks for helping us get out of there," he said.

"It was nothing," she replied. "My name's Ariel."

"Nice to meet you, Ariel!" Goofy said, flipping upside down. "I'm Goofy. And this is Sora, Donald, and Hikaru."

Ariel nodded. "It's nice to meet you too," she said. "You're not from around here, are you? I've never seen you before."

Sora hesitated, exchanging looks with Hikaru, Donald, and Goofy. "Oh, er, we're… from kind of far away," he said. "And we're not really used to these waters… Eheheh…" Did that really sound as dumb as he thought it did? Donald's face-palm was enough of an answer to that.

But Ariel seemed to buy it. "Really?" she asked, a certain eagerness flashing in her eyes. "You're travelers? Wow, that's incredible! You must go on a lot of adventures. Where are you going now?"

"Um…"

"Nowhere in particular," Donald said when Sora couldn't think up a good answer.

"We thought we heard music, though," Hikaru piped up. "We were going to see where it was coming from."

"That's probably from the city," Ariel said. "There was a performance going on earlier. I can show you the way."

"If it's no trouble," Goofy said. "We don't want to keep you."

"Oh, no trouble at all," Ariel said. "We hardly ever get visitors. Plus, I should be getting back anyway… Daddy's probably wondering where I went. Come on, it's not too far from here."

* * *

Two golden orbs gleamed out of the darkness of the kelp forest along the ocean floor. Two long, writhing shapes slithered out from the seagrass, watching with mismatched eyes as the mermaid and her new companions swam towards the glittering lights of Atlantica.

"Strangers in the city?" the first moray eel hissed, a vague curiosity cutting through the sneer on his face.

"Strangers who came from the sky," the second eel added.

They started forward, twisting around each other as they crept through the forest, following their oblivious targets.

"Ursula will want to know…"

"… about our uninvited guests."

* * *

The open ocean wasn't as empty as it seemed. The uneven ground, the undersea mountains and craggy cliffs, the towering kelp forests that harbored sleeping marine life, and the colorful coral reefs that had a glow of their own—they all gave the ocean a bit of life that Hikaru wouldn't have expected at this depth and in this darkness. It reminded her of a fairytale, of one of the stories her mother used to tell her when she was just a child.

Donald conjured an orb of light with his staff, letting it follow them and cast its shine across the sea floor. Fish darted back and forth between the coral and the kelp while dozing seahorses clung to the leaves, and Hikaru watched as a pod of dolphins swam overhead, shadowy shapes that seemed almost ghostly in the night.

The water here was so clear, so pristine, so impossibly unreal, and to be able to swim through it all without a worry about drowning… Hikaru laughed as one of the dolphins swung by to swim with them. The dolphin clicked and chirped before it moved to examine Sora a little more closely.

"Eheheh…" Sora scratched the back of his head, looking a bit uneasy under the scrutiny.

"So, where are you from, exactly?" Ariel asked as they made their way through a wide canyon, heading towards the glow beyond the ridge that seemed to grow brighter with every passing second. "And what are you doing here?"

"Well…" Sora hesitated.

"We're from… an island," Hikaru said haltingly. "Destiny Islands. We're just traveling around the world… Seeing new sights, looking for some people…"

"Destiny Islands?" Ariel repeated. "I've never heard of that place before."

"It's far away," Donald said. "Really far."

"You have to tell me all about it, then," Ariel said, doing a little corkscrew spin as she swam. "Oh, I wish I could travel, but Daddy says it isn't safe… Anyway, since you're here, let me be the first to welcome you to Atlantica."

"It's a pretty neat place," Sora said, waving goodbye to the dolphin as it went to rejoin its pod.

As they swam forward, something in the distance began to rise into view over the edge of the canyon—something white-gold that seemed to sparkle even from far away. "We're almost there," Ariel had said. At the end of the canyon, beyond the forests and reefs, the entire shape of the massive structure came into view.

"Wow," Donald breathed as they stopped to look at the palace in all of its glory. Something about its design, the fluidness in the bends and curves, made it appealing to the eyes and rather striking. The color and glow stood out among the dark stone that made up the pillars leading to the palace. Stretching out below them between the canyon walls and the palace seemed to be a whole underwater city.

"Well, would'ja look at that," Goofy said, peering down at the streets—if they could even be called that—below, where a crowd was gathered to watch a wide array of sea creatures and merpeople play music on odd instruments made from clam shells and sea urchins. A few young mermaids were playing a game not too far away with scallops and kelp; when they looked up and spotted Ariel, they gasped and waved.

"Is there a party going on?" Hikaru asked. Maybe this was normal for merfolk, but it seemed very festive, with the glowing jellyfish acting like strings of lights between the buildings, and the number of merpeople moving through the streets.

"Sort of," Ariel said, looking back to them. Maybe it was a trick of the light, but Hikaru swore that for just a second, Ariel's expression changed. "It's my mother's birthday."

"Oh, well, happy birthday to her!" Goofy said.

Ariel smiled. "Thank you," she said. "Do you want to come to the palace? I'm sure you must be hungry after traveling for so long, and dinner should be starting soon."

"The palace? Are we allowed there?" Sora asked.

"Of course!" Ariel said. "Everyone's welcome today." She dived down towards the entrance of the palace, and Hikaru hesitated for just a moment, frowning as she watched her retreating tail fin. Then she and the others followed suit.

"I wonder what kind of food they have here," Donald said, rubbing his stomach.

"I'm putting my munny on seafood." Sora grinned.

"Haha, very funny."

As they neared the palace, the music from the city faded away, only to be replaced by the muffled sounds of an orchestra somewhere inside of the palace. A pair of mermen floated at the entrance gates, wearing armor made of coral and turtle shells and fish scale mail, keeping watch as various fish and sea creatures and merfolk swam in and out of the palace. They said nothing as Ariel swam on by, and they hardly gave Hikaru and the others a second glance.

"Do you think the King might be here?" Goofy whispered, speaking behind his flipper.

"Who knows," Donald said, doing breast strokes as he propelled himself forward. "I wonder what he'd look like, though."

They followed the trickle of guests towards the swelling music and the rumble of voices and clattering of utensils. Rounding the corner of the long hallway and peering past the blue stone pillars, a bright, sparkling glow reached their eyes. A formation of coral and crystals hung from the ceiling of the grand hall like a brilliant chandelier, while kelp and sea flora decorated the pillars. Below it mingled the numerous merfolk and sea creatures, floating at all levels of the water, some of them dancing as an orchestra played in the pit at the far side of the room. Along the floor, a series of long tables were laid out with a massive spread of food.

"Gee, this is some party," Goofy remarked.

"A lot of people here," Hikaru said, eyes flickering between the faces in the crowd.

Sora nodded. "Maybe we can do some recon."

"Ariel, Ariel!"

A voice over the murmur of the crowd made them pause. Something small and yellow darted towards them, coming to a stop in front of Ariel and panting.

"Sorry I'm late, Flounder," Ariel said. "I didn't mean to be gone for so long. What happened?"

The little yellow and blue fish swiped a fin across his face. "Your dad was looking for you, asking where you were. He's getting steamed."

"Oh, no…" Ariel made a face. "Sorry," she said, sending an apologetic look back to Hikaru and the others. "I'll be right back. Flounder can show you around in the meantime—right, Flounder?"

"Huh? Oh, I… um, I guess." The little fish seemed quite uncertain as Ariel swam off into the crowd. He seemed to shrink down on himself as he turned to look at them. "Um… Hello."

Hikaru's brows creased as she looked at the tiny fish. She crouched over, resting her hands on her knees—or rather, the part of the tail where her knees should have been. "Hello," she said. "My name's Hikaru. Flounder's your name, right?"

"Uh-huh." Flounder gave a hesitant nod.

Goofy paddled over to him with a cheerful smile on his face. "Nice to meet you, Flounder. You're a friend of Ariel's?"

"We hang out all the time." Though it was a hard to tell with a fish, he gave off the feeling of a little kid with his high, nasally voice and chubby cheeks. Compared to Goofy, he seemed especially small. He looked to them with big eyes, the nervous shyness slowly fading away into something akin to curiosity. "You guys look kind of funny," he said, making them all falter and glance down at their marine appendages. Hikaru tugged at the loose seal skin at her waist. "How do you know Ariel?" Flounder asked.

"Er, well…" Sora scratched his head. "We don't really know her. We sort of just… swam into each other."

"We were having some problems out there, and she helped us out," Goofy said. "And then she brought us here to see the party. That sure was nice of her."

"Oh, yeah." Flounder nodded a little more vigorously this time. "She's super nice. If she brought you here, you must be nice too. Come on! I'll show you around. What do you want to see first?"

"How about that food?" Donald said, rubbing his wings together and eyeing the banquet tables where a few mermaids were already picking at the appetizers.

* * *

"So, is there anything you can do?"

Those were the words that Ursula loved to hear. She watched the scrawny merman wring out his hands, an uncomfortable little gesture that made her smile widen. "Oh, you poor thing," she said, pushing off of her clam shell seat, her tentacles dragging across the floor as she swooped down over to the cauldron in the middle of the room. "Yes, I can see your concern. And you're not wrong. I'm afraid that, as you are now, there's no chance that she'll give you even a second glance."

The boy's shoulders drooped, his face falling.

"But," Ursula said, and she saw the boy's face light up with a tentative hope. "You've come to the right place. Dear Ursula can help you with all your heart's desires." She swiped a vial from her shelf of potion ingredients, giving it a little shake before tossing the whole flask into the bubbling pot. Immediately, the dense brine turned a deep red, wafting upwards in the current of the room until a picture formed. "Handsome. Charming. Muscles to _die_ for," Ursula said, stroking a finger along that smoldering image of the broad-shouldered merman with a body to rival the gods.

The boy moved a little closer, staring at the ghostly image with such a look of hope. Of envy. "Yeah… Yeah! Something like that!"

Ursula swiped her hand through the image, dispelling it in dark plumes that dissolved into the water. The boy's excitement faded. "Then let's talk about a price," Ursula said.

"Anything," he said. "I'll pay anything."

"Anything?" Ursula repeated. "Then how about…" She flicked her wrist, conjuring a scroll of tattered parchment, words drawn in ink that bled into the paper. "Your heart?"

 _Bum. Bum. Bum._

"Miss Ursula, are you still in there?"

The sound of tapping against the coral door made the boy jolt and Ursula scowl. She tucked away the contract. "Just one moment, dear child," she said sweetly, only allowing her irritation to grace her face once she'd turned away to open the door. "Can't you see that I'm meeting with a client?"

On the other side of the threshold floated a hesitant-looking sea turtle fiddling with the kelp tie around his neck. "K-King Triton wants everyone to come to the great hall," he said, shrinking under her gaze. "T-the dinner is about to start."

Ursula stifled a loud sigh and a scowl. Of course it would be Triton to interrupt. Well, then, she shouldn't leave their mighty king waiting. "I'll be right there," she said, dismissing the turtle with a wave of her hand. He darted off faster than a mackerel being chased by a shark. Once he was gone, she turned back to the young merman, her hand still resting against the door. "I'm afraid we'll have to discuss payment later. Best not to let the party wonder where you've wandered off to, hm?"

The boy seemed reluctant, but he nodded his head and swam out of the room. Ursula closed the door behind him. "Interruptions, one after another," she grumbled, gesturing in the water. "Can't anyone get their work done in peace around here? And all for a party. Well, not that I'm complaining about a spread like the cooks have whipped up, but having to listen to another musical written by that crab cake is enough to make me lose my appetite… I hope you dears are bringing better news?" She glanced over her shoulder to the open window where a pair of dark shapes slithered into the room.

"There are strangers in the castle," Flotsam hissed, swimming around the cauldron to Ursula's side. "Strangers from the sky."

"They appeared in a flash of light," Jetsam added from Ursula's other side. "They are not of this ocean."

"Strangers, are they?" Ursula rubbed her chin thoughtfully. No… It couldn't be… Already? So soon?

"Triton's young one is with them," Flotsam said. "Ariel is with them."

Ariel? Ursula released a dark chuckle, stroking her little darlings along their spines. "Then this makes my job all the more interesting…"

* * *

The tables set along the floor were covered in an assortment of dishes that, from a distance, looked colorful and mouth-wateringly delicious. Up close, however, it appeared that things were a little more… unorthodox.

Goofy, Sora, and Hikaru had gone off into the crowd with their usual wide-eyed inquisitiveness. Flounder was with them too, and Donald could see them floating not too far away near the musicians. But Donald himself was busy examining one of the many plates of appetizers laid out before him, squinting as he gave the strange grape-like orb a squeeze between his feathers. A moment later, he popped it into his mouth.

"Yeck!" Talk about salty! He made a face and continued down the table, nudging past the merfolk and sea creatures that were milling around, letting his hungry gaze sweep over the food. Then a glint entered his eyes.

"Caviar!" Now, that was what he was talking about! Never mind the fact that these half-fish people seemed to have no problem having fish eggs for dinner—it was time to dig in!

He was just taking a bite out of some scallops and seaweed salad when movement at the back hallway caught his eye. The crowd seemed to part as the half-octopus woman came swimming into the main hall. She moved with a striking confidence as she settled down at a long table where several people and creatures were already sitting, from a wizened old sea otter to a tiny red crab. The woman must have noticed Donald staring—she gave a smirk and swept her hand through her hair with a gratuitous shake of her hips. Donald stifled a shudder and cursed whatever higher power decided to transform him into an octopus of all things.

"How's the food, Donald?"

"I lost my appetite," he grumbled, setting his food back on his seashell plate and turning to look at Hikaru. Goofy was behind her, but it seemed like Sora and Flounder were still roaming the hall. "Did you guys find anything?"

"Not too much," Hikaru said, helping herself to some of that seaweed salad. "Everyone's excited for the dinner. Seems like a yearly thing. Nothing about the Keyhole though."

"At least there aren't any Heartless around," Goofy said. "That makes our job a lot easier, huh, fellas?"

"Don't go jinxing it!" Donald said, jabbing Goofy in the chest. It was less effective when Goofy's entire body was being housed in a shell. Donald cringed and shook out his sore feathers.

"D'ya think the King might be here?" Goofy said. "It _is_ a royal palace, after all."

"Probably as much chance as him being at the Sultan's palace in Agrabah," Hikaru said through a mouthful of salad. She swallowed, smacking her lips and giving a faint frown. "Everything tastes kind of funny in the water… Well, never mind. I doubt anyone is here, but we can do more snooping."

"Even if no one is here, we still got a job to do," Donald said. "We came here for a reason. The world and the Keyblade led us to this place. We must be close…"

He trailed off as the music faded away. The whole hall began to quiet, the patrons of the party falling silent, their attention turning towards a little seahorse that was rising up in front of the orchestra.

"Ahem." Despite his size, the seahorse spoke with a very clear voice. "Thank you all coming here this evening in celebration of the birthday of the late Queen Athena. We will beginning the main event shortly."

Donald blinked. "Wait…"

"Garwsh," Goofy said, holding his flippers over his mouth. "You don't mean…?"

"… Ah," Hikaru said, lowering her plate, her face scrunching up into an expression that looked almost pained.

Donald looked to his friends, then glanced over his shoulder as discreetly as possible to where Sora and Flounder were floating. Flounder looked as somber as the rest of the crowd, but Sora looked as astonished as Donald and the others.

So… It was that sort of party.

The seahorse remained quiet for a few seconds, letting the hall settle down. Some of the merfolk took seats, while others remained floating. Many of the seats at the long grand table were occupied, though it was the largest and most elaborate clam shell throne and the surrounding smaller seats that remained vacant. Sora and Flounder quickly made their way back over to Donald at the food table, and they lingered there in a sort of awkward silence, hardly looking at the people around them.

Then, once the pause was over, the seahorse spoke. "Now presenting His Royal Highness King Triton and the princesses of the seven seas: his daughters Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista, Adrina, and Ariel!"

The musicians in the pit picked up their instruments in a triumphant flourish of trumpets and conch shell horns. Movement from above made everyone lift their heads, and suddenly the crowd erupted into uproarious applause. A huge shell chariot came rushing into the room past the pillars, pulled by a pod of dolphins. At the reins was a man with solid muscles and a big white beard. He wore a crown of gold and held a shining trident that seemed to hum with immense energy, even from a distance. In the back of the chariot rode seven mermaids, each with hair that ranged from black to brown to blonde and tails that seemed to span the color spectrum. They were all primped up with decorative coral crowns or blooming sea flowers, though there was something muted about the way they sat. Ariel was among them, looking a little inquisitive about the whole ordeal; when she spotted Donald and the others, she broke into a smile and waved.

"So that's the king, huh?" Sora said as he and Flounder waved back, though one of Ariel's sisters nudged her in the side and directed her attention forward.

"Yup," Flounder said. "He's a little scary, but he's Ariel's dad. They fight sometimes, but they care about each other a whole bunch."

"He sure looks strong," Goofy remarked. "D'ya think he might know something about the Keyhole?"

They didn't have much time to ponder that thought before King Triton and his daughters took their seats at the long table. The little red crab whispered something to the King. Then seahorse cleared his throat once again and began to speak.

* * *

Blah, blah, blah. That little seahorse sure liked to hear himself talk. And Triton and his daughters just kept their solemn faces as the court speaker harped on and on about Athena. Even Ursula could admit that it was a tragic accident, what had happened to their dear Queen, but it had been more than ten years already. Enough with the bells and whistles. Weren't there more important things to focus on?

She rested her head against her hand, leaning her elbow atop the table. With her other hand, she lifted one of the shrimps on her plate to her mouth and took a bite. A party on its own, she wouldn't mind too much, but she had so much to do, so many people to see…

Speaking of people to see…

A light nudge came at her tentacles, and she glanced down to see Jetsam slinking out from under the table and toward the darkened hallway off to the side. Ursula watched him go with interest; then her eyes landed on their mystery guest lurking in the shadows.

Aha… Now, that was fast.

The pipsqueak seahorse droned on and on, until finally the speech came to an end. Triton rose from his seat, thanked everyone for attending the party, talked about how Athena would have appreciated their thoughtfulness… Once that was over, the music started up again, and the servers from the kitchen emerged into the grand hall with the main course. That was the cue for the activities around the room to resume, and no one noticed Ursula pushing away from the table and slinking into the corridor where the fairy witch was waiting.

"Isn't this a charming party?" Maleficent remarked, a small smirk gracing her lips as she watched the merfolk and sea creatures milling around the tables. "You have my thanks for the invitation."

"I've heard of how you get when you're skipped over for a party," Ursula said. "And I have to say, that form suits you."

"Hmp. Only the best for a royal gathering," Maleficent replied, casting a glance down at her body. She looked much the same as the last time Ursula had seen her, when their little gathering of the downtrodden had assembled in the dark room of that far-off castle, though the cloak that wrapped around her body now took on the appearance of ray wings. "Now, what business did you want to discuss so urgently?"

"The Keyblade brat and his friends are here," Ursula said. "Looking for the Keyhole, I'm sure."

"And have you found it yet?" Maleficent quirked a slender eyebrow.

Ursula bit back a grimace. "No, not yet. It's better hidden than I thought. My little darlings haven't been able to find any leads. Triton is as tight-lipped as usual. It's so difficult to get a word out of him—the man is so _paranoid_."

"With good reason," Maleficent said. "I'm sure he wouldn't take kindly to even your shadowy business."

"I give people what they want," Ursula said with a wave of her hand. "Their hearts' deepest desires… It's not my fault if they don't read the fine print. But that's not important. You're still looking for the last Princess of Heart, right? What about her?"

"Hm?" Maleficent followed Ursula's gaze back towards the party where the royal princesses were gathered at the long table.

"They're all princesses—prim and proper, for the most part. Well-cultivated light. And the daughters of the king of the sea," Ursula said. She looked to all of the daughters, though her eyes caught on one in particular. "Ariel especially. That one has a certain spark…"

"No," Maleficent said before Ursula could even get into the meat of her idea. "None of them are the final Princess. Need I remind you that it's not blood that deems their status, but their heart?"

"Hmp…" Ursula grimaced and crossed her arms. "Drat… Well, it was just a thought. Regardless, there's still the Keyblade boy to deal with."

"I wouldn't concern myself with him too much," Maleficent said. "What happens to him matters little at the moment—whether he lives or falls. We still have quite some time."

"Let's not take too much time," Ursula said. "Don't forget that he wields a Keyblade. It's because of him that Jafar was defeated."

"Jafar's recklessness is the reason for his defeat," Maleficent replied, her voice light and airy. "Do not give the boy too much credit when it is the Keyblade that has brought them their victories."

Ursula watched as Maleficent turned and started back down the hallway, and she couldn't help the low chuckle rising up in her chest. "Maleficent, you know a lot about the Keyblade. But I'm sure there are some stories that even you've never heard…"

Maleficent turned back to look at her, a sudden sharpness overtaking her expression. "If you're so concerned about the boy, why not take care of him yourself? A sea witch of your aptitude should have little to worry about."

"And get my own hands dirty?" Ursula laughed. "I'm not a fool like Jafar. I have a plan. It just needs a little dark push…"

"Very well," Maleficent said, waving a hand, letting the water swirl around her fingertips. The dark portals bubbled to life around them, and a moment later, Ursula saw those gleaming yellow eyes. "They're yours."

* * *

"Ariel!"

"Oh, Flounder!"

The little yellow fish darted over the moment Ariel removed herself from the table. The people in the crowd were kind and courteous, smiling and giving their greetings as Ariel made her way forward. Flounder looked a little claustrophobic among all the bodies, and he immediately darted into her hair for shelter.

"You looked great," Flounder said. "That was some entrance."

"Aw, thank you, Flounder." It wasn't as flashy as the entrances Daddy usually made, and Attina had given her a light scolding about breaking composure, but she still appreciated the compliment. Ariel patted her friend on the head before turning towards her new acquaintances who were watching them just a little whiles away. "Hi! Sorry I had to swim off."

"It's okay," Sora said, scratching his head. "You had stuff to do—no big deal."

Ariel smiled. "So, how are you enjoying the party so far?"

"It's nice," Hikaru said. Then there was a pause, and the four of them glanced towards each other. "Um…"

"About earlier…" Goofy started. "Sorry, Ariel. We didn't know that your mom…"

"Oh, don't worry about that," Ariel said quickly, shaking her head. "It's fine. It was a long time ago—no need to get down…" Easier said than done, but Ariel managed to keep her smile. "You still have to tell me about your journey. You said something about looking for people, didn't you?"

"Well…"

A scream echoed through the water, and the musicians in the pit stopped mid-note. Sebastian, floating in front of the orchestra, dropped his baton. The crowd fell silent, turning to face the direction of the scream.

"MONSTERS!" someone shouted, and the hall erupted into chaos as a dozen yellow-eyed creatures came spilling out of the darkened corridors.

They looked almost like mermen, but their bottoms were legs, like humans, even if their feet were wide like fins. Their heads were long, and in their hands they clutched pronged silver tridents. At first it was a dozen, then two dozen, then three. Ariel watched them, frozen with shock as the sea people around her began to flee in all directions.

What were those creatures? Where had they come from? What were they doing in the palace?

One voice boomed over the chaos of the crowd, snapping Ariel back to the danger in front of her. "Evacuate the palace!" Daddy roared, rising from his seat and raising his trident as Attina and the others fled for safety.

"Ariel!" Flounder squeaked in her ear, tugging at her hair. "Hurry, s-swim away! They're coming!"

"R-right!" Ariel turned around. She knew a place where they could hide—somewhere safe and out of the way. But just as she opened her mouth to speak, to let the others know of her plan, she was stunned into silence once again by Sora and the others charging towards the monsters with a rousing battle cry.

"Ariel, get back!" Donald ordered, swinging his staff forward and letting loose a blast of blue energy that collided with the green creatures and exploded into chunks of ice. Hikaru and Goofy fell back, positioning themselves in front of Ariel as more of those creatures darted forward. Goofy spun around, blocking the high-speed tackle with a shield that appeared on his shell in a flash of light. Hikaru smacked away another creature with her long staff before throwing forward a ball of something red and flickering and warm—

Fire?

"You know, I'm not sure how this works," Hikaru said after a moment, looking down at her hand and the flames crackling at her fingertips.

"At this point, I'm not even asking questions anymore!" Sora shouted back. He dove through the water, dodging a jab from one of the creatures before holding his hand out. There was a blinding flash of light, a rush of energy rippling through the water. Ariel blinked, and the next thing she knew, Sora was holding a strange weapon that looked… like those objects she'd found at the bottom of the ocean, those shiny, forgotten things from the surface above.

A key?

"Ariel, come on!" Flounder cried. But Ariel didn't move. She only watched with wide eyes as these strange people battle these strange creatures. Weapons clashing, magic rushing through the water. It was like watching Daddy…

And right on cue, she saw the blast of golden energy collide with the creatures and reduce the entire swarm to nothing back inky blackness.

* * *

Sora and the others blinked at the fading remains of the Heartless before they turned around and lowered their weapons. Ariel and Flounder were still floating behind them, looking a little frightened but thankfully unharmed. Sora's attention, however, was immediately drawn to the source of that blast. The Keyblade vanished from his hands, and he couldn't help stiffening a little as he watched the king of Atlantica approach.

It wasn't just him—a small red crab and a large octopus woman were right behind him, the crab looking a little frantic while the octopus woman only looked at Sora and the others with a vague sort of interest. Ariel seemed halfway to smiling, but that look faded away when she saw the sea king's expression.

"Ariel, are you hurt?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Ariel said with a nod, crossing her hands behind her back.

The sea king lowered his trident, breathing out a sigh. "I'm glad you're safe," he said as the crab paddled over to Ariel's shoulder.

"Dat was reckless, Ariel," he said, gesturing out with his pincers. "What were you doing, just stickin' around here? You and Flounder could've gotten hurt—or worse!"

"Oh, go easy on her," the octopus woman said. "She's fine. Don't listen to him, sweetheart—it looks like your friends did a good job protecting you."

At that, the king and the crab turned towards Sora and the others. Sora felt his shoulders tense up under the king's stern stare, made especially intimidating by the great white beard that obscured most of the his face.

"I don't think I've ever seen you before," the king said.

"Uh… Hi," Sora said, giving a nervous smile. "I'm Sora. These are my friends, Donald and Goofy and Hikaru. We're, uh, just visiting."

"I invited them," Ariel explained. "I swam into them outside of the city. They were a little lost."

"Outside the city?" the king repeated, his eyes narrowing as his voice rose. "Ariel, you know better than to go wandering off on your own and speaking with strange seafolk!"

"It's not like they're dangerous," Ariel said with a huff and a frown. "They helped to fight off those monsters."

"That is true," the octopus woman said, glancing over to the king. "I don't think pointing fingers will get us anywhere, Your Majesty."

"We don't mean any trouble," Goofy said. "Just passin' through."

"Hm…" The king stared at them, brows furrowed slightly, his frown mostly hidden by his beard.

The crab looked back and forth between them all and coughed into his pincer. "Well… If dis is your first time here, den let me introduce you… You swim before the ruler of the seas: His Majesty, King Triton!"

"Nice to meet you, Your Majesty," Goofy said, and he and Donald gave polite bows that Hikaru quickly mimicked. Sora on the other hand remained a little confused until Donald gave him a light smack up the back of the head and pulled him down for a bow as well.

"Yes, a pleasure," King Triton said, still watching them that narrowed expression. "Where was it that you were from?"

"We're… from an ocean," Sora said slowly, rising up from his bow. "Really far away."

"Yup," Goofy said, nodding his head. "We came to find the Keyhole."

"The what?" King Triton asked, eyes widening.

"Goofy!" Donald hissed. Sora could tell that he was beginning to get exasperated by all this meddling they'd been doing recently—talking about Heartless and mentioning other worlds, and now talk of the Keyholes? Well, at least it was to the point…

"Keyhole? What's that?" Ariel asked. Before Goofy could open his mouth to reply, however, King Triton interrupted.

"There's no such thing," King Triton said, glowering down at them. "Certainly not here."

"But, Daddy," Ariel started.

"Ariel, not another word!" King Triton said. "You are not to leave this palace. Is that clear?"

Ariel pursed her lips, returning the angry glare before she turned and swam away down the hall at high speed with Flounder at her tail.

"Ariel! Ariel!" King Triton shouted after her. But she didn't turn back.

* * *

The pause that followed was… a little awkward.

"Oh, come now, Your Majesty," the octopus woman said. "She's a young woman, and you know best of all that she's inherited your hard-headedness. You can't keep her inside the palace forever. Why, when I was her age…"

"How long ago was dat?" the crab muttered under his breath, and the octopus woman shot him a sharp glare.

Seconds passed before the anger on King Triton's face faded away. "Perhaps I'm being too strict," he said, heaving a sigh. "I'm just concerned for her safety. Sooner or later she'll get into trouble and I won't be there to help her. And now that those monsters have appeared…"

"We'll go after her, then," Sora piped up, feeling a little braver now. "We'll make sure she's safe. Right, guys?"

Hikaru, Donald, and Goofy all nodded in agreement, straightening up their backs. "Ariel helped us out," Goofy said. "Least we could do is make sure she's safe."

King Triton cast them a wary glance, though he didn't seem quite as apprehensive of them as he had before. "Very well. Perhaps she'll listen to you," he said. "Sebastian, show them the way. She's probably gone to her grotto again."

"What? Me?" the little crab blinked. "Oh, alright. Come on, it's dis way." He started forward, paddling through the water with swift strokes of his claws. Sora watched him go for a few moments before following after with the others, only once looking back to the king and the octopus woman before rounding the corner and swimming out of sight.

* * *

A/N: So we've arrived in Atlantica and things are, obviously... a little different. Originally, the script was closer to the game's storyline by a mile, but after trying to plot out later portions of the storyline, some things required a bit of a change. (Particularly, the story and accompanying plotholes of KH2's world visit. Oi.) Similar later storyline issues also led me to change the reason for the gang's transformation, rather than Donald consciously using magic, and it sort of fits with the whole world order thing. (I mean, they did transform into animals in Pride Lands... And Ven did turn tiny in the Castle of Dreams.)

Luckily, I think the changes gives a nice opportunity for mixing things up a bit. Think of this as sort of a prequel to the film, before Ursula was banished from the kingdom. Sort of just rolling with it for now, but hopefully the next chapters will come out good. What did you think of this chapter so far?

On another note, Maleficent's Atlantica design. I definitely took inspiration from a bit of art I saw online when looking for ideas for Hikaru's previous design. Originally, Hikaru was going to be the ray-mermaid, however that changed quite recently into a seal. I think the seal actually matches Hikaru much more, so I'm happy with that change.

Next chapter we'll be continuing our adventure in Atlantica. Perhaps we'll learn some interesting things...

Thanks for reading!


	27. Storytelling

A/N: HELLO EVERYONE. Tempura here after quite a long absence. I must apologize for the lack of updates over the past few months; I've had something of a bad luck with technology lately. Long story short, my old laptop had broken from my own clumsiness, and I had to get a new one at the end of last year. But the new laptop unfortunately broke too not long after I got it (not my fault this time!), and I had to send it in to get it fixed. Luckily it was just the screen so I didn't lose any data, but it really delayed me from writing. Ah well, I guess I'll just have to do National Novel Writing Month this November...

Again, apologies for such a long wait. I won't keep you waiting any longer. Our adventure in Atlantica continues here.

* * *

 **Re-sketch**

 **Chapter 27: Storytelling**

"Oh, dis is just perfect. Me, the babysitter."

The little red crab was mumbling to himself as he led the way out of the palace, leaving Hikaru and the others trailing behind him while they moved high above the shining underwater city. Despite Sebastian's small stature, he could swim surprisingly fast. Hikaru was already beginning to feel tired.

"Always swimming off… And now with those monsters about… King Triton will have my head if anything happens to her…" He sighed, glancing over his shoulder. "I apologize for Ariel's behavior. Dat girl can be a handful sometimes."

"I know the feeling," Donald said.

Goofy chuckled. "Huey, Dewey, and Louie?"

"Don't go pretending Max never gave you a hard time either," Donald said, waving a feather at him. "And we have these two to deal with now, too," he added, pointing in Hikaru and Sora's direction.

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Sora asked, hiding his grin with a pout.

"I'll have you know, we are perfect angels," Hikaru said. But even she couldn't hold back a snort that Donald matched with a roll of his eyes.

"Ariel just wanted to help us," Goofy went on as they moved beyond the city and descended closer to the ocean floor. Moonlight was filtering down from the surface, just enough to see where they were going through the dense coral forests. "I'm sorry that she got in trouble for it."

"Well, she's the curious sort, dat one," Sebastian said. "Ever since she was a young girl, she's always had her head halfway out of the water. But now dat she's growing up, she's getting a rebellious streak. Always butting heads with her father. No doubt she would've found some other way to get into trouble—dis night of all nights especially."

"I think I know what that's like," Hikaru said, her smile fading away somewhat. Not that it was anything she'd really experienced herself. Though she assumed that Ariel's brand of rebelliousness was quite different from Yui's recklessness, the thought made her a little sad.

"Den maybe she really will listen to you," Sebastian said, facing forward as they approached a rocky outcropping that jutted out just beyond the coral forest.

"How did it happen?" Sora asked after a moment's pause, making Hikaru and the others look up. "I mean… Ariel's mother."

Sebastian sighed. "It was a long time ago," he said. "Humans… Dey're nothing but bad news."

* * *

From the outside, the rocky cliff side seemed innocuous enough. Shellfish remained motionless, stuck to the rocks and holding fast against the ocean currents while the kelp swayed in the flow and dim moonlight. But taking a right to the other side of the high walls, Hikaru soon spotted a wide opening in the rocks hidden mostly by a curtain of seaweed.

"Dis way," Sebastian said, paddling over to the entrance in the rocks and disappearing down the cavernous passage.

Hikaru and the others paused outside the mouth of the cave. What was Ariel doing all the way out in the canyons? Granted it wasn't that far from the palace, but it was out of the way. It was dark beyond the curtain of seaweed, with only the glowing polyps growing along the walls to offer illumination. Not scary, exactly, but quiet and a little eerie. A stark contrast to the lights and music of the city.

Sora moved first, diving in after Sebastian without another trace of hesitation. Donald and Goofy were right behind him, and Hikaru followed last, tired but uncomplaining. She glanced over her shoulder back outside before turning her attention to the darkness—and the faint gleam of light beyond it that made her tilt her head.

They came upon a hollow, deep within the rock, where the tunnel ended in a tall, circular grotto smoothed by the currents that blew through their hair like wind. High above their heads, an opening in the rock let in a stream of moonlight, somehow brighter in the shelter of this cavern than the wide open water outside. And that light caught on a hundred glimmering objects that sat idle all along the shelves carved along the grotto's walls.

"Wow," Donald said, craning his neck to look all around at the trinkets and knick-knacks that ranged from tarnished silver spoons and half-rotted treasure chests to pristine crystal goblets and surprisingly well-kept paintings. There were more things than Hikaru could count, and she just floated there at the mouth of the tunnel, taking a moment to rest her flippers while trying to see all there was to see along the cavern walls.

"Amazing," she breathed, the moonlight catching in her eyes, lighting them up with a surprisingly bright honey-colored gleam.

 _A little secret place…_

"Ariel." Sebastian's voice made Hikaru lower her gaze to where the red-haired mermaid sat nestled between a bronze shield and a set of glass vases on a rock near the back of the room. Ariel had her arms curled around her tail—like a human with their arms wrapped around their knees. Like a teenager mulling over their feelings in the privacy of a quiet place.

Like…

 _The muffled thwack of a book snapping shut. The shuffling of feet dragging across the floor. Just one in a series of countless times that Hikaru watched her sister retreat into the corner of a room and shut out the world._

"Oh, no, he found us…!" Flounder ducked back into the shelter of Ariel's thick red hair and hid his face with his fins.

"Don't worry, Flounder, it's just Sebastian and the others," Ariel said, patting him on the head before looking over to the others and giving a small smile. "Hi."

"Are you okay, Ariel?" Sebastian asked. "You're not hurt, are you?"

Ariel shook her head. "I'm fine, don't worry."

"Sorry for barging in on ya," Goofy added. "We just wanted to make sure you were okay. It can get dangerous when those Heartless are roamin' about."

"Heartless?" Ariel repeated, casting a nervous glance around the grotto. "Is that what they're called? There aren't more of them… are there?"

"There's probably more of them," Donald said, crossing his wings and grumbling under his breath. "Confounded Heartless, always causing trouble…"

"Seems like we're okay here, though," Hikaru said, looking to the tunnel before letting her gaze sweep across the room once more. Despite its initial appearance on the outside, inside the grotto felt nice and safe and peaceful. No shivers down her spine, no creeping darkness. Even if the light filtering down from the ceiling wasn't warm, it helped to chase away the shadows.

"Still, we should get back to the palace," Sebastian said. "Your father's probably worried sick!"

"Oh, he worries too much," Ariel said, lips pursed as her cheeks puffed up just a bit. "I'm _fine_ , Sebastian. Plus, they're here," she added, looking over to Hikaru and the others.

Hikaru hesitated. "Ah, um…" Sure, they would do their best to keep Ariel safe, but getting her back to the palace did seem like the better option…

"Yeah!" Sora said loudly, making Hikaru blink. He puffed out his chest and struck a more or less confident pose. "No Heartless getting in here on our watch, right guys?"

Donald mumbled something in response, while Goofy cheerily nodded his head. Hikaru just had to hold back a snort. "Right," she said with a quirk of her lips. How predictable.

"What is this place, if you don't mind me asking?" Goofy asked, paddling over to the nearest shelf and all the shiny bits and pieces arranged in scattered rows and piles on the rock.

That question seemed to make Ariel perk up. Her pout faded away, reluctance slipping out of her shoulders and a brightness entering her eyes as she rose from her spot. "It's our secret hideout."

"When it gets busy at the palace, me and Ariel like to come here," Flounder said, swimming out from Ariel's hair. "We don't usually let other people come here… But we'll make an exception for you guys."

An exception. Just like when Akihiko and Tatsuya would post up signs on their bedroom doors—no girls allowed. Not that those signs ever stopped Hikaru—her brothers never seemed to mind her presence, and it was usually Tatsuya who trailed behind following her and Akihiko anyway. She chuckled. "Well, thank you, Flounder," she said, and the little yellow fish responded with a tentative smile.

"All of these things are from the surface," Ariel said. She reached for one ceramic box, lifting it carefully and holding it out for them to see. When she lifted the top, a tiny ballerina rose from inside and began to spin in time with a chiming tune.

"A music box," Goofy said. It was a surprise that it still worked underwater.

"A lot of human things fall down here," Ariel said, setting the music box back into place among the other countless lost items. "Gizmos and thingamabobs and dinglehoppers…"

"Dinglehoppers? Ariel, have you been talking to dat seagull again?" Sebastian asked, squinting in suspicion. "You know what your father said about…"

"I know, I know," Ariel said, heaving out a sigh and crossing her arms. "I'm not supposed to go up there, it's dangerous… But there's so much more out there to see!" She turned back to Hikaru and the others. "Have you ever gone up to the surface and just… looked up at the sky? It's beautiful."

"It sure is," Goofy said with a cheerful nod.

"They say every star is a world," Sora said, folding his hands behind his head and promptly flinching when Donald elbowed him in the side.

"A world…" Ariel gave a little twirl, rising up with a hand outstretched towards the hole in the ceiling and the rippling light that filtered through the water. "Like the human world?"

Donald was still busy scowling at Sora, so Hikaru spoke up. "Something like that, I guess."

"And every star is one…" Ariel sighed again, but this time, she didn't sound quite so sad. "You sure know a lot about these things," she said, floating back down to level with them.

"You learn a lot when you're out travelin'," Goofy replied without missing a beat.

"Traveling… That sounds like fun," Ariel said. "I wish I could see the outside world too, just for a little while. Is that… strange?"

"Nah, not strange," Sora said. He was grinning again, hands folded behind his head again as his tail swished back and forth in the water. "I used to feel the same way. Being stuck in one place gets kind of boring, doesn't it?"

"A little," Ariel said with a giggle. "I can't help wondering what it's like out there. Things to do, people and places to see… Do you ever stop wondering?"

"Well…" Sora started to speak again, but he paused, crossing his arms and thinking. For a few seconds, it was quiet in the grotto.

"Not really," Hikaru eventually said, her voice dropping a little as they all turned to look at her. "You can move around your whole life, but there's always something else left to see." A restlessness. A craving. A curiosity… Something out of reach that Hikaru had only tasted and never quite fully understood. "My mom always said that." _She'd said a lot of things, hadn't she?_ "It's the little things you miss, though. The things you've already seen—a sound, or a smell…"

Or a place that was warm and safe…

"What I wouldn't give to have an adventure like that," Ariel said. "It must be fun."

"Yeah, I guess we have fun," Sora said with a light-hearted cheer.

"It can get kinda tough, but we always try to make the best of it," Goofy said, placing his flippers on Sora and Donald's shoulders. "Happy faces and all!"

Ariel laughed. "Happy faces, huh?" she said, crossing her arms as her smile softened. "Say… Why don't we try looking for that Keyhole thing you guys were talking about?"

The suggestion made them all blink. "Really?" Sora said.

"Ariel!" Sebastian exclaimed. "Your father said—"

"Oh, never mind that!" Ariel curled her hands into fists and pouted. "He still treats me like a little girl, and he never wants to let me do anything! He just… He just doesn't understand."

There was a pause. Hikaru opened her mouth to speak, but silenced herself. Well, they did need the help, and having a local from the world was always handy. Sora and the others looked happy to hear it. If Ariel was willing to help them, it wasn't Hikaru's place to disagree.

And yet…

"Are you sure, though?" Hikaru asked.

Ariel nodded. "It'll be like our own adventure. Plus, you guys will need a guide if you're looking for something around here. Right Flounder?"

"I-I dunno," Flounder mumbled, putting his fins together and fidgeting. "I mean, if your dad finds out, he'll be really mad…"

"Then it'll just have to be our little secret." Ariel held a finger to her lips. "You won't tell him either, will you, Sebastian?"

"Oh…" Sebastian sighed, claws dropping to his side. "As if I can stop you once you get an idea in dat head of yours."

"Great!" Ariel beamed. "We'll start tomorrow. It's getting late, and it'll be easier to go searching when there's daylight. You all can stay here if you like. It's not the palace, but it's nice and safe."

"You're not going back?" Hikaru asked.

Ariel shook her head. "It'll be easier to get going if we don't have to sneak out. But don't worry! I have some blankets we can use."

Said blankets were not exactly what Hikaru had expected. Ariel pulled out a set of pillows and blankets woven with seaweed and other underwater materials that Hikaru would never have thought to use as bedding. Their makeshift beds ended up looking more like nests, but Sora, Donald, and Goofy settled in quick enough, snoring away on the grotto floor.

Hikaru, on the other hand, didn't feel like sleeping for once. While the others snoozed, she floated around the grotto with a sheet of kelp wrapped around her spotted sealskin shoulders, examining the odd collection of items decorating the shelves—looking, but not touching. To think, it all came from what was almost as good as a whole other world. How many things were there, forever lost to the dark depths of the sea? (Or, perhaps, found by an inquisitive mermaid?)

Hikaru paused. Her gaze shifted from the cluttered shelves towards the hole in the top of the ceiling and the moonlight that was still shining in—fainter than it had been before, but still enough to see her way around. She raised a hand, letting a shadow cut across her face and the light catch in the thin webbing between her fingers.

A moment later, she started forward, propelling herself towards the opening at the top of the grotto with her clumsy flippers. The gap wasn't all that big, but she gripped at the smooth rocks, hauling herself through with minimal effort. She looked down at her sleeping companions only once before continuing on past the motionless barnacles and sea urchins, bracing one hand against the craggy cliff side as she ascended closer and closer to that soft white light.

And then she broke through the surface of the water, air flooding into her mouth and lungs and stinging at her face like icy pins. She blinked rapidly, the world around her blurring as she combed her hair out of her eyes. At first it was dark. To her far right, the towering silhouette of an island loomed in the distance; to her left stretched a vast and endless sea, and the moon that was setting towards the quiet horizon. But as her eyes adjusted, the darkness began to fade, and she stared at the sky and the hundred-thousand-million flecks of light that shined high above her head.

"Wow…" She mouthed the word, though not a sound passed her lips. And she had thought the stars above Traverse Town had been breathtaking. Far from the reach of city lights, under a sky that seemed to spread out like a pair of open arms… To look up at the sky from the world below, it wasn't even like the view from the Highwind. The only thing that could compare was Hart's Haven.

 _Across the arced wooden bridge that stretched over the narrow brook, through the woods and all its oaks and ashes and lush green firs. Following the old dirt paths swallowed almost whole by the forest and forgotten by people until the only tracks left were the hoof prints of wild deer. Up to the top of the nearest ridge, where behind them remained the light of the tiny town nestled in the heart of a long and winding valley, and beyond them lay only the wild unknown and the distant gray sea._

 _There, Hikaru had once sat, watching the stars with her back to the town, with her only company being the crickets in the grass and the wind in her hair and her sister sitting silently right beside her. And for just a little while, she could pretend that everything was okay._

A noise broke the quiet, the faintest splash that sent ripples rushing across the water. "Couldn't sleep?" the voice came behind her.

It took a moment for Hikaru to react. She blinked, turning around, her eyes landing on the redheaded mermaid she hadn't realized had surfaced behind her. "No." Hikaru shook her head. "Just… wanted to see the stars. Had a lot on my mind, I guess…"

"Same," Ariel said. She stretched her arms, taking a deep breath. "I just love coming up here. The air feels so nice and fresh."

"Yeah," Hikaru said. Well, maybe it was just the human in her, but she did have a preference for clear skies and dry land. Not that breathing underwater wasn't cool—she'd just take a warm blanket and a toasty fireplace over cold water any day.

"My mother used to take me and my sisters up here," Ariel said. "When we were little. We'd relax in the sun and watch the sky change colors. She'd gather up some water, just like this—" She cupped her hands under the ebbing waves, "—and fill the air with bubbles… She'd make pictures out of the stars too, and we'd draw them on the cliff by the grotto—though my father always got mad at us for doing it." She giggled, though it sounded a bit more subdued than her usual laughter. "The grotto was her favorite place. Daddy used to call it the real heart of Atlantica."

Hikaru stared at Ariel, a frown twitching at her lips, before she turned away, back towards the sky. "My mom used to talk about the stars too," she eventually said. "She'd tell us stories about all kinds of stars." Wayfinders and shooting stars, far-off beacons and immeasurable distances. A light to guide her to a place called home.

"Us?" Ariel repeated.

"Me and my siblings," Hikaru said. "My brothers, and my sister."

"You have brothers?" Ariel asked, a bit of curiosity sparking across her face. "I've always wondered what it's like having a brother."

"Can't really say how it's different from _not_ having them," Hikaru said, unable to hold back a smile. "I wouldn't know." Well, no. She sort of knew now, at least. "I bet having six sisters is something else, though."

"Definitely something else." Ariel made a face. "And I'm the youngest, so it's six _older_ sisters."

"Yikes," Hikaru said. "I was the youngest. Well, at least until my brother Tatsuya was born. I used to get so jealous of him—I was always the baby before that." _Still kind of am, sometimes._

"So he's the baby now?" Ariel asked, raising a slender eyebrow.

"Not so much a baby," Hikaru said, crossing her arms and huffing. "But still sneaks his way out of trouble all the time." She couldn't count how many times her little brother had managed to slip out of a scolding with a few crafty words or a well-timed exit out of the room. He was rather clever for a kid, and he exercised that fact with a bit of innocent (and even not-so innocent) fun, ranging from hiding away her belongings for an impromptu trivia-based scavenger hunt and drawing on her face with her own makeup while she slept to hustling the local kids out of an archery trickshot or a video game for a bit of extra lunch money. A mischief-maker, but somehow still a sweetheart. Uncle James liked to call Tatsuya a tricky little fox with all of his shenanigans—though Tatsuya had said more than once that Hikaru was the one with the hair to match.

Ariel giggled. "What about your other brother?"

"His name's Akihiko. He's only a couple years older than me, so we're pretty close." To be expected. Tatsuya, though always tagging close behind Hikaru and Akihiko, was quite a few years younger than them, and Yui… Well…

When it came to people around her age, Hikaru had spent time with Akihiko the most. While Tatsuya, at the time still too young to go adventuring, stayed with Mom and Dad, and Yui did her own thing like she usually did, Hikaru and Akihiko were the ones who'd explore the towns, wandering crowded streets and empty alleyways, seeing the sights and shops and even (though reluctant on Hikaru's part) cemeteries. That closeness hadn't exactly gone away as they'd gotten older, but she supposed growing up brought with it all sorts of changes.

 _Remember when we went to that concert in London? We snuck into the theater, thinking that "concert" meant electric guitar and flashing lights, only to find out it was classical music. We were disappointed and we just hid by the back seats until our legs cramped up and security found us and kicked us out._

 _Remember that time in Prague, when we went to that café? It was kind of a creepy place, but we saw those amazing drawings made by those art students who were sitting at that table near the back of the room. I think one of them had a crush on you, but even then I knew you wouldn't be interested._

 _Remember when we went to the beach right outside of Naha? You got too confident and went too far out in the water, and Yui had to bring you back to shore before you drowned. I didn't worry too much at the time because you just laughed it off, but you never did tell Mom and Dad, did you?_

A smile tugged at her lips, only to fade away as the cold wind blew through her hair and dried the salt on her face. It didn't change the fact that they hardly got to know other people their own age. Until now, Hikaru would've been hard-pressed to call anyone other than her siblings "close friends"—and even then, she had to admit that it was often difficult to call someone like Yui a "close friend" either.

"Where are they now?" Ariel asked. There was an innocent interest in her question, and yet…

"I don't know," Hikaru said softly. "That's what I'm trying to find out. They're out there, somewhere." She looked up at the stars that were beginning to slowly fade away in the lightening darkness. "I just have to find them."

 _However long it takes,_ she thought. _But I hope I find them soon. Mom never felt comfortable staying in one place for too long… but she was always looking at the sky._

Was she looking at the sky now? Was Dad? And Uncle James? And Yui, and Akihiko, and Tatsuya?

What about Kairi, or Riku? Or any of the other lost souls and curious adventurers who were wandering their ways through the countless stars?

The world was so vast. But if anyone out there was looking at the same blaze of stars, then maybe it would make the world feel just a little bit smaller.

* * *

They returned to the grotto before sunrise and did not emerge again until it was what Hikaru guessed to be nearly midday. Sunlight gleamed through the hole in the grotto's ceiling, warming the lazy currents that stirred up the sand along the seabed. Hikaru didn't feel all that tired despite staying up the whole night watching the sky and chatting with Ariel. It had been a nice change of pace.

Sora was among the first to stir. He rolled over in his tangle of kelp blankets, heaving out a loud yawn and rubbing his eyes. "Man, that was a pretty nice nap…" Beside him, Flounder opened his eyes and stretched out his fins.

"I think that was a bit longer than a nap," Ariel said.

"Huh…?" Sora blinked a few times before jolting upright, accidentally smacking a sleeping Donald in the face with his tail.

"Wak!" Donald's eyes shot open as he went tumbling back in a storm of flailing feathers and octopus tentacles. "Hey, what's the big idea you—"

Sora didn't seem to notice. "We're underwater!" he exclaimed.

"Of course," Ariel said. "Where else would you be?"

"Oh…" Sora settled down, giving a nervous smile. "Uh, er… Right. I forgot."

"Maybe Flounder was right when he said you all were a little strange," Ariel said, though without any sort of malice in her words.

"Only a little?" Hikaru asked with the quirk of an eyebrow. "Come on, we still have to search for the Keyhole."

"Right," Sora said again, a bit more confident this time. "Sorry, Donald…"

Donald grumbled under his breath, crossing his wings and rubbing his bill. "Ah, phooey…"

"Eheheh…" Sora scratched the back of his head. "… Hey, where'd Sebastian go?"

"He went back to the palace," Ariel said. "Just to make sure nothing happened while we were away. Don't worry—he won't tell my father anything about what we're doing."

"You sure?" Hikaru asked. Getting on King Triton's bad side wasn't anywhere close to being a top priority. The merman could destroy a whole swarm of Heartless with one fell swoop of his trident, after all.

Ariel nodded. "Positive. Let's hurry—he's probably almost back already." She propelled herself forward in a fluid motion of her body all the way down to her tail, disappearing through the tunnel towards the grotto exit.

"Coming," Sora called out, shoving off his blanket and scrambling to follow.

"Hey, wait for me!" Donald said. "Goofy! Wake up, you big palooka!" He summoned his staff, giving the slumbering turtle a loud whack on the shell.

"W-whoa!" Goofy went spinning through the water, coming to a stop suspended upside down with his hat falling to the floor. "Oh, g'morning, Donald. Is it breakfast already?"

Donald sighed, his staff disappearing as he massaged his forehead. Hikaru and Flounder stifled their giggles.

Outside of the grotto, warm sunlight set the canyon floor aglow with a brightness and clarity that rivaled the surface world. It wasn't quite as nice as the surface, Hikaru thought—she missed the breeze and the heat, even though the water wasn't as cold as it had been the night before. It did look beautiful, though. The winding network of coral ranged from light purples to bright pinks and sherberty oranges, and the kelp and seaweed reminded her of the jungles and rainforests of the surface. Lobsters and crabs scuttled over the rocks, and tiny fish darted between the undersea foliage. There was a lot that they had missed in their nighttime journey, and now in the daylight, they were seeing another side to this world.

"Wow," Sora said, peering around ahead of them, laughing as a school of bright red fish swam circles around his head. "This place is neat. I've never been this far below the surface before."

"Wonder if it was like this in Destiny Islands too," Hikaru said.

Sora nodded. "Yeah… Kairi and Riku would've loved this."

Donald and Goofy looked around as well, taking in the colorful and flourishing canyon that had seemed so quiet and still in the night. Bright and cheerful and full of life…

Goofy turned, glancing over his shoulder back towards the entrance to the grotto. It was just a cursory look to take in the entirety of the canyon, but something made him jolt and turn around. "Gawrsh! Hey, fellas!"

"What is it, Goofy?" Donald asked. He turned around too, a second passing before his eyes went wide. "Wak! What is that?"

"Oh, that's been there for a long time." Ariel swam over from where she was speaking to a pair of turtles, her hair flowing behind her like red silk.

"It's kind of freaky," Sora said, an uneasiness passing over his expression.

Hikaru had to agree. They hadn't noticed it at all in the darkness of the night, but now in broad daylight, she could see the dark shape stained into the rock wall around the entrance to the grotto. It was massive, a long and winding shadow, some sort of shape painted on the wall. A giant snake with its jaws open wide and blank, lifeless eyes staring out into nothingness, surrounded by patterns of white stars carved into the stone.

It stuck out like quite a sore thumb in a bright and peaceful place like this.

"Did you draw it too?" Hikaru asked.

Ariel shook her head. "It was there before I was born. A long time ago, Atlantica was attacked by a giant sea serpent. My father calls it the Leviathan."

"They say King Triton defeated the monster, and all that was left was its shadow on the wall," Flounder said. "It is kind of scary…"

"Really different from inside the grotto," Hikaru said. A shadow left on the wall… A memory scorched into the stone—by that trident, no doubt.

"Well, come on," Ariel said. "We need to look for that Keyhole, right? I think I know where to start." She turned and swam off back towards the city, Flounder following close at her tail. Sora, Donald, and Goofy darted off after her with a bit more skill and grace in their strokes. Hikaru started after them, but hesitated, looking back towards the serpent's shadow with a shudder running down her spine.

* * *

...

 _One clear spring day so long ago… Where flower petals filled the air with sweetness and flecks like snow._

"… _and they say," Uncle James's voice carried on the breeze through the open window as the curtains billowed out like rippling waves and fluttering wings, "it lives in that great big tree."_

" _Really, Uncle James?"_

" _Really! Would I ever lie?"_

" _Well…"_

 _Hikaru hoisted herself up onto the window-side seat, hands braced against the sill as she took a deep breath of that fresh air. Sunlight spilled across her skin, filling her with warmth and a giddy sense of excitement. She looked out at the yard, at Uncle James who was standing there with his back to the house and Tatsuya perched on his shoulders while Akihiko stood a little ways off to the side with his arms crossed and a doubtful tone in his throat._

" _Hey," Uncle James said, giving Akihiko a gentle shove in the back of the head. Akihiko laughed, stumbling forward a bit and shaking out his hair._

" _It really lives in that tree, Uncle James?" Tatsuya asked, his voice loud and wavering. "But… But, I've never seen it before."_

" _It doesn't like to be seen. None of them do," Uncle James said. He turned, lowering his voice and kneeling down so he was eye-level with Akihiko. "But maybe I'll let you in on a secret."_

" _A secret?" Akihiko blinked._

" _A secret!" Tatsuya exclaimed, patting his hands against Uncle James's head. "A secret, a secret! I won't tell, I promise."_

 _Uncle James chuckled. "Well…" He lifted a hand, cupping one side of his mouth. "I've seen one before."_

" _You have?" Tatsuya asked._

" _No way," Akihiko said._

" _Mmhmm. Right here, in this garden. Not the one that lives in the tree, mind you, but one of them. Maybe if you go looking, you'll find one too."_

" _And then we can catch it!" Akihiko was almost bouncing on his heels. "I'll go get the net! Hikaru, you coming?"_

" _Wait, Aki!" Tatsuya cried, clamoring down off of Uncle James's shoulders. "Lemme go too!"_

 _Hikaru grinned. She scrambled off of the seat, reaching for the crutches resting against the wall and moving towards the front door as fast as she could with one leg wrapped up in a cast._

" _Hikaru…"_

 _She stopped, one hand on the doorknob. Footsteps approached behind her, making the floorboards creak. It took a moment for her to turn around._

 _It was her mother, her red hair tied in a sloppy ponytail where loose strands fell into her eyes. And how tired her eyes were, without a gleam or shine—only shadows._

 _Hikaru adjusted her hold on her crutches. "Yeah?"_

 _Mom said nothing. She stood there for several seconds, staring down at her with such an unreadable expression on her face. Once or twice, she opened her mouth, a sound or a word beginning to form, only to be silenced by a closing of the lips. Hikaru shifted on her good foot, glancing away under the force of that stare._

 _Then something touched the top of her head._

 _Mom patted her head a few times, a gesture that turned awkward and mechanical when Hikaru looked up. Mom turned around, heading down the hallway with slow and unsteady steps, all of her weight leaning against the wooden cane clutched in her trembling hand._

 _Hikaru just watched her disappear._

* * *

A/N: After a long wait, this chapter is finally done. It was more of an expository chapter than anything, but I liked it, even if it was a little shorter than what I would have preferred. But I figured I'd better get something up, seeing as it's been half a year (?!) since the last update! This progresses the story at least.

So, what did you think? Like it? Or was it a little slow? Hopefully you're still reading after all that time MIA, haha!

Next chapter (which will hopefully come out faster than this one did!) will be a continuation of the Atlantica story. To be truthful, I'm still smoothing out some things on this plotline, but hopefully everything will come together with minimal delay.

Thank you for reading!


	28. The Sea Witch

A/N: And so continues our adventure in Atlantica.

* * *

 **Re-sketch**

 **Chapter 28: The Sea Witch**

"So, Ariel, do you think…?" Sora spoke up as they came to a stop at an intersection in the canyon walls after nearly ten minutes of swimming. A busy school of fish was flooding the leftbound passage, on their way to some unknown destination in the deep blue sea. Sora watched them go as his stomach gave a loud growl. Whatever had been on his mind before was suddenly gone. "Do you think… we can get some food somewhere?"

"Ahh…" Donald perked up at the subject of food, while Goofy patted his stomach through his protective shell.

Ariel giggled. "Hungry, huh? I think I know a place."

The little hole-in-the-wall restaurant they arrived at was located at the edge of Atlantica, hidden amongst kelp curtains and tiny jellyfish strung along the walls like Christmas lights. The chef was a burly squid, busy preparing half a dozen dishes behind the counter with his many tentacles while his single giant eye maintained a careful watch on the diners. A pretty mermaid with sand-colored hair floated back and forth between the floor and the kitchen with the orders, an air of grace and confidence in her fluid movements.

Numerous posters hung on the walls, crinkled up in the water. There were only a handful of tables and seats, most of them occupied by the merfolk who were dining on dishes of clam and sea urchin and sea grass. One table by the window—if it could really be called a window, seeing as it was just a round hole carved into the blue stone—was left unoccupied, so Ariel led them over to it and settled down on one of the driftwood chairs.

"Oscar's is my favorite place to go to for brunch," she said as she picked up a menu.

"Brunch?" Hikaru repeated, raising a fiery eyebrow and glancing over her furry sealskin shoulder to the cook, who was busy breaking into a rather hefty oyster with a mallet. "Doesn't seem like the type for brunch."

"He looks scary, but he's a big softy." Ariel giggled.

"Well, whatever he looks like, I'm just happy to get some food!" Sora swiped a menu and sat down, scanning the daily selection with a smile on his face. The smile slipped a little, though, when he realized that the food here wasn't exactly what he expected from a breakfast-brunch joint.

Of course, he _should_ have expected it, given that they were underwater and all, eating with some half-fish people and other sea creatures. And growing up on an island, Sora _did_ love all of that tasty goodness that came from the ocean… But that didn't mean he wanted raw fish or seaweed first thing in the morning.

 _What I could do with some eggs and bacon…_

"Isn't it kinda weird that they eat fish here?" Goofy whispered, glancing over at Flounder, who was cheerfully going through the menu and trying to decide whether he wanted the kelp salad or the abalone stew.

"Don't question it," Donald replied. "It's rude to question the locals."

"He has a point though," Sora said. And after hanging out with people like Flounder, he wondered if he'd have trouble stomaching fish once they were gone.

… _Eh, probably not._

"Hey, Ariel," Hikaru said after a moment, her attention flickering back and forth around the restaurant walls. "What are all those posters?"

"Merpeople who have gone missing," Ariel said. "Their families put up posters all over the city. I'm probably just imagining it, but it feels like there've been a lot more posters here lately."

"Think it might be the Heartless?" Sora lowered his voice, glancing to Donald, Goofy, and Hikaru.

"I dunno," Hikaru said. "Some of those posters look pretty old…"

"What can I get for ya?" the plucky blonde mermaid, coming over to their table with a notepad and pen and putting the conversation on pause.

They placed their orders, agreeing upon sharing a seared tuna platter with seaweed pasta garnish and creamy sea urchin sauce served _inside_ the split sea urchins. Not quite breakfast food—at least for Sora—but it sounded pretty good anyway.

"So, where's the place you said the Keyhole might be?" Goofy asked once the waitress was gone.

"Well, there's somewhere we could check out," Ariel said. "I'm not really sure if the Keyhole is in this place, but we have to start somewhere. There's a place just outside the canyon. It's kind of murky, and people hardly go there. Daddy always tells us to stay away from it. But people say there's _something_ out there."

"Ariel, are you talking about the gorge?" Flounder asked. "That place is dangerous! They say that there are…" He swallowed. " _Sharks_ out there."

"Sharks?!" Donald yelped, eyes going wide. "No, no, no! No way!"

"Aw, come on, Donald," Sora said. "Let's hear what Ariel has to say about it first."

"It's just a thought," Ariel said hastily. "I'm not sure if we'll find anything. But if there's anywhere to start, it wouldn't be a bad idea to start there, right? It's one of the few places I haven't explored yet, and I haven't seen anything about a Keyhole anywhere else."

"What do you guys think?" Hikaru asked.

"Hmm…" Sora crossed his arms. Well, it was a long shot, like most of their journeys thus far. They never really did start off with a good idea where the Keyholes could have been—just sort of stumbled upon them on their own. Wonderland, the Deep Jungle… Traverse Town and Agrabah, they found by sort of by following rumors, but overall lit seemed to be more luck than anything.

Or perhaps not luck. Maybe they were being guided by something—guided on the right path. Was it the Keyblade? Or perhaps the worlds themselves? Sora wasn't sure. Whatever it was, pure chance or a hint of guidance from something beyond their grasp, it seemed like the best thing they could do was follow that feeling in their guts and let their feet (or fins, in this case) take them where they may.

It had worked well enough so far, anyway.

"Let's check it out," he said. "It won't hurt. We might find something out there—and if we don't, we'll just look somewhere else."

"Great!" Ariel said.

"Aw, phooey," Donald grumbled.

* * *

By the time they left the eatery, the sun was hanging high above the water, turning everything bright and glossy under the rippling waves. Ariel led the way out past the canyon, where only a few ocean creatures lingered to watch them pass. It was quiet outside of the city, and it didn't take long to figure out why.

"Whoa!" A rush of bubbles rippled through their hair as a big blur of gray rushed past them. Sora turned, watching the dolphin dart off towards the sparkling city of Atlantica.

"Danger, danger, danger!" the dolphin's frantic chattering faded into the distance.

"Danger?" Donald repeated.

"I think I know what," Hikaru said, turning back the way the dolphin had come. Her hand reached for the wooden staff hanging from her back. "Heartless!"

"Look out!" Flounder cried.

The Screwdivers shot out from the holes in the canyon walls, slinging forward their tridents. Donald and Goofy yelped, ducking out of the way as the metal spears imbedded themselves into the wall.

"Get back, Ariel!" Sora swung forward as the Keyblade flashed to his hand. He smashed one of the Screwdivers in the face, knocking it back and ripping a long slice between its eyes where inky darkness spilled into the water like blood.

"Blizzard!" Donald cried, a blast of ice exploding from his staff and through the water in crystal chunks, slamming into the Heartless and piercing through their bodies.

The green scuba divers twitched and writhed, scraping at the ice with their claws. The black wisps trailing from their broken bodies twirled in the currents like smoke.

A sudden bubbling erupted in the remnants of the shadows, swirling purple and blue like a dark whirlpool. The portal opened up wide, spitting out Screwdivers and a gigantic balloon-shaped fish with a sparking antenna.

"Uh-oh," Donald said.

The Screwdivers shot forward, their spears clashing with Sora's Keyblade and Goofy's shield. Donald and Hikaru threw out blasts of ice and fire at the creatures, throwing them back from the force of the spells. Sora spun around, flinging his Keyblade out and slicing through the Heartless in a large arc. The Keyblade hit the wall of the canyon, sticking there for a moment before disappearing and reappearing in Sora's hand.

The trembling Screwdivers sunk through of the water, the smoky remnants flooding into the water and swirling over their fading bodies. More Screwdivers dropped from the darkness, predatory instinct gleaming in their dead yellow eyes.

"Uh… guys?" Sora said, giving a cry as the Heartless charged at him.

"Blizzard!" Hikaru pulled her hand up, a wall of ice solidifying in the water in front of Sora. The Heartless slammed into the wall with loud thuds, cracking the ice on impact.

The ice shattered into a hundred pieces, sending Sora flying backwards into Donald and Goofy. The gigantic fish came barreling wildly through the water, propelled by the Screwdivers holding onto its belly. Ariel and Flounder dove out of the way, and Hikaru's body lit up in a pink light, turning her translucent as the Heartless swam right through her ghostly form.

"Ow…" Donald groaned, rubbing his head. "The nerve of those confounded Heartless!" He straightened up, winding up his staff. "Take this! Thunder!"

The jolt of electricity blazed out in a wide arc, crashing into the giant fish and sparking along its scaly body. The fish and the Screwdivers writhed in pain as the electricity rippled in the water around them. But something began to happen. The fish's sparking antenna began to glow bright white. The electricity began to recede from its body, traveling up its face and into the glowing lure at the top of its head.

"Uh-oh…" Donald said as the fish's eyes lit up.

A pulse of electricity exploded in all directions. Sora gave a cry as he was knocked back into the wall, pain searing into his skin and rattling his bones. White lights flashed in his eyes, a sharp ache sinking deep into his teeth and jaw.

"Oh, my head sure hurts…" Goofy muttered. They all hung suspended in the water, dazed and disoriented. The Screwdivers detached themselves from the big fish, darting forward again.

Donald was the first to recover. "Cure!" he shouted, casting a bubbling green light around everyone and chasing the pain away.

Sora twisted in the water, dodging the trident aimed at his chest. Goofy rushed over, spinning around and slamming down with the shield on the back of his shell, knocking the Screwdiver away and giving Sora an opening. "Fire!" Sora cried. The blaze of red flames swallowed up the Screwdiver, eating away at its lithe form until nothing was left in the simmering water—not even a wisp of darkness. He blinked. "Guys, use magic!"

"Magic?" Hikaru and Donald looked to each other before taking aim. "Fire!"

The flames seared through the Screwdivers, driving back the swarm as spell after spell blasted into the Heartless. Bubbles erupted from the red flares, clouding the water like haze. One Screwdiver raced forward, raising its trident over its head to bring the three-pronged points down onto Sora. Goofy rushed between them, all but cartwheeling through the water and blocking the trident with his shell and shield.

"Look out!" Ariel cried, pointing.

Sora immediately turned around, looking back towards the giant fish Heartless and that glowing lure on its head that crackled with electricity. He yelped, wheeling backwards as the Heartless began to shake. He lifted the Keyblade, calling forward a burst of wind that whipped through the water like the outer edges of a protective whirlpool.

Suddenly, the giant Heartless faltered. The water around it shimmered in a sphere, a faint rainbow sheen glimmering in the daylight that streamed down from the surface far above. It took a moment for Sora to realize what had happened.

The Heartless was trapped in a bubble.

With a roar, the Heartless snapped back to life, electricity erupting from its lure. The bubble exploded in a flash of light, sending a ripple of electricity out in all directions, making Sora's hair stand on end. When the lights faded from his eyes, Sora lowered his arms from in front of his face, just in time to see the creature dissolve into seafoam.

Ariel gave a sigh of relief. "That was close," she said before cringing and rubbing the back of her head.

"Here," Hikaru said. She held out a closed fist, dropping something small into Ariel's hand. It was an ether.

Ariel blinked, looking down at the little blue candy with a mystified expression.

"That there ether will help you regain some of the magic you just used," Goofy said. "Eat up!"

Ariel hesitated for just one more moment before nodded. She popped the candy into her mouth, biting down and making a face.

"What does it taste like Ariel?" Flounder asked.

"Bitter," Ariel said with a cough. It seemed to take a bit of effort for her to swallow it down, but she blinked again, her shoulders straightening up a little. "Wow, it worked."

"Was that you just now, Ariel?" Sora asked.

"Mmhmm." She nodded. "I've never made a bubble that big, though."

"We're lucky that the electricity went back and zapped the Heartless instead of us," Donald said, rubbing the side of his head and shaking the static from his feathers. "Now let's get going, before more come back!" He continued forward with broad strokes of his wings—never mind that he didn't know where exactly they were going.

"Gee, that was quite a shock, wasn't it, fellas?" Goofy said, paddling over to Sora and the others.

"At least I don't have metal fillings," Hikaru mumbled, rubbing her jaw.

* * *

Hikaru wasn't quite sure of the difference between the canyon and the gorge until they finally reached that place beyond the wide, flourishing canyon a whiles away from the city. Hidden behind a thick curtain of kelp growing at the bottom of the ocean floor and a scattered collection of craggy rocks, a narrow fissure cut through the canyon wall, forming a much smaller passage that was dotted with barnacles and bits of bleach-white coral.

The water seemed very murky beyond the rocks, thick and dense like an underwater fog. Hikaru tried blinking her eyes, and then squinting. The haze didn't clear up.

The sunlight didn't seem to reach this part of the ocean—or perhaps it was simply getting later in the day, and the sun was no longer hanging noon-high in the sky. The water here tasted especially salty, and the warm current that streamed out from the narrow passage contained a degree of grit that got into Hikaru's mouth and made her gag.

"Is this it?" Goofy asked.

Ariel nodded. "It's right through here. I wonder what it's like inside…" A curious gleam lit up her eyes.

"Hopefully we'll find the Keyhole," Sora said.

"And then we can get back on the ship and get going," Donald grumbled under his breath, crossing his wings.

"Ariel, are you sure we should be doing this?" Flounder peeked out from Ariel's hair, his fins resting on her shoulder. "You know what your dad said… It's dangerous in there."

"Oh, don't worry about it Flounder," Ariel replied with a cheerful smile. "Sora and the others are here—they'll help us, right?"

Sora bobbed his head vigorously. "Right!"

One by one, they started forward into the gorge, Ariel taking the lead while Hikaru remained the last one in the back, taking up the rear after a moment's hesitation.

 _I have a bad feeling about this…_ she couldn't help but think. But whether it was a gut instinct or just a bit of paranoia, Hikaru wasn't sure.

They emerged from the gorge into a wide open space high above the seafloor and encircled by high rocky walls. The dense water seemed to shimmer with a faint blueness, sinking lower to the ground until it formed a layer of dark briny patches in the sand. Hikaru scanned the bowl-like cove, watching the tiny particles of something-or-other floating past her face in the murk.

Then she spotted the broken mast sticking out from the seafloor. "A ship?"

Ariel seemed to shiver with excitement. "Let's take a look!" she said, darting forward.

"Ariel, wait!" Flounder called out, though instead of dashing after her, he held onto Sora's shoulder with his tiny fins.

They carefully approached the broken and rotted hull of a wooden ship, stopping in its shadow and looking up. It looked like one of those classy post-Renaissance ships… or what was left of one. The glass was cracked and broken in the rotten wooden frame, and the metal pieces were rusting in the harsh salty ocean. Hikaru was sure that if they'd had to step on the wooden stairs outside of the water to climb aboard, it would've smashed under their weight.

"Do you think the Keyhole is in there?" Sora asked.

"Doubt it," Donald said, crossing his wings.

"What about treasure?" Goofy asked. "They say old sunken ships always have treasure."

Donald blinked. "Treasure? I'll check!" He hurried forward, swimming straight through a hole in the hull.

"Donald, wait!" Hikaru called after him. "It might be dangerous in there." But it was too late—he was already gone. "Isn't _he_ supposed to be the one telling _us_ that?"

"Well, Donald does like his treasure," Goofy said. "I think his Uncle Scrooge might've played a role in that."

"He _did_ seem excited in the Cave of Wonders," Sora said, folding his hands behind his head and grinning. "Anyway, we should go after him."

"I'll get Ariel then," Hikaru said. "I think she went around the back."

Hikaru had ended up finding her going through the scattered debris littering the sand all around the ship. Hikaru spotted goblets, cutlery, a cracked monocle, old barrels with fish skeletons and sludge… Some tiny pieces were nestled away between rocks or under wooden planks, though luckily there weren't any plants growing along the floor here. She wondered how much stuff was now buried under the sand—it did look like the ship had been sitting there for a long while.

"What is this?" Ariel held up what looked like a scrap of leather, but upon closer inspection, was an old boot that had worn down in the salt and tide. A wide hole in the toe looked like it was the result of fishy nibbles, and a cluster of barnacles grew along the heel.

"That's a shoe," Hikaru said. "People… er… humans wear them on their feet."

"Feet? What are those?"

"They're like special tail fins that humans use to move around," Hikaru said. She would have demonstrated, but she couldn't quite mimic the motion of walking when she had a pair of flippers for a tail. "Birds have them too, but they're a little different from human feet."

"And humans live up there, huh?" Ariel asked, looking to the slowly darkening surface. "Huh… I wonder what it's like. Walking around on the sand, breathing air…"

Hikaru just kept quiet, a smile working its way onto her lips. _It's different… but also kind of the same, somehow._ "Adding that to the collection?" she asked, nodding at the boot.

"Of course," Ariel said. "I always wondered what I'd find here. What else could be lying around?"

"Maybe something that'll help us find the Keyhole."

"Oh, right!" Ariel blinked before nodded. "Maybe. I can just check out here, see if there's anything…"

"Hey, guys!" Goofy's voice echoed out from inside the ship. "I think we found something!"

Hikaru and Ariel found the others in the hull of the ship, close to the bottom where sand leaked in through gaps in the wooden planks, and previous damage left wide holes in the wall. Crates and barrels remained scattered at the bottom of the ship, along with scraps of fabric and old frayed rope. Donald held his staff over his head, a wavering light at the end of it casting a cool glow across the ship floor.

Something was shining on the ground, half-buried in the sand. Goofy ducked down to scoop it up in his flippers and bring it closer to the light.

"Looks like it's made out of glass," Donald said. "Or crystal?"

"Kind of reminds me of that thing King Triton carries around," Sora said.

"The trident?" Hikaru asked. She could see that. The little crystalline object was small, almost like a pendant, with a translucent sheen that glinted in the light. It had three prongs much like the head of a trident.

"You're right!" Flounder said. "It does look like your dad's trident, Ariel!"

Ariel's reaction was… hard to read. She stared at the crystal trident, brows furrowed. Hesitantly, she lifted a hand towards Goofy. "Can I see that?"

Goofy happily obliged, handing over the artifact. Ariel held it up close to her face, turning it around this way and that, looking at it with such focus. Hikaru could almost see the gears turning in her head.

"What is it?" Flounder asked.

"I think…" Ariel let her fingers rub against a tiny loop located at the tip of the middle prong. Then she turned, her gaze traveling throughout the ship. "I think this was…"

Something smashed into the side of the ship. Wood splintered. Sand filled the water. Everyone screamed. Hikaru covered her face with her arms, coughing as grit and salt coated her mouth. Sora and Goofy whipped away from the broken wall where something thrashed and flailed.

Something big.

The ship rattled and shook, bits of wood and debris raining down around them. The creature tugged free of the ship, just a massive shadow through the cloud of sand and murky water. But as the sand settled, the creature's silhouette became obvious as it began to circle outside.

"Ariel!" Flounder cried, darting into her long red hair and hiding.

"Uh-oh," Goofy said, flippers held over his mouth. "A shark!"

"Shark?!" Donald squawked. "I told you this was a bad idea!"

"Come on guys," Sora said, a nervous grin tugging at his face. "It's just a shark, right? We've beaten all sorts of Heartless, haven't we?" He lifted the Keyblade over his head, but he couldn't stop his arms from trembling.

Hikaru held back a shudder. Sharks had never been a concern for her, but just imagining all of those teeth… "Well, we can't stay in here. But we can't just go swimming out there either—not if we want to keep all of our limbs."

"Well, I don't think it'll like an electric shock," Sora said. He had a point, if that big fish Heartless and its Thunder magic was anything to go by.

"We shouldn't go out all at once," Donald said, crossing his wings. "One of us should swim out there as a distraction, and the rest of us can attack when it least expects it. So, who wants to go first? … Huh?"

* * *

Donald peered out from the stairway under the deck of the ship, every single one of his feathers trembling as he looked around the murky water. Oh, those buffoons! Why did they have to choose him to go out there? He was too scared to grumble, clutching his staff tightly in his wings with a spell lodged in the back of his throat.

It was hard to see in the falling daylight. Dark shadows stretched into the center of the cove as the sun sunk lower in the sky above the water.

Something shifted in the currents of the water, brushing against Donald's face like a breeze. He saw one shadow pass overhead, and he glanced up just in time to see the shark disappear into the gloom. For a few moments, he waited. Silence filled the cove except for the ambient bubbling of the world around him. He couldn't see it anymore—maybe they wouldn't have to fight it? Or… maybe it would come after them when they least expected it and gobble them up!

"What's going on, Donald?" Sora whispered. "Is it out there?"

Donald caught a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. He spun around, aiming his staff out. All he glimpsed was the shadow of the shark swinging back around, a predatory silhouette slowly circling the ship. Donald gulped, slowly lifting his staff into the air. "T-thunder…!"

The current of electricity shot out, narrowly missing the shark. But the shark swerved around, honing in on Donald and speeding forward with its mouth open.

Donald gave a cry of alarm and swam upwards, dodging the shark's razor-sharp teeth. The shark slammed into the mast, momentarily dazed by the impact that rattled the ship. At that moment, Goofy and Sora came swimming out with their weapons raised.

"Thunder!" Sora shouted, throwing forward a current of electricity that zapped through the shark. But the attack didn't knock it out or send it fleeing for safety; the shark turned around, shaking its head, and swam towards Sora at high speed. "Gah!" Sora held his Keyblade out, catching the shark's mouth and stopping it from clamping down on his hand. But the shark began to thrash around in a wild panic, flinging him back and forth. "Ah! Help!"

"Aero!" Hikaru called as she darted out of the ship. The burst of wind sent Sora and the shark flying in opposite directions. Sora fumbled to regain his balance, but before he could hit the deck of the ship, he landed against a small and bouncy bubble.

"Sharks close their eyes when they attack," Ariel called as the bubble popped. "Be careful!"

"Right!" Goofy swam forward, spinning before the shark and catching its attention. He dodged out of the way as it snapped its jaws, and leading it towards the mast, he waved his fins tauntingly at the shark until it charged at him. Goofy dropped, letting the shark slam into the mast a second time and stun itself.

"Yeah, Goofy!" Donald cheered for his friend. He rolled his shoulder back and waved his staff above his head. "Thunder!"

"Thunder!" Sora and Hikaru echoed, and all three of them let loose a current of electricity that collided with the shark. It convulsed, thrashing around as the current ran through its body, and dashed away out of sight as fast as it could.

"Come on, let's get out of here before it comes back," Sora said. Everyone agreed with that, and they hurried back towards the gap in the rocks.

They didn't see the figure waiting on the other side until it was too late.

* * *

At first, all they saw was a broad stretch of darkness looming across the mouth of the gorge. The sun was setting at an angle, and the faint red light streaking down from above made the person floating in front of them look like a living shadow. But their eyes adjusted, and a bright glow suddenly lit up the water—the familiar golden glow emanating from the most powerful tool in all the seas.

"Ariel!"

Ariel felt her stomach drop. Blood drained from her face, her heart pounding in her chest as she looked up at her father's enraged face.

"Oh, no…" Flounder whispered in her ear, clinging to her shoulder as if his life depended on it.

Sora and the others shrank back, as if they could disappear back into the gorge unseen. As if they might have a better chance with the shark than the King of Atlantica.

"Daddy," Ariel started to say.

"I told you not to leave the palace!" King Triton all but shouted. The glow of the trident cast shadows across his face. "Instead, you come all the way to the gorge? You're lucky that one of the seafolk heard you were heading this way and came to alert me," King Triton said. "You could have been hurt!"

"But we're okay," Sora piped up, only to let out a nervous squeak when King Triton turned his attention on him. "Ariel was just doing us a favor. Don't blame her for it…"

"Oh, I don't doubt you had a part in this," King Triton said, rounding on him and glowering down at the boy. "Sebastian told me about the trouble you were getting yourselves into. I told you there were no Keyholes, and yet you pull my daughter into danger in order to continue your meddling?"

"Daddy, no!" Ariel cried. "Don't get mad at them, it was my idea!"

"Not another word, Ariel!" King Triton snapped. "You're coming with me back to the palace, whether you want to or not!"

Ariel clenched her hands into fists. Her shoulders shook, violent enough that Flounder couldn't hold on any longer. She squeezed her eyes shut, fighting back tears. When she forced herself to look up, she couldn't hold her father's angry gaze. Instead she looked at Sora, and Hikaru, and Donald, and Goofy. They were watching her with such worry, such concern—

She shook her head. "I won't!" she cried, pushing past her father before anyone could react. She swam into the darkening sea, not looking back even as her friends called after her.

* * *

"Ariel! Ariel!"

King Triton had turned around to watch her leave. For a moment, Sora wondered if that was going to be their chance to escape. But King Triton didn't chase after her, instead turning back to Sora and his friends.

"Young man," King Triton said, looking down at Sora with a gaze so severe that Donald, Goofy, and Hikaru cringed away as Sora did his best to hold his ground. "You are not from another ocean. You're from another world. All of you," he said, casting a look towards the others. "Aren't you?"

They said nothing. Sora stared at King Triton, head held high even as his shoulders shook. The only thing his mind could grasp now was that… King Triton knew?

"As the Key bearer you must already know that one must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds," King Triton said.

"I know that," Sora said, feeling a flash of indignation. "But the Heartless…"

"You have violated this principle by entering this world," King Triton said. "There is a reason that the worlds are separated. The Keyblade only shatters peace and brings ruin."

"Aw, but Sora's not like that," Goofy said, edging forward and trying to keep a light-hearted tone in his voice. He rested his flippers on Sora's shoulders. "He uses the Keyblade to help people."

"Help people?" King Triton repeated. "Does bringing Ariel into a shark-infested shipwreck count as _helping_ to you?"

"Er, well…" It had been Ariel's idea, but Sora wouldn't put any blame on her. She'd suggested it because they were looking for the Keyhole. It wasn't like they'd _had_ to bring her along with them on a potentially dangerous journey.

"Many before you have wielded the Keyblade in the name of helping people," King Triton said, a coldness dousing the fury that had consumed his voice before. "But those who bear the Keyblade leave only destruction in their wake. I thank you for saving my daughter," he said, turning away. "But there is no room in my ocean for you or your key." He swam off into the deep ocean, disappearing into the murk and leaving Sora and the others alone in silence.

* * *

By the time Ariel stopped swimming, it was dark. Jellyfish lights and iridescent sea plants illuminated the winding pathways, but it was all just a blur of color. It didn't matter which way she went, as long as it was anywhere but the suffocating confines of her home.

She found a haven far away from Atlantica's glow. At the floor of the canyon, hidden amongst the kelp, sat a smooth, flat rock. It was dark, and it was quiet, and best of all, it was away from everyone else.

It was a place where she could let her emotions loose without prying eyes.

She felt like such a child, but she couldn't stop herself from crying. And as she told herself that she was being foolish by crying so much, she only ended up crying harder.

 _He doesn't understand_ , she thought. _Why would he do that? Why would he say those things? Why is he always so stubborn?_ She just wanted to help. She just…

Ariel slowly unclenched her hand. Her palm stung where the prongs of the tiny trident pendant had dug into soft skin. She lowered her hand from the place where she'd held it, so close to her chest. Her fingers trembled. The pendant almost slipped from her grasp.

… Was that really what she wanted?

It had been her idea. She knew the risks. She knew her father wouldn't be happy about it. And for what? A hunch? Not even that… It had been an impulse. A whim. And what did she get from it? Just a load of heartache.

"My, my…" A low, raspy voice whispered out of the darkness. Ariel jerked up, a shudder running down her spine as she turned towards the towering forest of kelp. A pair of sickly green eels peered out from the leaves, staring at her with mismatched eyes.

"The poor child suffers such deep sorrow," one of the eels murmured.

"What a pity," the other said. "If only there was something we could do…"

"Wait—maybe _she_ could be of some help."

"Yes. Maybe she can be of some help to you. Help you find the Keyhole." The two eels slithered out of the kelp. They swam around Ariel in slow circles, their golden eyes gleaming.

Help? Ariel wiped her eyes, sniffling and. "Who… Who are you talking about?" she asked, feeling a hesitant hope springing up inside of her. "Wait… I know you…"

"We aren't all you know," one of the eels said.

" _She_ holds all the answers," said the other.

And then together, they spoke. "Ursula can help."

* * *

Hikaru and the others reached the grotto first, much to their surprise. They looked around the empty room, at all of the idle objects and artifacts lining the walls, and for a moment Hikaru wondered if they had been wrong in their guess.

But not a minute later did a familiar head of red hair peak out from the entrance tunnel. "Oh!" Ariel said, eyes widening. "You're here!"

"Ariel!" Flounder cried, rushing over and giving her a big hug. "You're okay!"

"Sorry for bargin' in uninvited," Goofy said.

"Yeah, we just figured we should check up on you," Sora said. "It was getting late, and you swam off…"

"I'm fine," Ariel said, hands behind her back as she gave a sheepish bow of her head. "But thank you. It's actually good you're here—I was about to go looking for you."

"For us?" Donald asked.

Ariel nodded, that gleam of excitement flashing in her eyes once more. "I think I might know someone who knows more about the Keyhole. I can explain on the way."

It wasn't hard sneaking back into the castle. Ariel seemed to know the best routes to avoid patrolling guards, and by slipping through the garden in the back, they reached the back kitchen entrance without a hitch. The kitchen staff didn't seem to pay them any attention as they passed through, too busy focusing on preparing the day's meals. Hikaru wondered if they were just used to Ariel slipping in and out of the castle. That, or maybe it was only the guards who were told to be on the lookout for the princess.

"So, who is this Ursula person, exactly?" Sora asked, his voice low as they snuck down the hall.

"She one of Daddy's advisors," Ariel said. "You saw her at dinner last night."

"She's kinda scary," Flounder added, hiding behind Ariel's shoulder. "Sometimes I wonder if she's going to eat me…"

"I understand that feeling," Donald mumbled with a shudder.

"Oh, don't be silly, Flounder," Ariel said. "She's never do that. Some people call her a witch because she mixes potions and medicine, but she knows a lot about legends. She used to tell me and my sisters all sorts of stories, about faraway places and people who fought monsters…"

"She didn't say anything when we told King Triton we were looking for the Keyhole," Sora said.

"She might've kept it to herself. She knows Daddy can be stubborn," Ariel said. "My father keeps a lot of things to himself."

At the end of the hallway, they reached a door that looked like it belonged to an old renaissance ship—the wrought iron handle and nails looked out of place among the natural smooth stone walls. Ariel gave the door a knock before folding her hands behind her back and waiting.

A few moments passed. "Maybe she isn't home," Goofy started to say.

It was then that a bit of rattling came at the door. It opened a crack, and an eye peered through the opening. "Ah, sweet child!" The door swung open, revealing the large octopus woman floating on the other side. "Where have you been? Your father was worried sick. As was I," she added, pulling Ariel into a tight hug.

Flounder gave a squeak, darting behind Sora and hiding his face. Ariel on the other hand just laughed. "I'm fine," she said. "Don't tell my father we're back, though. We're on a mission."

"Don't worry, child—my lips are sealed. Come in, come in, you and your friends must be tired." Ursula moved back to let them inside, gesturing with her arms before shutting the door behind them with a loud slam.

The workspace was rather interesting, and Hikaru understood why some people called Ursula witch. There were shelves of various ingredients, some bottled and some not, with a multitude of shapes and textures. Sea sponge? Fish scale? Lava rock? Whale bone? In one corner of the room was a closet with a number of vials, each holding a liquid of a different color. A bed made from the shell of a giant scallop sat next to a vanity. On the other side of the room was a desk with numerous papers and even a quill pen lying idle—though no ink pot that Hikaru could see.

It was the cauldron in the center of the room that really gave off the witchy vibe, though. It was bubbling at a low simmer, emitting only a faint heat even though the dense liquid inside was a sort of bright magenta pink. Hikaru wasn't sure why, but it gave off the impression of burning—not from heat, but more of an acidic substance that would eat away at skin and hair. She decided to definitely avoid touching it.

"Sit, sit, I insist." Ursula all but pushed them to sit in the somewhat uncomfortable wooden chairs surrounding the cauldron. "You must be _starving_. Snacks?"

"Err, no thanks," Sora said when they were offered a plate of live shrimp. The poor things were shaking in their shells.

"Suit yourself." Ursula popped one of the shrimps into her mouth, setting the tray back onto the desk. Quickly, she cleared the papers off of the tabletop, shoving them into a drawer. "Now, what brings you to Ursula's study?"

"Well, we were wondering…" Ariel started. "My friends are looking for something called a Keyhole. I know Daddy said there wasn't anything like that, but you know how he is. The eels said you might know something, and they're right—if anyone in the castle did, it would be you."

"A Keyhole… Perhaps I _have_ heard something of it," Ursula said. "There are so many mysterious things a worldly young woman such as myself has heard of in my travels. But what brings you to Atlantica in search of it?" She looked to Sora for a moment before sliding her eyes over Donald and Goofy and coming to a stop on Hikaru. There was a strange glint in those eyes. Caution? Suspicion? Curiosity? Hikaru couldn't quite put a webbed finger on it.

"It's those creatures from last night," Sora said. "The Heartless. They want to find the Keyhole and cause trouble for Atlantica. We're here to stop them and protect the Keyhole. Otherwise the whole city could be in danger."

"Oho? Here to protect the city?" Ursula raised an eyebrow. "That sounds like quite the tall tale."

"It's true, though," Hikaru said earnestly, straightening her back and standing as tall as she could. "If we can lock up that Keyhole, then Atlantica will be safe from the Heartless."

"Perhaps. But there was a time when another lonely soul such as yourself came wandering into the city with the Keyblade, doing more harm than good," Ursula replied, looking at Hikaru with such a careful look on her face. It made Hikaru sink down a little. "It was a long time ago, but the damage left its mark… King Triton must still have his doubts about your intentions—and the intention of any wielders of the Keyblade."

"Even if King Triton doubts us, we have a mission," Sora said. "You understand, don't you? We're trying to help. Really."

"It could be an awfully _dangerous_ journey, going against the wishes of King Triton," Ursula said. She turned, going over to her pantry of supplies, going through the bottles with blatant scrutiny.

"So what?" Sora said. He knocked a fist against his own chest. "We have to do it! And we'll prove to King Triton that we're not the bad guys—Maleficent and the Heartless are!"

Donald and Goofy nodded with vigor and determination, and Ariel gave Sora a supportive squeeze of his shoulder. Hikaru just managed a lopsided grin.

What Ursula did next surprised them. A low chuckled rose up in her voice, startling them as she briskly ran a hand through her silvery hair. "I suppose I have no choice! Who can say no to a face like that?" she said, making Sora give a nervous laugh. "This could work for the both of us. I'll tell you what I know about the Keyhole, but in order to show Triton your true intentions and close that Keyhole… you'll need to do some of the dirty work."

* * *

A/N: That took a while, didn't it? It's been a few months, but finally I've managed to get something out. I have to admit, it was a hard time working on this story when there were a bunch of other things I was trying to do, but a bit of Kingdom Hearts motivation helped to kick things into high gear. The new KH3 trailer was one, and getting to go to the Kingdom Hearts Orchestra concert in Los Angeles was another! Hopefully the momentum keeps on going. We're almost done with Atlantica!

So what'd you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!

Thanks for reading!


	29. Author's Note: Rewrite In Progress

12/31/17 Author's Note: Hello everyone! Tempura here. I wanted to get this quick update out about the status of Re-sketch. I've been stuck in the past Atlantica arc for quite some time. I have my initial ideas laid out, but in execution, they aren't good enough in my opinion. I've been thinking of ways to rework the arc which would involve scrapping what I have so far of _The Little Mermaid_ plot and rework it. However, thinking about it more, I also see points in my story where I could definitely improve.

Thusly, I have decided to put Re-sketch under construction. This is not to say that I am abandoning the story. Instead, I'm planning to go through another phase of editing and writing for the majority of this story. Some things may stay relatively the same. I'm quite satisfied with the earlier chapters, and only minor tweaking really needs to be done. As the story progresses, however, I will end up doing more to make the story its own. Throughout writing Re-sketch, little plot things have changed or shifted, and I feel that it could be a rewarding experience to integrate these things more skillfully.

As of right now, I'm unsure whether to simply delete the reworked chapters of the story and re-upload the new ones in their place, or if I should create a whole new story for the improved version. Any suggestions would be appreciated on which direction I should take. I'll try and make this a goal for for the New Year: to finish this rewrite of Re-sketch.

I hope you will be patient and stick through with the changes if you've been waiting for the next chapter so far! I apologize greatly for this turn in events, but I hope that it will turn out for the better in terms of the quality of the story. I'm not sure when these changes will start taking place, but I hope to get back to you all soon. Hikaru's journey isn't over yet.

Thank you for understanding!

Tempura the Night Fury


End file.
